Fall of the Mighty
by Neko-jin Rogue
Summary: Goku realized he wasn’t winning. Instead of slowly wearing the prince down over time, Vegeta seemed to get stronger. More intent, fiercer. The older Saiyan wasn’t reacting to the battle as he always did. Goku couldn’t slow him down. Rated for adult
1. Fall of the Mighty

Alright everybody. Second times a charm. I have changed very little and I didn't worry about grammar. Too much effort. Mostly I just spread out the dialogue so hopefully it is easier to understand. I have left all the comments at the beginning and end of each chapter even though all the reviews that they refer to are gone. I hope you enjoy it once again and don't get too confused. I did remove one chapter's worth but you shouldn't notice it.

~Author's Notes~

Okay. This is my second posted fic but I wrote it way before "A bond revealed". It has not been completed but rest assured that there are plenty of written chapters that just need to be typed so I will see to that when the time comes. This will most definitely be *!yaoi!* in the future so if you have a problem with that consider yourself forewarned. This chapter, however, contains only violence and major angst as will the rest of the fic. If this fic resembles any other rest assured that I wrote it months before I ever read any that contained these sorts of situations and plots. I have noticed one fic that is very similar in parts but I have not gotten around to reading it all the way through so I don't know what happens. Well, Veggie and Kaky are pretty OOC at times. I know, I wrote it, I meant to do it. I wanted Vegeta to have to face something he doesn't handle very well, weakness. And Kaky is a bit more forthright and aggressive than usual. Not too much, that would be wrong. Please Review. I think that I write pretty well but if I am to be a real writer someday I'm going to have to practice and get criticism. If I thought this was crappy I wouldn't ask for reviews because that is pointless. I think it's okay and I want to know what *you* think. I think A Bond Revealed is much better but it has only gotten 11 reviews.

Here's a question that should be familiar to you all. "Why am I here? What have I done to justify my existence?" Why wasn't I cleared from the path to make way for someone more worthy? Do you have an answer? I don't.

'…' – denotes thoughts

Enjoy! And Review! And check out my other story.

~End Author's Notes~

Trust me, if I had anything to do with creating DBZ it wouldn't take two months to kill every villain and it would probably be named something lame like Rogueball.

*Fall of the Mighty*

Goku lay on a grassy slope watching the sky. If he concentrated he could hear sounds of civilization where he once only heard crickets. The sounds were still distant but they steadily encroached upon his mountain home as the years went by. All the kids were grown and had kids of their own and soon all those kids would have new families too, yet Goku still resembled a man in his prime. He was a grandpa, a great grandpa, an uncle and great uncle and still he looked to be no more than thirty.

He never thought longevity would be so boring.

He was alone a lot now when he wasn't babysitting or training his great grandkids/nephews/nieces. Ever since Chi Chi died he'd been alone. He didn't mind so much, he knew he'd see her again someday but it was taking longer than he'd expected. Even Vegeta had stopped showing up to spar as often as he used to, which bothered Goku even more than the boredom. He missed Vegeta terribly but knew better than to go looking for him, that would only make the prince stay away longer. Ah well. He shook away the melancholy thoughts and decided to go for a swim in the lake since he had nothing better to do.

Far away the prince of Saiyajin stood on a jagged bluff overlooking the crashing shoreline of an uninhabited island. A sour grimace permeated his features while he gazed down at the sharp foamy rocks below. He too was reminiscing over the past and present though his thoughts were somewhat darker than Goku's. Not as dark as they once would have been but unpleasant nonetheless. He berated himself harshly for this weak sentimentalism. 

There was nothing for him anymore. No sport, no challenge, He didn't even have the woman to amuse him anymore. All that was left that he found any kind of satisfaction in were his grand children and they were growing up fast. There was Kakarotto… He felt the same things Vegeta felt about this life but…something seemed different. Life here on this mudball was too quiet now, too…peaceful. He ached for strife, for a fight…he needed it. He longed for the struggle of survival, the push to the limits and beyond. The prince had lived longer than most veteran warriors on Vegetasai ever did and had lived a hard life. To think that the rest of his hard won life would be endured under such stagnant conditions was ludicrous, making him ache even more. Perhaps he should go see Kakarott. If he could manage to piss off the younger man it just might be worth his time. He could use a distraction from the pointlessness of his life and the thought of blood on his knuckles made him shiver with anticipation. It didn't matter whose blood, it was all the same in his mind.

As the prince flew over the endless ocean his mood grew worse. What was there for him anymore? What was there that was of any importance? What was left that was worth his time…his life? He lived for the fight, for the pain. There had never truly been anything else. He was devoted to his children and grand children and even those brats of Kakarrott. He would give up his life for them but that point was mute in this time of peace. Beyond that he had nothing for them. He was incapable of love, he knew that. The emotion had been burned out of him before he ever entered adulthood. The woman had amused him, she had been a distraction that made his existence warmer but he would be hard pressed to ever truly say it had been anything as admirable as love. Even so, he had not felt whole since she had departed this world. Just one more addition to his dissatisfaction. He thought back to all that had happened since he'd come to this planet, all the things he had conquered and all the times he'd failed miserably. He'd done so many things, had so many accomplishments, and now he had nothing. He was nothing.

Nothing. Had never been anything.

A flood of anguish washed through him with such an intensity that it was painful. He stopped in the air, the feeling overwhelming his self control. It was almost tangible as it ate away at him from the inside. Shaking visibly he threw his head back and bellowed to the sky seeking relief from the horrible feeling. This was not the first time the dark despair had gripped him. Each time before there had been some distraction, some cause for him to bury it again. Now that he was alone it seemed infinitely worse than any previous time. Rage flooded him for his inadequacy at dealing with this onslaught of ragged emotions but it only made the turmoil inside him even worse. He screamed again in frustration and sped off over the horizon.

Goku was headed home from his swim when he entered the clearing around his home to see none other than Vegeta standing before the little cottage. The shorter man stood with his back to Goku but turned to face him immediately sensing his presence. Goku grinned and waved but his cheerful greeting died in his throat at the expression upon Vegeta's face.

Vegeta's eyes were lifeless and shiny yet the intensity with which they bored into him caused Goku's breath to catch. He hesitated, unsure how to proceed. Vegeta saved him the trouble of choosing an avenue.

"Fight me."

The voice matched the eyes leaving no room for argument. To punctuate his words the prince powered up and leapt at the bigger Saiyan.

Immediately the younger man found himself retreating before the prince's massive onslaught. He felt a sort of desperation in Vegeta's attack that caused the hairs to stand up on the back of his neck. It had been a long time since Goku had seen this side of Vegeta. Goku tried to talk to his friend but quickly realized that he wasn't listening. The best he would be able to do would be to put some distance between the violent man and his house before it was destroyed.

Vegeta strove hard to reach his long time sparring partner but could only manage to land impartial blows. Finally in his frenzy the prince cornered his prey against the trees. When his fist landed, though, it met only rough bark. Goku was gone. Again Vegeta roared in frustration casting about for the other man's whereabouts. He found the familiar ki signature a ways away at their normal sparring grounds.

"Good, he has accepted this fight. I will have to punish him for making me search for him." Vegeta flew off at top speed.

Goku tried to calm himself as he waited for Vegeta. Even though he could see that there was something wrong the big man couldn't help being rankled at Vegeta's actions. His ire made powering up easy when the prince came into his sight. "What's the big idea, Vegeta? You could at least be civil about it! You know I am more than happy to spar with you."

Vegeta grimaced scornfully. Kakarott made it too easy. "Why should I be civil? You'll just forget it in five minutes anyway. Your brain is too small to hold information longer than that."

Goku blinked a few times soaking in the insult. It was the harshest and most obvious insult that Vegeta had uttered toward him in a very, very long time. "Why'd you say that, Vegeta? That wasn't nice at all!"

"Still stating the obvious, I see. Why not?" Came his bland reply. "Why should I hold my tongue for an idiot who isn't even worthy to look upon the dust scraped from my boot? Why should I endure the filth of your blood polluting my offspring and my sight? Son trash should know it's place before the lineage of Vegetasai! I think it's time you finally knew your worth."

Goku's eyes widened and his hands clenched from hearing Vegeta degrade him and his family so harshly. Was this about Bra and Goten? He had thought Vegeta was okay with that after so long. Pushing away his rising anger Goku attempted to placate the irate man. "Come on, Vegeta, calm down. What's up with you?"

Vegeta launched at him with fists flying. 

"Don't tell me what to do, you circus reject! Useless! Moronic! Retarded! You are genetically defective and somehow saw fit to pass on the flaw and infect the universe with your spawn!"

Goku blocked the attack and returned it. "You want it that way, Vegeta? Fine!"

The two combatants danced back and forth. Every attack from Vegeta was stronger than the one before it and Goku was forced to keep up at first. After taking a number of powerful hits, though, his temper took control. If Vegeta wanted to pick a fight then he would give him one. The ferocity grew and soon blood, sweat, and spit rained upon the dry terrain. Bones cracked and broke beneath punches and kicks. Tempers pushed to the edge and energy levels skyrocketed. Primal screams and growls filled the landscape and Goku realized he wasn't winning. Instead of slowly wearing the prince down over time, Vegeta seemed to get stronger. More intent, fiercer. The older Saiyan wasn't reacting to the battle as he always did. Goku couldn't slow him down. Every time he managed to wallop him, the prince would recover instantly as if he didn't even feel the pain. Goku was beginning to feel drained. He had to do something soon or the tide would turn. Sharp pains in his rib cage and one completely limp leg told him that Vegeta would not be kind if he won. The men grappled in the air and Goku strained for any kind of advantage. Nose to nose Goku locked eyes with Vegeta. A loud POP sounded over the noise of the fight.

Vegeta's dead eyes never flinched.

Goku gasped as the prince used his newly dislocated forearm to fling him away seemingly oblivious of the pain Goku knew he had to be in. 

In truth, Vegeta was completely aware of every wound on his body and there were many. It was ecstasy. Every lance of fire, every explosion of pain sent a shot of adrenaline through his system. This is what he wanted, what he needed, what he deserved. The exhilaration of agony. To revel in almost sensual destructiveness. It was fulfilling beyond words, beyond thought, beyond petty emotion. He felt it might tear him apart even as it energized him. This is what he wanted and he wanted more, he wanted it all. The prince's skin crawled beneath the assault of sensations, the pain that was not pain. He knew his body could not hold up long under this stress. Kakarott was losing power also. That was unacceptable; Vegeta wanted all that the younger man could give.

With a roar the two met again trading blows. Goku strained under Vegeta's onslaught. Using all of his fading strength the younger man beat him back. The only hint of the damage Goku's hits gave were the sickening sounds of flesh rending. The prince still gave no outward signs of the inflicted damage aside from the blood inevitably flowing from his body. Vegeta sensed Goku weakening. 'No! Not yet! Fight me, damn you!' He pressed the tall Saiyan mercilessly.

Goku was really losing now. Vegeta threw a punch at his face that was deflected causing the already dislocated elbow to hyper-extend. Seeing his chance Goki gripped the prince and threw him into a rock formation a ways away. By now the smaller man's body was beginning to give out but Vegeta forced himself to rise into the air once again. In an effort to end the fight, to stop Vegeta before he became too weak, Goku took a familiar stance. 

"Kame"

Vegeta heard the chant begin and tried to focus his blurred vision.

"Hame"

The prince brought up his arms to block the inevitable blast. 'Yes, Kakarott. Yes. I want it.'

"Ha!!"

Goku's voice echoed as he released the attack. Vegeta grinned toothily and blood oozed down his chin. His vision cleared finally and the opponents' eyes met. Goku gasped and yelled out at what he'd seen in his friend's gaze but it was too late. A split second later Vegeta threw his arms wide and dropped all his energy letting the Kamehameha wave envelope him without resistance.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Vegeta's body made a sickening wet thud when it impacted the ground.

Am I evil? Yes I am. Am I evil? I am man!

Sorry to do that to you. How many of you are cussing me out right now? Well… Review! …and we'll see what happens. All I have to do is type it up and you'll see what happens.


	2. Stalemate of an Impasse

~Author's Rant~

Here we go, back by popular demand. Okay, maybe not so popular…But working on it!

Now we've slowed down a little. Ya gots ta recover after something like that, ya know! But don't worry I'm gonna go in spurts: a little explanation, a little more conversation, a little less description, and a bit less violence, but plenty of angst and cursing still. Lot's of introspection and a hint of *!YAOI!*, I know everyone's waiting for that. It starts out a little slow but I had to start it somehow! It gets fun real quick though so be patient.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!! All five of you!! You've made my writing worth…well…uh…writing. ahem  

Kaid, Diane, Nekoni, lu-chan, and saiyanlullaby!! I'm glad you liked my first chapter I hope I set the story off well. I shall endeavor to spare your sanity as best I can lu-chan, rest assured. By the way, if you can think of a better name for this chapter let me know. Enjoy!

~Finally Shut My Mouth~

~~~~~~~~

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

Vegeta's body made a sickening wet thud when it impacted the ground.

~~~~~~~~

*Stalemate of an impasse*

Goku was there instantly. His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest. "No! Vegeta! No! I'm sorry!"

A tiny glimmer of life still resided in the un-responding shell. In a panic Goku gathered up the burnt and broken body of his prince and transported to The Lookout where Dende was waiting. "DENDE!!"

"I know, Goku, I saw." Dende and Mr Popo stood forlornly expectant and calm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright, Goku, lay him down. I'll do what I can." The Namik was supremely patient.

Goku obeyed quickly and Dende knelt beside the prince's still form. A familiar glow surrounded them both. The guardian gasped then was silent. After a few minutes he slumped and released the prince, the glow fading. Mr. Popo knelt down to steady his master. "I could not totally restore him, it would take everything I have. There was too much but he will live." He paused trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Dende." Goku knelt beside him to examine Vegeta. The burns were gone and the small Saiyajin was once again recognizable but he was still covered with bruising. "He seemed to be invincible today."

Dende shook his head wonderingly. "He may have seemed that way but he was not. There was so much damage that I don't know how he could have continued fighting. There was even damage to his spine, probably from the fall. I fixed it but his body will still take time to heal completely."

Goku looked almost tearful. "Thank you, Dende. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been able to heal him. I'll take him home now." He wilted slightly in relief.

"Wait, Goku. I have a little energy left, let me try to heal your wounds. You are in almost as bad shape as Vegeta was." Dende laid his hands on Goku's bloody chest and concentrated. There was little change in his appearance but the big man now found he could breath without stabbing spasms and move his leg again. Much of his pain was gone as well. Mr. Popo had to catch the guardian when he relinquished his hold on Goku who stood and gathered Vegeta into his arms. Dende stopped him before they transported away. "I only saw the tail end of your fight but… Vegeta… Stay with him when you take him home. I have a feeling that he needs…something. Don't leave him alone."

Goku gazed down at the limp form in his arms. "Did… Did he so it on purpose? I thought…for a moment I thought he *wanted* me to hurt him."

"Just don't leave him alone, he needs a companion." Dende said instead of answering. Goku hesitated before nodding. "I guess I could use one too." Then the pair disappeared.

At C.C.

"TRUNKS! TRUNKS!!"

Goku searched the complex still holding Vegeta's battered form. "Hey. HEY!! What's all the racket?!"

"Trunks! Um…we kind of got a little carried away this time." Goku rounded a corner to where Trunks was exiting one of the labs and proffered his limp father. 

"What happened?!"

"Don't worry, I've already been to Dende, he's alright. Just needs some rest. Um…do you mind if I stay for a while to make sure he's okay when he wakes up?"

"Sure, of course, but what happened?" Trunks was incredulous at the condition of both Goku and his father. It was worse than he'd ever seen them and Goku said they'd already been healed! His adopted uncle fidgeted nervously. 

"Well, I'm still not completely sure. I hit him with a Kamehameha wave." 

Trunks' brows drew low. "But he should have been able to deflect that. You two are almost equal in strength."

"Yeah, well," Goku still looked uncomfortable, "by that time we were both mostly spent but he just kept coming so I put all my energy into it and…and…" Goku looked away still unsure of what he saw in Vegeta's eyes that last time. "I think he let it hit him. He dropped completely out of SSJ and dropped his guard just before it impacted." 

Trunks listened with disbelief to Goku's explanation. "That's impossible! Something must have happened that you didn't see. My father would never have done something like that. I can't even get him to ease up on my youngest son. Something else must have happened." Goku only nodded silently as Trunks led him to Vegeta's room back at the main house.

The house was huge with more rooms than were ever used in the time the Briefs owned C.C. Since Bulma passed away Vegeta had moved to an uninhabited part and other empty bedrooms surrounded his room. "You can pick any room you want, Goku. There are sheets and blankets in the hall closet and you know where the kitchen is. I'll take father."

Goku stopped him. "Don't worry about Vegeta, Trunks. I'm sure you have work to do. I'll take care of him." Trunks thanked Goku for looking out for his dad and left.

The taller man rummaged around the room till be found some baggy sweat pants. Vegetas clothes were already shredded and bloody so he gently ripped them the rest of the way off. Once he'd wiped away the majority of the blood still sticking to the ouji's skin, Goku put the sweat pants on him and tucked his old friend into bed. He had just settled into a chair next to the bed when there came a knock at the door. "Yes?" 

The door opened to reveal a plump maid carrying a bundle of cloth. "Sir, Mr. Briefs asked me to…" She stopped and stared in horror at Goku. 

"Huh? What?" Then the big man realized what he must look like. "Oh, don't worry, it looks much worse than it is." The woman only nodded dazedly and handed over the clothes she'd brought before leaving quickly. Now Goku remembered his own aches and pains. Dende had taken the worst of it but… He used Vegeta's bathroom to clean up. The hot water made his many cuts and abrasions sting harshly. Upon leaving the shower Goku caught sight of himself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize his reflection. "Wow. He really did a number on me."

Goku was covered in dark bruises, one side of his face was slightly swollen and there was a gash along his hairline on the opposite side. Thankfully most of his wounds had stopped bleeding. Trunks' clothes were kind of tight but Goku didn't mind. The white t-shirt that would have been baggy on Trunks stretched across his chest outlining bulky muscles nicely and the long blue sweat shorts were snug in some places too. The tall Saiyan settled himself on his chair and mulled over what had happed today.

There was something wrong with Vegeta. He had not been like this since…since…since they'd been in the afterlife together. Even then the prince hadn't been this intense. He had…had *wanted* Goku to get angry. Now that he thought about it Goku realized that Vegeta had been acting very out of character, he had been desperate and tense. Normally Vegeta always wore a mask of calm and security that was unnerving in its intensity. The prince was always good at getting what he wanted and he definitely had wanted something because when Goku locked eyes with him that last time… Vegeta had been calm and secure again…and something else. Goku watched the sleeping prince with a furrowed brow. The prince had been out of control one minute and completely in control the next…and he'd dropped his guard…on purpose. He knew what would happen and he did it anyway. Vegeta had wanted Goku to kill him. The big man turned numb when the revelation hit him.

'Why?!'

The question was left unanswered. After a while the troubled man fell asleep from exhaustion still in his chair. He dreamed of searching. Searching for Vegeta and finding only blood, blood everywhere, and then he realized it was coming from *his* hands. Vegeta's blood.

Goku woke during the night and couldn't sleep anymore. The moon cast it's light through the window onto the sleeping prince and Goku stared, still dismayed at what had almost happened.

Vegeta floated in blessed dark, feeling nothing. Thinking nothing, knowing nothing. He was content. When the nothingness began to recede he struggled to hold onto it but inexorably it slipped from his grasp.

Pessimist that he was, he didn't need to open his eyes to know he wasn't dead. He felt sluggish and heavy. He'd almost done it, almost been free but that idiot just HAD to save him. Just like always. He knew the presence beside him and had much trouble rolling away from it but managed anyway. "Vegeta?" came Kakarott's timid voice.

"Go away, Kakarott." Was the prince's only reply.

"Vegeta…are you alright?"

"No. You are still here." His voice was gravelly and hoarse.

Goku sighed sadly. "I'm going to be here for a while so you should get used to it."

"I don't need looking after, certainly not from *you*!" The ouji fairly growled.

Goku's usually light tone turned bitter. "No, you just need me to kill you." Vegeta laughed dryly. Those words sounded infinitely strange coming from the other. 

"But you just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? You couldn't just accept it. After all these years I was ready to die and you took it away. You had to be the hero." Vegeta laughed softly again. "I suppose it was my fault, I didn't work hard enough at pissing you off. Next time I will be more patient."

"What?!"

Vegeta gave no answer.

'Next time?!' A chill ran up Goku's spine. "No Vegeta! Why are you doing this?!"

The prince was now ignoring the other's protests, which showed the large Saiyan that this was definitely serious. At any other time hearing the word 'no' would cause some kind of outburst from the self-righteous ouji.

"Vegeta?"

Still no response.

"Vegeta!!"

The smaller Saiyajin almost flinched at the upset that could be heard plainly in the other man's voice. 'What is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this? Why does he care?' The prince had noticed small changes in the man over the years, he couldn't say how many years or even what those changes were but…there was something different. During sparring matches or even the few times Kakarott had convinced him to endure some mindless diversion like fishing the prince would notice it. Things would be normal one minute and then some vague tension would appear the next. At first Vegeta gave it little thought but as time went by it grew. Soon the prince could see the tension arrive, could recognize what had caused it. Sometimes it was caused by something either of them would say or sometimes it was a look or expression and sometimes, though rarely, it was merely that something unknown would upset Goku or hurt his feelings. Vegeta began to feel cramped as if he had to watch what he said or did around the other man. That was when he stopped going to spar with him. He was Vegeta, the Saiyajin no Ouji! He always had been and always would be. He was not going to tread lightly just because Kakarotto had suddenly become thin skinned. Now Kakarott was upset again though this time, Vegeta supposed, he actually had a reason. Since the prince didn't think he was well enough to leave the bed he did his best to ignore the sniffling behind him.

Then the bed dipped unexpectedly and muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Kakarott was suddenly under the covers and pressed against the prince, his cheek was warm against the back of Vegeta's neck. "Kakarott!! What the HELL are you doing?!" The voice behind him was firm belaying the sniffling he heard only a second ago.

"I will NOT let you die, do you hear me? I will not allow it."

Vegeta snarled angrily trying to make his body respond so he could face the Saiyan. Goku easily flipped him over still not loosening his grip. Now that they were face to face Goku spoke again. "So you have nothing left to live for? What about Trunks and Bra? What about their kids? What about my kids and grandkids? They all adore you. I think the newest generation likes you even more than me. You were prepared to leave all that? Your were gonna leave me all alone?" The last sentence seemed to slip out before Goku could stop it. Before he lost his momentum he pressed on. "You have no less to live for than I do. Damn it, Vegeta! I know how you feel but that doesn't make it okay!"

The prince's eyes never blinked. "You know how I feel? You'll never know how I feel! Did you ever stop to think about our children? They are half human. Did you notice our eldest sons are beginning to resemble us? They will live longer than any human could ever hope to but they will die long before either of us. Our children and grand children and great-grandchildren will grow old and die and they will look upon us still in the prime of life and they will despise us! And what will I do…we do? Sit at C.C. for generations while the world dies around us? Sit here hoping that some monster might pop up so I'll have something to do? Or perhaps I should find another woman with spirit to match Bulma's and start another family only to watch it wither and die like the first? When I finally die I will be torn to shreds by a herd of women waiting for me. I am not like you Kakarott. I *need* battle. I was raised for it, it is why I exist, it is all I am good for. It is all I can feel. I am incapable of anything else."

Goku realized that Vegeta was right about their families. He didn't want to watch all his children die. "We can use the Dragonballs to lengthen their lives or shorten ours. We can fix that somehow… What do you mean you are incapable of feelings? You loved Bulma, you love your kids."

Vegeta shook his head and sneered. "I am *devoted* to my family, I am loyal. I have never felt love, I don't know what it is."

"How do you know you've never felt it if you don't know what it is? Love is when you would give up everything you have for another without any thought of yourself."

The prince's eyes were cold and hard. "I have nothing."

The larger Saiyan's eyes burned into the prince and he drew close.

"Liar."

Vegeta was about to lash out for that insult but Goku's next words silenced him.

"You have me."

Then Goku's lips met Vegeta's with quiet love and compassion.

The ouji could do little more than stare in shock. Goku pulled his head back from the still staring ouji. Vegeta found the will to move again and brought his hands up to weakly push against the massive chest above him. The big Saiyan loosened his grip allowing himself to be pushed back only a few inches as the prince stared up at him blinking in astonishment. Finally gaining his voice Vegeta searched for something, for anything to say. Something really huge had happened and he desperately wanted out of this strange situation. He couldn't deal with this; he needed space so he could figure out what had just taken place. He said the first thing that sprang to mind and his voice shook noticeably. "H…Ha…How dare you touch your prince." He watched as all the color drained from Kakarott's face under the moonlight. 'Oh no! Not now!' Vegeta couldn't stand the hurt and anguish that flooded Goku's features. Reaching deep down somehow he found a reserve of power. He channeled it all.

Goku barely managed a squawk before the energy blast erupted from the prince's palms sending him rocketing through the wall and out to land on the lawn.

"Father!!!"

Trunks appeared flying down the hall at super speed. The door burst open just as Vegeta forced his protesting body to roll over again.

"Father! Are you alright?"

"I need another blanket…" Vegeta mumbled sleepily. "Kakarotto took mine."

You know what? Villainy is just so much fun. *!!!!cackles insanely!!!!* I guess I'll get those reviews now, won't I?  I will if you ever want to know what happens to poor widdle Kakarotto……


	3. Vulnerable in independence aka Get away ...

~A Word from the All Mighty~

Do! I made a new story instead of a new chapter for that last chapter. Doesn't say much for my IQ does it? Well, hopefully I fixed it properly and none of you will ever know! …um…yeah.

Well, I hope you all continue to like this as the story progresses. I hope you are ready for my little plot twist, I think you'll like it. I haven't seen a fic that goes this way yet but I tend to only read certain stuff anyway. If I do post more than just my first two stories you will see that I have certain themes that reoccur especially with Vegeta. That is just the way I picture him. Like me I assume that he always has a plan, has an accepted view of the world around himself, and has an answer for everything even if he has to pull it out of his ass at the last minute. 

~I Shall Go now To Supervise Something Else~

~~~~~~~

Goku barely managed a squawk before the energy blast erupted from the prince's palms sending him rocketing through the wall and out to land on the lawn.

"Father!!!"

Trunks appeared flying down the hall at super speed. The door burst open just as Vegeta forced his protesting body to roll over again.

"Father! Are you alright?"

"I need another blanket…" Vegeta mumbled sleepily. "Kakarotto took mine."

~~~~~~~

*Vulnerable in independence a.k.a. Get away from me you baka!*

Trunks saw the large hole in the wall with no sign of Goku and surmised that Vegeta must have woken up and decided that he did not want company. He retrieved a blanket for him and was about to leave when his father spoke again.

"Go get that idiot and put him to bed before that dog of yours starts barking or I'll never get any sleep."

Trunks couldn't help but laugh when he found Goku. The big lug was floundering around on the wet grass all wrapped up in Vegeta's blanket. "What? Did father roll you up in his blanket before blasting you out of his room?"

Goku laughed nervously. "Uh…yeah, something like that."

Trunks helped him to his feet. "Don't worry, Goku. I'm sure he's just a little cranky. If he was really mad he wouldn't have sent me out to get you."

"He sent you?" 

Trunks noticed his uncle perk up immensely at that news. "Come on, Goku. You should be resting. Don't even think of going back to father's room either. I already have one hole to fix, I don't need another one."

Goku couldn't sleep for the longest time, his mind was spinning out of control. 'I shouldn't have done that. Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have more control than that! He threw me out! He said "how dare you" and blasted me! He must despise me! He must be disgusted! If he ever stopped hating me he certainly does now! How could I be so stupid?! He's right. I AM an idiot! but… He sent Trunks to bring me back. How could he want me to stay? Maybe he pities me. No. He would have let me go if he did. He doesn't hate me because he would have left me out there. Does he feel anything for me or is he indifferent? What is he thinking? Will we still be friends? Oh Kami! What will I do when I see him tomorrow?! How can I look him in the eye ever again?! What will I say? What will *he* say?!!' Goku obsessed over these questions and more for most of the night getting only fitful fragments of sleep.

When Trunks left Vegeta the prince lay as if already fast asleep. In reality he was carefully going over the events that had led up to the very moment when Kakarott…*!kissed him!*. This explained a lot of the tension that had grown between them. He was vaguely surprised that the whole ordeal hadn't pissed him off royally but he was still in shock and didn't really know what to think. He sighed and took control of himself, at least he wasn't so depressed anymore. 'What better way to take your mind off things than to have your long time rival confess *his* love.' Vegeta thought wryly. Surprisingly he felt pretty good. That damn fool was probably having a coronary next door. He could feel nervous energy radiating from the idiot. 'What am I going to…oh shut up! He can stew for a while for all I care. I'll think about this tomorrow.' Decisively the worn Saiyajin purged all thoughts from his mind and slept deeply.

Blurry, sleep deprived eyes watched the sun rise over C.C. Shortly after daybreak sounds of life began to fill the large complex. A very sleepy and still disturbed Saiyan stumbled his way to the kitchen hoping that breakfast might help calm his frayed nerves.

A peacefully sleeping prince awoke before dawn, as was his habit, feeling stiff and immobile. Muscles protested harshly at having to move only to be moved more so by the stubborn ouji. Stretching his arms in achingly slow movements Vegeta groaned. 'It feels like I've been stepped on by a giant and the foot is still there!' With a determined growl the prince tossed back the blanket and swung out of bed. Nothing was going to stop him from his morning workout.

Vegeta studied the wood-grain floor of his bedroom intently before, with difficulty, lifting his shoulders off the ground to glare at his surroundings accusingly. It took a few seconds to realize that his body was not responding like it should. Weakly Vegeta began testing his muscles as well as he could while half laying on the floor. Very quickly the problem became apparent. His legs and tail. Though he could flex his various muscles and wiggle his toes satisfactorily he could will no strength into them. He did not become really alarmed until he noticed that his precious tail could do little more than twitch ineffectually. Wide-eyed and nearly panicking the small Saiyajin snatched up his tail and shook it as if that might wake it up. It only flopped limply, twitching ever so slightly.

"No…" The quiet syllable seemed to hang in the air. Suddenly all the horrible thoughts that had been driven away came flooding back. 'NO!' That one word kept repeating in his mind. 'I…I'm BROKEN!' If the prince had been unable to deal with life before, he was going do have a even worse problem with it now. For a few seconds Vegeta couldn't breathe, couldn't think beyond the knowledge that he couldn't move, couldn't walk. 'HELPLESS' That thought stopped the prince. 'No, not helpless. I am never helpless.'

After what seemed like an eternity the prince collected himself. Using thickly muscled arms he easily hoisted himself back onto the bed carefully avoiding crushing his lifeless tail. Once comfortably settled against plush pillows with his head and shoulders resting against the wall and blanket flawlessly in place, Vegeta set about plotting his best course of action. He could see that all of his more life threatening wounds were gone. He barely had any cuts or scrapes on him though he was still a mess of bruises…not to mention paralyzed. That meant that he had not been given a senzu, the bean would have healed him completely. So what else was there? Dende. Dende's healing abilities were finite, depending on energy. That might explain things. Of course, he may have been left this way to teach him a lesson, to humble him…but none of these people thought that way. Even if they did they wouldn't do something like that. They were all too good-hearted. So…all he needed was to get his hands on a senzu and he'd be fine. Still disconcerted but now reassured Vegeta felt for the other inhabitants of the house. The sun was well up now and everyone should be…yes, he felt his son approaching.

Trunks had just come down to breakfast to have Goku mention that his father hadn't gotten up yet. 'Father must have been hurt worse than I thought. He never sleeps past dawn.' The purple haired man knocked lightly before cracking open the door. His father was still in bed. Vegeta leaned against the wall with an air of relaxed indifference, his arms folded behind his head. "Good morning, father. Did you sleep in?"

Vegeta merely regarded him silently. 

"Breakfast is ready."

"Is it?" He replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?"

The prince recalled his thoughts earlier of a giant foot. "I feel trod upon."

"Oh. Would you like me to have breakfast brought up to your room?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." The prince agreed sounding almost civil. Trunks turned to leave but his father stopped him. "Trunks. Do we lave any senzu beans left around here?"

"No, father. We used them all up a while ago. Why? Do you want one? Do you need one?!" Vegeta brushed away his son's concern. "I was just curious, never know when we may have need of some. Obviously."

"Oh, alright father."

The small Saiyajin watched birds fly by the immense hole in his wall while he waited for his food. He hated to show weakness but he needed the energy a meal would give him. It was better than crawling out where everyone could see him. Soon there came a timid knock at his door. "Come." His voice was gruff despite the calm facade.

Hesitantly Goku entered the room carrying a tray laden with food. "Good morning, Vegeta. Are you hungry?"

"Saiyajin are always hungry, you are a testament to that fact." Vegeta spoke looking non-plussed for the foolish question.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He set the tray beside the bed. Nervousness was almost sparking from the big man. The prince ignored him intent instead on wolfing down his much needed nourishment. Goku couldn't stand the silence for long. "Hey, Vegeta, are you okay?" He paused before remembering something. "Does your back hurt?"

The prince froze in mid chew then forced himself to swallow. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well…it's just that you never sleep in. There have been times when you've woken me up way out at my house before dawn. I just thought…"

Vegeta cut him off. "Why did you ask if my back hurt?"

"Um. Dende said you hurt it when you fell. He said it might be a little while before you healed perfectly."

"Why didn't he just heal me completely?"

Goku turned sheepish and apologetic, distraught at having to answer. "There was too much damage."

Vegeta nodded to himself and continued to eat. After a few more mouthfuls Vegeta paused. "Kakarott, perhaps you should go and bring back some senzu beans. My son says there aren't anymore here and we should have some handy just incase." Goku was caught off guard by how polite the ouji was being. "Um…Vegeta…?"

The prince regarded wide unsure eyes and cocked one eyebrow. "We will speak later." His tone brooked no argument and he began to eat again.

"Sure, Vegeta. I'll go right away." With two fingers pressed to his forehead Goku disappeared.

Once the Saiyan was gone the prince turned his attention to his limp tail. 'Just a few days, huh?' He tried again to move the appendage receiving only a light twitch. 'No, that will not do.'

When Goku returned, the tray of food was empty and Vegeta was still lounging in bed. "It looks like the beans aren't ready yet. It will be another day or two." Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment then glared angrily at Goku. 

"Isn't that just the way it goes." He spat sarcastically. Goku tensed beneath the glare then laughed nervously tucking one hand behind his head. "Hey, I know what would sheer you up. Let's go spar. You're probably in much better condition than I am right now." That eyebrow rose again, this time in an annoyed and condescending manner. "No, that would not 'cheer me up'. Go away!"

The big Saiyan stared at his prince. Vegeta never refused a spar! "Your back does hurt doesn't it?"

"No, it does not hurt!" By now the ouji was beginning to lose what little patience he owned.

"Well if you back doesn't hurt how come you haven't gotten up?"

"KAMI!! You thick-headed, moronic, brain-damaged, clown of an excuse for a living breathing entity! My back does not hurt you inbred, low-class, inadequate, idiot! It's fucking useless!!!" The seething prince held up his tail and shook it in his rage and frustration before realizing just what he'd done and said. His jaw clacked closed audibly but the damage had already been done. Vegeta smacked his head against the wall loudly, angry at his own weakness and how badly he was dealing with this. Goku just stood there for a minute trying to separate the information from the barrage of insults. Innocently he stepped closer to peer at Vegeta's tail.

"Useless?"

The angry ouji grasped Goku's shirt drawing them nose to nose. "Don't make me kill you, Kakarotto. I was ready to die yesterday. Taking you with me today would be more honorable." 

Goku ignored the threat and pressed for more information. "You can't get up?"

Vegeta fought his pride to answer truthfully. "Don't you think I would have beat the shit out of you by now if I were able?"

"Let me see."

A vicious growl stopped Goku's hand from touching the wounded Saiyajin. Finally Goku's carefully kept temper broke free again. "Shit Vegeta! What the hell is your problem?! I'm not going to *do* anything to you! I'm not 'making' you do anything! I'm just trying to help! Will you fucking let me help!?!"

The growl only rose in pitch and volume.

A short while later

Vegeta was still unsure just how he had ended up on his stomach with Goku's hands tracing his taught angry frame. He only knew that there wasn't much he could do about it. Above him Goku was still annoyed but calmed down now that the prince had stopped fighting him tooth-and-nail. 'Jeez!' Goku thought as his fingers probed the muscles of the smaller Saiyajin's back. 'He's not tense, he's a rock!' Sure fingers reached the small of the prince's back and encountered a large knot of muscle. Goku gently pressed into it and found what he was looking for.

"FUCK!!!!!"

Vegeta's entire body stiffened in pain, his hands gripped the sheets so tightly that the cloth shredded.

"I guess that's the spot." Goku said lightly while removing his fingers. "You know, this will go a lot easier if you loosen up a little."

Instead of screaming at the other Saiyan the prince used his moment of respite to get his breath back and complied. He couldn't believe how bad that had hurt, it felt like rusty nails being pressed into him all the way up his spine and down his poor tail. The larger Saiyan felt Vegeta relax under his palms and was shocked at the difference it made. "Wow, you really do have iron control, don't you?" Goku started again on the now flexible flesh, carefully skirting the knot of muscle. Once the surrounding area was acceptably loose Goku began to work on the problem area, much to Vegeta's loud protest.

"OOWWWWW!!!!! SHIT!!! Kakarott!!"

"Hush, it'll get better."

Vegeta's fingers dug into the mattress while the rest of his body stayed forcibly limp. The good-natured man was right, though, soon the pain dissipated and the prince couldn't help himself. After all the stress, all the emotional and mental strain he'd been under. He'd felt like a taught bowstring for so long and it all seemed to melt away. Despite himself the ouji fell asleep.

It seemed to take forever before the tissue unclenched around the prince's spine, but Goku worked it away patiently. You didn't study martial arts all your life without learning at least some healing techniques. The softhearted Saiyan had been relieved when the prince finally stopped protesting, only now did he realize that Vegeta was fast asleep. He paused a moment then continued massaging his prince's muscular back, enjoying the feel of the firm tanned skin beneath his palms. This was probably the closest he'd ever get to the other Saiyajin and it would most certainly never happen again. After a while a very quiet rumble began to emanate from the sleeping prince. Goku's eyes widened and his heart leapt, it took all his self-control to keep from wrapping his arms around his beloved old friend. The moment was too precious to risk waking him.

Awwww, just how do you think Veggie would react if he found out that not only did he fall asleep but he also purred for Kaky? I love the reviews! Thanx soooo much. Normally I don't go for attention but… Praise Me!! PRAIIIIIISSSSEEE MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Ahem :cough: sorry. I'm working on the part of the story where I got writer's block. If you have any suggestions please let me know. I have it pretty planed out for about 3 or 4 more chapters then I have to actually work at it.


	4. Frustrated Dissatisfaction aka Aw Bloody...

~Supreme Ruler of the Fic~

I know this is a bit short but more will be up soon. 

No, Vegeta does not have multiple personalities. Yes, Vegeta does argue with himself. If you have never had a decent conversation or screaming match with yourself then I pity you. You should, it's very healthy and satisfying(sort of), especially with people watching.

~Has Been Ostracized~

*Frustrated Dissatisfaction a.k.a Aw Bloody Hell!!*

Vegeta found consciousness slowly. Unlike the last time, he awoke feeling comfortable, secure, and rested. He drifted contentedly until a cool breeze ruffled his hair. Sore and stiff muscles protested but the ouji rolled onto his back despite them to see evening beginning to pour through the immense hole in the wall. He'd slept all day and his back hurt. Then he remembered. 'Damn!! How could I have fallen asleep?! In front of Kakarott! Why did I even let him touch me?!' He knew very well that he hadn't had a choice but that only made him feel worse. Slowly, carefully, he moved his stiff legs until his feet touched the floor. 'At least I am not so weak as before.' Using the nightstand he eased some of his weight onto his straining legs. They were a little numb but he could feel exactly where the trouble was at the base of his spine and it hurt. At least he was able to stand on his own now. He tried to take a step and had to catch himself. The pain increased in his lower back. With teeth gritted the prince forced another step and another until he reached his bathroom. By the time he managed to sit himself on the edge of the bath there was sweat tricking down his temples. After filling the tub with hot water Vegeta removed his sweats and climbed in to soak. 'Great! I guess I brought this on myself but that baka could have had the decency to finish it cleanly. But no, he has *other* thoughts running through his head…and getting his hands on me probably didn't help anything.'

'It did feel nice, didn't it?'

'Shut up! It doesn't matter what it felt like! All that matters is that I'm mobile again. What shall I do about him?'

'Beating him up doesn't work, never did.'

'No, but it helps. I won't have my true strength back for a while anyway.'

'Is what he did so bad?'

'YES! I … He … Not … No! This is not something I wish to deal with, let *him* obsess over it, not me. It is his problem not mine.'

'You'll have to deal with it sometime.'

'So be it, but not right now.'

After a suitably long time in the cooling water Vegeta gingerly climbed out dried and dressed in another pair of dark sweats and a blue t-shirt. His back felt better but still pained him when he walked so the Saiyajin sacrificed some of his energy to levitate most of the way from his room on the second floor to the kitchen where he could feel the others getting ready for dinner. He landed outside the room and walked in stiffly showing no sign of pain. Trunks looked up first. "Father. I was beginning to worry."

"GRANDPAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

The exclamation was accompanied by a glomp that Vegeta had been totally unprepared for, leaving him flat on his back in an explosion of pain. In the second it took for his eyesight to clear of stars and flashing lights he found a happy child's face staring down at him. With inhuman control he forced away all thoughts of violence and pushed the pain deep down. Features now calm he greeted his only granddaughter.

"Bitch."

The little four year old grinned and hugged her grandpa tightly before being wrenched away by an extremely frightened father. Trunks stared wide-eyed at his father's composure. Vegeta had never been caught off guard like that before, especially in his own home, and it would take much less than what had just happened to send the favored grandfather on a rampage. The prince gracefully moved to a sitting position and turned a baleful glare onto his son.

"Live in fear boy, your punishment will be swift and painful. I will not harm that wench but you are fair play."

Little Naga giggled in her daddy's arms. It was so much fun to see grandpa get mad at daddy. Under five pairs of eyes Vegeta stood and stalked to the head of the table where he planted himself as if he would never move again. The wide eyes of his grandson, his daughter-in-law, and Kakarott followed his every move until the threat of eminent danger was past.

Dinner was uneventful beyond Vegeta staring down Kakarott as the man shoveled as much food as he could into his maw. When he finally noticed Vegeta's gaze burning into him the hero froze with a bowl halfway to his mouth. Still pinning the Saiyan with his eyes, Vegeta slowly, deliberately took a forkful of food to his own mouth, chewing thoroughly and swallowing with knit eyebrows. With one last glower the prince broke eye contact for the rest of the meal. Goku, suitably chastised, slowed his pace somewhat through dinner. Once finished the prince got up and walked out before anyone could stop him. Trunks turned to Goku who was finishing up the last of the food.

"Is father all right?" He knew something was definitely off with his father. 

He'll be fine, don't worry." Goku assured him.

Outside:

As soon as his feet touched the grass, Vegeta let out a breathy growl and took to the air. His back throbbed painfully. 'Damn bitch!! Of all the times she could have picked! How could I have let her catch me like that?! I should have been prepared!'

'If you weren't in so much pain you would have enjoyed that.'

'If I wasn't in pain it would not have happened!' Pushing away these thoughts the Saiyajin landed with a wince and a grunt on a high bluff overlooking the ocean. Gracelessly he sank down against a large tree to watch the surf in the moonlight. It wasn't long before he felt the approach of a familiar ki.

"Hey, Vegeta, what'cha doin' out here?"

"None of your concern, Kakarott."

"Do you mind if I sit out here with you?"

"Yes, actually, but that does not make much of a difference." His voice was acidic.

"If you want me to leave just say so." Goku was unsure and a little hurt at the other's tone. Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "Do what you like, I don't care!"

Goku seated himself a few feet from the prince and looked out at the ocean. "It's beautiful." Vegeta ignored him, instead he pressed his back firmly against the tree in an attempt to relieve tense muscles. Despite the dark Goku could read the tension showing subtly on Vegeta's face. "It still hurts, doesn't it?" He reached out to grasp the prince's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Vegeta started to stand, slapping away the man's hand. Halfway up, though, a pained hiss broke from his throat and he sat heavily again. Goku crept closer, anxiety plain in his eyes. He knew Vegeta must be hurting greatly for him to let out even as much as that hiss. He hadn't even grunted when Naga floored him earlier. 

"Please, Vegeta, let me help." 

Vegeta was incredulous at the look of worry and sorrow on Goku's face. To think that he, he himself, the prince of Saiyajin, would ever be looked upon the way Goku now looked at him. It was weak, it was shameful, and he could not accept it. "I don't need or want your pity and I already know what *you* want." The well-meaning figure leaned back from the dry expression written on Vegeta's face and turned back to stare at the ocean with slumped shoulders. Suddenly weary of this situation, Vegeta dug his fingers into the rough bark of the tree and levered himself up onto his feet. Turning he began to walk away when a searing pain shot through his spine. He landed jarringly on his knees with a snarl. The pain was intense, overcoming his monumental pride which would have screamed at his weakness. Strong arms caught him, circling his chest and removing some of the weight from his injured frame. Vegeta stayed quiet, breathing shallowly for a few minutes. "The senzu will not be ripe tomorrow." It was not a question but Goku answered anyway. "No."

"Of course." There was a pause.

"You may put me down." Goku carefully lowered his prince down and sat indian style beside the kneeling ouji. "You just have to take it easy for a little while, Vegeta." 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Goku frowned. "Whatever you may think of me, I do not like seeing you hurting. I am willing to do what I can to make it better…It's my fault in the first place."

"What?" The prince seemed confused.

"It's my fault you are hurt."

"You really *are* stupid. Well, if you want it you can have the blame." Vegeta chuckled lightly, surprising Goku.

"You don't blame me?"

:hmph: "I used you like I use everyone and it backfired, I should have known better than to trust you to kill me but I was a bit preoccupied at the time."

"You don't use everyone." Goku disagreed.

"Ha! Shows how much you know."

Goku smiled. "If you did then I would be giving you a back rub right now."

A look of distaste crossed the prince's face. "Using you for my own personal pleasure? I think not. You would enjoy it all together too much." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Goku blushed in the dark and an uncharacteristically sly smile appeared on his lips. Probably." He answered truthfully.

Vegeta's features sharpened. "……" 

Energy flared around the prince and he was about to fly away when Goku grasped his arm. "Wait, Vegeta. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"*Saying* it isn't the problem."

"Please don't go."

"Why shouldn't I?" He growled.

The bigger man hedged for a second thinking up an excuse. "Be… Because you're still hurt and you can't let your family see you like this. What would your grandkids think?" 

Vegeta let his head sag forward, the man had hit just the right nerve! "Fine."

Goku inched forward and hesitantly laid his hands on Vegeta's shoulders. The muscles were once again tense and corded along his spine. Goku began his ministrations and Vegeta's head tilted back so he could look up at the night sky. Taking a deep breath, the prince expelled all the anxiety and tension he could force out of himself and accepted the situation. Again. Soon the prince was stretched out on the grass, head resting on his forearms and doffed t-shirt while Kakarott crouched over him. He did his best to forget the other's presence but couldn't ignore the hands gliding over his stiff and sore structure. It felt even better than before but Vegeta would be damned if he fell asleep this time. Pleasantly drowsy with his eyes closed the prince could still feel Goku's caresses all too well. A light tingling warmed him and after a minute his eyes fluttered open. His voice was low and quiet when he spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Nothing." Goku had thought he was asleep again.

"Leave my tail alone."

"Sorry." Goku paused awkwardly. "It's been so long since I had my tail I… I just wondered what it felt like.'

"Fine, just leave it alone. I am not a cat for you to pet my tail."

"Okay"

The tingling did not go away, though. It got stronger as Kakarott's hands smoothed over him. At one point when Kakarott's fingers bit deep into the flesh above his tail Vegeta had to choke back a moan. The prince's eyes snapped wide open and he tensed causing his back muscles to clench painfully. "Oi, Vegeta, relax! You're going to hurt yourself." 

With clenched teeth the prince complied. 'Damn it! I can't let him affect me like this! I can't! Shit!!' The feeling grew and Vegeta held it down with an iron will. By the time Goku relinquished him it had been conquered and squashed. Silently they both returned to C.C. 

Vegeta returned to his room to sleep. During the night he experienced strange dreams that left him feeling uneasy after waking, though he couldn't remember what they were about.

Poor poor Vegeta. The universe is plotting against him…oh wait, no, it's just me. Hehe, Kaky got lucky twice in one day, Veggie let him touch! Oh boy, Geta has opened a door and who knows what is gonna walk through it, or maybe force it's way through. Keep up the reviews and suggestions, I take them all to heart. I have come to a point where I could end the fic but chances are that I would be hunted down and strung up if I do choose to stop there so feel free to give any suggestions as to a suitable ending. I am relatively open about it. Rest assured I have more chapters to add still. Thanx guys!


	5. Infantile Distractions

~Superior Is My Middle Name~

Don't you get any hentai ideas!! That does not come till later. This chapter is purely cursing, violence, and a tiny bit of sweetness. Yes, I just pulled these names out of my @$$ but DBZ tends to follow certain parent's names so I had them follow the Daughter-in-law's name. Just accept it! This was kinda forced and sorta morphed into an unexpected direction…but I needed a filler chapter for character expansion. There are other things in Vegeta's life besides the gravity room and Kaky, whether you/he like/s it or not! 

!HAPPY B-DAY JERIL!  I hope you are reading.

~Too Bad My Last Name Isn't Fawker~

*Infantile Distractions*

The next morning he felt much improved, Saiyajin healing abilities finally kicking in. Before managing to get out to train he was accosted by two screaming brats, Naga and her ten year old brother Nalen. "GRANDPA!! GRANDPA!! Hurry up! We gotta go!"

"What! Go where?" He winced at the noise.

"Were all going to the mall and the park." Explained the boy.

"We? I don't think so."

Naga turned tearful. "But you promised!!"

"I did not!" Indignant and even a tiny bit intimidated, Vegeta stood strait and haughty.

The little girl took on an "enraged Vegeta" expression. "You promised you'd go out for my birthday!!"

"Your what? When did I promise?"

"A long time ago!!" The girl stomped her foot and smirked, crossing her arms.

"You did." The boy said smugly. "About three weeks ago."

Vegeta growled then returned to his room to change his training clothes for slacks and a dark shirt. He entered the kitchen where breakfast was being made and his daughter-in-law, Nalia, smiled at him. "Do you know what day it is?"

"I have already gotten that lecture, just give me some food." 

The woman arched an eyebrow at his tone but smiled knowingly. Her father-in-law might be sour but it was easy enough to see he loved his grandkids whole-heartedly whether he admitted it or not.

Soon Vegeta was dragged out of the house and into Nalia's car along with Goku. Goku, being the biggest, sat up front while the two Briefs men squeezed in back with the kids between them. "I don't see why we don't just fly, it would be faster." Vegeta complained.

His daughter-in-law glared at him through the rearview mirror. "First of all, Naga and I can't fly. Second, you can't just fly through town someone could see! End of discussion!"

"Hn."

Vegeta loathed malls. He hated stores. He despised public places. They merely served to remind him how ignorant and annoying the universe was, or at least this corner of it. He remembered the last time he'd been to the mall. He did not want to experience that again. He'd nearly killed a number of imbeciles and only restrained himself because he couldn't afford to have his presence at that establishment trumpeted across the news. He followed the others silently, eyes darting everywhere. Too many people. Anything could happen here, he disliked the chaos. Goku, on the other hand, loved it. He didn't get to come here much and was just as excited as the children. Anything that kept the big lug so occupied was counted as a blessing by the cranky ouji. Despite his paranoia for his family, Vegeta enjoyed watching the *three* children so happy, even Kakarott. There was just something about witnessing such light-hearted play. The prince had so little understanding of it. The really embarrassing part was when Kakarott insisted on riding the merry-go-round along with the kids. Even then it was just sickeningly sweet watching them. After three hours wandering the sprawling edifice the group approached a shop filled with shiny glassware and figurines. Naga and Goku were immediately suction-cupped to the windows. Vegeta turned away muttering about "incessant wastes of time" and headed for the food court to claim an empty bench. It seemed like forever before they left the mall to head for the park. Along the way Vegeta was forced to carry his depressed granddaughter and was relatively pleased that the strain was not at all as bad as before. "They didn't have it grandpa!" She sobbed mournfully.

"Have what?"

"They had a crystal dragon that I wanted sooooo much. It's gone!!"

"And what was so special about it?" Vegeta was obviously disinterested.

"It was pretty and shiny and it matched my hair and I really really liked it a lot."

"It matched your hair? Now that *is* quite a feat. One could hardly guess there is any Saiyajin in you at all." Her grandfather flicked one of her spiky locks with his finger. The bright orange hair shimmered in the sun with scarlet highlights. Clearly her mother's influence.

"Grandpa, what if I never see it again? I want it so much!"

"There is more to life than baubles, girl, you will live." He responded dryly.

"Grandpa! I want you to find the mean person who took my dragon and beat him up!"

Vegeta chuckled. "If I happen to run into him I'll do just that. Now go play and leave me alone."

The park was filled with families and rambunctious children. The Briefs found an open area and laid out their expansive picnic lunch. They spent the day there eating and talking and playing. That is everyone except Vegeta, who sat against the large oak they camped under. He merely watched and waited, unable to leave for fear of the wrath of a newly turned five-year-old. Soon the light began to dim and the park grew empty. It had been a long day, the children were still zipping around but the adults were beginning to run down, even Kakarott. Vegeta's back was also starting to pain him again though not too much. As the sun began to go down Goku and Trunks set about loading the car up from the picnic while Vegeta and Nalia watched the brats. The siblings were taunting and chasing each other and suddenly raced off into the trees. Their mother yelled for them to come back but they ignored her. "Vegeta, could you get them please? You're a lot faster than I am." Grandpa made a point of striding very slowly into the wooded area, grumbling all the way. After a few minutes a shriek pierced the still park and Vegeta put on a burst of speed, flying and dodging between the trees. At the far end of the wooded park were a gang of grungy teenage boys and the two children. "Leave my sister alone!"

"Oh yeah? What ya gonna do, ya pipsqueak?"

"I'm gonna do this!" Shouts rang out ahead. Vegeta arrived just in time to see Nalen hit from behind by one of the boys with a tree limb. Two gangmembers were passed out on the ground but seven remained standing. One of them had little Naga by her hair and was laughing. Fury filled the ouji. 'How dare they attack my children!' Vegeta stepped into the clearing. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" 

One kid grinned. "I would but I still haven't seen anyone yet."

Vegeta carelessly strolled into the middle of them. "Then I guess you're shit out of luck." The ouji attacked. Four boys went down almost at once but a scream drew Vegeta's attention to Naga. The boy holding her now brandished a knife. Vegeta roared and was struck from behind. Pain exploded through him but he ignored it. Powering up, Vegeta knocked away his attacker before appearing in front of the knife-wielding boy and crushing his arm. The last boy was flung into a tree. Before the delinquent hit the ground Vegeta was sitting with his frightened granddaughter already cuddled into his lap. The encounter had taken less than one minute. Goku burst into the clearing and dove to check on Nalen who was raising himself up off the ground. He had a large bump on his head but was otherwise fine. Trunks was right behind him.

"Hush, little one, you're alright." Vegeta soothed. "They won't hurt you again." The other three approached him. 

"I'm sorry, grandfather. I should have been able to protect her." Nalen was shamefaced and Vegeta showed no expression. "You have been lax in your training, you will remedy that. This will NEVER happen again. Do you understand?" He directed the question to both his son and grandson.

"Yes, grandfather." Trunks nodded solemnly. 

"Without another word Vegeta flew off with his granddaughter. Her mother leapt for joy when the prince handed Naga over and hugged her fiercely, when she turned around the he was gone. For the remainder of the evening Vegeta was nowhere to be seen until it came time for the five-year-old's bedtime. Appearing at the top of the stairs, he took Naga from Trunks. "Take your son and begin training. If either of you manage to crawl out of bed tomorrow I will consider it my turn with both of you." Vegeta carried the little girl into her room and tucked her in. "Grandpa?"

"Hn." 

"Please check the closet."

"Why?"

The child hesitated as if afraid to tell her reason. Finally she took a deep breath and answered. "The monster."

"What?!" 

"There is a monster that lives in the closet and sometimes under the bed."

"There is no monster." Vegeta stated flatly. The little girl crossed her arms and frowned regally. "Check anyway."

Grrrrr…. Vegeta made a show of opening the closet and tossing about stray clothing then he knelt down and flung odd stuffed animals from under the bed. "There! No monster, just a mess!" Naga snuggled into bed looking satisfied. She held up one tiny finger and cricked it motioning for Vegeta to come close. Sitting on the bed he bent to her and she beamed at him. "I love you, grandpa." Vegeta hesitated before giving a small genuine smile, he was at a loss for words. Suddenly his hand appeared before her eyes holding a plain white box and distracting her perfectly. Her face lit up and she took it. Opening it carefully she lifted out the crystal dragon she'd wanted so badly earlier. Its' red and orange scales glinted beautifully against it's bed of jagged crystals. :Gasp!: "Yay!! Thank you, Grandpa!! It's just the one I wanted! Thank you! It's just the most bestest thing ever!" As she yelled enthusiastically Vegeta found his throat crushed in her grip. 

"Fine, brat! Lay down!" He took the figurine from her and set it on the nightstand. Taking the here-to-fore overlooked cord he plugged it into the wall, lighting up the sparkly glass. "I don't know how you'll be able to sleep with something so bright in your face, but there!" He grouched. His face softened as she looked up at him sleepily. "You are a Saiyajin princess, you need never fear anything, I will see to that, little one." The prince watch his granddaughter fall asleep. 'Perhaps that baka is right. Perhaps love is not quite so alien as I thought.' Exiting the room he ran strait into said baka. Goku grinned down at him almost as happily as Naga had.

'Great.' 

Vegeta turned away expressionlessly and headed for his deserted wing. Goku, having witnessed most of the grandfather/granddaughter moment, followed. "Hey Vegeta, when did you get that dragon?"

"None of your business, it should be enough that I lowered myself to get it."

"Is that why half the store is being remodeled?"

Vegeta chose not to dignify that remark.

"Wow, you're a great granddad. I can never figure out what my kids want."

The prince's eyes rolled toward the ceiling. "If you really want to do something you should train that child of Goten's."

"Flick?"

"No."

"Flea?" Goku was completely surprised. She was only seven. 

"The boy is a bully, hard as that is to believe coming from your blood. I believe he has a bit of Raditz in him. The girl wishes to be a great warrior like you and I so she may stand up for herself." Goku thought about it. "I never noticed, thanks Vegeta."

"Hn."

They neared Vegeta's room. "By the way, how do you feel?" Goku's hand automatically reached out to touch Vegeta's back and the prince caught his wrist in an iron grip. "You become too familiar, Kakarott. I do not need you looking over my shoulder, go home." Ignoring the hurt look on Goku's face the prince entered his room and shut the door. The big Saiyan stood there staring sadly at the door before transporting to his lonely cabin in the mountains. For a little while he had begun to hope but he realized he was being foolish.

Vegeta shut out the other Saiyan, walked to the bed and flopped onto it with a grunt of pain. :hmph: 'Why do I always end up in these situations? Does fate really find my life so entertaining?' He sighed and shifted uncomfortably. 'He's so easy to read, why didn't I see it before? Now I see it in everything he does. It practically glows from him. Damn it!' Sitting up he looked into the mirror across the room. He still was pretty beaten up. 'At least I can do something about this but they will find out. He'll come looking for me, I'm sure. I suppose it has been long enough.' He glared at nothing, he didn't like to share and didn't want to have to give up his privacy but this had gotten ridiculous. The lucky hit that kid had somehow managed to land on him had tweaked his back again. He had just been back to training standards and found himself felled by a weakling earth brat. The straw that broke the camel's back. He had always seen that as a figurative expression but found it quite ironic now. What a failure, what a fiasco he was. But he was shackled, no escape for him, no easy way out. He was not willing to pay the cost. It wasn't really like him to take the easy way but he'd tried once already and had few things to loose anymore.  

Easy way? What is he thinking of? Hmmmmm…..I guess you'll have to review won't you? I've kinda gotten a little ahead of myself. I've been baby sitting all week and will be for the rest of the month but they have no computer so I am going to try to type out as many chaps as I can over the weekend so I won't fall behind in updates. Just forewarning you guys incase I don't update quite as quickly.

I've got my first cameo!!!! To all my loyal readers…and those who read just because it said yaoi…go checkout "Another Boring Day… NOT!" by Jeril Dragonsoul. Jeril is the best. This story is a lot of fun and a great read Especially now that I'm in it!  No.     Really its cool and getting better all the time.

!!!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY JERIL!!!!


	6. Recollections and Revelations

Alright!! Back after technical difficulties. What better way to celebrate than with a little **YAOI** ; ]

~A Word From The Bedraggled Babysitter~

YOU!!! SIT, READ, DON'T MOVE! I'VE GOT DUCKTAPE!

Come now people, I haven't been getting that many reviews. Surely I've been doing okay so far, you haven't cursed at me yet. Ah well. It's a beautiful day and I finally got to sleep through it, YAAAAYYY!! I am not a morning person! I am not even a day person! Why o why does everyone insist I be a day person?!? I am a night person, I like to go to sleep at 4:30am, is that so wrong?!? I do not like to get up at 6:00am to babysit two screaming little girls! I don't care how cute one of them is or how nice it sounds to be called "aunty Jess"! I don't care how cozy it is when they cuddle into my lap for a movie! I am a night person!! It is kind of fun to see one of their faces when I pull out the ducktape after they annoy me, though. Is it obvious that I've been getting an average of 3 hours of sleep this week? Anyway… Here we go again. What you've all been waiting for!! This is where my rating of NC-17 kicks in so don't say I didn't warn you! 

I SAID SIT! RIIIIIIIP!!! (holds up shiny strip of ducktape) YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF.

~Aunty Rogue Is Now Going To Take A Nap, Try Not To Destroy The Place~

~~~~~~~~

It wasn't really like him to take the easy way but he'd tried once already and had few things left to loose anymore.  

~~~~~~~~

*Recollections and Revelations*

Flying out the still unpatched hole he made his way across the ocean. 'It's not such a bad thing is it?'

'It's strange.'

'Strange but not bad. It's not the first time.'

'No…but that was different. It was very different and I was only a boy. I only cared about myself and there was no other choice.'

'And now you don't?' The prince sighed, shaking his head and continued on with the disturbing thoughts. 'No, I suppose it's not so bad but…'

'It's certainly not something new, you remember when you first laid eyes on him.'

'Shut up already! It has been a long time.' Still lost in conflicting thoughts, the ouji landed on an island far out in the ocean. Concealing his ki he slowly made his way to a complex nestled in the center of the dense vegetation. It was not a small island but was not large enough for habitation. He had found this place when he'd first come to earth. It had been a laboratory compound for a secretive scientist and Vegeta needed a base while he searched for the dragonballs. Needless to say, the ruthless ouji "acquired" it and it had been his secret hideaway ever since. The laboratory even had it's own unlimited power source, the volcanic gas deep below the surface. But most of all, its rocky cliffs, red sand, and black rock reminded him of home. It was beautiful. Vegeta entered the compound not bothering to use the lights, he knew his way already. In the dark he flipped a switch causing a piece of machinery to whir to life and light up brightly. The prince stripped off his clothing, stacking it neatly to the side and stepped into the regeneration tank. He would have plenty of time to think, that was all there was to do when regenerating, that and dream. With the oxygen mask in place the tank sealed around him, slowly filling up with thick liquid and turning the light to a muted green. His eyes fluttered shut as the pain faded away mercifully from his body. Back to his previous thoughts. No, it wasn't necessarily new to him. It had been a long time and his many scars had faded some but that had been different. Shame flooded the Saiyan along with the memories. It had been a long time. 'Kakarott is not like that.'

'One can never be sure.'

'Chi Chi.'

'Good point. He is definitely not like that.'

Life aboard the ice-jin's spaceship had been harsh on the young prince and he had spent most of his life there. The strong dominated the weak and Vegeta had been one of the weak. Frieza had spared him from much of the normal destructiveness but being Freiza's personal pet had not been better. Frieza enjoyed teaching his "monkey" tricks. It thrilled him that every time he brought his "sweet little prince" close to death his playmate would return stronger than before. All Vegeta ever knew was pain and pain brought him what he wanted, what he needed: strength. Someday he would be stronger and the others would be weak. He swore he would make them pay. 

When he met Kakarott things changed. Kakarott was strong but he did not dominate, he showed mercy. Vegeta had never known mercy. He could not understand Kakarott and, like most beings, he sought to destroy that which he couldn't understand. Even as he tried to destroy him, Vegeta was drawn to the merciful stranger. He found himself thinking…no! He could never surrender, Kakarotto was too strong and the prince would not be dominated! It wasn't until he had died the second time that Vegeta had truly begun to understand Kakarott. In time the prince managed to put all those things behind him. Finally realized that it truly didn't matter, though he never put away his pride – his most precious possession.

And now this.

The Saiyajin dreamed. In his dreams he relived old memories. He saw Bulma, weak, willful and beautiful. He saw Frieza, invincible, terrible, and frightening in his sadistic lust. He saw others that he had not thought of or dreamt of in decades. Sometimes he was weak, unable to defend against them and sometimes he was strong and ruthlessly destroyed them. But it was always Kakarott who destroyed Frieza, Kakarott who pushed away the true horrors.

Vegeta opened his eyes. He could see daylight through the green liquid but the cycle was not yet finished in the tank. Again he lowered his ki to nothing. He knew it had fluctuated during his nightmares. Regen tanks always gave him nightmares. The surgeons had ridiculed him for it on the battleship. Kakarott would probably be along soon. Hopefully his children and the others would leave him to his privacy. The prince closed his eyes again. 'What shall I do?' He still had not come up with an answer.

Goku sat on the shore of the lake staring off into the distance. 'What is he doing?' The ki in the distance vanished and he lurched to his feet searching for it. Goku paced the shore starting to worry. 'What is he doing?' After battling his indecision for what seemed like forever Goku took to the sky still searching for the missing ki.

Vegeta calmed himself and drifted off to sleep again. This dream was familiar, He'd had it many times.

~Degraded at Frieza's hands, kneeling on the ground he could feel the clawed caresses bringing blood to flow across the surface of his body. The cold white skin felt frozen against his hot red blood. A tail wrapped around his throat cutting off air and holding him still. Gasping mouth forced open by cruel hands, Vegeta waited with closed eyes for Frieza to satisfy himself. Just as he thought he would asphyxiate air was suddenly allowed him and the cold body pressed to his, now slick with his blood. His thighs were parted around the ice-jin opening his limp body to endure the ever familiar torture. "Let me hear you scream." This is where the tormented ouji normally asserted his rebellion and hatred and suffered agony. The prince opened his eyes and mouth to deny his captor but the words died. Where the evil black smile and red eyes should have been, instead, were teal eyes and a familiar grin twisted horrifically. Yellow locks sprang forth spattered with his blood. Vegeta did scream.~

Goku, led by the spiking ki, found the island hideaway and stumbled into the strange building. Still worried, he found Vegeta floating in the greenish tank. 'Where did this come from? I thought there weren't any left.' He peered in at the severely twitching ouji wondering if he should do something. Suddenly a whirl of bubbles burst forth and a fist smashed into the reinforced surface inches from his face. Goku jerked away from the still intact glass. Both Saiyans stared at each other with wide eyes.

Vegeta screamed surrounded by a flurry of bubbles and through them the face was still there. He attacked without thinking. 

Now fully awake he could only stare as he caught his breath. On the other side of the glass Kakarott was startled, nothing like the dream. 'He is not that way.'

'I know.'

He glanced up at the meter. The cycle was almost finished. Goku still stood well back from the glass. Vegeta frowned at him around the breather and closed his eyes again. 

Goku had no idea what he should do now. The prince was ignoring his presence. The meter on the tank was almost up so he found a chair and waited. A short while later Goku was woken by the sound of the tank draining and opening. The nude Saiyajin emerged and Goku stood to meet him but Vegeta walked right by, not sparing him a glance. Finding a towel on the shelving next to the tank he wrapped it about his waist and gathered up his clothing. He felt Kakarott watching his every move. On his way to the door he paused beside the larger man. Raising an eyebrow but not looking at him he spoke. "Only a fool presses his face against the cage of a wild animal. The same goes for regeneration tanks." Once Vegeta reached the doorway he stopped again, this time he turned to face the silent man. "You coming or are you going to gawk the rest of the day away?" He turned and walked off. Goku jumped and hurried after. The compound was not very big but it was sparse and empty seeming. "What is this place, Vegeta?"

"An old research complex."

"How did you find it?"

Vegeta gave him a sidelong look that said 'isn't it obvious?'. "I acquired it before we met." Goku paused while the prince kept walking. 

"Acquired?"

Vegeta gave no response, instead he entered a room down the hall and Goku hurried to catch up. He found Vegeta pulling on a pair of gi pants. The older man turned to study the younger. "Why?"

"Huh?" Goku was totally thrown by the question. 

Vegeta stepped up to him and poked him sharply repeating the question. "Why?" Any thoughts that he had gathered were scattered by the unexpected action and he stepped back. 'Vegeta just *poked* me!?!' Reflexively Goku grasped his injured stomach and stuttered nonsensically. Vegeta's face remained emotionless. The ouji closed the distance once more, this time placing both hands to Goku's chest and slamming him into the wall. "Why?" Goku's arms spread wide to either side with palms pressed to the wall as if for support. The ouji held him there for a moment. 

"Wh… What do you mean 'why'?" Vegeta stepped back and continued to just look at him for another moment. Then his brows drew down over narrow eyes. Goku stayed where he was until Vegeta turned and moved away. 

Not looking back, the prince clarified his question. "Why do you care for me? Why do you do this now?"

"I…I just do…and it's not…just now." Vegeta turned just enough to give another sidelong eyebrow arch. "I mean…well…" Goku became very uncomfortable. "I've felt this way for a while."

"And you chose now to reveal it. Did you think that in my weakness I would accept you…cling to you?" 

The very notion horrified Goku. "No! Is that what you think?! I would never do something like that! You…I didn't… I don't want you to die. I don't want you to hurt. I wanted you to know that you are important. You are important to me. You always have been." The shorter Saiyan remained motionless and the taller man wilted sadly. "It doesn't matter how you feel… I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you. I Just want you to know that, but I won't let you die. I won't let you give up." 

"I have no intension of going anywhere. If I were not here, if you had killed me, my grandchildren might be dead now. It seems I still have some use left." There was a pause and Vegeta sounded curious. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Um, well, I…don't know…but I was married. I tried not to think about it and then you had Bulma and…well…" Vegeta smirked. "That long."

"I… I didn't think…"

"That I would accept you? You were right, I wouldn't have." Goku cringed and turned away as if slapped. Vegeta continued, ignoring him. "I was too obsessed with strength. I could never accept you when you were so much stronger than I. I knew what would happen." 

Goku blinked, confused. "Huh?" 'He thought about it back then?'

Vegeta stepped up to Goku and smirked. "You would not have liked me then, I would have been too…rough." The prince levitated until their eyes were level. Goku's eyes were as big as saucers. "As I said, I am not going anywhere…perhaps you and I can find a way to alleviate the boredom." Goku stood frozen, unsure if what he was hearing was truly reality and not daring to assume. The prince chuckled inches from his face. "Suddenly shy? Let me clarify." 

Goku gasped under Vegeta's kiss and the older man took advantage by sliding his tongue past the soft lips. A moan broke from the tall man whose arms wrapped around the ouji's torso. The prince slid warm hands to cup the younger's throat while deepening their kiss. Only when he felt the man before him thump against the wall did he let up. Pulling back he gazed searchingly into Goku's eyes. For this kiss it was Goku's turn to stare but what Vegeta saw in the man's expression caused his eyes to glint predatorily. Goku's face held such happiness, such adoration that Vegeta couldn't help but feel an urge to retreat, which he quenched, steeling himself for whatever would come next. He was prepared for anything…except what happened.

Vegeta stood on the ground now and Goku slumped visibly as if his legs were giving way. Then the tall Saiyan threw himself at Vegeta, forcing the prince to catch him.

"Vegeta."

The voice was muffled against the ouji's shoulder where Goku's face was pressed but the tone of contentedness was unmistakable. Unsure what to do, the prince led Goku to the bed and sat down. "Stop that, Kakarott." Kakarott only clung tighter so he pushed him away. "You know me better than most anyone on this planet, perhaps even better than my children, yes?" His voice was quiet.

"Sure, Vegeta."

"Then STOP THAT!!!"

"Sorry." Goku was chastised but definitely not sorry.

"I am Vegeta. You had better remember that." 

Goku gave a shy sly smirk. "I could never forget that." He leaned extremely close, suddenly teasing. "My prince. My Ouji." The older Saiyan closed the distance between them with wide intense eyes.

"Say that again."

Goku lit up with a grin and spoke happily. "Oujisama."

Suddenly a growl erupted and Goku found himself pinned down on the bed, his ouji pressed against him, and a very obvious hardness pressed against his thigh. Sharp teeth and hot breath tickled his throat thrillingly. "Again."

"Ouji…sama." Hot lips devoured Goku's mouth and he felt Vegeta's muscular thigh grind against his own growing erection. The prince sat upright, desire plain on his normally unreadable features, his strong hands grasped Goku's shirt and ripped it apart. Tattered shreds of material landed haphazardly around them. Goku made a nonsensical sound, grabbing at Vegeta's hands that now moved to take hold of the waistband of his pants. "Vegetasama…" He gasped, suddenly unsure. He seemed almost frightened. "I…I…Umm…" He blushed.

"Well then, I suppose I will have to be gentle." The hungry look on his face spoke nothing of gentleness. Goku moaned as the other man caressed him. Strong hands, soft lips and sharp teeth attacked him, squeezing, sucking, nipping. He reached up to take hold of the smaller man but found his hands pinned above his head. "If you must grip something then grip the bed." Vegeta chastised. Feeling the prince's hard body sliding along his, Goku obeyed and dug his fingers in. Seeing obedience Vegeta continued to distract the younger man until with one fluid movement he stripped off his pants and sent them flying across the room. Before Goku realized he was naked the prince was back to occupy him again. The young man moaned at the feel of a washboard stomach pressed against his manhood. Vegeta pulled back and the bed dipped slightly but Goku scarcely noticed before a slick tongue lapped at his belly button. He gasped at the strange sensation then his whole body spasmed as hot wetness engulfed him. "Nngh!" He lifted his head to see narrow black eyes watching him with…amusement!! Never. NEVER would Goku, even in his wildest dreams, have ever imagined *this* to occur…especially with VEGETA. He couldn't believe his eyes. Their gaze stayed locked. The prince loved the pure unguarded shock on the other's gaping face. Never blinking he swirled his tongue around causing Kakarott's eyes to widen even more and him to take in a deep breath. The prince chuckled, the vibration causing his victim to twitch and expel the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Slowly Vegeta pulled away until only the tip remained and gently sucked swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh. Goku's head fell back, his breathing turning ragged. Then the prince took the entire length in and Goku lost all coherent thought. "Oooohh…" The muscles of his tormentor's throat constricted and loosened around his throbbing erection causing Goku to instinctively try to buck his hips but Vegeta held him still. He lapped and sucked until Kakarott's breaths came loud and rasping then pulled away continuing to stroke the solid member with agile fingers. Goku stiffened and stuttered, leaning up to stare at his prince when he felt something slick enter him. The prince's steady gaze met his uneasy one with a hint of anticipation and even a little anxiety of his own hidden deep below. "Relax, Kakarott." A second finger joined the first causing Goku to squirm and Vegeta stroked his erection faster. "Relax." The sensation of being stroked from inside was too alien, he couldn't get his mind away from it. "P…Please Vegeta…stohaaaa…" Smirking evilly Vegeta concentrated on the newly found sensitive spot and quickly had the reluctant Saiyan moaning again. The younger man's eyes rolled back in pleasure while he tried to regather his wits. "Haaaa, Vegeta… ahh…" 

"Who?" The prince queried regally. "Oujisama…" Vegeta grinned and took Goku's prominent member into his mouth, cutting off any further protest. "Oh Kami!!" This time the prince allowed the insistent thrust of the big man's hips. Each bucking motion heightened the pleasure rushing through Goku. Vegeta reveled in the sounds coming from the man writhing below him. Fighting to keep control, the prince couldn't help grinding his own painfully neglected erection against the bed. Abruptly a muffled moan broke from the prince's throat before he could stifle it. It was the first passionate sound he'd uttered yet. He couldn't wait anymore. Wrenching away from the other's straining body he grabbed hold of Kakarott's hips and positioned himself hurriedly. Goku whimpered loudly at the loss of contact and without thought reached one arm out to grab his prince but instead his hand was batted away. His eyes shot wide and his now free hand dug into the mattress causing the fabric to shred when he felt Vegeta's hot length press into him. The tall Saiyan groaned in pain through clenched teeth as the prince seated himself slowly. Pausing, Vegeta leaned down and claimed Goku's lips, giving time for them both to adjust. Once the younger relaxed some the prince gave one tiny thrust. The man below him gasped but made no protest so he drew out further and thrust again. Goku's eyes, tightly shut till now, opened to stare up at him. They were awhirl of conflicting emotions but not unhappy. Again the prince drew almost all the way out, driving home at an angle and the man below him cried out and bucked against him. Vegeta huffed a shaky breath and found a moderate rhythm which the Saiyan below him matched desperately, moaning loudly. "Aaaahh Kami… Oujiaahsamaa…" Hearing Goku's gasps fuelled the prince's heat and his pace increased. Soon the ouji was pounding into his third-class lover hard, rocking the bed. The prince was now grunting with every thrust. Something soft and fluffy reached between them sliding around the Kakarott's length and stroked firmly. Goku cried out losing his rhythm but Vegeta kept going, holding his hips steady. Goku's legs wrapped tightly around his seme giving sharp cries in time to the bucking of the prince's thrusts. Giving one last cry Goku's body tensed, spasming in orgasm and tightening almost painfully around Vegeta sending him over the edge. The prince growled harshly giving a few last thrusts before halting. Both Saiyans held still, gasping for breath. The room quieted and Vegeta drew the sheet over his sweat streaked sticky partner before removing himself to the opposite side of the bed and laying down to stare at the ceiling. At first Goku drowsed but after a few minutes he crept over to cuddle against the silent ouji. Vegeta hesitated an instant before opening his arm to cradle the larger form beside him and Goku laid his head upon the proffered shoulder. After a few minutes of silence. "Vegeta?"

"Hn."

"Um, who… How did you learn…so much?"

"What do you mean?" His voice was quiet and grave. "You seem…experienced." Goku's voice was hesitant.

"One cannot live on a warship for so many years without learning a few things." The big man grew subdued. "You had many lovers in space?"

"No, none."

"None?" He was now confused. There was silence once more. Goku was about to ask further when Vegeta finally spoke. "I've learned many things that I would never have contemplated given the choice otherwise."

"Given the choice? What do you mean?"

The prince sighed. "Until now I have never bedded another male willingly."

Goku's eyes widened in horror as the implications of what Vegeta just said struck him. Vegeta was obviously well versed in sex, he'd just proved it. 'Willingly?!' Goku couldn't imagine anyone forcing Vegeta in much of anything, it was…inconceivable!! "Who?!" His voice betrayed his thoughts. Vegeta did not answer, his bland gaze still aimed toward the ceiling lost in thought. Goku leaned up into his line of sight. "Who would dare?" 

Finally the prince looked at him and snorted. "To 'dare' insinuates that there would be consequences. Things such as that do not exist on a warship. There is only the strong and the weak. I suppose Frieza spared me from the normal routine but that isn't saying much."

"F…Frieza?!"

"Did you never wonder why meeting you was so bitter for me? If the ice-jin bad been allowed to fuck me to near death just a few more times I would have broken the barrier to super Saiyajin and destroyed him myself. That was my only meaning left in life, to kill Frieza, and it was taken away." 

Goku just stared. Finally, he could not take Vegeta's steely gaze anymore, he pressed his forehead to the prince's chest. "I'm sorry." His voice was choked with emotion. "I'm sorry I didn't make him pay." Pause. "That's why you've always hated me so much."

"Hn… I did not hate you *so* much once I realized that you had no intention of taking his place." Goku's eyes shot back to his own in shock. "What?!" 

Vegeta hmphed and turned away to watch the ceiling distractedly.  "It took me a long time to realize that I did not need to prove my strength and superiority to keep my freedom." Goku laid back down and snuggled up to the prince again, not knowing what to say. They slept for a time and Goku woke to a cold and empty bed.

I pray that this did not turn out corny. If you've read my other story then you know about the island, though I give more description here. I like my Veggie to have a nice summer home and I prefer to leave most things to the imagination since the imaginary world is always better than real life. I don't have much experience writing lemons either and only know what I have read when it comes to gay lemons. What I do know is (hehe) biting and clawing, snarling rough stuff. ;) It's too bad my significant other is rather…skittish. I have to be gentle with him. I see Vegeta as pretty rough and definitely not the kind you would expect to be *giving* a bj and with his standoffish personality I don't see how anyone else would expect it either so I figured it would be a nice surprise to Goku. Pushy and controlling yet considerate, ya think? I also added in plausible reasons for why he is the way he is. He has to have reasons for those major trust issues, you know. But where is he now? You don't think… Well… Anyway…


	7. Confusion and Uncertainty

~Grouchy and Unshowered~

Here I am again. My significant other is trying to make me clean the house and my so called bestfriend is trying to make me go to one of the brat's birthday parties. I also haven't gotten enough sleep which is obvious. I need a nap and a shower and a new/clean house. I only barely passed my exam even though I was certain that it was the simplest test I had ever taken and I have no money which is a real *itch because I WANT TO GO SHOPPING! I haven't been able to get any exercise while I've been babysitting and feel like a lazy slob which means I don't want to exercise anymore and I won't pass my physical exam when the time comes. I am trying to go on a diet while I'm not exercising but my dad brought home every flavor of Oreo's and ice-cream you can imagine and I WANT THEM but my tooth hurts and I know that if I eat any it will make it even worse! I need a stopwatch that will stop time so I can get things done. I want a beer but if my significant other knew I wanted one he would condemn me to hell and damnation. Just a couple of beers won't kill me, damn it!! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Please review, you guys make it all worthwhile. I could really use it right now. Sorry if the last chapter got sorta confusing at points. I don't have that much experience or imagination with lemons. Yes, I did kinda throw them into it but it was taking soooo long for me to get past details and stuff that I just said "Screw it!" and so Vegy did. Well, for this chapter, back to angst! Sorry.

~Collapses Moaning Onto Keyboard~

~~~~~~~~~~

Goku laid back down and snuggled up to the prince again, not knowing what to say. They slept for a time and Goku woke to a cold and empty bed.

~~~~~~~~~~

*Confusion and Uncertainty*

Leaning up it took a few seconds for him to remember where he was. It all came back to him and he searched for Vegeta hastily. When he found the room empty and no sign of the prince's ki his chest constricted painfully. 'He's gone.'

Goku sat up, the sheets sticking to his skin, and put his face in his hands. 'He's gone.'

After a few shaky breaths he stood and pulled on his pants. Suddenly a large towel slammed into the side of his head hard. "You're not going to walk around like that are you?" Standing in the doorway, Vegeta looked mildly disgusted. When the shocked surprise on Goku's face registered Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Is there something wrong?" 

The big man turned sheepish. "Uh, I thought you'd gone." 

Vegeta frowned. "This is my island, why would I leave?" Goku didn't answer. "Why did you think I had left?" 

The earth raised Saiyan fidgeted. "I couldn't feel your ki."

I always keep my ki hidden when I am here and I expect you to do the same. My time here is private and I prefer that the others don't disturb me." Goku nodded. "I ask again, why would I leave?" Goku shrugged unwilling to make eye contact. "The bathroom is at the end of the hall." When the big man looked up Vegeta was gone.

The prince's face was unreadable. 'Does he really see me that way? I leave him alone for a few minutes and he's convinced that I've abandoned him.' Vegeta paused as he stalked through the complex. 'Hn. Perhaps I should remove myself for a while.' He turned and exited the building. 

Goku stepped into the bathroom to be met with a warm, moist haze. 'So this is where Vegeta was.' He felt a sting of guilt for doubting the prince so readily. As he scrubbed himself clean he couldn't help replaying the events that took place that afternoon. It felt like a dream but he'd never had a dream go quite like what had really happened. His body tingled as he remembered what Vegeta had done to him, with him. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that this would even happen, much less the way it had. He pressed his forehead to the cold wall and groaned under the cascade of water. Glancing down he suddenly saw a vision of dark amused eyes starring up at him and groaned again. 'Wow, I should really get my mind onto other things.' He picked up a bar of soap and stared at it for a second. 'This is going to be difficult.' 

A short time later Goku exited the shower, dried hastily, and headed back to Vegeta's room feeling overly stimulated and unsatisfied. His pants were much too tight for his liking. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen and he had no way of finding the man he so decided to explore some.

The prince laid on a large rock in the twilight. He wasn't far from the compound, in fact he was still in sight of it. Lost in thought he stared rather vacantly. He supposed he had gotten a little carried away with all this. He hadn't thought through the consequences. That baka always seemed to know just the right buttons to push. Oujisama! He couldn't believe how weak he was that the mere utterance of his proper title would reduce him to such a state. He had been so taken that all he wanted was to draw it out of those lips again and again. It thrilled him because he knew that Kakarott was sincere, that and the fact that the Saiyan hadn't expected anything from him because of it. The shock and surprise in the man caused his blood to boil. Kakarott had turned to putty in his hands, completely enthralled, totally his. The prince didn't lie when he told the big man he'd never had a lover before Bulma, though he had much *training*. He was among the strongest of Saiyajin but he had still been a child and there were many other races aboard Frieza's warship that had greater abilities than his own. He had to survive as best he could in the hands of the strong, especially after they learned of Saiyajin healing capabilities and how he would come from the regen tank stronger than when he went in. His existence had been little but pain since before he could remember. It was a means to an end and a show of strength…but he did not need to show Kakarott strength. He'd had to assert so much control to keep from hurting the innocent, and he'd taken advantage of that long past training in an effort to give him pleasure. He'd never done that before. He'd never gone out of his way to pleasure anyone. It had always been forced or painful. That was why he had risen so swiftly in the ranks of the army, his body seemed to barely keep up while his life-force shot up in order to ensure his survival. Then Frieza noticed him again and took him as his favorite. Kami! How Vegeta hated him! One thing was certain. Vegeta did not hate Kakarott. Kakarott was among the few individuals that the prince had little wish to be cruel to anymore. Could he do this? He wasn't sure when he started and still didn't really know. Could he do this with Kakarott? A little late to ask that now.

At the compound behind him he heard the door open.

Goku stepped out into the twilight. This place was astounding. It wasn't very big but he had gotten lost three times already and accidentally found his way outside. So, instead of blundering around some more he breathed deep the fragrant air and looked for a place to sit and enjoy the evening. Ahead about twenty yards a huge, jagged boulder jutted out of the ground. He headed for it absently while glancing at the vegetation all around. When He reached the rock he immediately scrambled up the side to find Vegeta reclining flat on his back and watching him expectantly. "I thought you couldn't find me." 

Goku had to wrench his eyes away from the sight of Vegeta's relaxed figure laying there before he could answer intelligently. "I…I can't. I didn't realize you were here. Sorry if I bothered you." Vegeta only studied him so he started to climb back down. 

"Sit." Goku smiled and settled himself close by Vegeta who continued to study him. Goku was still a mass of bruises, his bare chest showing green, black, and blue and one temple was an angry purple. The prince realized that he hadn't actually looked at the man since long before their fight. He'd been too wrapped up in his own problems. Even after everything that Vegeta had done, not just the last few days but ever since their first meeting, Kakarott stood by him selflessly and patiently. Kakarott was always there, always ready to give his undivided attention. Vegeta never understood it until now. He and Kakarott were two sides of the same coin. He'd always seen that but until now they had been separate, there had been a barrier. Vegeta had destroyed that barrier. He had allowed a connection to be made and there was no going back. At this point the prince wasn't sure he wanted to go back. Goku grew restless under Vegeta's watchful gaze. That was to be expected and probably wouldn't change anytime soon. The ouji reached a hand to hover above Kakarott's discolored chest but couldn't bring himself to touch the other man. "You could use some time in the regeneration tank yourself."

Goku was unsure what was going through the prince's mind. His mind, on the other hand, was circling around how good Vegeta looked stretched out so relaxed and open. The prince was lost in thought, barely even blinking. All Goku wanted to do was touch him. Then Vegeta reached out, stopping an inch from his skin, and showed concern for him. He looked at the hand. His ouji seemed so hesitant when just a few hours ago he had been passionate and fiery, dominant and in control. Goku wanted to reassure the prince somehow. He reached to grasp Vegeta's hand but paused. "Can I?" The question startled the prince who said nothing. He grasped the hand and pressed it to his chest. Vegeta laid still, watching him, wondering what he was going to do. Goku inched closer, drawing the hand up his chest and throat until he could nuzzle the palm. In the closeness Vegeta suddenly became uncertain. Still holding the hand to his cheek, Goku reached his other hand toward Vegeta's chest. The prince caught his wrist, keeping it at bay while he looked up with curiosity and unease. The larger man remembered how his hands had been restrained and batted away earlier. He moved closer, not attempting to free his arm. He wanted to touch the prince. He leaned in and nuzzled against the flesh of the prince's throat, feeling the other man's pulse quicken and breath hitch. He breathed deeply the clean soapy scent of Vegeta's skin and hair and noticed him stiffen slightly. Goku drew back to meet the prince's eyes which glittered intently. "Are you alright?" Unblinking, Vegeta gave an abrupt nod, not relaxing in the least. The larger Saiyan leaned in again, not breaking eye contact. "Can I?" Again the question surprised the prince who made no response. He kissed the prince gently and grew bolder as his ouji began to respond. Slowly the prince's hand slid from Goku's and into his hair, gripping firmly and drawing the bigger man to him. Goku pulled away to meet that glittering gaze. "Let me touch you." Vegeta's eyes widened showing sharp anxiety for an instant. Neither man moved for a while until Vegeta finally blinked. Goku felt the grip on his wrist loosen. 

The prince's mind spun wildly. 'What have I done?!' He had just lost control, he'd given it away! He swore he'd never lose control and yet he just gave it away at a mere entreaty. Now he had to take what came next, now he had to accept the consequences. He forced himself not to flinch when fingers caressed his cheek and closed his eyes as they wandered over his jaw and down his throat. 'Just finish it quickly.'

Happy at Vegeta's quiescence Goku explored down the prince's firm chest. Through the shirt he felt finely chiseled muscles twitch under his light touch. Continuing lower he slid his hand beneath the cloth to caress toned abs. Vegeta shuddered violently and leaned up, stripping off his shirt to reveal his perfect frame. Goku admired him before looking up to find Vegeta's eyes still closed and his face holding a very neutral expression. "Vegeta?" The big Saiyan reached out to cup the prince's cheek. "Vegeta, look at me." He complied. "What's wrong, Vegeta?" The prince's brows drew down as if he did not understand the question. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Why would you stop?" He finally replied. 

Now Goku was confused. "I would never force you to do anything you don't want."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "That's not true." 

Goku had to think for a second. "But that was for your own good. This is different. I would never hurt you. I could never do anything to hurt you. Will you trust me?" Vegeta regarded him with black eyes. 'What more does he want from me? I've already given in to him. I've accepted this. I've… I've given him control. What more is there? Trust? Does he just want to hear the words? I suppose I can give them to him.' There was still uncertainty in his eyes. "I…trust you." He lied. 

Goku studied him. "Then don't close your eyes. Let me love you." Vegeta stopped breathing. 'Love?' He then nodded submissively. Goku drew him up to a sitting position and pulled him close, pressing their bare chests together. Vegeta's lips parted for him and their tongues intertwined. The bigger man relished the feel of the prince pressed against him and caressed him lovingly. The smaller man's hands grasped Goku's shoulders lightly. This was very different than before, the prince was giving Goku complete freedom to do as he wished. The large Saiyan gasped for air, breaking the kiss and turned his attention to his lover's throat and chest. A very light purr flowed from him offset by occasional tiny growls as he licked and nipped. Vegeta closed his eyes tightly at the feel of teeth grazing his collarbone, opening them again when he remembered Kakarott's admonishment. He hadn't uttered a sound so far. 'He wants me to watch?' The prince shivered while Kakarott's hands explored his contours. 'Why torture me? Prolong it? Just do it. Get it over with.' Strong hands gripped his ass and Vegeta found himself in Kakarott's lap. The prince huffed breathily as the other man's arousal ground against him. His lips were again taken in a kiss and Goku moaned into him. Then the taller Saiyan pressed him onto his back, his body weight holding the prince down. Vegeta's breath came faster and he forced himself to stay still. It would only be worse if he struggled, he knew that. 'Here it comes, don't…' 

"Oujisama."

Vegeta blinked when Kakarott rolled to the side and snuggled against him, one leg and arm thrown over his chest and thighs. 'What? Why…?' He was perplexed at first then relaxed into the embrace. 'Fool.' He thought to himself without malice. 'How could you think such things of Kakarott? He's too stupid to realize the kind of power he holds over you or how to use it.' He sighed in relief and turned to face away from the other man who spooned against him. After a few minutes Goku whispered into his ear. "Hey, Vegeta?"

"Hn." 

"I'm starving." The silence was broken by a loud rumbling that vibrated the prince's back. 

"Baka."

They ate silently, Goku was packing away at least one quarter of Vegeta's store of food. The prince watched him in disgusted fascination. Goku finally noticed. "Aren't you gonna eat, Vegeta?" 

The prince started then pushed away his plate. "I've lost my appetite." He stood and walked out. 

Goku promptly dropped his food and went after him. "Wait, Vegeta! I'm sorry. I know you hate it when I eat so fast, I'll slow down." 

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. "As much as your table manners disgust me, I really don't care right now."

"Then why are you running off?"

"I'm not running from anything! Go eat! Leave me be!" Goku stopped, watching the prince walk away, then turned and went back to the kitchen unhappily. Vegeta entered his room and was hit by the scent of sex and Kakarott. With a growl he snatched the sheets off the bed and into a pile where he torched them with a small ki blast. Opening a window he leaned out to take a deep breath of fresh air. In the distance he heard the crash of ocean waves and it served to sooth him. 'What am I doing? I'm making a fool of myself. How can I be so weak?! At least I am in control. I won't lose that again.'

Goku finished his food and stood to go search for Vegeta. Something was wrong and it bothered him greatly. He hoped that Vegeta didn't regret what they'd done but what else could it be? The prince had been so docile outside. Not unresponsive but certainly not eager like he'd been before. He'd been so tense but answered when Goku asked for his trust. The tall man paused, remembering flat black eyes accompanied by those words, 'I…trust you'. Vegeta told him a great many things over the years and he'd always believed them. Goku shook his head in frustration remembering another time years ago when Vegeta had said exactly what he wanted to hear. The prince then knocked him senseless when his back was turned and took off, ending up killing himself to defeat Buu. 'How can I be so gullible?' The realization that this was not the first time Vegeta had tried to kill himself was not comforting either. 'Wait a minute, why would Vegeta lie about that? What would he get out of me thinking he trusts me? He wouldn't be worried about sparing my feelings, he's Vegeta. He said I had to remember that.' Goku frowned as thoughts fluttered through his head almost faster than he could grasp them. 'Vegeta is Vegeta. Vegeta never lets anyone get close. Vegeta never shows anything but strength. He's always in control. He always knows what's going on. He's never tender. He's never…docile.' The frown on his face melted into a look of horror. 'He always thought I would take Frieza's place as…' Goku didn't even want to contemplate what the ice-jin used to do to the prince. When Vegeta had first come to Namick those other aliens had treated him with such distain and contempt. At the time Goku couldn't fathom how the prince could kill them all without so much as a twinge of guilt. Now he thought he understood a little better. They all brought it on themselves. And now…after all this time he and Vegeta… Goku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'Does Vegeta think I would do that?! That I could…' :::He glanced up to see closed eyes and features devoid of emotion. "Vegeta? Vegeta, look at me." Those eyes opened slowly, almost glaring at him. "What's wrong, Vegeta? Do you want me to stop?" "Why would you stop?"::: 

"Oh no…" 'I can't let him think that. How can I show him it's not true?' Quickly Goku exited the kitchen, he had to find the prince. Just as he rounded the corner he slammed into something hard. "Gha!!!" Vegeta stumbled backwards from the impact and Goku grabbed his arms, keeping the ouji from falling. The bigger man hoped he'd only imagined the flinch when he caught hold of Vegeta but the prince's expression proved him wrong. He wore a cornered look that quickly turned to rage and he ripped away from Goku. 

"Kakarott! Watch where you are going, you idiot!" 

The taller Saiyan was wide-eyed and stuttered slightly. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't know you were there. I'm really sorry. Will you forgive me?" 

Vegeta looked at him like he'd grown horns or something. "Get over yourself, baka. It wasn't that bad just don't let it happen again." Vegeta glared at him some more before turning away. "Come." Goku followed, still trying to think of a way to approach the prince about what was happening between them. "Strip." The command startled Goku from is thoughts. "What?" 

"Take off your clothes, baka." Goku found himself in front of the regen tank with Vegeta eyeing him with exasperation.

 "Oh. I'm okay, really, Vegeta. Just a little sore but that will go away soon enough."

"Don't argue, just get in." The prince snapped. Goku sighed and obeyed. Once inside Vegeta stepped in with him and fastened the breather into place for him, concentrating solely on the device. "Relax." The prince stepped away and programmed the machine. Liquid flooded the tank turning the world green and Goku watched Vegeta leave the room. 'Relax.' The same thing he had said when the prince had taken him. How could it be that he trusted Vegeta whole heartedly despite everything the ruthless man had done and was capable of doing but Vegeta couldn't trust him? He supposed he would have plenty of time to think about it now.

Vegeta entered his room and stretched out upon the cleanly furnished bed, relieved to be alone for the night. He just stared at the ceiling for a while feeling numb inside. 'Shit.' That one word seemed to sum up everything. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.' He took a deep breath trying to expel this grating anxiety but it stayed with him. His body started twitching with tension and it drove him insane. Snarling loudly he swung to his feet and sent his fist smashing through the wall. Kami! He needed to destroy! He needed to hurt something! Instead of doing those things he began to pace the room like a cagged animal. He needed to be calm. He needed to think rationally. He wanted to just disappear. 'Damn.' Why was this so difficult? Time was supposed to heal wounds but in his lifetime Vegeta had found that it only amplified and heightened fears. 'No! I am not afraid! I am not weak! I have proven that! I can handle anything. I can handle this.' He stood in the center of the room. 'I can handle this.'

So how many of you know what this feels like? Am I still doing okay? I know it's starting to wind down a bit but nothing lasts forever. I'm running out of ideas to keep going. We'll see how the next chap goes and if everyone feels the need to violently reach out and touch the author, who knows, I may come up with a way to continue rather than just an ending. Maybe I'll think of a bit more. If you would like to suggest something I am still open. 


	8. Submission? Tolerance? Or Acceptance?

~The Great And Powerful Rogue – Pay No Attention To The College Student Behind The Monitor~

Finally getting the hang of this morning thing, sort of. Here's another lemon for all you pervs out there. How dare you pervs take offence at my label of you! I wrote it! I can call you pervs if I want to! HMPH!!! Anyway… From one perv to another… There's much less detail and description. These things take a lot out of you. Figuratively speaking you pervs!!! Enjoy

~You Want A Brain? I'll Trade You One For Two Kidneys And A Liver~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn.' Why was this so difficult? Time was supposed to heal wounds but in his lifetime Vegeta had found that it only amplified and heightened fears. 'No! I am not afraid! I am not weak, I have proven that! I can handle anything. I can handle this.' He stood in the center of the room. 'I can handle this.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Submission? Tolerance? Or Acceptance?*

A distant beeping woke Goku and the tank began to drain. He had not gotten very far solving his problem with Vegeta. He pulled off the air mask and stepped out to stretch. Though a bit groggy, he felt energized. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. The room was dark except for the light from the tank and Goku stubbed his toe while searching for a towel. "Argh!" Towel found, he dried off and then wrapped it about himself. He figured he'd save his throbbing foot the trouble of finding his clothes and went in search of Vegeta's room. It was just down the hall and he made his way to it in the dark. Slipping inside he could barely make out the figure curled on the bed in the faint moonlight. He thought the form looked almost huddled with it's knees drawn up slightly. Crawling into the bed he winded his arms around the prince protectively, realizing that he only wore a pair of thin boxers. The air seemed rather warm but the prince shivered in his grip, not waking. The larger man watched the prince, enjoying his warmth, and couldn't help reaching out to caress one cheek. A light thump caught his attention. A dark furry tail smacked him on the leg and he looked at it wonderingly. Glancing at Vegeta's face again he could just make out low drawn brows. The tail thumped again showing increased agitation. Goku shifted slightly but froze when a hiss broke from his partner's throat. Abruptly the hiss changed to a growl only to be cut off. The prince was dreaming about something. He quieted and Goku started to lay down. Pain flared in his arm and he clenched his teeth to keep silent. Vegeta's voice was low and guttural and the words he spoke were unfamiliar followed by a snarl. "Never!!" The prince's whole body stiffened and he whimpered barely high enough to be heard. Goku's hand was turning numb. "Vegeta?" He whispered. The distressed man started to struggle but Goku held him. Then the smaller man yelped, kicking out. "Vegeta, wake…" The ouji's eyes snapped open and a fist flew at Goku's face. 

The two of them stared at one another. "…up." Vegeta's hand still grasped Goku's wrist and Goku held Vegeta's fist inches from his nose. "You were having a bad dream." The prince's voice was hoarse. "Let go." 

"Are you okay?"

"Let go of me, Kakarott!" 

"No." Vegeta stiffened. "Wh…What?" 

"What were you dreaming about?" The prince glared. "Nothing." The larger man refused to accept that. "Sure was an awful lot of nothing. I think you bruised me." Vegeta made no move to let go or loosen his grip. "Your own damn fault. You shouldn't have been here." "What were you dreaming about?" Goku questioned again. "Go away!"

"Was it…" Vegeta snarled menacingly. "Leave me alone!" Goku shushed him soothingly. Letting go of the prince's fist he slid his hand down the tense arm and squeezed it gently. Since one arm was already curled under the prince's waist the larger man straddled him and pressed close. "Kakarott…"

"Shhh, relax." They kissed but Vegeta didn't relax. Goku drew back, contemplating him before grinning broadly. Vegeta only had a second of apprehension before being flipped unceremoniously onto his stomach. For the third time Vegeta found himself in Kakarott's clutches. Sturdy hands began to manipulate the muscles of his back while the larger Saiyan seated himself firmly upon his thighs. "What are you doing?!" Vegeta's voice was muffled slightly. "You're tense, I'm giving you a back rub." Goku replied cheerfully. "Relax." The prince started to object. "My back is healed." The big man grinned. "I know, I like giving you backrubs." Vegeta's incredulous expression was spoiled by his inability to stare down the other man in this position. Surprisingly, the prince gave in almost immediately, seeming to sink into the sheets as he loosened up. Vegeta didn't really mind this, not at all, especially now that it didn't hurt in the least. He suppressed a sigh and merely monitored the other's movements. Unlike the other times, Kakarott was pressed against him but he was willing to allow that at the moment. He'd been mostly startled by Kakarott's presence and firmness when he awoke from the nightmare. The idiot was making a habit of intruding upon that particular dream. First in the tank and now here. He was perfectly content to allow the other Saiyan to purge the unpleasant memories from his mind. 'It does feel good.' He could feel the low rumble begin to flow from the body pressed against him. He had been too…preoccupied…to think about it before but the sound was very strange coming from someone who tried so hard to be human. It lulled him thoroughly so that it almost didn't register when a hot breath bathed his neck. He did gasp when the slick tongue grazed his ear though. Pulled back from drowsy restfulness, the prince realized that the firm massage had grown much more intimate when Kakarott moaned and squirmed against his back. Vegeta strained to look back at him, groaning when he finally noticed that no more than a towel separated the man from him. 

Goku had just about exhausted his self control over the last half hour of fondling the upset prince. Frustrated, he dragged himself further up Vegeta's body, his erection plain against the prince's backside. "Vegetasamaaaa…" he wined longingly. The prince rolled over beneath Kakarott. The movement causing the towel to loosen from the big mans waist and bringing forth a groan as skin rubbed against skin. Goku looked at him with such blatant need that it drew a smug growl from the prince. "Please, Vegeta… Oujisama."

"Please what?" Vegeta smirked. "Kami, Vegeta!"

"Did you want something, Kakarott?" The prince taunted and received a frustrated growl. Goku smoldered as he tried to remain calm. Nonetheless, he gripped Vegeta's shoulders with bruising force. He wanted him so bad but there was that other problem… "I want…" Leaving the rest unsaid, he dragged his tongue down the prince's throat. His eyes rolled up as he tasted salty skin, lapping at one hardened nub on the ouji's chest. Vegeta's smugness dimmed when Kakarott stopped begging and began taking a more serious approach. "Kakaro…ahh." Goku set about pleasuring the prince as well as he could with his less extensive experience. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Vegeta's boxers but winced when his shoulder was nearly crushed in the ouji's grip. The big man rubbed his cheek against the offending hand. His body was so electrified that the pain didn't really hurt anymore. Unable to be dissuaded, Goku smiled and tightened his hold. At the sound of ripping cloth Vegeta bolted upright, fisting his hand in Goku's hair harshly. The prince's wide eyes met Goku's dilated orbs and he couldn't believe it when the big man shot him a pained leer. Taking full advantage of the smaller man's hesitation the passionate Saiyan wrapped his hand tightly around the newly revealed shaft.

Jaw cracking under gritted teeth, Vegeta had to close his eyes. "Oujisama." Goku whispered. "Please let me." His hand slowly slid along the velvety length. The room was silent beyond the sounds of heavy breathing. Goku kept up the slow strokes until the fist withdrew from his hair so the prince could support himself. "K…Kakarott…" Vegeta shuddered. Hot wetness caressed him. He opened his eyes long enough to see his lover licking along his hardness. "S…Stop." The man ignored him, continuing the torment. "St…op…" A shiver racked his entire body and he stiffened. "STOP Kakarot." Goku found himself on his back with Vegeta panting heavily on top of him. "You…are too gentle…" Their faces were inches apart. "Mmmm…that's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm only gentle, nothing else." Vegeta's black depths glittered darkly. "I am not…gentle, Kakarott. I do not wish to…harm you but you make it so difficult." 

"I know, Oujisama. I don't care."

The prince rested his forehead against Kakarott's, letting out a primal growl. The next words from him were guttural and garbled, Saiyago mixing in with butchered English. The Saiyajin nudged Goku's thighs apart, "Then I hope you're ready," and pressed into him sharply. Goku hissed, unprepared for the intrusion but wrapped his legs around the prince's waist enthusiastically. "Oujisama." He groaned. His ouji did not pause this time Instead he slammed to the hilt before withdrawing to repeat the action. He took Kakarott's mouth savagely grazing sharp canines across his soft lips. Where the prince had made almost no noise before, he now loosed grating animalistic sounds. It was overwhelming and the earth-raised Saiyan could only hold on as the tide took him. Heat encompassed them, blood pounding in their ears. They heard nothing but their own cries. Each man felt nothing but the writhing of the body pressed against his own. There was pain in the pleasure but it was so interlaced that one could not be distinguished from the other. Everything melted together, there was no past or future, no thought, there was only now and the fiery lust of this instant.

Euphoria slowly ebbed.

Goku forced his eyelids to raise yet still couldn't see, his eyes refused to focus. His entire body tingled and refused to respond. Blinking heavily he just breathed, fully content. After an eternity the ceiling came into focus and he rolled his head to the side where he drowned in fathomless black eyes. Struggling, he raised an arm to fall on the prince next to him. His muscles trembled weakly.

Blood stained the sheets, still fresh. There was not an abundance of it, mostly caused by raking nails and teeth and evidently mostly Goku's though the prince was smeared with it also. Seeing Kakarott rouse, Vegeta smirked looking sated and spent. "You asked for it." Goku smiled weakly, his voice hoarse. "Yes I did and when I can move I will probably ask for it again." 

The prince pushed the limp arm off and watched it flop to the bed. It's owner grew troubled again, insecurity creeping into his face. Vegeta just stared at him flatly. "Oh shut up, Kakarott." He said with annoyance. Grunting with the effort the gruff man scooted closer to appease the other, hesitantly draping an arm over him before closing his eyes with a sigh. It was such a simple act but coming from the stiff, anti-social prince it meant everything. "Don't expect me to make a habit of this. I am Vegeta, I told you that once already." Goku chuckled happily. "I know, Oujisama. But I *am* going to make a habit of it and you are just going to have to get used to it."

"Hn." The prince did not sound too displeased.

There you have it.

Eight chapters and only two lemons. Well, at least it had a storyline. How did I do? How many of you would kill me if I ended it here? This is where I ran out of ideas but then there were all those probs with the webpage and I had plenty of time to think about the story. I've been slowly moving away from the angst and don't know if I will ever make it back to such a depth of it again but… So far Kaky and Vegy have dealt with five days. Sure was a lot of crap to happen in only five days. If… Maybe… Perhaps… Somehow… I don't know… I could possibly be convinced to add another ten days or so and maybe some more lemons to it. Those lemons take a lot of work!! Hentai is not as easy as I thought!! What do ya say? To post or not to post!? That is the question. Do you want to see all the complications and off-the-wall gonzo things that bubbled up from the depths of my twisted little mind? I somehow managed to write myself into the story so you'd get a chance to meet an idealistic version of your beloved author if you want. I had fun with it and indulged it, what can I say? If you want to know how then choose now, operators are standing by. 

Shall I leave it alone or shall I post more?


	9. What? You mean you though?

~It Is I The Reining SOB~

All right! Fine! Stop twisting my arm! I mean it! I… *author realizes she fell asleep in the closet again and is just caught on a hanger* Uh…nevermind… 

I'm going to continue and I have no clue how long this story is going to become. I hardly know what's going to happen next but it should be good or at least funny in parts (perhaps even a tiny bit cheezy here and there but all in good fun). Hopefully I am gonna start it on a good note, *!YAOI LEMON!*. WOOHOO hehehe

~Muahahaha Watch Me Destroy Another Life~

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't expect me to make a habit of this. I am Vegeta, I told you that once already." Goku chuckled happily. "I know, Oujisama. But I *am* going to make a habit of it and you are just going to have to get used to it."

"Hn." The prince did not sound too displeased.

~~~~~~~~~~~

*What? You mean you thought…?*

Vegeta woke late the next morning. His inner time clock had been shot to hell over the last few days. He glanced to the man in his arms. He was still fast asleep. The prince grimaced distastefully at the dark substance that smeared them both and stained his sheets. Carefully he removed himself from the bed and left the room. A short time later he returned, clean with steam rising from his skin. Goku still slept peacefully. Vegeta set a large bowl of warm water on the bedside table and picked up a piece of Kakarott's torn shirt from the floor. Gently he washed the dry blood from the big man's skin. Goku continued to sleep heavily despite the moist cloth sliding over him. 'How can he sleep so soundly?' Vegeta shook his head and set about washing the big lug's arms and chest. The water in the bowl quickly turned a dark pink. As the prince moved the cloth further down Goku moaned and shifted in his sleep. Vegeta smirked as he traced the others stomach muscles toyingly causing him to moan again. Goku was obviously having a very interesting dream influenced by Vegeta's actions. The prince thought a moment and left the room again. He returned holding a bottle. It was something he'd never used but Bulma had used it on him a few times and it was just the thing for this new situation. He pulled back the sheet and ran now slick slippery hands over Goku's straining arousal making him squirm noisily. The sleeping Saiyan's breaths started coming quick and gasping and Vegeta smiled wickedly. The prince grasped his hips and drew Goku down from his pillow to himself. Goku's eyes fluttered showing he was awake now but still not coherent enough to realize he wasn't dreaming anymore. At the feel of Vegeta's hardness sliding easily into him he opened his eyes and groaned. The prince began a very slow rhythm, pumping his mate's hardness in time to his leisurely thrusts. Goku moaned again still not completely awake. He reached for his lover only to have his hand bated away again. Finally finding wakefulness he reached again and grasped the arm holding his hip. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around his prince, kissing him chastely. Vegeta now had to support them both in this position but did not change his agonizingly slow pace, he was enjoying himself too much. "I thought you weren't gentle." Goku whispered to him. Vegeta smirked. "I had to learn. I've found that it can be rewarding at times." Goku groaned sounding frustrated. "Oujisama, I can't take much more of this." Vegeta chuckled and increased his pace slightly, still pumping Goku's erection in time with his thrusts. The larger man fell back down to the mattress gasping. "Oujisama…"

"Tell me what you want." Vegeta was watching him intently. "I want…" Goku was breathless. "I want to be on top." Vegeta faltered slightly but kept up his rhythm. "…alright…" Goku flipped them so that he was straddling the prince, impaling himself fully and sighing. He began a much faster less rhythmic pace and Vegeta grasped his hips to pace him. All too quickly the prince started to draw gasping breaths in this position. He needed to even the odds. His tail snaked up to encircle Goku's length. The soft touch almost sent the bigger man plummeting over the edge and he grabbed the fluffy appendage, trying to pull it away. Vegeta cried out as Goku ruffled his fur. The larger man grinned lustily and grabbed it with both hands, sliding them through the thick down. The prince stiffened and moaned loudly. That was all it took for Goku. Orgasm seized him savagely and unconsciously his grip tightened sharply on Vegeta's tail drawing another cry. The prince whimpered and bit his lip while Goku stiffened around him. Regaining his breath the big man loosened his hold apologetically and kissed his ouji's bruised lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze so hard." Vegeta's voice was hoarse. "That's…fine. I've had worse." Goku forlornly smoothed the ruffled fur gaining another gasp. Soothingly running his gentle fingers along it's length he suddenly had the prince moaning and writhing below him. The prince's fingers dug roughly into his partner's thighs and another moan strained through gritted teeth. Hearing such passionate sounds coming from Vegeta caused Goku's lust to stir back to life and quickly both men were thrusting against one another again. They warred to see who would get the other off first. At this point Vegeta was moaning openly and didn't care. It seemed like forever until Kakarott finally lost his rhythm. The prince snarled and took control. The larger Saiyan found himself pinned against the wall at the head of the bed, Vegeta driving into him roughly and tail securely wrapped around his manhood. The prince won and reveled in his victory before he too came violently. They both collapsed, chests heaving and muscles aching.

The meal that afternoon cleared out most of what was left of the store of food. "It has been three days. It's time to go home." Vegeta announced. "Sure, Vegeta." Goku thought for a second before questioning. "Whose home? Yours or mine?" Vegeta studied him flatly. "You to yours and me to mine." Goku dropped his fork. "But…" 

"But nothing. That is the way it will be." Goku was stunned. "But…" 

"No, and I expect you to keep this to yourself." The earth raised Saiyan hung his head. "You don't want anyone to know? Why?" Vegeta growled. "This is our business, no one else's, and I am no more clear on it now than I was when it all started. I expect you to respect my wishes." Vegeta continued eating while Goku just stared at his plate. The prince finished his food and looked up at the other who, for once, wasn't hungry at all. "I have opened my island to you. You may come here whenever you like but you will not speak of it to the others either. Come." Goku obediently followed the prince outside and into the air, his face miserable and bleak. The prince brooded as they flew. He didn't need to look to see if Kakarott followed, he could feel negative energy radiating from the normally high-spirited being. Well, that was just how it had to be. He needed time to think, time away from all this. Kakarott may not have realized it yet but he probably needed some too. Surprisingly Vegeta led him to his home. Goku gazed at the dark lonely cottage before turning to the other. "Vegeta…" But the prince was already gone, speeding away across the sky.

Goku sat on his couch and stared at nothing. He couldn't think, couldn't put any of it to words, all he could do was feel and he felt horrible. Lost, hurt, confused, foolish, and used. He curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to his chest. He didn't have the will to move further than that. "What have I done?"

Vegeta burst into the lab causing Trunks to jump and almost drop an expensive piece of equipment. "Why aren't you training that boy?" Trunks stared at him wide-eyed. "He needed a rest, we trained all day yesterday." Vegeta glared at him. "Can he stand under his own power?" Trunks hesitated. "Yes." Vegeta leaned forward menacingly. "My turn. I owe you double for the boy *and* the girl. If you are not in the gravity room in five minutes your punishment will triple." The prince turned and stalked away. Trunks stared after him then hurriedly excused himself from his coworkers and ran out.

True to his word, Vegeta laid out both his son and grandson. They would be out of commission for at least half a day but he was still on edge. Now he sat in the center of the gravity chamber trying to meditate under the immense pressure. "What have I done?" 'You're not making it any better, that's for certain. How do you think he's handling this?'

'I need time to think!'

'Well maybe if your pants weren't cutting off the circulation to your brain you would be able to think and you would have handled this better.'

'Shut up! I don't need this right now!'

'Obviously you do or you would not have done this.'

'Damn it! I can't have him here! He just complicates things!'

'*You* complicated things. *You* did it, not him.' Vegeta sighed in frustration. 'I can't go take it back, so why am I doing this? I suppose I will have to talk with him. I will go see him tomorrow.'

Goten let himself in carrying his daughter Fleaa. He frowned when he saw his father curled up uncomfortably on the couch. His dad hadn't done that since ChiChi died. She used to send him from the bedroom when she got mad and he always complained about how stiff he'd be in the morning. "Dad? Good morning, wake up, you've slept in." Goten shook him gently. Goku opened his eyes slowly. "Hi Grandpa." Fleaa chirped cheerfully, smiling brightly at him and sitting next to the drowsy Saiyan. "You okay, dad?" Goten asked. His father smiled. "You look pretty spent, been sparing with Vegeta again?" Goku sighed heavily. "No. I guess I'm just not feeling that well." Goten turned worried. 'Really? I was going to ask you to babysit but if you don't feel up to it I can find someone else." His father smiled and hugged Fleaa. "That's okay, I could use the distraction." Goten grinned. "Thanks, dad. I've got some time, how bout I make some breakfast?" Fleaa jumped up and yelled happily. Goku just forced a smile.

"Here ya go, dad." Goten set a huge plate of food in front of him. "Oh, that's okay, I'm not really hungry, son." The younger man's jaw dropped. His dad was refusing food?! "You *must* not be feeling very good. Come on, dad, it's your favorite, at least try some of it." The Saiyan reluctantly did as his son asked and realized that not only was he hungry, he was ravenous. It had been a while since his last meal. He set to eating quickly and his son laughed. He knew his father couldn't possibly pass up a meal. Goten said goodbye and left while Goku was still eating, leaving Fleaa to watch wide-eyed at the huge amount of food her grandpa could put away. When Goku finally finished off everything on the table he sat back feeling much improved. "So, sweetheart, what do you want to do today?" Fleaa thought for a moment and grew shy. "Anything you want. Anything at all." He encouraged. She took a deep breath. "Um… I want to learn to use my ki but everybody says I'm too little." Goku smiled. 'Vegeta was right.' At the thought of the other Saiyajin Goku's mood fell but he pushed all bad thoughts away. "Sure, we can do that." Her eyes lit up. "Really?!"

Late that afternoon, after having finished an intense workout in an attempt to clear his mind Vegeta neared the cabin in the mountains. Goku was a short way away from the little house playing with his granddaughter. They were playing what looked like catch with a tiny ki ball. It took a little while for Goku to notice Vegeta patiently leaning against a tree not far away. He was so startled that he forgot about the ball and it exploded when it hit him on the shoulder. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at the slightly scorched Saiyan. With perfect timing Goten arrived to retrieve his daughter a moment later. He thanked his dad and waved to Vegeta who nodded in return and took Fleaa home leaving the two Saiyans in an awkward silence.

Vegeta had always been very decisive and when he didn't want to make a decision it had always been made for him whether he liked it or not. He hated this confusion. Goku did not give his usual cheery greeting, instead he looked rather blank. The tension in the air was palpable, *that* at least he could handle. It was plain to see that Kakarott was angry with him and nothing would be remedied until the air was cleared. "Let us spar." Again Vegeta took off without looking back. For the first time he wasn't sure the other man would follow. Kakarott did follow though.

They faced each other edgily. Kakarott's insides churned. 'Is he going to act as if nothing happened? Like it'll all go back to the way it was before? Just dismiss me after…' He felt like he had a huge gaping wound in his chest that wouldn't stop bleeding much less ever heal. But Vegeta didn't care. The ouji could never care about a third-class idiot. They met trading blows until they locked together only to break away again. "Come now, Kakarott. You're finally at the point where you can give me a good fight and that's the best you can do?" Vegeta frowned. If the larger Saiyan didn't take out his hostility then little would come of this. The prince didn't like what he was seeing in the other man, it was unnatural for Kakarott to be so distant. Underneath what he had to admit was a small amount of concern laid his always present thirst for a true battle but he knew that now was not the time no matter how good a fight this could become. Vegeta's words stung even though, for once, he had not intended them to. The larger Saiyan grimaced and flashed golden. The prince powered up just in time to catch the attack, also turning SSJ. He smirked at Kakarott's glower. "That's more like it." 'Once you're tired out we can figure…' His thought was cut off by a powerful kick that threw him into the ground. He pulled himself out of the small crater. 'This may be harder than I thought.' Powering up further they clashed again. The earth shook and cracked under their explosive power. 'Damn! This seems familiar.' Vegeta smirked at the irony, this battle resembled one only a few days past. "Speak, Kakarott." He shouted as he blocked another bone shattering blow. "Tell me what a bastard I am." Goku roared at him, hearing mockery in the words. A fist flew past Vegeta's defense landing forcefully on his jaw and spinning him around. Goku's hands fisted into the material of Vegeta's shirt. Yelling at him he threw the prince away to smash into a rock formation. Vegeta crawled out from the rubble shaking his head and trying to make sense of what Kakarott had shouted. "How could you!" He rose again. "How could I what?" Kakarott flew at him snarling. "How could you throw me away like that! After everything we did!" At the end Goku's voice cracked and he took out his frustrations on the prince. "How could you do this to me if you didn't care!" The proud Saiyajin grew indignant. "Who are you to tell me what is or isn't important to me?" 

"I'm the one you don't care about!"

Throughout the fight so far Vegeta had not attempted an offence, mainly wanting Kakarott to let off some steam before they had to deal with this unpleasant and complicated situation, but now his patience was thinning. He threw a right hook to Goku's cheek snapping his head back. "Listen to yourself, you sound like a weak earth woman!" Goku let out a wounded snarl and landed a ki energized punch square on Vegeta's chest making a loud crunch and sending him to slam into the cliff face again. Vegeta grasped his chest and struggled for breath as he slid down the rock wall. Goku landed in front of him, still livid but making no move to attack further. The prince rasped painfully as he spoke. "If I didn't care I would tell you just to see the look on your face, baka. Why the hell would I be here putting up with your tantrum?" He coughed and scarlet dripped from his lips. The prince wiped it away and looked at his bloody hand before smirking wryly at the glowering Goku. "Don't I usually have a reason when I let you beat the shit out of me?" Suddenly he went into a choking fit, throwing up an alarming amount of blood. The anger melted from Goku's face replaced with worry and he knelt down. "Are you okay, Vegeta?" The ouji started to chuckle but it only caused him to cough more. "I think I could use a senzu, do you think they're ripe yet?" He asked sounding amused. Pushing away Goku's helping hand Vegeta stood on his own and they both took to the air heading for Corrin's tower. The prince grasped his chest tightly with one hand and held the other against his mouth were blood dripped freely between his fingers every time he coughed and choked. Goku flew beside him, watching anxiously, all animosity forgotten. By the time they landed on the tower the prince had become unsteady on his feet from blood loss and difficulty breathing. Goku ran ahead to find Corrin. Vegeta followed at a much slower pace. He hoped this would be worth all the dizziness and pain he was having to go through. Then Goku was back and pressing a senzu between his bloody lips. "Ugh! Ever since you people have been around I've had to deal with too many bloodstains on my beautiful white tile! Go on, take the beans and go away! Now I've got to clean up this mess!" Vegeta smirked at the cranky white cat and the two Saiyans took off again. The ouji tugged at his blood soaked shirt distastefully and headed for a stream he could see in the distance. He dove in turning the water pink. Not all the red came out of his shirt in the dousing so he peeled it off still standing in the waist deep water. Goku watched, distant and silent still. Vegeta eyed him and sighed. "You are so emotional, Kakarott. You jump to conclusions."

"What else am I supposed to do?" He exclaimed sounding hurt. "You swore me to secrecy and sent me away!" The prince growled. "Damn it, Kakarott! I am Vegeta! If you can't handle that then you should not have started this in the first place." He calmed himself. "But… What's done is done and there's no going back. What do you want, Kakarott?" Goku opened his mouth to answer but stopped. The prince feigned shock. "What?! You mean you haven't thought about that yet? How did I know? What did you do for that whole day I left you alone? Hn." Vegeta climbed dripping out of the stream to stand before the big man. "It's time to figure out what you want, Kakarott." They stood there quietly, neither speaking, the prince looking expectant. Goku sat down on a large rock. "I don't know." Vegeta grunted. "What a surprise." The larger Saiyan reached for the prince's damp waist and pulled him close. Vegeta sighed and glanced up at the surrounding trees. 'How the hell did I let myself get involved with someone so needy?' Goku rubbed his cheek across Vegeta's slick stomach and hugged him tighter. "Kakarott." Instead of replying, large hands slid over the prince's backside traveling toward his tail. "Kakarott…" Vegeta frowned at the other. "Kakarott, you are supposed to be thinking. This is not helping anything." Kakarott smiled and kissed his stomach. "You think. I just want to be right here." The prince growled in frustration.

A while later Vegeta stared up at the leafy canopy overhead. This was exactly what he had not wanted to do. He glared at the figure snuggled tightly against him and purring contentedly. 'No wonder that harpy of his was always throwing things. She was trying to keep him away from her.' "I cannot have you at the C.C." His companion stopped purring and looked up at him. "Why?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Would you like just one very important reason? Because you are too loud. I have no doubt that everyone and everything within a mile of here knows exactly what just happened here." Goku blushed. "On top of that, you have no self-control and somehow manage to strip me of mine as well." Goku frowned. "I have self-control." The prince raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How often did your woman have to banish you to the couch?" Goku hedged. "But we barely ever…" The smaller Saiyajin cut him off, amused. "Because you were on the couch? Was it really barely ever or just to you?" The big man turned away awkwardly. "I thought so." Vegeta gave a rare, rich laugh. "Why do you doubt me? I never lied to you. You've already forgotten what I said." Goku looked questioning. "What you said?" The prince sat up. "I'm not going anywhere." The larger man sat up as well and was quiet for a moment. "You said you trusted me too."

"Hn." He agreed expressionlessly. "Yes, I did." Saying nothing further Vegeta went to the stream to wash and Goku joined him. "Vegeta…" The prince cut him off again. "Leave in alone, Kakarott, it should be enough that I don't *distrust* you. We each have our separate families, still separate, thank Kami." Vegeta didn't know what he would have done if his little princess hadn't gotten over that crush she'd had on Goten, even though dating weak Ningens wasn't much better. She had taken up with the winner of the world marshal arts tournament and Vegeta was fairly certain that she had finally made up her mind. "I see no reason to change the way things are or to explain myself to them all." Goku didn't really like it but he could understand Vegeta's point of view now that the prince had taken the time to voice it. "Okay, Vegeta, but…when will I see you?" The prince took in his worried expression flatly. "Please, Kakarott. It's not like you don't have instant transmission or I will disappear. If you can't find me I will probably be on my island." He smirked. "Besides, who else would I spar with?" Vegeta used his ki to dry his pants before pulling them on, he left his stained shirt where it lay. "We have neglected our children over the last few days. Trunks and Nalen should be recovered by now. I intend to work them till they collapse tonight. I suggest you go spend time with yours as well." Goku laughed. "Sure thing, Vegeta, I'll see you later."

Well? Things changed a bit. Started on a high note, hit an all time low, and now has started to even out slightly. Make's sense though, doesn't it? Let me know what you think. Sorry I didn't write out that second lemon. I'll try and make up for it later. Vegy's not a real bad guy (anymore). He *does* have problems dealing, of course. Like everyone, I'm sure he is capable of working things out one way or another. I think. It may just take longer for him than for others, but then again, I'm not sure. We'll see.


	10. Intermission aka Aw Kami, What's She Doi...

~Look At Me! I'm Queen Of The Fic~

Hello again. This has not become a songfic. Just thought I'd clarify that. I ran out of ideas and these (among others) were my inspiration. They are a representation of Vegeta and Kakarott and their emotions toward what is happening between them. Hope I haven't changed the style too much for my loyal readers. Here are some of the songs that I think represent them very well. If you don't know them and want to check them out you can look at azlyrics.com or something. Understand that I am now writing the fic whenever I have spare time. I am trying to stay ahead but am having trouble doing so while babysitting and I will be babysitting until September.

Kakarott:

Default – Deny, Sick and Tired, 

Hoobastank – Ready For You, Let You Know, Running Away

Jimmy Eat World – The Middle, 

Disturbed – Numb 

3 Doors Down – So I Need You, 

Incubus - Mexico

Vegeta:

Default – Wasting My Time, Slow Me Down, By Your Side, Live A Lie

Sponge – Plowed

System Of A Down – Chop Suey

Hoobastank – Let You Know, Better, Up and Gone, To Be With You

Godsmack – I Stand Alone, Alive

Disturbed – The Game, Violence Fetish, Want, Blood In My Eye,

3 Doors Down – By My Side, Life Of My Own, Duck and Run, Loser, So I Need You, Better Life

Alien Ant Farm – Courage, Flesh and Bone, 

Incubus – The Warmth, Drive

Hammerfall – Destined For Glory

~I Can Do Whatever I Want~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have neglected our children over the last few days. Trunks and Nalen should be recovered by now. I intend to work them till they collapse tonight. I suggest you go spend time with yours as well." Goku laughed. "Sure thing, Vegeta, I'll see you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Intermission a.k.a. Aw Kami, What's She Doing Here?*

The prince stood on top of the C.C. dome watching the moon rise. Finally he could relax some. He'd expended a great amount of energy on his son and grandson and now concentrated solely on breathing and letting his muscles rest. Letting the energizing moonbeams wash over him he gave a contented sigh. All was calm and peaceful and he intended it to stay that way for the next few days, much to Kakarott's dismay once the oaf realized it, he was sure. Only five days ago he couldn't stand the peace and now he craved it. 

Suddenly a distant noise drew his attention to the far end of the property. Someone was using his gravity room. Still feeling perfectly content he casually floated down to investigate. Someone was playing some kind of music in his gravity room. The bass rumbled his spine as he neared the machine. He hadn't heard this kind of music before. It was different than the kind normally played by those he lived with. It was Gohan's youngest daughter, Spice. (NOT SPICE GIRL, JUST SPICE!! Carrot spawned Rice so Rice spawned Pan and Spice. The food theme stands.) Vegeta watched as she flowed through a complex kata perfectly in time with the heady beat. He remembered teaching her this particular kata, it was his own design. The gravity was not very high, this was obviously not a heavy workout for the girl, but sweat dripped down her temples as she concentrated, moving slowly and purposefully. She was just as strong as most of the others but she did not work as hard as some, especially her sister Pan. It seemed to come naturally to her as it did with her grandfather. She trained for her own personal fulfillment much like Vegeta now did and when she felt so inclined she could match him nearly push for push. For a while that is. He still had much more stamina then the college student. He just watched her and listened to the music. They seemed to flow together. She smiled, letting him know she knew he was there. "Come to join me or throw me out?" She asked, barely audible over the music. Vegeta smirked and glanced over at the control panel where a cd player sat. "My own collection, I'm kinda picky so I burned my own mp3's disks. She smiled again knowing that Vegeta probably did not know or care about mp3's or music in general. "What is it?" The prince asked to her mild surprise. "Adema, The Way You Like It. Join me? It's like meditating. You just clear your mind and let the music move through you. It's nice." Finally the prince nodded and took the counter pose to her stance. It was like a dance and Vegeta quickly lost himself in it. She was right, it was like meditation and very relaxing. When the next song began he forgot where he was and listened intently to the lyrics. Spice watched him cock his head to the side as the next song started. It was one of her favorites and she always thought it suited her uncle. "3 Doors Down, Life On My Own." She volunteered. They kept on, oblivious of the time. At one point Vegeta realized that faint light was beginning to pour in through the tiny window in the door but a glance at Spice showed her still training with no sign of fatigue. He smirked. Even after being away at college for a year the girl still was able to impress him. It was a few hours later when Spice finally sat down with a contented sigh. The cd had finally begun to repeat and she leaned back with a grin. "Ah, perfect timing." She looked at Vegeta who moved to sit opposite her. "Incubus." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes happily as the first cords started. 

I dig my toes into the sand. The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket. I lean against the wind, pretend that I am weightless and in this moment I am happy.

She opened her eyes and watched her uncle as he stared down just listening. She grinned when a small smile tugged at his lips. She knew no one could resist this song no matter how heartless they may try to be. She remembered every time she'd ever made him smile since she was little, it was hard at times but she'd always had fun doing it. She had missed him a lot in the last year. The next song came on and she stretched, yawning. 'Steller' blasted around the room and she was about to stand when she noticed Vegeta still listening, this time with a frown. She never really listened to the words of this song, she just liked the sound of it. "Why would it make him frown?' She sat and listened with him. The song ended and the cd jumped into some System Of A Down starting with Toxicity. "So." Spice stood easily. "I thought you didn't like music." She went to turn down the radio and shut off the gravity while Vegeta stood. "It's better than that noise that is normally played around here." Spice laughed. "I forgot. Your family is into all that pop and happy crap." Vegeta answered simply, distaste clear in his voice. "Yes." They stepped out onto the grass and breathed the fresh late morning air. "Trunks said you took off just before I got back and then he dragged Nalen off to train. I haven't seen grampa around so I figured you two went off to do some serious sparring for a while. Everyone else has been working or still in school so I've been using the gravity chamber. So how are things around here lately?" Vegeta cleared his throat before replying. He thought he should answer as he would have five days ago rather than now. "Same as always. Boring as hell." Spice laughed. "Well that's because you never do anything out of the ordinary. I swear I could probably set a watch by your routine." She noticed her uncle look away from her when she said this and pushed it a little more. "You should do something new and different." He grouched back at her but with less energy than usual. "I just spent the entire night training with *you*, didn't I?" She grinned. "Yes but you always train. I mean something different." Now he almost seemed amused. "Like what?" Spice started to stroll carelessly toward the driveway in front of the house. "Weeeelll… There's a concert tonight and I have two tickets but no one around here likes my music. Hey! Wait a minute!" She slyly jabbed a finger at him. "You like my music. You can come with me." Vegeta stopped and held his ground. "No." "Yes." "No." "Come on, Vegeta, you said it's boring around here so lets do something fun." He glowered. "Being trapped with a bunch of rowdy humans and half deafened is not my idea of fun." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him imperiously. "You've never even been to a concert, have you? How long has it been since you first came to earth? All you've ever done is train and bitch. I've never even seen you drink or go to a movie or watch a football game or anything for as long as I can remember." The prince crossed his arms regally. "And why should I?" Spice giggled at him losing her serious expression. "Why should you? I could give you sooo many reasons, not the least of them being that it might dislodge the stick that's been shoved up your ass, but you wouldn't listen to any of them so what's the point?" A shocked look smacked Vegeta in the face. "All I can really do is ask you to come and hope you love me enough to damn well do what I tell you." Somehow she managed to project innocence. "Besides, it just wouldn't do for a pretty, defenseless, young thing such as myself to go out at night unprotected." She batted her eyelashes at him sweetly. The prince couldn't hold back a barking laugh. " I might be more inclined to believe that if you had not colored your hair green and spiked it while you were away." He laughed again. "Hey!" She growled, self-consciously touching her hair. "It's only green in highlights and these are my natural spikes." Vegeta drew up disdainfully. "Your natural spikes were never that stiff." She huffed and turned away from him, crossing her arms. "So I helped them out a little, that has nothing to do with you going to the concert with me. It's a band called Disturbed, You'll like it." Vegeta was beginning to look annoyed. "Why don't you ask somebody else?" Spice rolled her eyes. "Because I don't really *want* to spend that much time with anyone else and they don't like my music anyway. They're all a bunch of goody-2-shoes with this misguided concept of leading humanity down the strait-and-narrow even though it's all already gone halfway to hell." She could see Vegeta trying to fight the smile that wanted to form on his lips. "Fine, brat, I'll go." She smirked at him as if she knew all along that he would. "Then we need to get you something to wear. I think it's safe to assume that you don't have anything appropriate."

Spice climbed up into her truck armed with a C.C. credit card and a wide grin, Vegeta grumbled in the passenger seat. She smirked at him. "Too bad." Then she threw the truck into gear and peeled out leaving a smoke trail. Godsmack blazed from her speakers as she maneuvered her way through traffic. After a few minutes she noticed Vegeta giving her a strange look. "What? Never been with a *real* driver before?" Barely glancing away from him she squeezed between two cars, cut into the fastlane, downshifted and left the traffic far behind. She grinned at him then noticed another car working to catch up with her. Glancing at the traffic she was coming up on she snickered evilly. "Watch this. She let the car catch up and then paced it. "He's a teenager with an obvious hormonal imbalance." She enlightened Vegeta. "He can't stand that a girl has a better car and can drive it better than he ever could. Look! He just gave me the finger!" She laughed evilly again. Before they came upon the next clump of cars she tapped the brake, cut behind him across all four lanes and onto the off ramp. Just when he shot past the cars triumphantly a siren blared and lights flared to life from in front of the cars in the slow lane. Spice cackled gleefully as she turned the corner away from the freeway. She continued to show off her rather frightening driving abilities all the way to the mall. The prince wasn't bothered in the least, in fact he found it amusing. He knew he couldn't be harmed by something as trivial as a car wreck. Spice loved it. All the others, Saiyan or otherwise, always made know their terror when she drove. It was refreshing to have someone share in her roadrage. 

Parking in the parking structure, as she always did on the second floor, they hopped down from her truck and she patted it lovingly. "Be good, Frankie." Vegeta shook his head. "Frankie?" They started down the stairs. "My little Frankenstein. He's been chopped up, tweaked, bashed, zip tied, lifted on only one end, and is in desperate need of new parts and some love. But he's got a great radio and he's the best little monster I could have." 

"Hn."

They stepped into the building. "Now… You are a man of simplicity, I know, so we'll keep it simple and strait forward." The prince had resigned himself to another day wandering this horrid place but Spice led him strait through the mall to one store he'd never been to. "I only go to four or five places in the mall, the rest are just a waste." She told him and led the way inside. She spread her arms out depicting the décor and merchandise. "This is referred to as goth or punk but feel free to call it necessary." The store was decorated in black and red and purple with metal workings, candles, and chandeliers scattered about. The employees were dressed appropriately also with spiked hair, pale faces, and piercings everywhere. Spice pulled him to the back of the shop. She looked him up and down before choosing a pair of black leather pants, then she scooted off to the side and snatched a bright white shirt off the wall. "Boots." She decided and moved to a rack of such. She smirked impishly and grabbed a platform boot with huge buckles running all the way up to the knee. The prince was expressionless. " I would kill you." She giggled. "I know." She put it down and circled the stands finally finding something suitable. "Here, this looks perfect." She held up a relatively normal boot that had a harness around the ankle held with a silver loop. She shoved it all into his arms. "Change." 

"What?!"

"Put it on." She shoved him toward the changing rooms. "We have to make sure the sizes are right." She practically threw him into the room. Once the door was shut she turned and jumped up and down with excitement. The employees stared at her. "I've always wanted to see a good looking guy in that shirt! I've only ever seen them on scrawny gay guys." She explained. "No offense." She said apologetically to one male employee who was wearing a *lot* of blue eyeshadow. A few minutes and some grumbling later the door opened and out stepped the prince and for once he resembled something of a prince, at least to Spice he did. The leather clung tightly in all the right places and molded around his muscular thighs. The shirt was light and billowy, very gothic with ruffles at the wrists and down the open chest that showed off muscles down to the top of his chiseled abs. The cuffs of the pants hung down nicely over the boots nearly concealing the ankle harnesses. Everyone stopped to stare at him. One of the girls stuttered. "A… A belt… There's a belt that would go perfect with that." She appeared a second later with a wide black and silver grommet belt and a bright smile. "Here, let me." The prince looked extremely uncomfortable as she threaded it into the pants for him. "Gha!" He jumped away from her and she disappeared giggling. Spice couldn't help but laugh. She stepped up to examine him and realized that she no longer looked him in the eye. "Wow, that inch of tread does wonders for you." He snarled at her and she held up her hands. "Hey, it's a fact not an insult. It still needs something… I've got it." She picked up a leather color with a loop on it and held it up. Vegeta's eyes widened when he saw what it was. "Hell no!!" He refused adamantly. Spice blinked. "Jeez! Alright, you don't have to get defensive. It's not like anyone could leash you or something. How about a pendant then?" She missed the slight wince on the prince's part while she spoke. She found a ruby eyed pewter dragon on a long chain. It looked a lot like Shenlon. It hung at the center of his chest, glinting darkly. "Very good." Spice nodded in approval. While Vegeta changed again she did her own shopping. Soon they carried their bags out to the car. "Where do you want to eat, Vegy?" He glowered at her. "Don't call me that." "But you're my uncle Vegy." He stopped, looking like he was about to throw down everything and leave. "Oh, alright. Where do you want to eat? We didn't get any breakfast. I may only be a quarter Saiyajin but I used up a lot of energy last night and this morning."

"I don't care as long as there is plenty of food." The girl glanced at him dryly. "Well that narrows it down. How about Chinese? There's a buffet up the street."

After a nice long lunch, provided unknowingly by the C.C., they sped over to Spice's parent's house where she grabbed her suitcase and tossed it into the back. She then careened her way back to park in the Capsule Corp driveway. "There's time to kill so I grabbed a movie, you'll like it." Vegeta only grunted noncommittally and headed for the house, disappearing into his room to put away his things. He hung up the pants and shirt with mixed emotions. This whole thing was ridiculous but he had to admit that it was keeping him busy. He didn't mind spending time with Spice either. She had grown since he'd last seen her. She was more outgoing and energetic but they still got along as well as before. She was by far his favorite of Kakarott's brood and they just connected. She reminded him of himself before his life had been stripped from him. Maybe that was why he humored her so much. It was like a glimpse of what could have been. He hmphed to himself at these thoughts. 'Sentimental fool.' By the time he came down she already had a huge bowl of popcorn ready and the movie in. "I guess that's one of the perks of being a billionaire." She said. "The luxury of having the biggest, coolest, priciest stuff." She pressed play on the DVD player and chuckled as the six point surround sound purred to life and the picture appeared on the huge widescreen TV. "It's like being in the theatre only without spending 32 bucks." She pulled the shades and turned off all the lights before settling on the couch by Vegeta with the huge bowl between them. "What is this movie anyway?" The prince grumbled. She plopped her feet onto the coffee table and reclined comfortably. "It's 'Pitch Black', a nice space horror flick." They watched in silence at first. When it came to the part where Riddick pops his shoulders out of joint to escape Spice glanced over to Vegeta to catch his expression. The prince smirked, crossing his arms and reclining to copy her when he noticed her watching. "I like him already." She turned back to the movie and leered at said anti-hero. "Me too." Wiping away some Vin Diesel induced drool she continued to watch the movie. Twenty minutes into it Vegeta snorted. "I know exactly what's going to happen." Spice glanced at him. "Just realized you've seen it before? Kinda slow today aren't we?" The Saiyajin shook his head. "I landed on a planet just like this one." This peeked the girl's interest. "What happened?" 

"It was a long time ago. I was just a willful brat. I nearly died. It was hell." Spice had now forgotten about Vin and the movie in favor of hearing about her uncle's adventure. "Was it before or after Frieza?" The prince looked down in thought. "After. In fact it was my last attempt to leave his army for many years. I landed looking for cover from my pursuers and found the planet inhabited by some nasty creatures. I barely survived and was the only one to leave the planet. Frieza picked up my pod as it drifted through space. I was forced to heal naturally as part of my punishment. It was a very long time before I recovered." The prince left out that he was *not* allowed to recover for some time. He had been beaten, tortured, degraded, and raped almost daily until they felt sure that his spirit was broken. When he finally healed his ki skyrocketed and that was when the ice-jin took him. Pushing away the memories he turned back to the movie.

Trunks came home to find the living room in almost total darkness and the unlikely picture of his father and Gohan's daughter fighting over who got the remnants of a bowl of popcorn. When Vegeta noticed his son standing in the doorway staring at them he promptly let go of his end of the bowl and crossed his arms. This caused the bowl to go flying over Spice's head and the popcorn to scatter all over the far side of the room. The girl froze, blushing a deep red, before rage blossomed on her face and she leapt screaming at Vegeta for embarrassing her. They grappled and the couch tipped over backwards dumping them from sight. Then, as if nothing happened, both were standing calmly. "I think its time to get ready to go." Vegeta grunted his agreement and they both disappeared in separate directions but giggling could be faintly heard coming from the guest bathroom. Trunks stood for a stunned moment before shaking his head wonderingly and moving to right the couch and turn off what looked like the end credits of a movie.

Spice met Vegeta in the living room, which was now lit and clean. She wore a forest-green and black lacy corset with leather pants that nearly dragged the ground despite the heeled boots she wore. At her throat was a large black cross choker. The only makeup she wore was some white powder with dark eyeshadow and lipstick. Vegeta joined her wearing what she'd picked out for him. Trunks walked into the room only to stop and stare in dismay and shock again. Spice grinned at him. "Vegeta's going to a concert with me, don't wait up. Bye." They they strolled out the door without another word to the disbelieving demi-Saiyan. Trunks ran to the window and watched them take to the air. 'My father? Going to a concert?! With Gohan's daughter?!! And dressed goth!!!'

Later that evening Goku appeared right about dinnertime. "Hey, Trunks what's up?" The lavender haired man looked troubled about something. "Goku. Remember the last time you and my father sparred? Did he receive some massive head trauma?" Goku's grin started to slip but he caught it. "Head trauma? No, he didn't. Why? What's wrong? Where's Vegeta?" 

"Father's not here." Trunks informed him, still at a loss. Goku started to worry at Trunks' behavior. "What do you mean? Where is he?" "He…" Trunks still hardly believed it. "He went to a concert with your granddaughter Spice."  The larger man just stared at him for a minute. "So?" Trunks was incredulous. "So? He doesn't like music! He always gets upset and leaves whenever anyone plays anything and besides, he hates people!" Goku stood there blankly. "Okay… So what's for dinner?"

"Goku! Father is at a public place with things he despises! People are in danger including your granddaughter!" The big Saiyan employed his classic 'Son' pose of one hand behind his head with a grin and laughed. "Aw, Vegeta likes Spice, they always got along. I'm sure he's just doing it as a favor for her. Nothin's gonna happen."

"A favor?! This is my *Father* were talking about!" Goku frowned at him, not really understanding why the demi-Saiyan was so upset. "You worry too much, Trunks, I don't really listen to music much but some of the stuff I've heard around here has been really bad." Trunks was insulted but before he could think of anything to say Nalia's voice rang from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!", and Goku zipped into the dinning room happily.

Vegeta and Spice flew to the stadium. She didn't want to deal with traffic and parking fees. They got in and she led, listening to him bitch all the way. The stadium was crowded and noisy and smoky. She headed for a concession stand first and foremost since they were late enough that the show was about to start. Flashing her id she bought four large beers. "Here Vegeta." He stood with his arms crossed. "I don't want any." She glared at him before thrusting two surprisingly large cups at him. "I just paid eight bucks each for these, you sure as hell *are* going to drink them!" They made their way to their seats. She'd managed to get a really good deal this time, they sat with a perfect view of the stage and the pit. Vegeta studied his beer with suspicion before taking a sip. It was the most classic show of beerface she'd ever seen but she carefully hid her laughter with disgust. "Ha! I should have known you'd be a lightweight, you and Kaky both." (do you get the impression she's done this before?) She was the only other person to have picked up using Goku's Saiyan name from Vegeta and had dubbed him Kaky for short. Vegeta glared at her. "I mass more than you do." She raised one eyebrow disdainfully, "Obviously not", and chugged down half her beer, sighing satisfactorily. Vegeta sneered at her challenge and tipped his own cup back allowing the entire bitter contents to drain down his throat. "Careful, uncle, I wouldn't want you to over do it. I might hurt my back having to carry you home." His only reply was a rude belch. She waved her hand in the air. "Charming." He smirked at her. "That's prince charming." 

"I'm sure." Then the lights dimmed and the introductory band came out.

Hate to do this to you but this chapter has already hit seven pages so you'll have to wait for the next one. Incase you are wondering, YES, Spice is my personality only she grins more and is more outgoing. She is what I get like after a few beers or a night out with my bud. I know, I know, cheep self-insertion, I'm pathetic, but I needed to expand things beyond Kaky and Vegy or else this would have gotten repetitive and tedious. I hope it hasn't already. Yes, I got a little carried away and just started having fun with Vegy but, hey, consider it a little comedic break from the overall dark moodiness of the story. Have a laugh and enjoy it while it lasts. 

No offense meant to drunks, gays, goths, punks, smokers, road ragers, bitches, teenagers with hormonal imbalances, etc. I belong or have belonged to each of those categories so I should be able to say what I want! Well, not gay, but I'm writing a shounen-ai NC-17 story so that counts.

To my reviewers – Yes, Felix, asphyxiation is a word but it doesn't quite mean what you had in mind. It means to smother or suffocate. Some of the words that I myself would associate with the word pain would be: Attraction Absorption Enthrallment Interest Pursuit Fascination Appeal Affiliation and Rapport. Glad you liked my delving into sadomasochism. I did. 

Sorry if I'm confusing people. I will try harder to space out actions, description, and dialog. The more dialog I have in the story the more trouble I have fitting everything together smoothly and I will have to work that out soon before the story gets too complex. 

Too much lemon? I thought people would complain because there was too little. Well, I'm slowly moving to a little more lemon. Sorry, but they all add to the story and characters. It all combines to illustrate the differences between my main characters. How they think, act, and what they desire. I think that there will be a break from them in order to deal with other things though. So I hope you still enjoy it Elanya.

Nathaly: Truthfully, I am taking a lot of this from my own personal experiences and views, especially for Vegy. I don't really write chapters. I have a folder that I carry everywhere with me and write whenever I am standing still. Then I type up a section and fix and separate it. Then I go over it again, fix and separate, and add comments and name it. Then I go over it again and post. I am usually doing this with 3 chapters at once. On paper I have probably 400 pages written and still going. On computer/ff.net/mm.org I have probably around 72 pages typed up and posted, that is about ¾ of the written story. By the way, what was it that Vegy said that you liked? 

Now that I have added an entire meaningless page to this chapter… Bye.


	11. Intermission Continued aka Let's Get Shi...

~I'm Not An Alcoholic. I've Never Been To A Meeting In My Life!~

Where is everybody? There's only like four reviews for chapter ten! I at least thought I'd get more than that even if they were flames! *snaps fingers and pouts* Well, regardless. **This is for you Diane! Enjoy!** Hehehehe I'm so glad you guys liked Spice. I know she'll be a little controversial but who the hell cares. Oh, wait, you actually have to have people paying attention to be controversial, nevermind. All I can hope for is that I inadvertently put some more classic lines in here for you's peoples. Let the party begin!

~I've Got A Paranoid Delusional Overprotective Jerk Taking The Liqueur Away From Me!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Careful, uncle, I wouldn't want you to over do it. I might hurt my back having to carry you home." His only reply was a rude belch. She waved her hand in the air. "Charming." He smirked at her. "That's prince charming." 

"I'm sure." Then the lights dimmed and the introductory band came out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Intermission Continued a.k.a Let's Get Shitfaced! WOOHOO*

She'd only heard of the new band a couple of times but she had to admit it was pretty good. A few songs later they were standing, enjoying the rowdy metal when a few guys decided to start a fight in the isle and Vegeta got jostled. The prince's features darkened and he turned to deal with the annoyances. Spice knew she had to do something because if Vegeta got mad then the whole stadium could be destroyed along with any hope of a fun evening. "Oh shit!" She jumped onto the seats and leaned over Vegy's shoulder just as some punk tried to get in his face. With one fist she knocked the guy flying into the next section of seats and then grinned down at her uncle, securely setting another beer in his hand. "Some fun, huh!" Surprised, Vegeta just smirked and watched her take another long drink from her own beer. Situation defused, they continued to enjoy the concert. He didn't notice her leave but after he finished the beer another one was placed in his hand so she must have gone back to the concession. That's how the show went and finally the signature band came on. They drank and Spice bounced and screamed, stiff spikes waving as she headbanged to the music. He was beginning to feel relaxed despite the chaos around them. Spice was right, he did like the band. Some of the songs hit very close to home for him. He didn't notice when she stuck another beer in his hand, his head cocked to the side while the populous thrashed around him.

She noticed Vegeta watching the mosh pit and the brawlers with a tiny smile and a glint in his eyes. She gripped his shoulder catching his attention and shook her head. "Hell no! Don't even think about it!" She yelled over the music with an admonishing glare. He laughed and took a swig from his beer. The stuff wasn't so bad anymore, in fact he didn't really taste it. His tongue felt kind of numb. Spice giggled watching him, he looked so relaxed. She always wondered what it would take to make him relax. So far it had been a lot of fun though it had emptied her wallet severely. She'd lost count of how many beers they'd had and handed him the last one. He laughed again and she glanced down to the pit. 'Yup. That's my uncle, he's really enjoying watching those idiots get their asses handed to them.' All too soon the concert ended and Spice glared around at the packed isles. "Fuck it! Lets fly, most of these idiots are too toasted to notice anyway." They blasted off with a little more energy than necessary, knocking over a few people who were too close. They landed at the doors right in front of a surfer type who just took another drag of whatever he was smoking and said, "Whoah, dude". They ignored him and kept walking. "My ears are ringing from your baka earth music." Vegeta complained with light annoyance. 

Spice giggled at him. "How about another beer, Vegy?" 

"Whatever." He glanced at her askew for a second. "And don't call me Vegy." She smirked craftily. "Right. Another beer." Near the concession some cute blond suddenly wound her arms around Vegeta. "Heya, lover, you all by yourself? I'll take you home with me." Spice heard this and looked to see a sluty girl even shorter than Vegeta pressed against him like a second skin. It was the look of revulsion on her uncle's face that finally set her off laughing. The blond sent her a venomous look. "Why don't you ditch the green witch and come with me? I'm sure I could show you a much better time." The prince seemed to be having a hard time pushing her off. 

Spice approached with the beers. "That's okay, Vegy, I wouldn't tell anyone if you decided to lower your standards for one night." Vegeta grimaced and grabbed the blond's groping hands, peeling her off himself and throwing her down. "Get the fuck off of me! The day I lower to sully myself with a diseased whore like you is the day my son would kill me for fear of my insanity." 

Spice showed mock concern. "Aw, Vegy, you've hurt her feelings. Don't worry, the green witch will take care of that." She handed him a beer and created a tiny ki blast to send at the shrieking harridan. It didn't hurt her but it singed her clothes and sent her running away. They found a few people staring at them and started to walk away again. "She deserved it, freakin bitch." Spice announced. Once they were around the corner she and Vegeta began to laugh and couldn't stop.

Vegeta took another swig of the beer. "What is this stuff supposed to do exactly?" Spice took a sip of her own. "Well, it's supposed to relax your inhibitions to make you do things you usually wouldn't." Vegeta snorted. "What do I need this for? I've got you and Kakarott. It's not working anyway."

 The green witch laughed at his bravado. "I agree, it mostly just makes me relaxed so that I don't care about some things. I still see and think just the same when I drink it." Suddenly a thought struck her. "So, you've *never* gotten drunk before?" He shook his head causing her to get a sneaky, evil smile. "Would you like to get shitfaced with me? It's been a while since I've done that." The prince suddenly turned serious and suspicious. "What exactly does that entail?"

"One bottle of Vodka and a gallon of orange juice." Vegeta crossed his arms, still holding his beer. "One bottle? I just drank 3 gallons of this beer and you think one bottle is going to affect me more?" She nodded still smiling. "Exactly."

They sat on a swingset alone in the dark park. "Why are we here?" With their Saiyan senses they could see each other relatively clearly. "Because I know better than to think I can control a shitfaced Saiyajin no ouji. If anyone bothers us here I'll at least know that they got what they asked for." She grinned playfully as she offered up the bottles with a bow. "My liege." 

He gave her a strange look as he took the bottles. "You Sons are all alike." She frowned for a second, not understanding what that was supposed to mean before dismissing it. "Take a shot of orange juice and then a shot of vodka and swallow. It's called a screwdriver." The bottles passed back and forth a few times and when they came back to Spice she waved them away. "I've reached my limit, actually I think I passed it. Once this stuff really kicks in I'm gonna be wishin I was all Saiyan like you." Vegeta grinned in triumph even though his eyes were now just as glassy as hers. "Now who's the light weight?"

Goku had just finished sparring with Trunks and Nalen. They were taking Vegeta's threats very seriously and lost track of time while Goku beat on them. The two of them had dragged themselves strait to bed, not even having enough energy to find something to eat. Goku, on the other hand, was used to training long hours and was starving. He just started to raid the fridge when the front door opened and he heard what sounded like Vegeta laughing loudly.

Spice and Vegeta had gone walking through town making snide and obnoxious remarks to one another and anyone they happened to pass by on that late Friday evening. She had just finished telling him how she had done this before with a friend of hers. Some guy tried to come on to her friend and kissed her and Spice had to get her away from him but the girl had been practically hysterical for three whole blocks screaming over and over that "He kissed me!". Nothing would shut her up until Spice bought her some food and she made a point of never doing this with the girl again. 

Speaking of food… It was still early for Spice, being only eleven, but they had managed to drink so much so fast that she decided it was time for a short break. She stumbled and grabbed her uncle's arm. "Hey, let's…lets go back and get something to eat. It'll clear our heads…" She cut off after she realized that Vegeta's arm had wrenched away from her grip a few seconds ago and slowly turned to see what happened. She tried so hard not to laugh but it came out through her nose anyway so she gave up. Vegeta wore a bemused and embarrassed expression from where he hunched over a post office dropbox. She stumbled back and caught the edge to keep her self from falling from laughing so hard. "Did…? Did I…?" She started to ask a few times but kept breaking into giggles. "Did I push you into this mailbox?" Vegeta tried to look angry but couldn't keep a strait face. "No, I thought I'd make love to it. Baka onna!" She laughed even more and leaned into him. "Do you realize how stupid we're acting? We really need to get some food. Let's go back to the C.C." The prince nodded in agreement. They landed unsteadily on the lawn and stumbled up to the door. Spice fumbled with the handle, getting the door open at length and then she tripped over the doorstep. All the while Vegeta was behind her snickering over her ineptitude, finally laughing outright when she nearly fell on her face. 

"Spice? Is that you?" Vegeta's laughter cut off and he cleared his throat, crossing his arms. "Grampa Kaky!" She ran up and hugged him or more like used him for balance. 

Goku grabbed her shoulders to help steady her. "I heard you went to a concert, did you have fun?" She smiled toothily. "Lots of fun. We were just about to get something to eat. Come on, Vegeta." The prince was still standing stiffly in the doorway. Now Goku turned to see him and his breath caught. Spice glanced from Goku, who was transfixed, to Vegeta who pointedly avoided looking at him. If anyone had been watching then they would have seen the wheels turning in her head. First she frowned at the oddity, then it sharpened into suspicion, then shock and disbelief, finally wonder. Quickly she wiped it all from her face to be replaced by mischievous guile. She laid a hand on her grandpa, breaking his trance, and spoke teasingly. "Yeah, he's been gettin that all night. Doesn't he just look edible?" Goku looked at her wide-eyed and laughed nervously. "Uh…hehe…yeah sure…you both look great." But his eyes drifted back to the ouji and Spice pushed it. "He looks so royal, like a medieval prince charming…" She studied Vegeta a moment. "No, I take it back. He looks like the studly evil prince from the next kingdom who seduces the princess so he can have her kingdom too. Eh, whatever. He's still the hottest thing in leather I've ever seen." She giggled watching them both blush though Vegeta was better at hiding it. "I can't wait for Halloween. Uncle has agreed to go trick-or-treating with me."

"I did not!!"

"I've already decided what his costume will be… Conan The Barbarian. Can't you just picture him in a loincloth?" At the word loincloth Vegeta growled loudly and headed for the kitchen. "I refuse to stand here and be subjected to this abuse!" Goku just watched, speechless and Spice giggled. 

The prince was bent over with his head in the fridge and his leather clad behind showing for all to see, or at least Goku. He pulled out some more food to join what Goku had already set on the table nearly dropping it all when he misjudged the distance and bumped into a chair. Spice went to help get more food. Goku sniffed the air. "Have you guys been drinking?" Spice glanced at him nonchalantly. "Why would you ask that, Grampa?" The sober Saiyan studied their kis which were fluctuating uncontrolled. "Are you drunk?" 

The two answered together. "No way!" "Of course not!" Spice turned right as Vegeta opened the fridge again and smacked into the door. "Okay, maybe we had a little to drink, but as soon as we eat we'll be better." She amended. Finally they all sat and began to chow down. Spice did not miss the fact that Goku could hardly keep his eyes off Vegeta. She now had a vague idea of what Vegy meant when he said he didn't need beer because he had her and Kaky to make him lose his inhibitions. 'What *did* they do over these last few days they were gone? And to think! I told him he should do something out of the ordinary! Damn! Now I can't say I've seen a cute strait guy in that shirt! I guess bi is acceptable though.' She continued to smirk as she ate and watched them. Her grampa was painfully obvious while Vegeta was just trying hard not to look drunk. 'Maybe I'm wrong.' She finished quickly and stood up. "Scuse me, nature calls." She stumbled out the door.

"So…how was it, Vegeta?" The prince stood to get another glass of water. "It was not as excruciating as I thought it would be." At the sink suddenly Goku was behind him sliding his hands over the light cotton fabric. "You look sooo good, Vegeta." Lips and hot breath brushed his neck. He had been having a hard time thinking before and now he couldn't at all. The room spun and he set the glass down with a thud, holding the counter for support. Somehow he managed to turn around and the larger Saiyan ground up against him and took his lips in a passionate kiss. There was a clinking sound beside them and they both froze, Goku pulling back. Spice stood right next to them drinking out of Vegeta's glass. She looked up with an innocent leer. "Oh, don't mind me, I just wanted a peach." She held up the fruit as proof and leaned up to kiss her grampa on the cheek. "Don't worry, Kaky, I won't tell anyone." She winked at Vegy and then she was gone. 

Vegeta was breathing heavily and leaned up to Goku's ear. "I told you you have no self control." He pushed Kakarott away. He was having a hard time focusing now. He thought vaguely that perhaps he shouldn't have drank the rest of that vodka. Trying to take a step he failed and Goku held him up till he found his balance again. "Okay, I may be a little drunk, but it's your granddaughter's fault." The larger Saiyan tilted the ouji's head up and kissed him again and the prince melted against him. Suddenly they were in Goku's livingroom and he pulled Vegeta into his lap on the couch. Vegeta straddled him and nibbled sharply on his ear while Goku arched into him and moaned. "Kami, Vegeta!" The bigger man slipped his hands under the white shirt causing the prince to shudder. "Kakarott…" 

"Yes?"

The prince looked away from him. "If… If you want…you can…" Goku leaned to look at him curiously. "What, Vegeta?" Suddenly the ouji shook his head as if to clear it. Nothing. Nevermind." He took two long blinks before turning back to Goku and kissing him with new passion. The larger man rolled them so that Vegeta lay underneath him on the couch and kissed down his throat. When he returned to soft lips again, though, he found the prince out cold. 

After peeling off the tight clothes Goku crawled into bed with the prince and sighed. He would have to be content with just snuggling tonight. An hour later Goku awoke and the bed was empty. He found the prince down the hall paying tribute and kneeling in obeisance to the porcelain throne. Just seeing him in such a wretched condition was enough to make Goku feel ill as well. Vegeta didn't even look up at him while he clutched the toilet. "Go. Away."

The next morning Vegeta was in the C.C. kitchen leaning over the sink and drinking water like he was trying to gain a monopoly on the substance. "Morning, Vegy." Spice walked in wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of dark sunglasses. She looked a bit run down but greeted him with a tired smile. "So how was *your* night? I want all the details." 

Vegeta responded grouchily. "Oh, yes, like I would give them to you even if I *had* been there." 

She laughed. "You don't remember?" He glared at her venomously. "I remember *everything*." She grinned under her sunglasses. "What? Did you pass out? Or did you do a little idol worship?" Vegeta growled and reached to grab her but she scooted away and he didn't have the energy to go after her. "Both?" She was having a great time teasing him. "You didn't make love to anymore mailboxes did you, Vegy?"

 He snarled again but merely sat down at the table. "Don't call me Vegy!" She mock pouted. "Aw, but you let me last night. I won't do it in front of anyone, just when its you and me, okay, Vegy?" He growled again and put his hands over his eyes to shut out not only the bright light but her as well. 

"So how was Kaky? He looked ready to go last night when I left." 

Vegeta ignored her. "How can you do this to yourself more than once?" 

She smirked at him. "Oh, it's the getting there that's the most fun. Once you learn your limits then it's easier to avoid the real nastiness at the end. The freedom right around the middle is what's addicting. You remember how much fun we had. It's the longest I've ever seen you smile and the loudest I'd ever heard you laugh. I wish I'd thought to bring a camera." He glared at her through his fingers and she produced a pair of sporty sunglasses and slid them to him. "Come with me. It's been ages since I've been to the beach."

"Why aren't you in pain?" He grouched. 

"Obviously you aren't in that much pain or you would be much grumpier." She retorted. "Trust me. It would have been much worse if you had kept all that stuff in your system. Throwing up was a good thing. I already got you some swim shorts, I figured you'd kill me if I got you speedos." 

Vegeta stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell did you do all night? Didn't you sleep?" 

She gave a huge yawn before answering. "I was still pretty drunk and bored when I left so I went over to Pan's house and kidnapped the twins. They're just old enough to be entertaining so I bribed them with a six pack and we went out and did some random acts of vandalism and destruction. Speaking of…" She turned on a tiny TV on the kitchen counter and switched to the news. "They've been showing them on every channel this morning. I've out done myself once again." She laughed when she found the right channel. The news was showing video of a huge house absolutely covered with miles of toilet paper and silly string along with black windows and the doors painted bright orange. Raw eggs had fused the paper to the house and the entire yard was filled with garbage that must have come from every neighbor's house for three square blocks. "And there's six more just like that one. I know. I'm a bad example." Vegeta just closed his eyes and sighed at the sheer simple light hearted destructiveness of the girl before him. "You didn't sleep, did you?" She smirked at him. "Nope. I'm going on three days strait, so come to the beach with me. It'll make you feel better than moping around here all day cause you won't be able to train till at least tomorrow. The prince let out an extremely frustrated sound. 'Between this girl and Kakarott my routine has been shot to hell!' Taking that as acceptance she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Once he was in her truck she handed over the sunglasses she'd gotten for him and they took off. 

"Here, Vegy, you take the cooler." She guessed he was glaring at her through the sunglasses. "Why should I?" 

She growled at him. "Just take the cooler and I'll take everything else." He didn't budge. "Vegeta, come on! I haven't slept in three days *and* I have a hangover. I can't control my ki worth shit anymore, the cooler is too heavy for me." He grumbled but gave in. At the bathrooms she handed over a pair of black shorts with gray skulls on them and went to change into her own bathing suit. Then they headed down to the sand and she spread out a blanket. She wore swim shorts and a spandex swim tank of dark orange and green and stretched out beside Vegeta on the blanket. "Now, tell me about you and Kaky."

A while later suddenly Kakarott appeared in the sand beside them. "Hi guys." He greeted cheerfully with his usual grin. Spice smiled at him. "Hi, Grampa, I thought you'd show." 

Goku waved. "Hey, Vegeta, feel better?" The prince ignored them both. Spice laughed. "He's been ignoring me for a while now. I'm glad you showed up, maybe now we can have some fun. I got you a bathing suit too, it's in my truck." Soon Goku was sitting on the blanket with them wearing a pair of bright orange swim trunks. "You wanna go swimming, Grampa Kaky?" He nodded. "Sure."

"How about you, Vegeta?" No response came from the prince stretched out on the blanket. Sneakily spice waved Goku closer and whispered to him.

Vegeta had just begun to think they'd gone when hands grabbed onto him and he found himself being tossed into the surf. Oh, he was pissed! He stood up and wiped the water from his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kakarott grinning like an idiot. 

Spice bobbed to the surface from where she was hiding and watched Vegeta try to chase down her poor grampa then began stroking lazily through the waves letting the cold sooth her "fun" induced headache while Goku kept Vegeta busy.

"Aw, Vegeta! It was just a joke! Calm down!"

"You bastard!! I'll kill you!!"

Goku found himself running down the beach with an irate ouji hot on his heals. "Vegeta! We were just playing!" The prince tackled him sending them both rolling in the sand until stopping with Vegeta on top glaring down. "We? I only saw you!" Goku crossed his arms defensively between them. "Spice said you wouldn't mind." Vegeta's angry glare turned to a look of wrathful annoyance. "I swear, Kakarott, your descendants are becoming less and less like you, especially that one! The little troublemaker is toying with us. That bitch!"

"Hey!" Goku protested the reference to his granddaughter. Vegeta stood, trying to brush off the sand. When Goku started to stand as well the prince decked him, grabbed him securely by the shorts and threw him yelping into the oncoming surf before heading back up the beach. Spice had just swum back to shore and was lounging in the shallow water when a strong hand grasped her arm and lifted her into the air. She and Vegeta both stared at each other with identical exasperated expressions. "So you like to play games." 

She answered coyly with no trace of fear. "Yes, they're fun. You know that." He sneered menacingly at her. "You forget your place, girl."

She grew annoyed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I? I think not. I make my own place, not you. I'm helping you, Vegy."

"I do not need or want your help."

"Yes you do." She contradicted him. "You just won't admit it. You take everything too seriously, Vegy. Why is that?" Still dangling from his grip she stared at him intently. I know you take Kakarott seriously but your too rigid to deal with him. Even I can tell that and I don't know what's happened between you other than a kiss. Live a little, Vegy. What are you afraid of? You're nearly invincible and have plenty of time to kill. Are you going to let your past control you forever? Allow your enemies to laugh at you from the grave? Get over yourself, Vegy, or you'll be the one making your life hell, no one else." The prince looked like he was getting ready to blast her. 

"Vegeta! Put her down!" 

Spice never broke eye contact with the prince. "Don't worry, Kaky. He won't hurt me cause he knows that my grampa would be very angry." She spoke unconcerned to the late coming Goku. "And he won't do anything else because I know a secret."

 Vegeta fumed angrily but set her back on her feet. He then blasted off into the air leaving them alone. Goku watched unhappily as he disappeared in the distance. "Don't worry, grampa. He just needs to cool down. How bout we get something to eat?"

They sat outside a little Mexican food shack with two stacks of burritos and tacos in front of them. Spice picked up a taco, poured some hot sauce in it, and looked to where her Grampa was stuffing his face. "So, what's been happening with you and his royal pain-in-the-ass-ness?" Goku nearly choked and stared at her wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights. Laughing nervously he picked at his burrito. "Uh, what makes you think there's something going on?" She just looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh please! Kakarott, I saw you two last night remember? Now spill it."

 Goku looked away pathetically. "I'm not allowed to tell." She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. "You're not telling me, I already know. Why aren't you allowed to talk about it?" 

Goku was hesitant. "Because… Vegeta doesn't want to tell anyone. He says it'll complicate things." Spice nodded. "I can understand that. But what about you? What do you get out of all the secrecy?" Goku grinned and took a huge bite of his burrito. 

"I get Vegeta." 

She blinked at him. She already knew… "Wait a sec…you get Vegeta? As in… Does that mean what I think it does?" Goku froze, realizing what he'd said. Spice laughed excitedly. "Holy crap! No wonder he doesn't know what to do with you. Jeez! How in the heck did this happen?" Goku shrugged guiltily. "Hey! Don't act like that, I don't care what you two do. It's not up to me to tell you who you should or shouldn't do so don't be embarrassed. So are you guys…like…a couple or something now?" Again Goku merely shrugged having lost interest in his food. "You mean you don't know?!" She put her head in her hands. "Ho boy!" They were silent for a little while. "You realize that sooner or later you're going to have to figure this out right?"

For the first time ever there were leftovers after eating with her grandpa. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" She asked slightly worried. 

He'd been rather subdued after their talk. "Nah, I'm full." He looked a little queasy to her. "This is really bothering you isn't it?" Goku shook his head. "Maybe a little but it's ok. I know Vegeta will come around." 

Spice studied him skeptically. "Okay but by the time I come back for another visit you guys had better have this figured out. Then maybe I'll have a boyfriend and we can all go out together." She grinned at him. "In the meantime, you should come visit me at college and I'll take you to a party. You'll fit in perfectly." Suddenly she yawned so wide that her haw cracked and slumped tiredly. "+Hey, lets head back and get my stuff." Soon they were back to her truck. She and Vegeta had emptied the cooler before Goku showed up so she stuffed all her's and Vegeta's stuff into it and Goku carried it for her. "Climb in Grampa, I'll drop you off on the way home. Capsule Corp I presume?" Goku shook his head. "Why don't I come home with you? I haven't seen Gohan in much too long." Spice climbed in and stuck in a Jimmy Eat World cd. "Sure thing, let's go." She was pleased to learn that Goku wasn't worried about her driving either. He talked easily and happily with her on the way home not even noticing the few near collisions, she was definitely in no condition to drive anymore. Somehow she wasn't surprised because supposedly her grampa was something of an infamous driver himself, at least according to other members of the family.

At Gohan's house her dad jumped to greet her. "Where have you been? We've barely seen you all week!" Spice smiled disarmingly at him. "Sorry, dad, I've just been catching up with grampa and uncle Vegeta." She yawned again. "I've gotta get some sleep though, it's been a long week. I'll see you in tomorrow." She pushed past him sleepily. 

"But you're leaving tomorrow, and it's only two o'clock!" 

She answered as she continued up the stairs. "I know, dad, but I'm beat." Without a second glance she went strait to her old room and crawled into bed, snuggling deep under the thick comforter. Goku visited with his son and daughter-in-law and then instantly transmitted to his little cottage. He set Vegeta's clothes which Spice had given him from the day at the beach on the table and rooted through the kitchen for some dinner. Spice was right, this whole situation did have him a bit preoccupied but he knew everything would turn out alright one way or another. He just had to be patient. He hadn't been very hungry at all earlier but now his appetite came back with a vengeance. He just had to have faith and not worry, only it was difficult while Vegeta suddenly seemed to be avoiding him. Goku set about eating dinner quickly.

Incase any of you have doubts I just want to clarify that when you mix alcohols it can *really* screw you up. Especially If you mix beer with hard liquor. So! Was it good?? Horrible? Tell me!! Sorry, no lemon in this chapter. Had ya goin for a second though didn't I? *Nelson Munts pops up in the background "Ha ha"* I thought it was cute in parts. Did I disappoint you Diane? Hope not too much. Next chapter – back to serious stuff, I promise. Hooray angst! The experiences with the ugly face value. *a Jamaican stands in the background "Hold this angst. You are beautiful! Hooray angst!"*

Okay, I'm sorry, I'll shut up now. Haven't gotten enough sleep lately. I HATE KIDS!!! DAMN LITTLE BASTARDS!!


	12. Now This Is An Unexpected Predicament

~Some People Expend Tremendous Energy To Just Be Normal~

Intermission is over. Back to the seriousness. Hope you enjoyed the break but now it's time to screw with Vegy and Kaky some more. I'm mean and nasty but I hope you forgive me for it. Actually I hope you like me even more for it. It's who I love to be! Have I been using advanced vocabulary? This is the way I talk on a normal basis. I do have a friend who says that I can sound stuck up but…oh well. I guess it pays to be homeschooled by someone who sees herself as a genius, cuts you off from the world, stunts your ability to identify with other human beings, forces you into a life of hermit hood, and supplies you with advanced reading from age 4. Thanks, Kioko, I'm sorry but this story will only get more mXm but I will endeavor to keep up the quality of writing you have enjoyed thus far. ;-) So, Annie, you want another level? *laughs maniacally*  Diane, I love long reviews and yours is probably the longest one I will ever get. You rock. So glad you had fun. Truthfully, Vegy doesn't know who he is, at least that is how I see it, he never got a real chance to find out (kinda like me). He certainly isn't who he thought he was when he first met Kaky and that is one of his biggest reasons for being pissed. He can't handle anything the way he was taught or taught himself anymore. I did leave that particular suggestion hanging on purpose, you can read whatever you want into it(I think it's better that way)but I did have something specific in mind. Very vulnerable. Shall I tell you strait out or leave it as it is? It won't be addressed again for a while. For your "PS", yes. I never had much family type stuff in my family so I kinda have a picture perfect idea of how it should be. I see it as pretty much everyone is related blood or no and interchangeable. Personalities have crossed over and individuals like Vegy look around themselves and think "Ah hell, where did *that* come" from and then glare at the persons next to them. Thanks, Felix, that was one of my thoughts as well. Hehe, ya got me, Hot Topic it was. Are you a San Diegan too or are there more of those stores spread out around the preverbal block?

~I'm Abnormal And Proud Of It~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He just had to be patient. He hadn't been very hungry at all earlier but now his appetite came back with a vengeance. He just had to have faith and not worry, only it was difficult while Vegeta suddenly seemed to be avoiding him. Goku set about eating dinner quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Now This Is An Unexpected Predicament*

The prince of Saiyajin was sweating heavily in the gravity chamber. The brat had been right, he was in no condition to train but he forced himself to endure as much gravity as he could. 'How dare she presume to know me! She knows nothing of me or my past!' He paced under the weight until he finally admitted he couldn't take it anymore. His head throbbed painfully. Grumbling, he shut off the gravity and slumped against the wall. 'Laughing from beyond the grave.' He sighed. 'I am such a fool.' Once again he wished that Kakarott really had killed him at their first meeting. He was no longer bored and no longer a complete worthless waste but he was still as bad off as before. He didn't want this. He didn't want to think about this. Why did he ever let it get this far? He wanted to put it back, back to the way it was before when he hated life and didn't give a damn about anything. He remembered that time, that life so long ago. It had been hell but he had been strong then. Strong in mind if not in body. Right now he almost felt like he had been better off back when all he knew was blood and hate and death. Spice's words hit far too close to home and he felt them distinctly. She was right and he knew it very well. 

He'd always known.

He was a prodigy on all sides, bred and raised to fit a mold. The cast was broken. His heritage was gone and so was Frieza but he had already lost his soul. He'd never been able to rise above his problems. He only attacked them head over and over until they were weakened enough to stand even with himself. He'd never been on a par with Kakarott or even been able to wear him down. Somehow, for some reason or other, the Saiyan had seen fit to lower himself to the prince's level and was content. That was the biggest reason Vegeta had hated him for so long and hated himself as well.

Driven by rampaging dismal emotions brought on by these dark thoughts, the prince turned the gravity back on as high as he could stand and proceeded to torture himself with new resolve. He did not want this. He did not want to think about this. He refused to. Kakarott would just have to accept it. 

Vegeta locked himself in and pushed himself to the limit. His ki had increased a lot from the last two battles he and Kakarott had waged and he explored the new boundaries. He was doing just fine and whenever he found himself thinking too much then he would merely increase the difficulty of his workout regimen. At one point he felt the other Saiyan close by but the man had not tried to disturb his training. Finally, having pushed himself to the verge of collapse, the prince greeted the cool evening air. His son found him emptying the kitchen of everything edible. 

"Hello, father, I haven't seen you train that hard in a long time." 

Vegeta barely acknowledged his presence. "What are you talking about?" 

Trunks paused, surprised. "You've been in the gravity chamber for three days, father."

"Hn." It didn't surprise Vegeta. He'd done it before without realizing it, it had probably upset Kakarott quite a bit. He pushed away that thought as quickly as it came. 'No, I don't care.'

A short while later the prince was just finishing up his long overdue meal when Goku stopped by. "Hey, Vegeta." The prince resisted cringing at the voice. Goku's smile was not as bright as normal but it was there nonetheless. "Wanna spar?" He asked hopefully. Vegeta stood, heading away. 

"No. I'm busy, Kakarott." He left the kitchen and headed up the stairs for his room to get some sleep. Goku caught his arm halfway up the stairs. "No, wait! Don't go, Vegeta." He pleaded.

"Let go, Kakarott." The larger Saiyan turned him and locked eyes with him. "You said you wouldn't disappear!"

"I didn't. I've been here the whole time."

Goku made a frustrated sound and Vegeta resumed his climb. 

"Vegeta stop!" He felt large arms encircle him from behind and shivered. 

"I told you you can't be here."

By now they reached the top of the stairs. The taller man pulled him around the corner out of sight and pressed him to the wall. "I'm sorry but I wanted to see you, you've been training for so long." Goku leaned in and kissed him not bothering to ask. The contact took Vegeta's breath away and his fatigued body gave into Goku's embrace. By the time he roused himself enough to shake off Goku's grip he found himself in the other man's house. 

"Damn it, Kakarott!!"

"What, Vegeta?" The bigger man had already wrapped around the prince again and started to kiss along his neck to nibble at one ear. Vegeta growled but his annoyance and misgivings were already fading into something else. 'I'm so weak!' He once again found himself caught up in the other man. "Oujisama."

"Damn you."

Vegeta was drawn from deep restfulness by odd sounds. Slowly he roused himself enough to take in his surroundings. Kakarott's bedroom. He groaned and stood, taking the sheet with him. He moved to the open doorway and looked down the hall to see the other man leaning on the bathroom doorjam looking pale. "What's wrong with you?" Goku straitened when Vegeta revealed his presence. "I don't know. I just haven't been feeling all that well just lately."

Vegeta frowned at him. "Saiyajin don't get sick." Then he snorted. "It would figure that an insignificant earth sickness would befall a lowly third-cla…" The prince froze in mid sentence. Without another word he disappeared back into the room. 'Third-class. Shit! Third-class… Fuck! Third-class!!'

Curious at the other's behavior Goku followed and found him getting dressed in a hurry. "What's the matter?" The only response he received was "Kami!" when the prince laid eyes on him. 

"What?!"

Vegeta refused to look at or speak to him again. At a loss as to what to do Goku decided to change the subject to one that might get a response and sat down with a sigh on the bed. "Spice went back to school. She said we should visit her. She asked me to tell you to come by if you ever wanted to have another night out." Vegeta only partially heard him. He shot Goku one last strange look before leaving. He didn't even bother using the door, instead he walked to the open window and flew out leaving Goku not only perplexed but worried as well.

'OH SHIT!!'

He concealed his ki as soon as he was out of sight. He was positive that the other would come looking for him after the way he'd acted but he couldn't help himself. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Once again that word seemed to be the best description of the situation. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of here. He wasn't ready to leave the planet but now his island was no longer an option. Shuddering he realized he needed a shower badly. "Oh Kami!" He stopped in mid air. 'Where the hell am I going?! He knows everywhere I usually go now.' He vaguely recalled Goku mentioning Spice was at school again. Well……she knew anyway. Best of all was that, beyond her own personal enjoyment of the situation, she didn't really care. He had to calm himself down first though. The second she realized he was upset there was no telling how she might torture him. Locating her ki he flew off in a new direction.

Spice sat bored in history class writing whatever popped into her head. Letting her mind wander suddenly she found the words "Oh Kami" and "Shit" scattered throughout her notes. Glancing around confusedly she shrugged and zoned out again. Something was odd. She felt it at the edge of her mind. When the break came up she gladly stepped out into the daylight. On her way to the coke machine she noticed a familiar figure propped carelessly and relaxed against a wall. 'Oh boy, here it comes. Happened faster than I thought it would.'

"Hey, Vegy, just couldn't get enough, could you? Ready for another bender?" The prince hadn't been expecting the invitation. He considered before answering without any hesitation. "Yes." Spice nodded companionably and turned to buy a Coke. 'Holy shit, this *is* serious!'

She took a drink and watched her classmates file back into the room. "Eh, screw that, I'll catch up later. It was starting to put me to sleep anyway. You hungry, Vegy? I feel like barbeque." The prince couldn't help but smirk at the superior, almost snooty fashion she viewed everything with. 

The prince dropped a last bone onto the gargantuan pile and Spice threw a wet nap at him. "Well that was interesting. I've never known an all-you-can-eat rib place to run out of ribs before." She pulled out her wallet and handed a C.C. credit card to the waitress. "I forgot to give it back but since you're here I can use it and not worry about Trunks getting pissed. Now let's go shopping." Vegeta snarled at her and she gave him a flat look. "Get a grip, Vegy. You should know me better than that." Next thing they were in line at the grocery store with a cart filled with enough booze and food to cripple an army of college students which was also paid for by C.C.

It was early afternoon and they loaded up the back of her truck. "Now, if you see a herd of idiots converge on us while we're parked at a stoplight or something I expect you to kick some serious ass. This is a college town you know."

Vegeta actually helped carry in everything without grumbling too badly. Spice was really starting to wonder what had happened. 

"Where's the shower?" She gave him a strange look but directed him to it. While he was in it she found a pair of baggy black jeans and a big darkgreen shirt. She stuck them in the bathroom with him. 'He probably came strait from training and that's why he's showering. But it *was* early when he showed up…'

"Alright, It's still early, how about a movie?"

All her roomies would be in class late today so they had the two story house to themselves. "We already saw a good horror so how about a western, you'll like Clint Eastwood." She made two tall Jack&cokes and turned on the movie. The girl was itching to find out why Vegeta was there but she had a feeling that she wouldn't find out unless she got him good and relaxed first. They sat in silence through the movie while she kept their glasses full and the prince brooded, ignoring everything. He threw back whatever it was that the girl was giving him. He didn't really care what it was. 'It's all gone to hell! So fucked up! I can't believe how stupid I am! What was I thinking? It's one thing to…' He cut the thought off before it could form completely. He knew she could see that something was off. 'She's not stupid, she's far too much like me. Imagine that! Kakarott spawning a Saiyan of my disposition! Kami! He's laughing at me. The whole universe is laughing at me! Never an unbeatable enemy around when you need one. Fuck!' He tried to stop thinking but for once he couldn't ignore it. 'What have I done to myself! What have I let that kisama bakayaro do to me!'

He realized that Spice had shut off the movie and was now watching him. "What?!" 

She took the cup from him. "The movie's over. Do you want to up the anty?"

He wasn't sure what she was asking but he didn't care either. "Whatever." She turned on some comedy improv show and then brought a bunch of bottles to the coffee table along with two smaller glasses. "Here, this is called a Three Wise Men. Try not to taste it on the way down." He watched her throw back the concoction with closed eyes and exhale breathily. The stuff reeked but if she did it so would he. Spice did her best to keep a strait face while Vegeta tried to hold down his coughing as the liquid burned down his throat. Grinning, she poured two more. It didn't take too long for them to start to relax some. Spice took her time spreading out her stash and Vegy was so preoccupied that he didn't even complain much at her attempts to torture him with her strange concoctions. With nothing worth watching in the late afternoon, she turned on some music and taught her uncle some drinking games while Tool blasted around them. Vegeta finally loosened up and Spice couldn't take it anymore. "So why are you here?" The prince's face darkened again but he was not so serious as before. He laughed ruefully and drained the entire contents of his glass. "I'm fucked."

"Literally or figuratively?" The prince glared at her. "Sorry. What happened?"

":Hmph: Why should I tell you?" 

She held up a bottle. "Because I'm supplying the painkillers. Besides, you came here for a reason and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't to get drunk again. You weren't exactly thrilled about the aftereffects last time." 

He grabbed the bottle from her. "Right now I don't give a damn." He took a swig right from the bottle and made a face. "But this is the most horrible stuff I've ever tasted."

She laughed and stood to retrieve a new bottle. "Here, try this." She handed over a butterscotch snapps.

His eyes brightened. "Now *that* I like." Spice snorted. "Figures you would go for the sweet stuff." He drank the whole bottle in record time. After a few minutes the speedily imbibed alcohol hit him and Spice tried again. "So what's happened? Why'd you come here?" 

He leaned back in the chair and sighed. "I supposed it doesn't matter, you already know anyway… I came from Kakarott's house and I'm completely fucked." Spice nodded understandably. "Ah, so I take it you mean that both ways."

He looked ill. "Well, no. I suppose if you wanted to get technical, Kakarott's fucked." 

Spice cringed. "Aww hell! I did not need to know that much detail! I was just being facetious! Moving on now! Okay! So what's the problem?" 

Vegeta slumped with his head in his hands. "I needed someplace where no one would look for me." 

"So you decided to come to college and get wasted with me?" Vegeta shook his head. "I hadn't thought that far ahead yet." By now they were both buzzed, especially Vegeta, and Spice hoped that it would help the prince to open up a little. "You still haven't told me what happened."

He groaned through his hands. "I realized I have overlooked a crucial fact." The girl was starting to get annoyed. "And...?"

"Kakarotto is third-class." She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please! You're not going to use that lame excuse are you?" His fingers slid up into flamelike spikes and she leaned down to see his glassy eyes. "Vegy?" She saw something she'd never seen before. She almost couldn't put a name to it, it was so…out of character. He looked apprehensive. "Why is that so important? I mean there's no class separator anymore. You two are the only ones left so what's the difference besides lineage?" Spice frowned at him. 

The half drunk Saiyan laughed humorlessly. "There's a huge difference. I can't believe I'm so stupid! How could I have forgotten? How could something like that slip my mind?"

"What, Vegy!?! Jeez!" The prince went silent once again, just staring at the ground. "Vegy? Vegeta! Just fuckin spit it out, man!!" The older man roared and threw the empty bottle in front of him to shatter against the far wall.

"BREEDING STOCK!!!"

Suddenly Vegeta was openly fuming. "Kami! He's fucking breeding stock and I fucked him! It used to be such a great joke. The third-class idiot! The moron! Completely useless to the gene pool for his stupidity but the perfect warrior. The joke lost it's edge once his son turned out to be a great fighter *and* a *genius*! It wasn't funny anymore and I forgot about it after all these years. He's Kami damned breeding stock!" Spice just waited wide-eyed for the prince to vent. Slowly she questioned, not sure she wanted to hear the explanation. "What exactly does that mean?" The Saiyajin slumped back into the chair looking beaten. He answered in a very blank and neutral voice. "On Vegetasai there were few women. We Saiyajin are an animalistic race. Women often did not survive easily and those that did more often than not, died in childbirth. There was need of a more reliable way. One class was set aside for the purpose long ago."

Spice took a deep breath, smoothing her hands over her features, ending up rubbing her temples with closed eyes. He could see she was mulling it over, tasting it, turning it around in her mind until she had completely grasped the information from all possible directions. "Are you saying…that it's possible that you may have gotten my grampa pregnant?" The prince snarled and grabbed another bottle to throw. She caught it and pried it from his grip. "Hold on! Calm down a sec!" At that moment Spice felt like breaking something as well but restrained herself. 'Rational! Must be rational! It's okay! There's nothing to be done now anyway.' "What are you going to do, Vegy?" She kept her face perfectly neutral. 

The ouji looked at her incredulously. "Do? What do you mean do?" 

Suddenly Spice was very sober and she stared at her uncle. "What are you going to do, Vegy?" She repeated warningly.

The prince drew himself up haughtily. "I will do as I please." The girl stood challengingly and spoke calmly. "Not when it comes to my grampa you won't. When it comes to Kaky you will do what needs to be done, I don't care how cowardly you are." The prince leapt up but she powered up instantly and slapped him back down. In response he powered up and stood again.

Okay.

How many of you did I just lose? I know, I know… When I first tried this angle I was really iffy about it but its something that I can do a lot with and it fits in with most of the things that I plan to deal with in the future. I didn't really go for this type thing, I sort of thought that it was maybe corny or cheep, but it has grown on me as I've continued to write along these lines. I hope you don't write me off after so long. I've got so much more angst to dish out and just imagine how juicy this could get. Vegy with a pregnant Goku on his hands. And I've still got lemon coming. Please don't abandon me. It's still the same story you've liked so far, just with a weird twist. And for those of you who don't mind or do like this stuff – enjoy. Love you guys!!


	13. Distress and Agitation aka Excuse Me!

~Wow, What A Loser Am I~

The ComicCon was okay. I managed to lose that guy I went with but then I ran into my ex. Almost ruined my day. I got so bored after a while. I got to watch some animated Lenore shorts at one booth and watched some anime that I've been meaning to find out about. I bought a 3ball spiked flail and The Fang of Baelin. I tried to cut back on spending money or else I would have bought Valdris the Chosen Blade of Mithroden. I really sound like a geek don't I? At least I'm a geek with a sharp piece of steel in my possession. I need to find someone who likes anime, horror, and sharp things. It's no fun when you're all by yourself. I had to go see the new Halloween movie by myself and Rein of Fire too. My friends are either lame, have kids, are working, or just don't give a shit about the stuff I like to do every once in a while. I just like to hangout but no, nobody else just wants to hangout. I got to talk to my brother. Went to my dad's house and called him long distance after he left a message on my machine. I talked to him for two hours while he drove his bigrig across Missouri. My dad was with his ex when I got there and was talking about how: No he wasn't lonely and yes his children come to visit him often and no she couldn't move back in because not only would his three daughters try to knock some sense into him, they (especially me) would knock some sense into her as well. She looked really uncomfortable when I walked in to ask if I could use the phone. That made me feel satisfied but the fact that the whore bitch was there in the first place has got me miffed and that dad drove her home afterwards too. There's a point when you just have to threaten homicide for some people to get the hint, unfortunately dad won't let me. When he got back he was kinda upset that I was still on the phone but he deserved it. I got to rant and reminisce about how much ma screwed us up for a nice long time. I feel much better. YAAAAAYYYYYYY

Anyway…  Yaoi Ashes!!!! My one hundredth reviewer!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WIN…another chapter. How's that for a reward? You're right, it sucks. Let's see… I know! You can take over babysitting for me. No…that sucks too. Um… Hmmm… How about a nice Vanilla Coke…no, wait, that's for curiosity. DO'H!! Ah well… I tried, now it's your turn. UPDATE YOUR "WE WERE ANGELS"!!! There! Your gift will be making me happy. Isn't that worth it? No? *pout* FINE!! Gimme your address, I'll mail you some chocolate or something. Jeez! How about this? A really long chapter! You know, to make up for that evil update. *sits back with a smirk*

~I Even Wrote That In A Poetic Way, That's So Lame~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The prince drew himself up haughtily. "I will do as I please." The girl stood challengingly and spoke calmly. "Not when it comes to my grampa you won't. When it comes to Kaky you will do what needs to be done, I don't care how cowardly you are." The prince leapt up but she powered up instantly and slapped him back down. In response he powered up and stood again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Distress and Agitation a.k.a Excuse Me?!!*

Goku was sitting on the lakeshore when he felt the spiking kis of Spice and Vegeta. After only a second they both skyrocketed. He hesitated wondering what might have happened before transporting directly to them. He found the two locked together in her living room, furniture flung wide, and glaring at one another, enraged. He grabbed Vegeta from behind in an attempt to pull him off of his granddaughter but the prince fought against him. The smaller Saiyajin flung back hitting him hard in the chest, taking the breath from him. Spice screamed wrathfully at her uncle and, taking a ki powered fist, she decked the prince solidly while he was distracted, knocking him senseless.

She glared down at the still form, then moved to make sure Goku was okay. "Sorry, grampa, I couldn't think of another way to get your attention. Are you okay? Where did he hit you?" 

He patted his chest sturdily and smiled at her with reassurance. "I'm fine, he just knocked the wind from me that's all, I've had worse. What was this about?" She ignored him. 

"How have you been feeling lately, Kaky?" Her question took him by surprise. "What? Fine I guess. Why?"

"No stomach aches or flu or anything?"

"No…well maybe a little but I'm not sick or anything. What's wrong?" 

She pointed to Vegeta. "When he wakes up he's going to have a massive headache so hopefully he won't be able to run off very easily. Don't let him out of your sight, alright? You two have some things you really need to talk about. Big time. Don't let him leave until you do. Tie him down if you have to. Take him home and make sure I get my pants back, I like that pair." She tossed Vegeta's training clothes onto the prince as Goku gathered up the limp form.

"Thanks, Spice, I won't let him leave this time." Then she was alone. 

She calmly flipped the couch over, grabbed a bottle of Sangria, stuck a new cd in the player, and stretched out to relax. "Now *this* is going to be interesting." Spice lived by a simple rule, which was surprising considering who her parents were and how uptight they tended to be. Her rule was: *As long as it doesn't affect you personally or disrupt your way of life – who gives a damn? Just go with the flow as long as the flow doesn't push too hard. If it begins to push that's when you stand up and dig your heals in.* It was a merging of the views of two Saiyans who had helped raise her to adulthood. Worked pretty well so far as she was concerned. 

*Laugh it up and take it easy, everything will workout.* along with *Control and kick ass or someone else will.*

"Ohhh Kammiiiiiiiiii…" The prince couldn't see strait. His head pounded and he was in a world of hurt. "Never agaiiinnnnnn…" He didn't even feel it when Goku hugged him closer and snuggled against his poor prince. 

"You asked for it, drinking like that." 

Vegeta groaned "Like what? You weren't even there, how do you know?" 

Goku chuckled behind him. "Give me some credit. I knew Yamcha for years, didn't I? I can tell when someone's drunk. Your ki goes all fuzzy after a certain point." 

Vegeta winced at the noise. "Shut up, Kakarott. How did I get here?" 

Goku nuzzled him. "You were fighting with Spice." The prince stiffened then relaxed and gripped his throbbing head. 'Oh, yes…that little bitch. She got exactly what she wanted, didn't she? Now I'm right back here again.' He groaned again. "Get off of me, Kakarott."

"Nope." Goku responded lightheartedly. "Bakayaro, get off me!"

"Nuh uh. I promised Spice I wouldn't let you out of my sight and I don't plan to break my promise." 

"Did your promise include smothering me?" Vegeta retorted in annoyance.

Goku relaxed his grip and Vegeta curled up on his side. Goku contented himself with tracing fingertips up and down the prince's boxerclad form, tracing muscles and drawing designs. 

Vegeta felt like shit. He couldn't think, couldn't concentrate, all he could do was hold as still as possible while his head throbbed. The horribleness permeated his whole body. 'Why did I do that?' He thought regretfully. 'Weak idiot! Run away like a coward!' He sighed. After a little while Goku gently rolled him onto his back again. "Vegeta? Why'd you take off before?" The prince just laid there with his eyes closed and ignored him. "Vegeta, you said you wouldn't disappear." 

The smaller Saiyan growled. "Leave me alone."

Goku snuggled up again. "Please, Vegeta, tell me what's wrong."

"Get off of me or I'll make you regret it." The prince threatened. Goku shook his head. "You know as well as I do that you couldn't summon enough ki to melt a candle right now."

"Shows what you know." The prince powered up sending the larger man right off the bed and knocking over everything within six feet. Energy rippled off him in waves and he released it before he *did* lose what tenuous control he had over it. He had made his point. Goku climbed back onto the bed. "I stand corrected." Then he paled slightly. "Vegeta, promise me you won't go anywhere." The prince hmphed and the larger man grabbed his arm insistently. "Promise me. Now." Vegeta opened one eye to glance at him with suspicious distrust. "Fine." Goku was up and out of the room as soon as the word left his lips.

In the bathroom Goku splashed water on his face and looked at his sickly reflection. 'What is wrong with me?'

He found Vegeta in the kitchen drinking water over the sink. 

"Eat something." The prince sounded almost civil. 

Goku gave his back an unsure frown before politely refusing. "Nah, I'm not hungry."

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at him, his eyes narrowed but that could have been from the bright morning light. "Sick again?" 

Goku sat at the table. "I guess." The prince slumped onto the counter and rested his head on his arms, sighing before coming to sit opposite Goku. Putting a hand to his throbbing temple he finally gave up, let go. It was too much effort to try to fight this and he didn't have the energy or the will for it right now. 

"Third-class baka." The other man was caught by surprise when Vegeta laughed at the title. "Once again it's kind of funny. You wanted to tell them? Go right ahead." 

The larger man brightened immensely. "Really? You don't mind?"

Vegeta snorted. "I mind very much! But there's no point in keeping it to ourselves anymore. They'll find out soon enough." 

Kakarott was confused. "What do you mean?" 

The prince pointed at him. "You are going to tell them one way or another. Third-class, you remember? I never let you in on the joke and then that brat surpassed me and it was no longer funny. You are third-class. The answer for a dieing race. Breeding stock. You, your brother, your father, all the other third-class warriors. Genetically enhanced before birth and sent off planet to reach adulthood without the risk of complications from fellow warriors, brought back once they became mature and strong." 

Goku just watched him blankly. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Goku shook his head and a irked sound rose from the back of Vegeta's throat. "In the third-class both men and women could have children." The big oaf was still having a hard time grasping it. "Kakarott. Do you remember when you wife was with child?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she was really cranky."

Vegeta sighed. "Do you remember her being sick for no reason?" 

Goku nodded. "Yeah, at first. It was called morning sickness but she got it all the time." 

Vegeta rubbed his eyes tiredly. "And have you been getting sick for no reason?"

Goku nodded again. "Well, yeah…I…what…you…wha…" It finally started to sink in.

Suddenly the big Saiyan bolted from the table toward the bathroom. Slowly Vegeta got another glass of water and drank it, giving the other some time to himself. After a few minutes he went to find Kakarott who was sitting on the floor of the bathroom nearly hyperventilating. "Oh shut up, Kakarott. Get over it." 

Goku looked up incredulously. "You get to go out and get drunk and I have to get over it?! Fuck off!!!" 

Vegeta cringed as the throbbing in his head increased from the bathroom's explosive echo. "Been there, done that. Remember?" He snapped back sarcastically. The distressed man sobbed into his hands then stared down at his abdomen unsure what to feel.  The prince sat down across from him and leaned against the wall, eyes closed to the harsh light, trying to will the pain away. There was silence for a time. 

"Are you going to leave?"

Vegeta opened his eyes to see Goku watching him anxiously with one hand held protectively over his stomach. They stared at each other for a long minute. He thought the man before him looked so fragile. He'd done it to him. He'd caused this confusion by allowing this to happen. He never wanted this. But was that entirely true? He closed his eyes and exhaled. This rotten feeling in his body was not going away and it was overwhelming him, he couldn't think strait. His mind kept wandering. 'Why am I here? So fucked up. Why does he look to me? He knows me by now. HA! Not that hard to know me. Fucking waste. He knows who I am. Psh! No, he doesn't know me at all! He still looks to me. Everything I touch turns to dust yet he still looks to me. Haven't I done enough? Wasn't it ever enough? Kami, I feel like crap. How fitting.' His thoughts wandered on like that oblivious to the pained sorrow on the other's face.

Goku had taken his silence for affirmative and hung his head in rejection. He looked back at his ouji again. "I don't want you to leave." He then wrapped his arms around the prince's waist, pretty much crawling into his lap to get as close as possible. Vegeta didn't react, he only rested his pounding head on the wall feeling detached while Goku latched on to him. Finally he acknowledged the other as he tried to stand. "Let's get some rest. My head aches." Vegeta had to practically carry Goku back to the bedroom and the big man trembled against him. Again Goku clung to Vegeta tightly under the covers but the prince didn't have the energy to push him off. 

Vegeta tried to roll but found himself immobile. Kakarott was laying half on top of him and his right arm was completely numb from bloodloss. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton but at least there was no pain anymore. Something was wrapped around his thigh. Glancing down the prince caught sight of a dark brown fuzzy limb, darker than his own. 'Baka. I suppose this was more traumatic for him than I thought.' He ran a thumb over the soft fur and Goku twitched slightly. He continued to stroke the newly grown tail, watching the frown begin to melt away from the sleeping man's features. Goku shifted allowing circulation once again to Vegeta's limp arm and he let go of the tail in favor of rubbing life back into his own limb. The sleeping man whimpered at the loss of contact and his eyes fluttered open. 

Kakarott hugged him sleepily and began placing kisses up his chest. He leaned up finding the prince's chin and then his lips but the smaller man was unreceptive. Vegeta refused to kiss him back. The earth raised Saiyan faltered but continued insistently, sliding one hand down to caress an obvious bulge through the prince's boxers. Vegeta growled at him and rolled away drawing his knees up defensively. Goku whined again. 'Don't turn away from me, please don't.' The prince's actions scared him. Did he not want him anymore? Was he going to leave? Goku felt so insecure and helpless. He'd wanted to be with the prince for so long but everything had gone so wrong. He'd been on cloud nine for three days and now it was all gone. He thought his wish had come true but then it just seemed to be dashed against the rocks over and over again. Now Vegeta wouldn't even respond to him. He couldn't let that happen. He needed the prince, he wanted him. If the prince wanted *him* too then maybe he would stay. Goku gave a tiny moan, pressing against Vegeta's back. He had to make his Oujisama want to stay. He would do anything to make him want to stay. 'I'll do anything if you'll only stay with me, Vegeta' He moaned louder finding the ouji's tail. "Stop it, Kakarotto!" Vegeta pushed him away harshly. Goku's heart fell when he looked into the prince's eyes. There was no emotion, no softness. They were cold. The big man's breathing increased and he looked away quickly. "Vegetasama…" He made sure his voice was measured and level. He would not beg…but he would ask. He would ask and that would be it. "Please don't leave." 

Vegeta took in the tense submissive position of the other and sighed angrily. He stood and headed for the door, still in his boxers. "I'm hungry." Goku felt Vegeta leave the house and laid back down, hugging his pillow tightly. 

Probably a little more than and hour later the smell of cooking meat drew Goku out. There, to his surprise, Vegeta sat before a newly made fire pit with a large animal of some sort cooking over the roaring flames. He breathed deeply and stepped closer. Vegeta looked up at him, face still unreadable, and stood. Reaching into the flames he ripped off a huge chunk of sizzling meat and thrust it at Goku. "Eat." After contemplating the steaming meat he shook his head. The other glared and snapped at him. "I'm not trying to poison you, eat it!" 

Goku shook his head again. "It's not that, I trust you. I'm just not hungry." 

Vegeta studied him thoughtfully. "When did you eat last?" The larger Saiyan just shrugged. The prince's eyes narrowed and he shoved the meat into Kakarott's hands. "Eat." Vegeta waited for Kakarott to finish and handed him another before he tore off a piece for himself. Soon only bones rested in the lowering flames. 

The warm night air began to enshroud them. "It will be a full moon tonight, you need to remember not to look at it."

"Huh?" Vegeta pointed at the furry appendage that Goku had not noticed yet. "My tail's back!" He held it up happily. Vegeta stood and stretched while Goku played with his tail. 

"Go inside, I want you as far from the moon as possible." 

Goku blinked. "Huh? Why?" The prince only shook his head. "Just go." They moved inside and Vegeta went to the kitchen for some water, he still didn't feel right from all that alcohol he drank. 

Reentering the living room he saw Goku sitting on the couch with one hand over his stomach and examining his abdomen once again. Not only did he have to deal with a pregnant Saiyajin, he had to deal with it under a full moon. He had little problem with moonlight normally but Kakarott had no control whatsoever. 'Having that tail back might not be such a good thing.' He left the room heading for a shower.

Goku sat thinking. There was so much to think about now. He didn't know where to start but couldn't get past one specific detail anyway. 'I'm…*pregnant*.' He drew a deep breath. 'He's still here. He even made dinner. Does that mean he's staying?' The prince had surprised him so much lately that he didn't know what to expect anymore. He looked over at the window where moonlight was beginning to slant in and the fur of his tail started to puff out slightly. He was going to have to be careful about that. Watching the square on the floor grow he started to feel kind of strange. It had been so long since he had a tail that he couldn't remember what it was like but he didn't remember moonlight affecting him unless he looked at the moon and even then he didn't remember it. 'Maybe I should ask Vegeta.' He stood up and went to find the prince. He could hear the shower running and stopped at the door. His fur puffed even more as he thought about the man on the other side. 'He's still here. Does that mean… Maybe…' He quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

The room was dark, lit only by the moonlight cascading in through the open window over the shower. Vegeta had done so on purpose. He wanted to enjoy the full moon. It energized him, made him feel better. There were other effects but he could control them. He stood under the spraying water with closed eyes and the moonbeams felt almost warm on his skin. He jolted back to reality when hands slid over his back, hissing when Goku's hot naked flesh pressed against his.

A voice whispered in his ear. "Mmmm, you look so good."

The prince sighed as fingers traced down his stomach. "Kakarott, I told you to stay out of the moonlight." The voice behind him sounded distracted. "Hmmm? I have been. Feels nice doesn't it?" 

He felt Goku begin to turn to the window and reached up to catch his chin. "Control yourself. If you turn Oozaru you will destroy the place." 

Distracted again, Goku nuzzled the prince's throat instead of looking out the window. "Okay." Vegeta gasped as Kakarott slid both hands down to his crotch and pressed their bodies together tightly, arching against his back with a loud purr.

Vegeta's voice rasped in his throat. "Kakarott, get out of the moonlight." The bigger man made no move to leave. Instead, Vegeta found his back pressed to the cold tile wall with the other grinding up against him. The tongue that tangled with his carried a message of desperate need that set him on fire. He broke away for air, willing to compromise.

"If you get out of the moonlight I will come with you." Goku smiled into his cheek before stepping back and drawing Vegeta by the hand. The prince shut off the water and followed into the lit hallway where Goku once again pressed him to the wall, sliding down his wet body to hungrily lap at the prince's throbbing need. Vegeta watched with glazed eyes as black spikes bobbed before him. He felt a hand grasp his snaking tail and his knees nearly gave way. 

Goku groaned in disappointment when the prince caught his head and pulled him away but Vegeta knelt down with him and drew their lips together. Kakarott froze and his eyes rolled back when the ouji caught hold of his brand new tail. Vegeta slid his hands along it in long slow strokes. His victims breath speeding up before turning into a long whining moan. The prince squeezed a little tighter causing the larger man to cling and arch against him. Goku gasped, unable to think anymore. "Ohhhh…" Vegeta gazed down at the larger man, helpless in his hands again, and smirked. "You've got a new weakness." Sliding his fingers through the thick dark fur he enjoyed feeling Kakarott twitch and shiver. Finally giving into the stirrings he'd kept so harshly confined, Vegeta leaned down with his lover, still stroking the velvety tail. Their skin slid wetly and Goku's large hands grasped him passionately. They rolled and Vegeta sacrificed his hold on the tail in order to control the movement. Now straddling Goku, he gave his partner his full attention. "You…" He whispered to the bigger man. "Are entirely too easy to please." 

Goku rolled them again. "Yeah? I never get the chance to please you. You won't let me." 

Vegeta rolled them again and Goku's back pressed to the wall of the hallway. "Your point is?" 

The larger man kissed him insistently before replying. "I want to please you." 

The prince rolled them back again so that he was on top. "What makes you think this does not?" Then he slowly slipped into him. Their tails entwined bringing groans from each of them and Vegeta thrust deep. The larger man stared wideeyed at the ceiling as the tail wrapped around his tightened and shifted. Wrapping his legs around Vegeta he bucked and moaned into every thrust. "Oujisama! …ohhhh…" Their still slick skin slid on the wooden floor making it hard to find purchase. His ouji growled throatily, raking teeth down his throat and chest, nails digging into his sides as powerful muscles flexed. The prince's tail constricted and pulled against Goku's tail while the other man tried to fight back with what little control he had over his new limb. The skirmish ended when white light exploded behind his eyes. He cried out and his whole body stiffened arching off the floor lifting Vegeta as well. It seemed to last forever until he collapsed still whimpering and twitching from orgasm. Vegeta lay breathless beside him and they just rested.

Goku rubbed up against him gamely and Vegeta stood up to smirk down at him. 'The man is insatiable!' He opened the door and stepped into the bedroom only to find it flooded with bright moonlight. 

He moved to pull the curtains shut but Goku caught his hand. "Leave it open, Geta?"

The prince tensed visibly and wrenched away, surprising the taller man. Goku watched him back away slowly. "Uh, I mean… If you really want to close it we can. It's just that it feels nice. It doesn't matter." Vegeta didn't respond, he only stared back with rank suspicion and wariness. "Geta?"

"SHUT UP!!"

Goku stiffened, not sure why Vegeta was so upset all of a sudden. The prince backed toward the door with bared teeth, breathing much too fast. "Wait. What did I do? What's wrong?" Goku started toward Vegeta but the prince backed away faster keeping the distance between them. The spooked man continued to stare at him with a wild look he hadn't seen in a very long time. The kind of look he would get when facing an enemy he realized he couldn't defeat. Goku stopped and Vegeta took a few more steps. "I'm sorry. What is it? I didn't mean to make you mad."

The prince's insides felt twisted and tight. Taking control he forced his breath to freeze in his throat and blinked at his surroundings. There were no cold metal walls, no ever-present hum of spaceship engines. There was only the warm white walls of Kakarott's cottage and the man who was watching him with unhidden concern and hurt. He shook himself trying to clear away the flashback. He refused to cringe at the sound of his own voice. It was shallow and wavering but there was little he could do about it. "Don't call me that." Goku frowned. "Huh?" Vegeta took a deep breath, reasserting his usual controlled demeanor. "Don't call me…Geta." Goku didn't know what to say. "…k…" The prince grew uncomfortable. "I'm going to finish my shower." 

He turned away but Goku's voice stopped him. "Can I come? I need one too." The shorter man hesitated. 

"I don't care."

The larger man pressed close under the cascading water, just hugging him, wanting the reassurance. "Are you okay, Vegeta?" 

The prince sighed impatiently. "Fine. Get off of me." Goku hugged tighter and the ouji wriggled out of the grip. He couldn't take it when the other man was like this, he felt claustrophobic. "I'm fine, get over it." 

Goku wouldn't back down. "No, Vegeta, I want to know why I upset you. Tell me why." The frustrated man refused to speak. "Why did it bother you so much for me to call you Geta?" 

Vegeta shivered before snarling at him. "Don't! Why the hell should I explain myself to you?" 

Kakarott hung his head unhappily. "Because I asked you to." 

The prince slumped against the cold wall. 'Why won't he just leave me alone?! Just leave me be!' He lurched up again and slammed a fist on the other's chest. Not extremely hard, just enough to vent some of his anger at the third-class warrior. "Damn you!" Goku grunted and grasped his chest in surprise. Vegeta looked like he was about to swing again but dropped his arms to his sides. He stared down at the draining water tensely, his face clouded with moody rage. After a moment his voice rasped icily. 

"Scream for me, Geta. Bleed for me, Geta. My pretty little princeling. Your blood tastes so sweet, monkey. Kneel for me, Geta, maybe I'll go easy on you this time."

Vegeta parroted the words swiftly before looking Kakarott in the eyes. "I will not hear that name from your lips and I will kill any other who calls me by it." The expression on Kakarott's face made him laugh. He gave a sadistic smile that did not reach his cold eyes and his voice was bitter. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Not clear enough for you? He did what he pleased whenever he pleased. He enjoyed breaking my bones and spilling my blood. It didn't matter how strong I was. He took pleasure in breaking me over and over. Making me grovel like a slave, some pathetic animal, a dog. I used to pray for release, hoping that he might slip, might kill me. I once begged him to let me die. He laughed and left me to heal without the regeneration tank. My blood has been spilled all across the galaxy under that name. Everyplace I brought slaughter to, all the blood soaked dust that I stood upon. I shed their blood without hesitating and enjoyed every minute of it! All the while knowing my own blood would be spread in the sky over it."

The prince turned his back, rigid and strait. 

Goku ventured a hesitant hand to touch his tense shoulder. Vegeta's breathing was ragged. Slowly he pulled the unresisting prince back into his embrace and stepped out of the shower. All was forgotten before the violent trauma that Vegeta had shared with him. He placed a towel on the prince's shoulders and wrapped another around his own waist. Gently he drew him down the hall pausing to grab a blanket and then continued out to the living room. Sitting down on the couch he pulled Vegeta down with him, laying the blanket over them both. Finally Vegeta looked up at him, annoyed at the overly gentle treatment. 

"I've been tempered, Kakarott, don't think that something so trivial could shatter me. I was just caught off guard. It won't happen again."

Goku shook his head wonderingly at how the prince brushed off what just happened. "No, Vegeta. Don't block me away. I want to know, I want to help." 

The prince stared at him skeptically and tried to stand but long arms caught him and pulled him back. He landed in a tangled heap draped over Goku's lap. "Damn it, Kakarott! There's nothing you need to know and certainly nothing for you to help with! Let go!" 

The larger man hugged him to his chest. "I'm sorry for calling you that. I didn't know, how could I? But I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry for what you went through." Goku's voice was tight with emotion. "I can't even imagine… I'm sorry I didn't make him pay. I wish I could make it right. There's nothing I want more in the entire world. I'm sorry."

Vegeta held still where he rested against Kakarott's strong chest. He was tense but slowly relaxed into the embrace. The other's words meant nothing to him. They changed nothing. Still, the emotions, the honesty behind them touched him. Kakarott cared. It didn't matter that he couldn't understand why. What mattered was that the man truly cared. It was a new experience for him, to have someone *care* so selflessly. Kami knew that *he*was not capable of it. His relationship with Bulma had been casual. They each had separate cares and priorities, never colliding except for a physical or mental clash. This was so strange but so much had happened. So much changed and now he found himself gasping for air as it all surrounded him and tried to drag him under. He lacked the mental strength to deal with it all right now. For the first time in so very long he felt safe, he felt protected. No one had ever held him. Not like this. Kakarott tried to do it often. Kakarotto held him lovingly as if he were something precious. 

The prince closed his eyes as a deep rumble flowed from his lover. There was once a time when he wished for something like this but that was another lifetime. So long ago. He had learned to accept that it was impossible for him. Now here he was…did he still want it?

A child. Another Saiyan. A true Saiyajin. A royal heir who would be true to the instincts of a near dead race. 'No. Not now.'

He finally started to fall asleep but Goku shifted, waking him. "Vegeta? …I love you…" 

The prince froze, not sure how to react. How was he supposed to respond? He couldn't respond. He couldn't even fathom the words. Words he could not even think much less utter. "You would. Go to sleep. I'll be here."

Goku fell asleep but Vegeta laid awake for some time, just thinking. Everything was so complex now. It would be hell. He really didn't know what to think as Kakarott's warmth pervaded him. 'He can face the greatest, most unbeatable of enemies and still hardly let his smile slip. How will he handle this when it is his own family he has to face? They won't approve of this, at least the oldest ones won't, not that it makes a difference. I've never asked for anyone's approval.'

'This is going to bring a lot of shit for you to deal with.'

'Since when have I ever backed away from a challenge? Bring it. I will take care of it as I see fit.'

'It may be too much for him.' He leaned up to look at the other man. 'Perhaps.' 

Edging off the sleeping man he walked from the room and outside to look up at the sky, towel wrapped loosely around him. He'd spent so much of his life in the desolate depths of space. His memory was filled with the horrors he'd experienced in that black vacuum. But standing on this strange blue planet it looked so very different. From here all he saw were twinkling stars, simple and far away. It was beautiful and he held no malice toward it. No. He would only return to space when all else was gone, when he once again found himself alone. He was sure the day would come but until it came he would stay here. With Kakarott and their children. Their child. A pure blooded Saiyajin. They weren't the last anymore. Could it be possible that there might be another out in that vast distance? Forgotten like Kakarott? Did Frieza truly destroy them all? That question could wait. For now there was a glimmer of hope in his dark heart. A Saiyajin heir.

"Vegeta?" 

He glanced over his shoulder at Goku who peeked out the door at him. "What are you doing out here?" 

The prince turned silently back to the sky and the larger man came out to stand by him. Vegeta still watched the stars when he finally spoke. "It will be the strongest being in the universe. Imagine the creatures that will come to challenge." Goku just stood quietly, not saying a word. The ouji turned to him and saw insecurity still rampant on his face. Stepping close he made his decision. There was really no other decision to be made. He placed a hand on Kakarott's stomach possessively. 

"You are my mate and this is my child. Nothing will change that as long as I live and breathe. I swear it. You are mine……and I…am yours."

There you have it. Another good stopping place…but I haven't addressed all the things I planned on yet so you can definitely expect more. Good? hehe I hope so. I worked a lot on this chapter and rewrote it a many times to try to get it right. So many directions it could go in! I'll do my best to make sure the direction I take is up to par. You still hanging with me? It was a long chapter, ten pages! I'm sure that made you all relatively happy but damn it! Now I have to work even faster on those next ones! They're not ready yet! I just couldn't make myself chop up this one though. It's sooo hard to concentrate on angst when you have 3 little girls coming up to you every five minutes to show you a picture, ask for food, or screaming because they're pissed about the other two. Watching Harry Potter 75 times a day doesn't help either. I think I'll stick in a nice Nightmare On Elm Street or Suicide Kings so my brain will start functioning again. Love Christopher Walken!


	14. Let's break for a huddle

~Let's Break For A Huddle~

Yes, I did make Kaky sort of like a pregnant woman and yes I realize that he is kinda soft, weak-willed, and wimpy. I tried to keep it from going too far but I had to emphasize that he is emotionally on the opposite side of the spectrum from Vegy without making our prince into a real asshole. Because, though he is an asshole, it's not something he really works at it's just his natural state. Also, circumstances were heightening toward something big and I tried to make it noticeable for the readers who might look for it. If anyone noticed, I've been giving subtle hints and nudges for about four chapters about how Kaky was acting not quite like himself sometimes so he didn't just *poof* suddenly become all weird and moody. It just finally came to a head. Take into consideration that I don't know and haven't known any pregnant people so I'm making this all up off the top of my head. Yes, Kaky is not a woman but that doesn't mean I can't pack him with hormones. Also he is definitely not a human and so…moodswings could be dangerous. (hehehe)

Now. What shall it be? Boy or girl? Boy: runs the usual route, there are sooo many boys. Girl: adds complications but could be fun. Remember that a girl would be susceptible to the whole female-Saiyan-survival type thing and someday would have to survive giving birth. I don't foresee this story going that far but who knows. I like the idea of a girl being the most powerful being in the universe. Whatever it turns out to be, I need names. A boy would definitely have the name Vegeta but I need some vegetable or food names for both a boy and girl. I'm sure you've noticed I'm not good with names. I hope everyone will give me suggestions. Also – is there any kind of special freakout scene anyone would like to see? Or maybe any sarcastic/dry/wry/funny ideas anyone would like to share? 

I *AM* asking for some audience participation here so feel free to shout out your ideas. 

*a monotone voice rises in the background* "Your business is important to us. Please stay on the line."

 Do let me know what you think and feel free to email me if you would like. I need some kindling! The fires of inspiration inside my head have been trampled to death by Disney movies!! I need anything!!!

~HUT HUT HUT Alright! Now get out there and smack some asses!~


	15. Composure and Agitation

 ~Just Watched Kung Pow~

I can't believe he's still watching it! The movie has prompted me to do some last minute work on this fic. Anything to avoid that movie!! I can watch Thumbwars and Batthumb and Blair Thumb but this is ridiculous! IT'S REVOLTING!!!!! SOMEONE SHOOT ME!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay… Here we go. Now the story gets complicated. Oh sure, like it wasn't before. Time to have some more fun. But not too much fun. Got to save some for later you know.

AAAWWW BLOODY HELL!!! SPECIAL FEATURES!!! NOOOOOOO!!!! TURN IT OFF!! BY ALL THAT IS HOLY TURN IT OFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~I Want To Die! Please! Someone Put Me Out Of My Misery!!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are my mate and this is my child. Nothing will change that as long as I live and breathe. I swear it. You are mine……and I…am yours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Composure and Agitation* 

Vegeta strode silently through Capsule Corp wearing a particularly acidic frown. 'This is going to prove to be humiliating and unpleasant.' Behind him Goku hesitantly followed along. The larger Saiyan seemed to be a little insecure but what could you expect from a man who had just found himself in what felt like a remake of a bad Arnold Schwartzenegger movie? Goku had been a bit standoffish and they hadn't spoken since Vegeta's declaration the night before, which suited the prince just fine. He needed to be able to think. "Trunks!" Surprised, the younger man turned to face them. "We must speak."

"WHAT!?!"

The question could be heard even outside the complex.

Trunks stared at the two men before him. Goku flinched and stooped a bit, before giving his usual nervous Son grin and laugh. Vegeta stood unconcerned with crossed arms and a surprisingly absent smirk. "You heard me, boy." Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "But wha…wh…how?"

"He's an alien, boy, have you forgotten? Stop stuttering and gather your wits."

Trunks nodded dazedly, he was a scientist and half alien after all, he could deal with the strange and unusual. "Okay." He turned away in thought only to turn back again. "Uh…how long?"

The prince glanced back at the almost shamefaced Saiyan. "A week. Two at the most." The lavender haired man nodded, still grasping the news, then did a double-take to stare at his father. "You mean… YOU?! And Goku?!" 

Vegeta's answer was flat. "You're a bit slow today, son. I think all these experiments are shriveling your brain." Trunks was flabbergasted. "You… The two of you… but I thought you didn't… Him! You…! You're...!" He seemed to have trouble forming and finishing his sentences. All sorts of things were jumping to mind and making a very scary type of sense all of a sudden. A memory of unraveling a very unhappy Goku from his father's blanket out in the yard in the middle of the night leapt to his attention. Come to think of it…his father had been acting strangely since right around that time.

Vegeta grunted in annoyance, strangely calm. "Shut up, boy. Most of those imbeciles think I detest *you* as well. Just deal with him!" The prince jabbed a finger in Goku's direction. Trunks just stared until shutting his mouth with a click. He hesitantly shuffled his feet. "Uh… What do you want me to do?" 

Vegeta finally snapped. "What the fuck do you mean what do I want you to do?! How the hell should I know?! You're the scientist! Deal with him!!"

The younger man pulled back slightly. "Sorry, father, I … I meant…um…do you…?" He took a deep breath. "Do you want it?"

The room fell silent.

Vegeta's face was intense and he was just about to answer when Goku joined the conversation. "What?!!" The large Saiyan backed up defensively looking horrified. 

"Baka! I gave you my oath! Stop fidgeting and shut up!" Vegeta turned back to Trunks. "No harm will come to this child. Do you understand me?" Trunks nodded dumbly, taking in the new *relationship* that his father and uncle now shared. 

"Of course, father, um… Fo…uh… Follow me."

Goku slumped onto his couch. He was so relieved to be home again. He was tired of being poked and prodded and stared at. He rubbed his sore arm and shivered.

"I HATE needles!"

Vegeta sat on the coffee table in front of him. "I've never seen anyone so skittish of a few tests." He stated.

"I just don't like needles!!" The pregnant Saiyan exclaimed with much more force than necessary and then slouched even more. Vegeta laughed quietly at the other's obvious discomfort before taking a seat on the couch as well. Goku immediately snuggled onto him. It startled the prince at first but he relaxed again. After a moment he wordlessly pushed the larger Saiyan off and settled on the other end of the couch. 

Now that he was comfortable he drew Goku back into his lap. His mate sprawled contentedly across both the couch and his legs, falling blissfully asleep after a stressful day. The prince looked down upon Kakarott's peaceful face. There had been so little peace for the larger man in the past days and there was little to come. 'It's done now. They'll all know within the next few days. Nosey morons.' Hesitantly he cradled his mate feeling strangely protective. 'Imagine that, me protect him.'

The ouji snapped awake just seconds before the front door opened. 

"Dad…" Gohan froze with his mouth hanging open at the scene in his father's living room. 

'Fucking hell! This is all I need first thing in the morning!' What a way to start the day. He and the demi-Saiyan stared at one another.

The younger man looked like he was about to hyperventilate or choke so Vegeta smirked evilly at him hoping it might send him over the edge. Gohan looked away quickly, facing anything but the two men cuddled on the couch. "Uh…d…:ahem:… Dad?" Vegeta gave the still sleeping man a wry look and shook his shoulder. "Your spawn is here."

Goku rubbed his eyes groggily and stretched with a groan. "Hmmm? What, Vegeta?" The prince nodded in Gohan's direction. Goku finally noticed his son standing by the door. "Oh." He sat up sleepily, seemingly unconcerned, but stayed next to the prince. "Hi, son."

Gohan glanced up and then away again. "Dad. What are you doing?" Goku glanced around sheepishly. "Well, I *was* sleeping."

"In Vegeta's lap?!!" Gohan exclaimed and pointed accusingly at the smirking man. Vegeta's smirk turned to a grimace and he stood menacingly. "Do you have a problem, boy? I'll be happy to clear the air."

"Hey!" Goku frowned at the prince before turning back to Gohan. "There's something we have to tell you."

"Obviously!"

The larger man paused. He had wanted to tell the others but now that he faced his son he didn't know what to say. Vegeta rolled his eyes while Goku fidgeted. "Well you see… Vegeta and I… Um… We…" 

"Dad!"

The prince shook his head. 'Enough is enough. The fool was so unhappy before and now he can't even tell his son.' He stepped forward. "Kakarott and I are mated and he is bearing my heir." Gohan stared uncomprehending then turned back to his dad who laughed nervously.

"I'm pregnant." 

The demi-Saiyan's head made a hollow thud when he hit the ground, out cold. Vegeta almost grinned with satisfaction.

"Just wait until he finds out he might be capable as well."

Goku groaned and knelt next to his son but Vegeta caught his shoulders. "Leave him, he'll come around soon enough." He bent close to Goku's ear. "You're the one who wanted to tell them." The worried father nodded. "I know. I just… I guess I didn't think about how they'd take the news. Things are a little harder to accept now that…I'm…"

Vegeta was unreadable. "Having second thoughts? It's too late now." Kakarott turned to him honestly. "No. No second thoughts." The prince studied him warily then softened and cupped his mate's chin to delicately lick at his lips. Goku sighed and opened for him. Below them Gohan twitched and opened his eyes just in time for Vegeta to make eye contact with him before diving his tongue lustily into Kakarott's mouth. 

"Aaaaaah!!!" 

Goku jumped, blushing brightly while the youngest man skittered away with his hands over his eyes. Kakarott caught the smug chuckle that Vegeta let slip and growled in rebuke. "Vegeta! You did that on purpose!" The prince grinned toothily. "Yes. Yes I did."

Goku stared out the front door at the power trail disappearing over the horizon. Vegeta slipped up behind him. "Kakarott. The others will be along soon. You can count on that. Let us go to my island. They will speak among themselves and make their decisions. We don't need to subject ourselves to this again." The taller man hesitated. "We should be here. We should tell them." Vegeta pulled him back, speaking with restrained annoyance. "We have told them. Leave them to themselves, let them stew over it."

He sighed. Maybe Vegeta was right. Gohan hadn't taken it very well. Goku couldn't believe his son's first reaction. He turned to examine Vegeta and felt a swell of pride for the prince who had once again surprised him. Gohan had a rather violent first impulse. Something about corrupting and taking advantage of his pure hearted and innocent father. 

"You've gone too far this time!" Gohan had shouted at the stoic Saiyajin prince who replied with "Someone may have taken advantage but it certainly wasn't *me*" and the demi-Saiyan leapt to attack him. Vegeta caught his fist and glowered up at him, speaking in a low, threatening voice. "Don't tempt me, fool. I have no reservations when it comes to teaching you…" He suddenly stopped and his face darkened even more.  Flicking a glance at Goku he thrust Gohan away. "I see no reason to waste my time with the likes of you. Do not blame me for what I haven't done." Gohan jumped back up with a snarl but Vegeta's superior stare never flinched even after Gohan's fist landed on his cheek. Goku had jumped to restrain his son knowing that two reprieves from the prince was more than anyone could hope for. After that his son had been slightly more controlled but he was not happy.

"Alright, Vegeta. I'll get some things. You're right. They can make up their own minds." The prince watched Kakarott go down the hall before glaring at the sky. He was about ready to blast that little bastard to hell Kakarott or no Kakarott. It seemed the brat still hadn't gotten over those first few decades they'd known one another. 

'Corrupted Kakarott!' He snorted derisively. 'If anything, that asshole has corrupted *me* since the first day I landed here.' He had no fear of the brat. He'd surpassed Gohan again long ago. He was merely an annoyance. An annoyance that would press it's opinion upon the others but it didn't matter, not to Vegeta anyway. His thoughts turned to Kakarott but he pushed them away. 'He can just get over it. He… Damn it! He's just too fucking sensitive!' He growled silently, frustrated at having to deal with all this crap.

Arms encircled him from behind, strangely calming. He had begun to really enjoy that, though he would never admit it.

"Let's go."

He made it up to me with Super Troopers so I guess suffering through Kung Pow was okay. Great movie! If only real cops had that much fun. I would have even more to look forward to if I ever get on the force.

I know! It's short! But I'm working on it!

To all you Gohan fans – I'm sorry…No, I'm not!… and I'm not gonna lay off. I need some kind of antagonism and he is the easiest for me plus I don't really like him all that much. He's wimpy and thick-headed and somehow hasn't caught up with the world around him even after going through all the crap with the rest of them in the show. A little self-sacrificing weak-willed paranoid twerp who sniffles too much and can't seem to get it up until the last possible moment. I assume that after adulthood he would grow out of (or further into) it and become even more anally retentive especially after teenagers of his own. "Oh no, everyone's out to get me!" Boohoo and get over it! It's a fact of life! Deal!


	16. Insight and Discovery

~I Am Still Queen Of The Fic~

DO'H! Sorry it took so long. Time flies when you are buried in brats. I have been finding myself having to tweak this stuff more and more but I think I'm satisfied now. TWO MORE WEEKS AND I AM FREE!!! NO MORE BRATS!!! The sad thing is that I am catching myself thinking it wouldn't be so bad to continue babysitting the little one. But, NO, I must do something with my life. College classes start next week. That's gonna suck too. I have to crash an English or math or something to go along with my chemistry. I wish general ed weren't so worthless. Hopefully I'll be done with it by next summer. Anyway, you don't want to know about that.

*Juggling a bunch of very sharp, jagged, pointy, glinting, dangerous looking trains of thought* Hmmm… What to do? What to do? Shall I be evil, sorta evil, really evil, or mega evil? Hmmm… What to do? 

Incase you haven't guessed I am sorta up in the air about how to proceed but I am starting to lean in a particular direction or two. *can't help but grin* My, my, my… So many directions and so little time/paper/ink. Don't worry. I'll figure it out. I had two more chapters mapped out but decided that direction was not worthy for the time being so I am now rewriting them. It's nice to be in control. You guys are a great help to get those creative juices flowing again (I always hated that term *yuck* but it fits). As for how I am going to handle "certain things"? That is for me to know and for you to grovel and beg until I feel inclined to show it to you. Poor Vegy. He's still the bad guy. At least to some. He freely takes the pressure and spotlight off Kaky and what does he get for it? A punch in the puss. I'm so mean. And, no, I am not bashing Gohan. He just has a less than rosy limelight. This is a fanfic not a basher. Just thought I'd clear that up. Don't worry, I've got it all under control. Sort of. Hopefully. Eh, maybe not. Oh well.

~Bow Down Before My Almighty Worthiness~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His thoughts turned to Kakarott but he pushed them away. 'He can just get over it. He… Damn it! He's just too fucking sensitive!' He growled silently, frustrated at having to deal with all this crap.

Arms encircled him from behind, strangely calming. He had begun to really enjoy that, though he would never admit it.

"Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Insight and Discovery*

Spice glanced up from the book and raised an eyebrow speculatively. Her father's ki just shot up in the distance. 'What the…?' She felt around for a bit and laughed. 'Ho boy! He's at grampa's house and he's pissed.' After thinking a moment she closed her fantasy novel and stuffed it into her backpack before walking out of math class. 'I know I should mind my own business but…dad *is* my business so it's alright.' Normally she wouldn't butt in but she wanted to know what was going on sooo badly. She knew that her dad would flip out. He was so excitable about such inconsequential things like dating and boyfriends and criminal records. There were times when she thought he'd go crazy over some of the stuff she'd done and who knows what he'd do about this considering...

"Hey, dad." Gohan landed on his doorstep to find his little Spice smiling at him. "Oh, honey." He sounded so distraught.  He looked away like he couldn't bring himself to share such terrible and devastating knowledge. Spice touched his arm with quiet concern. 

"Hey, dad, I could use a spar. Ya think?" Gohan smiled at his little girl. "Sure, honey. I think I'd like that."

"Not bad for an old man." Spice panted. Her dad laughed, a bit out of breath as well. "Hey! I'm still in my prime." 

She shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. So what were you so freaked about earlier?" 

Gohan drooped miserably again. "I… I have some news. I don't know how to tell you… It's… Kami! Don't be upset with your granddad. It's not his fault. It's not!" 

Spice rolled her eyes. "Just spit it out, dad." 

Gohan realized he'd started babbling. "Vegeta…and father are having a relationship."

Spice looked at him with unconcern. "So they finally decided to tell. Cool." Gohan gaped. "You… You knew?! Don't you care?!"

She shrugged indifferently. "Not really. It's their business." Here she eyed him with disapproval. "What does it matter what two adults decide to do on their own time? What are you gonna do? Chaperone Kakarott? You're not the only one privileged enough to have sex you know. They've both been lonely for a long time. Maybe if you hadn't immersed yourself so much into human life it wouldn't have been such a shock." 

Gohan grew angry and his ki rose just slightly. "How can you talk like that! You've spent too much time with that man! I'm your father! How can you say that?! You don't know Vegeta like I do! It's wrong!"

Spice glared at him resembling the ruthless prince much too well for Gohan's peace of mind, all signs of fatigue from their spar disappeared from her. "You may be my dad but you can be such a dumbass at times. How can you know what Vegeta is like? From those archaic horror stories of when you were little? That was a long time ago and I've heard all sides of them. I know what happened. Grow up, dad. Your childhood trauma doesn't mean shit now." 

Gohan powered up and took a step toward her. "How can you talk to me like that? You will not disrespect me!" He moved as if he might smack her but she caught his hand easily. "Or what? I'm stronger than you. You are overreacting. I trained with both Vegeta and Kaky. I know them. You obviously need someone to tell you what an idiot you're being and grampa won't do it so I will."

Gohan drew back and yelled in anger. "Your granddad is pregnant! He's Kami-forsaken pregnant!" 

Spice threw up her hands in frustration. "Yes! And I can't wait to babysit the kid and teach it to fight and have fun! You've got a half-brother or sister now! Get over it! That kid's gonna grow up to kick your ass someday if you don't get over it and I'll help it!"

He spun away. "Damn it!! Am I the last one to find out *everything*?!!"

Spice calmed and spoke in a lighter but still disapproving tone. "If you ever paid attention to what goes on around you then you would have felt all the activity lately but you never took your abilities seriously. All sorts of things have happened. I bet you didn't even notice that Vegeta's ki increased twice just lately. That only happens after he's been in a battle or has been hurt really bad. The only person around who can really hurt him is grampa so what happened? Huh? You tell me. This is anything but one sided, dad, trust me. It doesn't matter what you think. Nothing you say could convince me that Vegeta took advantage of Kaky or forced him into anything so don't you tell me not to blame grampa. Who cares who started it anyway? It's done and that's just the way it is now."

Gohan shook his head and frowned at her, his anger lessening some but he still had his jaw set stubbornly. "How do you know all this?" 

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know me at all do you? I'm the bad one remember? I'm the paranoid one. I trained with the Saiyajin no ouji. I always keep track of what's going on and listen to these instincts that you and most of the others buried under your humanity." The sneer in the word 'humanity' was clear for anyone to hear. "Vegeta taught me how. I may not know what it is to be Saiyajin but I refuse to be just human. I'm *me*. I don't fit in. Why should I want to?" She paused with a flat unimpressed expression before changing it to a smirk and continuing. "I also took Vegeta out for a night on the town and something he said helped it all to come together." 

The father couldn't decide between anger or disbelief. "You got Vegeta drunk?!"

"Twice."

Ugh! Gohan put his hands to his temples in frustration. Too much had happened already for him to add his daughter's drinking problem to the list so he pretended not to hear that part. "What did he say?"

The girl turned thoughtful. "He said something along the lines of not needing beer because Kaky and I already make him do dumb things he would never do otherwise." She looked at him speculatively. "Did you even notice when I went head to head with him a few days ago? You know what, dad? You're acting just like he was that day. You've been out of the loop for a long time, you can't just step back in and decide what's acceptable or not. It's not up to you."

Gohan stood rigidly. "I'm not going to stand by while Vegeta takes advantage of my father. I won't let Vegeta hurt him this way."

Spice closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. This was going nowhere. "You're going to protect him? Oy! Dad, what do you think…" She stopped again disgustedly and pushed all her negative impulses away. With a clear mind, though still miffed, she continued again. "I assume that, since they told you, it's free info? If you don't mind, I think I'll butt in for the newsbreak." She didn't wait for his answer. Her face hardened with concentration and she winked out of existence leaving her gaping and baffled father behind.

"Ack!" Trunks nearly dropped another device when Spice appeared next to him. He stared at her. "Since when did you learn that technique?"

"Hey, Trunks. I just wanted to know if anything horrifying or shocking has happened to you."

Trunks glared at her. "That depends on what exactly you mean by horrifying and shocking."

She innocently picked up and examined a piece of lab equipment. "Have Kaky or Vegeta come by?" Trunks nodded. "Yes, both."

"And they told you?"

Trunks set down the thingy he held. "Yeah. I started research on Goku already. Do you know about…?"

Spice answered his unfinished question. "Yeah, I know. You seem to be handling this pretty well."

Trunks shook his head wonderingly. "You know father. He does what he wants and there's not much you can do about it. Goku and mom were the only ones who could really handle him and since Goku is in the picture I trust that it'll work out fine. I knew father cared about him. Just not *that* much. Then there's you and I have no clue how you get him to react the way he does."

She smiled and put down the device. "Well. My dad doesn't hold the same opinion. He's convinced that Vegeta has some evil ulterior motive. I don't know about you but I know for a fact that that's not the case. If it were then your dad would not have been as on edge as he's been." Trunks nodded as he listened. "I think we should have a family get-together and break the news before my 'dear daddy' has a chance to make an ass of himself." She grinned at him. "And it's pretty easy to get Vegeta to do stuff. He's a pushover as long as you find the right angle."

Goten was playing with Fleaa in the yard outside his little house when Gohan showed up. "Hey, bro, what's up?" Fleaa saw her uncle and ran up to hug him happily. "Hi, uncle, is grandpa coming too?"

Gohan snatched her up with a smile and swung her around a couple of times before setting her down. "Sorry, sweetheart, grandpa's not with me. Um…" He turned to Goten looking unsure of himself. "Do you know…?" He stopped and started again. "Have you seen dad lately?"

"Yeah, he's been babysitting Fleaa for me."

"Oh." Gohan eyed him suspiciously. "Was Vegeta there?"

The younger demi-Saiyan frowned at him unsure why his brother was asking and why he looked so stressed. "Now that I think about it, he was there the last time. Why?"

Gohan felt a little more reassured now that it seemed that Goten didn't know what had happened. 'So I'm not the last to find out after all.' He looked down at the little girl still hugging his leg. "Sweetheart, I need to talk to your dad for a sec, okay?"

Fleaa pouted but let go. "Okay." She bounded off to the house.

"What's up, bro? What's wrong?"

Gohan took a deep breath. "I went to dad's house earlier." He paused again.

"What? Is something wrong with dad? Is he okay?" The younger brother was beginning to worry.

Gohan laughed nervously. "I think he's fine, as fine as he could be, at least. I… I kind of…caught him and Vegeta…together…intimately…"

Goten just stared at him frowning confusedly. "What?"

"Dad and Vegeta are…together and… Kami. I don't know how to say it… Dad's pregnant."

Goten shook his head, still uncomprehending, then did a double-take. "What?"

"It's because he's a third-class Saiyan and we might have inherited it from him too."

Goten giggled nervously, looking just like their father, before turning serious again. "Oh… Vegeta? And dad? And Vegeta?" He shook his head again. "You're kidding me, right? This is a joke?"

Gohan shook his head solemnly.

Goten frowned, perplexed, his brow crinkled in thought for another moment but then he couldn't hold back the grin that formed on his lips. "Wow. That's weird but…" He thought fondly of the surly man who had been like a step-father to him for a good portion of his lifetime. He'd known Vegeta longer than he'd known his own father. If the prince had really done what Gohan was saying then he knew that it had to be a pretty big thing. He laughed again. "…It's kind of cool. It makes sense I guess."

Gohan's jaw dropped. "What?! Cool?! What do you mean cool?"

Goten shrugged. "Well, they are the last two Saiyans and they've known each other forever and I guess the fact that dad *could* get pregnant means that it's, you know, a normal thing, right? It's definitely weird but the fact that Vegeta…" Goten searched for the right word but couldn't find it. "…*agreed* to it is really something."

Gohan couldn't believe his ears for the third time that day. "Aren't you worried at all about what he might do to our dad?"

Goten frowned, clueless. The family resemblance was astonishing at times. "What do you mean? What would Vegeta do to dad?"

Gohan threw his hands up in the air. "That's the whole point! I don't know! He's capable of anything!"

Now it was Goten's turn to be incredulous. "What the heck are you talking about? Vegeta never did anything to Bulma, why would he do anything to dad?"

"What?! He's done plenty of things!"

Goten stepped up to his older brother and put an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "Gohan. I know it's a surprise but it'll be okay, you'll see. Vegeta may be hardheaded and a little hard to get along with sometimes but they've been friends for a long time and dad can handle him. Go on home, take a load off, relax. Don't worry." 

Gohan reluctantly did what his brother said. 'What's going on? Has everyone gone nuts?'

Fleaa and Naga bounced up to where Goten and Trunks stood talking. Fleaa tugged on her dady's arm. "Where's grandpa? He hasn't come to see us in forever. He promised to teach me to use my ki more. Can we go visit him? Please?"

The two men exchanged a look before Goten knelt down to his daughter's height. "I'm sorry, honey, but your grandpa isn't home right now."

Fleaa frowned and whined at him. "Why not? Where'd he go?" 

Naga piped up. "Did he go on vacation like my grandpa did?" Goten blinked and looked at Trunks who merely shook his head and shrugged, at a loss. 

"Um… Yeah, I think they went on vacation together." Goten answered, struggling to hold back a snicker. 

Naga rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh. "Come on Fleaa. They'll be gone for a million years! We'll just have to practice without them. Let's go."

Goten hesitated. "Hey, wait a minute. You can use ki?" 

Naga growled impatiently. "Of course! Now if you don't mind, we've got important things to do!" She stomped off with Fleaa following along behind. The two fathers exchanged a surprised and worried look before bolting after their girls in the hopes of keeping the property in one piece.

"Come on, dad." Pan pleaded. "Calm down. Grandpa's fine. Don't worry so much."

"Yeah!" Came Spice's voice from in front of the computer screen. "You're gonna give yourself an ulcer."

"Yeah, Mr. S, Get a grip!" Trunks oldest/teenage son, Nigel, yelled from another room and another computer where he was playing a networked deathmatch game with Spice. "Hey! You're not supposed to just go after me! You've killed me 16 times! Go after someone else, you jerk!"

The youngest daughter cackled evilly and Gohan groaned.

"I just wish I knew where they were. I wish I could just talk to dad."

Videl came out of one of the rooms. "I agree with the kids, Gohan. You already talked to Goku and he said he was fine. He can take care of himself. I'm sure they'll come back when they're ready. Your family has always been a little weird, this really isn't much weirder." Gohan sighed, no happier than before.

One of the twins spoke from the floor where they were playing a board game. "So this means you can't be mad at uncle Tong for liking guys anymore, huh grampa Gohan?"

"Aaaarg!" He did not need to be reminded of that! He stomped out of the house. 

"Kale!" Pan reprimanded her son but her other son, Kane, and her sister Spice just laughed and continued playing their games.

A few minutes later a tall young man came down from upstairs. "Was that dad I heard scream a second ago?"

"Yeah." Pan answered. "He's a little stressed."

The young man nodded with weary acceptance. "What else is new?" Tong was a mirror image of his dad at age twenty-one, thin and lightly built, though he was taller and his hair was spikeless and sleek, hanging down to his shoulders and gathered in a tail. 

There was a clinking sound from the kitchen and Videl appeared carrying a huge tray to the dinner table. "Here, mom." Tong jumped to help her with her burden. "There's seven people here, you don't need to haul around this stuff you know." Easily he lifted the heavy platter from her hands. 

She glared at him. "I may be older than I used to be but I am *not* helpless *or* weak. I can handle it just fine." Then she smiled at him, pushing back a lock of graying hair. "You are sweet though and you do have a point." She turned to look at the other occupants of the room. "Alright. If you want food then make yourself useful. If not then go scavenge somewhere else." Pan and Spice got up and headed quickly for the kitchen. Videl moved a few things on the large table so Tong could set down the platter. "Thank you, honey." She gave him a quick hug and went back to the kitchen. From beyond the door a frustrated shout went out. "No! Don't touch that! That's not done yet. And *that* is for dessert! Get out!" 

Spice shuffled out of the room suppressing a smile and licking pink frosting off of her fingers. She shrugged at her brother. "Hey, I *tried* to help, she wouldn't let me."

Tong shook his head, his expression berating. "Do you have to be so childish?"

She raised an eyebrow at him challengingly. "Do you have to be so much like dad?" Tong growled, stepping past her into the kitchen while she went back to her game.

"Hi, Trunks. What are you doing? I haven't heard from you in a while. How's Dady?" Bra lounged on her couch with a bowl of Peaches-n-Cream and her favorite soap-opera on mute while she talked happily to her big brother over the phone. 

"Hi, Bra. I just thought I'd call and see how you were doing. How is it out there on the other side of the world?" 

"It's different. It's definitely different, but the men are all the same. Greg's doing well. He's at some sports martial arts thingy so I'm all alone and bored. What's been happening at home? Same old same old?"

Trunks laughed a little. "Not exactly."

"What?!" Bra was now pacing in front of her tv, Peaches-n-Cream forgotten. "Wait a minute. Repeat that." Finally she stopped and stared at the phone. "You're kidding. Dady? Really? I don't know what to think. *My* dady?" She turned around a few times in the huge living room, just trying to soak up the news. "You're sure? With *uncle* Goku? That's… That's… I don't know what it is. That's just so odd… Gosh, I can't even… It just… I keep wanting to say *cute* but... I don't know." She finally found her way back to the couch and sat, picking up her P-n-C while she listened intently to her brother on the other line. "Wait. Did you just say… Oh my gosh! Is that even possible? Really?" She let out a stream of giggles. "Oh poor dady."

I tiny glimpse into the lives of the two families, what do you think? I will have to go a little more in-depth at some time or another but this is good for a start. You've met everyone now I believe. I think. Maybe. No promises. I am trying to keep all these personalities from blending so bear with me. 


	17. Reminiscence and Awareness

~Respect My *Author*ity~

Alright Bobbin! Review 450 and friendly neighborhood freak! Yaaay! About time a geek from my part of the woods made themselves known. So glad ya like it. I was wondering if anyone caught that particular floating thought. *big grin* There have been some intriguing thoughts spread around here. Glad that Tong seems to be liked so far. You are right on the money, Nathaly. I realized something after you listed the names that I couldn't quite see before. Thanks. I was trying to follow some semblance of a pattern with names and now I realize that there is a pattern that I didn't even try for. I think I will start using that pattern instead of what I was initially intending. You don't have to understand what I am saying, just trust me, it will change how the story was about to go. Also, I let Gohan's kid's names be different letters because I had this strange notion that Videl was something like Ladle in the original jap version and made them follow a cooking type theme. Was I temporarily insane? Oh well, too late to change now and I like them the way they are anyway. About the father/daughter/child type stuff – It's pretty hard to do because it has to be realistic and believable and original all at the same time without everyone going "oh yeah sure!". I did my best to keep them from being overly hostile and yet not too friendly either because that is the way it is with lots of us (or at least me). Notice that Spice shows different faces when she is around different people, that is purposeful, she is secretive and calculating while outgoing and relaxed at the same time. Kind of hard to keep clear but important nonetheless. Gohan and his kids definitely have some issues with one another incase you haven't noticed. He *is* his mother's son but he also grew up with Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta so I am working on expanding his character as well. I don't know if I should point it out but has anyone noticed how touchy-feely much of the Son clan is and how the Briefs clan is not? Except for Naga that is, she demands attention at times.

~Or I'll Kick You In The Nuts~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She finally found her way back to the couch and sat, picking up her P-n-C while she listened intently to her brother on the other line. "Wait. Did you just say… Oh my gosh! Is that even possible? Really?" She let out a stream of giggles. "Oh poor dady."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Reminiscence and Awareness*

Blood tickled him as it soaked into one side of his black shorts and dripped from his body into the dark blue expanse below. Readjusting his hold on the huge carcass slung over his shoulder he breathed deeply the fresh scent of his kill. It felt good. He felt good. This is how it should be. There was an excited tension inside that told him that. Protecting and providing for his mate. Wanting to do it.

He surprised even himself.

Bulma never needed him. If anything, he had needed her and her technology. She was overwhelmingly and altogether too human. He probably wouldn't have been able to stand her otherwise. 

This was new along with just about everything else. He had *his* mate on *his* island with *his* unborn child under *his* care. He was in control. He was responsible. Mine. He felt a tiny thrill of satisfaction.

Landing on the island he set about lighting a fire and cooking their already butchered dinner while thinking back to what had happened yesterday to cause these new arrangements. Remembering Gohan made him frown speculatively and he rolled his jaw a few times with a stab of hostility. It didn't hurt, in fact he had hardly felt the punch. It was the indignity of it that grated on the prince most. He didn't know what had caused him to back down when the boy had challenged him. He should have flattened the fool then and there. Gohan was in the way, an obstacle which he'd been about to remove but he'd stopped. Had he grown so soft? Or was it just because the nuisance was Kakarott's child? Probably yet another influence the baka had had on him. What did it matter anyway? He had other things to be concerned with that were more pressing than that…what did his grandson call him?…that anal-yuppy-dork? Good enough.

Standing under the tropical plants Goku stretched. He'd been so tired earlier but he had tossed and turned and now he was restless and tense. Vegeta had been nowhere to be seen all day and he was bored. 'I've been way too lazy lately. I need to do something, get some exercise.' He had to keep his ki in check while they were here so he decided to go exploring and for a swim in the ocean. He strode off into the jungle greenery. Pushing and climbing through the wild landscape, he soon began to feel his blood pumping in his veins. It felt good to use his muscles so naturally and it had been a long time since he'd had someplace new to explore.

He found a small lagoon where the water was clear as glass showing the sparkling black rocks below. 'It's beautiful. I wonder if Vegeta has ever taken the time to see it.' This outing lightened his mood considerably and he pushed away all his worries so he could enjoy 'Vegeta's Place'. His prince was right, there was no sense in worrying anyway. He made up his mind to enjoy himself.

It started to grow late and he swam out to perch on a rock and watch the sunset. The sky brightened turning a brilliant golden orange, slowly fading to peach and finally a soft pink while the sky behind him became a rich dark purple already twinkling with a myriad of bright stars. He smiled up at the beautiful sight. Sunsets were rarely this brilliant back on his mountain range, the city was too close. 'Today was a good day.' The tall Saiyan thought. He hadn't felt sick  at all that day. This queasiness had really been starting to bother him before but at least now he knew why he hadn't been able to hold his food down even though the cause was still pretty disturbing. He'd also gotten to explore and see all sorts of fish and animals that lived under and around the island and had found a hot spring nearby. Did Vegeta even know half of this stuff was here? Maybe he could bring his prince to see it. The wind shifted and gusted over the island to swirl through the lagoon and past his nose. Goku closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 'Mmmm… What is that? Vegeta's back.' Without another thought he dove into the water and stroked back to shore.

Vegeta was leaned over the flames to turn the meat when damp arms encircled him. "You smell really good, Vegetasama. I could smell you across the island."

Vegeta smirked. "Baka, that's the food you smell." Goku leaned in and sniffed at the animal then bent down and took a deep breath at the prince's blood streaked throat before uttering a sigh. "Nope, it's you."

"It's the blood. Be careful, Kakarotto, the Saiyan in you is showing." The taller man lapped at the red flecked flesh but Vegeta shrugged him off and stepped away. "Eat. There's plenty of blood there if you want it so badly." He pointed to the sizzling carcass.

Goku winced at the thought of food. He was sure that he'd be sick again if he ate anything and he was really getting tired of that. "But I'm not hungry. I just want you."

Vegeta growled at him. "Listen to yourself, baka. You must eat, I don't care if you feel hungry or not. Eat now. You can play later." He wondered if all pregnant Saiyajin got this way or if it was just Kakarott. "At least you're not pestering me for peanut butter and pickles."

Goku made a sour face. "Yuck!" Then he brightened. "I could really go for some double chocolate mint ice cream, though." Suddenly a loud growl erupted from his stomach and he hedged. 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, non-plussed at the fact that Goku had just told him that he wasn't hungry, then grimaced and sighed regretfully. "There's some inside." 'Damn it! My favorite!' Goku started to head back into the building to Vegeta's dismay. "Oh HELL no!! Get back here! I killed it! You eat it! And don't you even *think* you're going to eat all MY ice cream!"

Goku watched Vegeta lick his fingers and realized that the other hadn't chastised him for his manners in a while. In fact, the prince had just as much grease and juices running down his skin as Goku did. That gave him an idea and he grinned. "Hey, Vegeta? There's a really nice hot spring toward the west side of the island, we could go soak for a little bit. Sound good?" 

The prince glanced at him thoughtfully then nodded. Goku stood and started to head in the direction of the spring but the ouji cleared his throat superiorly. "Where are you going?" The larger man paused. "To the spring." 

The prince shook his head. "This way." He walked off in the opposite direction.

"Oooo, cool." Goku leaned down to peer into the small crevice until Vegeta pushed him aside and disappeared into it. "Come on." 

Goku sat up again, incredulous. "I can't fit in there."

Vegeta's voice echoed from inside. "Baka. If I can fit so can you." 

The Saiyan on the outside frowned hesitantly. "I don't know if you've noticed but I *am* a little bigger than you."

The prince appeared with a glare on his face. "You may be a neanderthal but you are *not* *that* much larger! Get your ass in here!"

Goku eyed the crack skeptically but did as his mate ordered. The hole was not quite as small as it looked and he only had to squeeze at one point. Just freeing himself he took a step only to meet thin air. He fell with a yelp but landed safely in Vegeta's grip after only a few feet. The ouji laughed in the dark. "See? Plenty of room."

Kakarott straitened and reached out to find the wall. "You just love to play tricks on me don't you?" He could hear Vegeta moving away.

"I never tricked you."

"You knew I would fall and you didn't warn me!" He retorted.

"So?"

Kakarott grumbled as his eyes became more accustomed to the gloom. "Hey, where'd you go?" He eased forward through the cave and soon noticed that the rocky irregular walls were beginning to glow slightly in spots. He squinted but couldn't see the prince's figure anywhere. He walked for a while until suddenly his shirt caught on something. 

Vegeta hauled him back from the edge of a dark drop. "There, I warned you this time. This way." The walls began to glow brighter as they made their way deeper and they could make out each other's faces now. "Where are we going, Vegeta?"

"That spring you found originates down here before rising to the surface."

"So you've been to the lagoon and seen it all?" Goku was surprised. Vegeta never seemed interested in anything like that before.

"Of course." The prince answered curtly. "I know every inch of this island. I've had it for over sixty years, I've done a little surveying in all that time."

Goku could hear water up ahead now and though the rock was chill to the touch, the air was pleasantly temperate. They came up to a dead end and the prince pressed his hand to it. "The power systems for the complex are buried near here." Then he caught hold of the rock and climbed strait up. The wall was surprisingly warm. 

When Goku climbed up he was astounded. At the top of the ledge and just around the corner was a collection of pools lit brightly by huge amounts of the glowing phosphorous he'd seen on some of the walls. All around them the black rock glittered and glinted and bubbles rippled on the surface of the crystalline water. "Wow. How did you find this place?"

The prince gazed around serenely. "It was worth finding."

Kakarott scooted behind Vegeta and grasped his shoulders. "You know… That made absolutely no sense. How did you know if it was worth finding if you didn't know it was here?"

"Hn. Because everything else I found here was worth finding, just like something I once knew, especially this place. This island is the closest thing to a home I have had in…" Vegeta cut off realizing he was speaking too much. "Hn. It reminds me of Vegetasai."

"Really?" Kakarott looked around with new appreciation of his surroundings.

"At times the resemblance is uncanny. At least, to my fading memory." His voice was clear and strong despite the loss his words conveyed. Before Goku could say anything he pulled away and began to strip off his shorts. "Come. This was your idea."

Goku eased into one of the bubbling pools still thinking about what Vegeta said. He never thought he might be missing anything having lost his memories and been raised as a human… He never really thought that there was anything more than vicious violence to his Saiyajin side either but Vegeta was more than that. He was a full Saiyan but there was much more to him than cruelty and hate, though his sadistic streak did hold sway. Goku had been learning of his prince's here-to-fore carefully hidden tendency for playful mischief lately. Where did he get it? Not from Frieza. 'Walking on this island is like walking on his…my home planet? It must have been beautiful.' "I wish I could remember."

Vegeta just studied him flatly from where he relaxed in the water. "No. You don't" He replied knowingly. "You want nothing to do with your heritage. You have no heritage anyway. No more than I do. You couldn't care less."

There was an awkward silence and Goku glanced guiltily into the water. Vegeta was right. He'd really had no interest in anything Saiyan until this very moment. "I don't know enough to say whether I care or not. Will you tell me about it? What it was like?"

The prince mumbled under his breath for a moment, words Goku didn't know. "I see. It's because of this. You want to be able to identify with me as your mate. Human emotional communion." He shook his head ruefully. "You don't really want to know, you just want me to express myself."

Kakarott frowned at the other's pessimism. "No, I really want to know. Tell me about the planet. Tell me about the places this island reminds you of." 

Vegeta just stared at him with those hard depthless black eyes of his until Goku was sure that the prince was not going to answer. But then a far off look came into those onyx eyes and he cocked his head to the side in thought. Finally he softened. "I knew everything there was to know about the land around the palace. It was in my early years while I was still forced to study, before I was of age to train. I would sneak away from my tutors to explore…" Goku listened in rapt fascination as Vegeta talked about things he would never have imagined. He spoke slowly and hesitantly stopping short at times until the other pressed him again, growing more assured as Kakarott continued to show interest. The prince never knew his father beyond the posturing of court and could remember near to nothing of his mother. He was not even sure if she had survived his birth or not. His memories could have been of a mere nursemaid rather than the queen. A long time went by while Vegeta did nothing but describe with sober distance the places he used to go and the studies he'd endured or avoided. The Saiyajin no ouji had by no means the same life as most Saiyajin. His intellect was cultivated first before his body and he was encouraged to use his wits. Cunning was rewarded no matter how it was used and any mistake or manifested stupidity was punished severely. It was very different from what Goku had ever assumed. 

Goku scooted closer and closer as Vegeta described his early life. The prince was lost in memories he hadn't looked at in decades. Things he'd forced down and out of his mind long ago. What reason did he have to dredge up the past when he had no future to look to? The prince didn't seem to notice when Goku slid up beside him. He studied Vegeta's melancholy features and felt a pang deep down. Thinking about these things hurt the prince whether he admitted it or not, Goku could feel it as if it were a hollow place inside himself. 

Vegeta was just describing the sulfur pools beneath the surface of his home planet when an electric shiver teased him back to the present. He realized that not only did Kakarott cross the length of the pool without his knowledge, but now the man had his head rested on his chest and was idly stroking a single light finger along his tail where it rested under the water. He growled at his own inattentiveness. He should have noticed! "I cannot think when you are doing that."

Goku started and tucked his hand away thinking that the growl was directed at him. "Sorry."

Vegeta realized what the other man assumed and thought about correcting him but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Instead he picked up his train of thought again, allowing the tingling in his spine to subside. A few moments later another electric sensation shot through him and this time he did growl at the other man. "I take it I am boring you."

Goku turned to look up from the prince's tail sheepishly. "No, I'm sorry, I just can't help it. It was swishing around."

Vegeta smirked. "Was it?" The appendage snaked around in a few teasing loops under the bubbling surface and Goku snatched onto it causing the prince's entire body to twitch and he hissed. "Gently! Shit."

"Aww, sorry." Kakarott grinned mischievously. He eased up on his grip but continued to stroke one finger along it gently. Turning suddenly pensive, though not stopping his long slow strokes, Goku studied how the fur waved and swirled in the water. "You miss it, huh?"

Vegeta took a deep breath and turned to look at the sparkling walls. It was hard to think about anything else while Kakarott was doing what he was doing. His voice was curt. "It's…hard to miss shadows. That's all they are."

Goku seemed perfectly content to listen and stroke his tail. "They don't sound like shadows. They sound so alive, you remember everything, every detail. I like the way you tell stories. I really do wish I could remember."

The prince shivered and shifted and looked to where Kakarott's finger was curling around the tip of his tail. "Th… That's all they are…stories." It was becoming extremely hard to concentrate. "Kakarotto!"

"Hmmm?" Goku smiled at Vegeta's flushed face.

"Unless you intend to follow through, stop that."

"Oh, I intend to follow through. I was just enjoying listening to you." Vegeta turned around to pin Kakarott to the pool's edge. "Well, I'm done talking."

Vegeta laced fingers into Goku's hair tilting his head back to give himself better access to the other's throat and mouth. Kakarott reached around to grip his prince and pulled him close so that their arousels pressed together. Gamely they thrust against one another and Vegeta caught Goku's lower lip between sharp canines, sucking hard. Their tails entwined and the larger man shuddered beneath the prince. Suddenly Kakarott stiffened under him and pushed his chest back. Surprised, Vegeta let up and his mate pushed him off completely causing the prince to fall backwards into the pool. "What the fuck!?!" A second later he broke the surface, wet spikes drooping, and glared at the other, giving a water logged growl. Goku lifted himself out onto the pool's edge with a sour expression and breathing shallowly. "Kamidamnit." Vegeta made a frustrated sound and slowly stroked back giving the other time to recover his equilibrium. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten." The prince just shook his head crossly and climbed out of the pool as well. 

They left again by a different route and after only a few minutes a slightly pale Kakarott found himself on the surface and headed back to the complex. "If there was another entrance so close why didn't we just go that way?" The earth raised man asked.

"That would have been too easy." Was the only reply and Goku hugged the prince with a low laugh as they made their way back to the buildings.

Was that cute? Because cute is *not* what I am going for. I don't do cute on purpose. I think I am losing my touch. Oh well, I guess it is better than disturbingly melancholy because you guys would probably get bored. Yeesh. Has this story been happy? I didn't mean to make it happy. In my mind it is relatively gray and the emotions are far from clear or decided. I guess I am gonna have to use some different descriptive forms or something. Did you enjoy? Am I taking too long? Hopefully I am going to catch up soon and start working ahead again.

I really look forward to all of your reviews especially those huge ones, diane, you really make me think and I come away from each chapter feeling like I am much better than I really am. You guys are great.


	18. Debate?

~Want a preview of what's to come? Roshambo you for it~

Oops. Did I say review 450? Wishful thinking. I meant review 150. *Son pose and laugh* How about some more music?

Nickelback: How You Remind Me, Just For, Breathe, Fly, Sea Groove

Nine Inch Nails: Down In It, Kinda I want to(better for the first part of the story on Vegy's point of view), Closer, Dead Soul, Hurt, Sin, Something I Can Never Have

Staind: Raw, Epiphany, Safe Place, Take It, **Change, Fade**(these are both my personal signature songs)

That's enough for now I guess. Here ya go. It's short but I'm buying time so live with it.

~I'll go first~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That would have been too easy." Was the only reply and Goku hugged the prince with a low laugh as they made their way back to the buildings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Debate?*

They all were spread around the living room, dining room and kitchen in small groups, talking and laughing and enjoying the company. It had been a little while since everyone had made time for a gathering like this. They had all been so busy with their own families and jobs that there wasn't much time to socialize anymore. But here they were nonetheless. The only one's missing were Bra, Goku, and Vegeta. The nonattendance of the two Saiyajin was very noticeable for once. Though Vegeta almost never participated and could rarely even be forced to appear, Goku was usually one of the most animated one's at any of the parties. Also the fact that those two were the reason for everyone making time to come here in the first place put a taboo on their absence. 

Finally Trunks came in through the front door. There had been some errand in the lab he had to attend to but now that he was back the real reason he called everyone could be addressed. "Hi, guys. I see the food's all gone so I guess I got here just in time." Everybody came into the living room and searched for a spot to sit. Gohan and Videl claimed the loveseat, while Goten scooped his daughter up and settled on one end of the couch. Spice slid into the recliner before Nigel or Tong could manage to beat each other to it and smirked in victory until little Naga climbed into her lap with a dazzling smile and claimed her as the best seat in the house. "My Spice." The college student raised her eyebrow in silent annoyance and did her best to ignore the little girl while she snuggled into a comfortable position. Pan and her twins took the rest of the couch and Tong took the arm of the couch beside her. The remaining boys and Nalia found perches on a few chairs scattered around the room. Flick grabbed a seat on the floor in front of everyone and Trunks stuck a chair up in front of the huge tv for himself. 

"Does everyone know why we're here?" Everyone glanced around at each other but no one volunteered. Trunks sighed. "Well, does everyone know why Goku and Vegeta aren't here?"

Spice snorted from under Naga and sent a look at her father. "I can make a guess."

Nigel laughed mockingly and glanced slyly over at Tong, thinking something completely different. "Yeah, me too." His short dark red hair gave him a streamlined look when he tilted his chin up snidely at the other, his short spikes pointing even further backwards then usual. 

"Shut up, you!" Tong replied in angry defense.

"Both of you shut up!" Trunks glared at his teenage son while Gohan glared at his own son. "Save it." Trunks picked up where he left off. "I don't know how long they are going to be gone. I'm not sure why they left but we should take this chance to work things out. Any comments?"

Again there was just silence.

Goten glanced around and then shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. I mean… As long as dad doesn't mind why should we even be here?

A dark look appeared on Gohan's face but he didn't say anything. Trunks gave a small appreciative smile to his best friend and almost brother and continued. "I do have something to tell you all that you probably don't know yet." He smirked with superior amusement and it was obvious that he was trying not to laugh. "Father has been right about you all along. You Sons are all third-class bakas. It turns out that "Third-class" denotes a genetic condition." He slipped into science lecture mode. "Now, normally it is a recessive talent, that means that it doesn't pass on unless both parents have it, but Saiyan genetics seem to be more potent than human. Goten let me test out my theory on him and now I'm pretty sure that all of you male Son's have inherited the "third-class" condition and Pan, Spice, and Fleaa have and will probably pass the gene on to their children too. I can't be totally positive though. I would have to check you all out to be sure."

Nigel glanced between Tong, Flick, and the twins then let out a loud guffaw. "A whole clan of them! HA! A whole clan of fairies!" 

The twins and adults just stared in shock at his outburst but both Tong and Flick jumped to their feet angrily. Flick nearly went right over the rest of his family and the couch to get to the laughing teenager. "I'll show you a fuckin fairy!!" Goten caught his thigh before he accidentally kicked his own sister and hauled him back down to fall on the floor and stepped down on his back to keep him there. Nigel stood calmly and laughed even more. 

Suddenly a bright mane of orange hair loomed behind him and there was a loud *thwack* "Oww!!" Nalia dropped a now broken wooden figurine that used to sit on the end table and caught her son by one heavily pierced ear. "You are mine." She dragged him from the room. "Ooooowwww mooommmm…"

Trunks stayed where he was with a scowl and took a few calming breaths while his lovely wife dragged the delinquent away. "I'm sorry. He's been getting harder and harder to deal with."

"Haven't they all." Goten and Gohan spoke in unison. Goten eyed his son sternly and Gohan glanced between both his son and youngest daughter. Spice wisely kept quiet and stared at the ceiling holding down the laughter that threatened to break free. She loved it when everyone got together like this. Something extremely stupid yet highly entertaining always seemed to happen.

Trunks started again. "Anyway, this is something that we all have to deal with and accept. We also need to understand that eventually something like this will happen again."

Videl sent her gaze around everyone thoughtfully. "So… You're saying that *everyone* in my family is capable of having children? Just when I get used to these damn Saiyan quirks you throw another one at me." She smiled, belaying her firm tone. "That's a mother's dream come true. To have her good-for-nothing husband understand just how horrible those labor pains really are." She shot Gohan a playful yet semi-serious glare and he blanched looking extremely disturbed by the notion. 

Pan giggled at her dad's unhappiness. "It's only fair, dad. I had twins and you didn't understand at all what I went through."

Gohan looked at her wide-eyed. "I think I had a reasonable idea. You broke my arm in sixteen places when you went through it." 

She hid her smile behind a hand. "And I appreciated your sacrifice at the time but that was nothing."

Trunks cut into the conversation. "As interesting as this is, does anyone have anything to say about the *main* topic?"

Gohan sighed and shook his head. What could he say? He certainly couldn't say it to Trunks, it would just upset his friend. He kept quiet. Surprisingly it was Videl who spoke up again. "I think it is a good thing for the two of them." Gohan glanced at her sharply. "None of us are getting any younger but you Saiyans aren't getting any older either, especially those two. Gohan's the oldest here besides them and he's barely starting to look middle-aged. I can't even imagine how long any of you Saiyans will live. You need each other. Those of us that are human aren't going to be here forever." 

That brought a pall over the group and everyone focused on Videl, the only human in the room. Her once jet black hair was now silvery gray and frown lines creased her forehead while smile lines crinkled the corners of her bright eyes. She was still thin and fit, holding that inner strength she'd always possessed but age had slowed her down and made her seem vulnerable and frail compared to the young Saiyans all around her. Gohan wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Nonsense. You have more life in you than the rest of us put together." Videl smiled sadly at him. No one said a word and Goten gave his little girl a squeeze, his gaze momentarily lost.

Spice grimaced distastefully at the sudden thick atmosphere and waited for someone to break the silence but no one did. 'Jeez. This moping isn't going to change anything.' Grasping around for something, she finally spoke up. "Hey, mom, isn't it your's and Fleaa's birthday soon? We should have a party. A real party. What do you think, Trunks? By then grampa will be back, I'm sure. He can never stay away long and he's always up for a party. It'll help to have everyone together for something fun for a change."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good."

The younger ones present took the new idea and ran with it and soon everyone was making plans and shopping lists and all bitterness was forgotten. Spice smirked to herself. It was so easy to sidetrack some people. She glanced down at the imp asleep on her and tried pumping her fist to get some blood flowing back into her burdened arm but it didn't work. She caught Trunks' attention as he was about to leave with most of the rest of his company. "Hey, what's in the player? It looks like I'm gonna be here a while." 

He smiled at the odd sight. "You know, you can pick her up and move her. She won't wake up."

She eyed him dryly. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

He laughed. "I think Nalen was watching some kung fu movie last night."

She nodded appreciatively and grabbed the universal remote beside her. "Cool." She reclined the chair and laid back, content to stay where she was.

Some little things are happening. Can you see them all? Does anyone but me see what I hint at in any of these chapters? Oh well, I hardly have it mapped out yet anyway. Shall I recap a little? Let's see. Summary. Goku has prodded into Vegy's life. Vegy fought it until he was suddenly cornered and then, in a very Vegeta-like way to save face, gave in and took control. "If it's gonna happen it might as well be my way." Goten and Trunks accept it with no obvious reservations as does Videl. Gohan is very upset about the whole thing and not happy at all. Bra thinks it is weird but cute. So far, Nalia, Nalen, Pan, and Tong's opinions have not been addressed yet. Fleaa and Naga are too young to really care even if they do understand. Spice sees it all as very entertaining, which seems to be what she lives for: to be entertained. Flick and Nigel I am still thinking on.

Trunks and his wife have a pretty good relationship with all of their family except for Nigel who is going through those "wild teen-years" at the moment. Gohan can't say the same. He has a good relationship with Pan, his oldest daughter. He was even there for the birth of her twins (see where he complains that she broke his arm). His son, Tong, and daughter, Spice, are completely different stories. (Refer back to where Spice purposefully pretended to be sweet and innocent and then turned around and pretty much told him to mind his own business about Vegy and Kaky. Also when she accused Tong of being "so much like dad" he growled and walked away without another word. So far Tong hasn't said a word to Gohan in my story and they have only been in the same room at the same time once. I know, I know, you've only seen him twice.)  Also realize that Pan is over 30(I haven't decided how much. I see the twins as older than Flick but younger than Nigel) and Videl is right around sixty or so, I assume that she is older than Gohan because he was homeschooled and homeschooled kids tend to move to high school earlier than normal kids. Plus I just like it that way.

One last thing. I realized that I made Tong younger than I meant to. I consider him right around 23 and Spice is right around 19 or so. Give or take. Now you come back with the astute notice that "If she's 19 how can she be buying alcohol?" And I reply: Remember the track record she has alluded to. You can just take for granted that she has a fake id and knows how to use it. She's probably been drinking since she was much younger. 

How's that for a summary? Questions? I can't promise I'll answer them but you can ask. 


	19. Moodiness and Irritability

~You Can Call Me Ms. Green~

The boys are back! And Gohan still isn't too thrilled. Remember that party Spice suggested? Well, here it comes. Nothing big, just a family-type get together. You know what those are like. Pretty boring…usually. Poor Vegy. He hates those. Enjoy. Hiya Lady-Indis, you really think that much of me? Thanx, I'm flattered!

Reservoir Dogs Rocks! Just watched it. It ranks on my list right up there under Suicide Kings. I liked Mr. Pink and Mr. Orange best. I hate Mr. Brown. Quenton Tarentino reminds me of this asshole I used to date. Yaaaayyy, he died after thirty seconds of screentime!!!!!!!!!!! Every movie I've ever seen him in, he has died. Isn't that great? Now that's what I call karma.

~I agree with Mr Pink. Ya Gotta Act Like A Professional~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He smiled at the odd sight. "You know, you can pick her up and move her. She won't wake up."

She eyed him dryly. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

He laughed. "I think Nalen was watching some kung fu movie last night."

She nodded appreciatively and grabbed the universal remote beside her. "Cool." She reclined the chair and laid back, content to stay where she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Moodiness and Irritability*

After about a week of absence Goku and Vegeta showed up at the C.C.

"Hi, Trunks."

The younger man was surprised to see them. "Hi."

"What have you learned?" Vegeta asked right off, with his usual tact.

Trunks smiled. "Well. As of last week, Goku was healthy and pregnant. If you let me run some more tests then I can tell you if he still is. Other than that I can't tell you much until I run some more tests anyway."

Goku cringed and backed off defensively. "No! No more needles! I HATE needles!"

Trunks held up his hands in a calming gesture. "It's okay, Goku. Considering how you reacted last time I have something else for you. Trunks retrieved a bottle and handed the skittish Saiyan some pills. "Here, drink these and go get a snack. Nothing big! Just a little and then come back. I'll be ready for you then."

"Okay." Much relieved, Goku took the pills and headed quickly to the house.

Vegeta eyed his son. "What is this? We're wasting time."

Trunks nodded. "Just until the relaxant kicks in. You don't want a repeat of last time do you? He wasn't expecting it then, now he is and I don't want my lab destroyed."

Vegeta nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose."

"Make sure he doesn't eat too much, will you, father?" 

"I am not his nursemaid. Besides, I don't think that will be a problem." Vegeta said sarcastically but left to catch the other Saiyan anyway.

The baby is growing much faster than I thought it would. Father? Do you happen to know how long Saiyajin pregnancies last?"

Vegeta grimaced and considered it. "If my memory serves me then I would say…seven months. Perhaps."

"That quickly? You're not sure? Then…if you are right…by my calculations and how much it has matured, it is probably right around three weeks old. That's almost a month already."  

Vegeta shook is head ruefully. 'Figures.' 

Trunks continued while he studied the information from the bloodwork he'd done. "Is Goku still not eating very much? That has to change. He has to eat more. A *lot* more. He's got to start taking vitamins and no sparring. I don't know how delicate this sort of system is and we don't want anything to happen to endanger the baby or him."

All this time Goku had been only partially listening from where he was spinning a monitor, frowning, and trying to make sense of the fuzzy picture. Now he interrupted. "No sparring? For six months? How am I gonna get my exercise?" 

Trunks took the monitor from him and set it back in its place, slightly irritated. "The same way every pregnant *human* does. I don't even know how ki will effect things so you should hold back with that as well."

Vegeta spoke up again. "The flight here seemed to be more strain to him than usual."

Goku frowned at him. "Not really. Who's side are you on anyway? I feel fine!"

"That settles it, no using ki anymore."

Goku stood up and growled, his tail snapping back and forth in annoyance. "Hey! I've been poked and stabbed and jabbed and you talk about me like I'm not even here! You don't even have the decency to talk *to* me! It's *my* body and *my* kid! I have a say too! And *you*!" He turned on Vegeta. "You should stand up for me not help him gang up on me!" Turning back to Trunks he continued, his voice raising along with his ki and he breached SSJ. "You think you know best but you don't! You don't even know what you're doing, damn it! What is this? I don't see how ki will affect anything! I've had plenty of rough treatment lately and I'm fine!" Vegeta sent a venomous glare his way but Kakarott ignored him. 

Trunks blushed brightly and cleared his throat. He tried to calm his uncle down. "Now, Goku, we're all a little stressed about this but we've got to take it easy and go one step at a time."

"A *little* stressed?! I'm *pregnant*!! And what do you mean *we*?! *I'm* the one who's got to deal with it! *I'm* the one who can't keep anything in my stomach! *I'm* the one who feels like shit half the time! *I'm* the one who's getting stressed here!" Kakarott was just about to jump into SSJ3 when his ki suddenly faltered and slowed, flickering strangely. He stopped his tirade and stared at his hands in shock. After straining for a minute more he finally released the energy and slumped looking drained. "No! Damn it! What's wrong with me!?! I never asked for this!"

All at once the anger was gone and the big man turned miserable with tears welling up in his eyes and his tail swinging morosely. Before anyone could respond he ran up, threw his arms around Vegeta, sobbing into his shoulder. The prince and his son stared wide-eyed at each other while Goku continued to cry.

Vegeta looked to his son pleadingly. "No…not this."

Trunks backed away with his hands up. "Sorry, father, but he's all yours. You're just going to have to get used to it over the next six months."

"Kakarott! Stop this!" He tried to push off the other man but Goku only bawled harder. The prince started to grow desperate. "Trunks! Anything…Ice-cream! Now!!"

Goku happily dug into a gallon of Black Forest ice cream while Vegeta and Trunks hovered tensely outside the doorway. Vegeta looked slightly shaken. "That was the first one. I hoped to skip that unpleasantness. Your mother was a nightmare."

Trunks would have laughed if he hadn't seen first hand and been the object of the alarming mood swing. "At least he can't power up completely. I assume that he'll become weaker as the baby draws more and more energy from him. If regular women on Vegetasai had to go through this sort of thing it's no wonder they didn't survive very often. Not even a month and he can't power up to level three."

"Oh, yes, that completely justifies my misery." Vegeta said sarcastically.

The door burst open behind them. "Dad!!" Already partially powered up, Gohan glared at Vegeta. "Where's my dad?! What did you do?!"

Goku looked up from his ice cream and leaned so he could see out the doorway. "Hi, Gohan, come have some ice cream. It's great."

"Dad!" He pushed past the two men to meet his father in the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Here, have a bite." He held up the spoon for Gohan who shook his head, confused at how calm things were. "Uh, no thanks dad. What happened?"

Goku tried to speak around the spoon. "Whad dtho u been?"

His son frowned. "I felt your ki jump up."

His father turned embarrassed and swallowed. "Oh, that. I just kinda lost my temper. I'm okay now."

'Lost his temper? Dad never loses his temper!' "What was it? Was it Vegeta?"

All three of them, Goku, Vegeta and Trunks, frowned now but Vegeta and Trunks moved quickly away. "What do you mean? Why would I be mad at Vegeta?"

The demi-Saiyan moved close and touched his father's arm comfortingly. "It's okay, dad, you can tell me. Did Vegeta do something to you? Tell me what."

From where Vegeta and Trunks stood on the back porch they could feel Goku's ki rise. The prince chuckled. "The little bastard asked for it."

Trunks shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day Goku raised his voice to one of his kids." 

Goku didn't power up as much as he had before but it was plain to anyone within a hundred feet that he was mad. They could just faintly make out his voice on the other side of the house. 

Gohan backed up slowly, shell shocked, while his father yelled. "What is your problem?! What is this obsession you have with blaming Vegeta for everything?! You were okay until…" Goku paused in realization. "*That's* it! It's just because I'm with him isn't it?! That's the whole problem isn't it?! I can't believe you! My own son! Do you have any idea what I've gone through just to get here? I don't need this damn it! I've found someone who cares about me and I'm going to have a baby and all you can do is criticize! All I want is a little understanding and to enjoy my ice cream and this is what I get!!" His father slumped in his chair again, shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, and sat sniffling with one hand over his eyes.

Gohan was stunned, he didn't know what to do.  He inched forward hesitantly. He hadn't meant to upset him. "Dad? Dad, I'm sorry." He reached over and hugged the Saiyan's tense shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." 

Goku drew a shuddering breath as he struggled for control. His voice broke. "You need to *lay off*!!"

Gohan nodded enthusiastically, desperate to appease his distraught father. "You're right, dad. I'm sorry, I am. It's none of my business, I know. It's all right. Here." He pulled the ice cream closer. "Can't let this go to waste, can we? Look, it's melting. How about some whipped cream? Huh, dad?"

After a suitable amount of time, Vegeta and Trunks carefully approached the hall of horrors. They peeked in to find both Sons sharing not only the gallon of ice cream but a container of coolwhip as well while talking quietly. Gohan noticed their twin smirks and glanced at his now content father. "Hey, dad, I should be getting back to work now. I kind of left in a hurry. You'll come visit us soon, right? Or we could visit you."

"And Vegeta."

"And Vegeta. Of course." Gohan hastily added.

"Sure, Gohan. We'd love to." The father agreed happily. Gohan stood and Trunks walked him out while Vegeta took up the abandoned seat and flashed Gohan a superior and smug stare.

Gohan paused at the front door still dazed. "Was that what I think it was?"

Trunks nodded. "I gave him some sedatives so he would be calm for a few tests but they seem to have thrown him a little off balance along with the hormones in his system. You should be glad you weren't here earlier. I thought he was going to get violent. You remember what Videl was like?" He tried to reassure Gohan. "Well… Look at it this way. Dad didn't take off. If he can handle this for the next six months then there is nothing at all to worry about."

Gohan looked skeptical still. "I guess. I can't…six months? Nevermind." He gave up with a shake of his head. "And I thought mom was bad when she had Goten all by herself." Then he headed off.

"Are you ready to go, Kakarott?" Vegeta was at ease now but he wasn't about to risk his mate's ire again. He dipped the abandoned spoon in helping Goku scoop out the last of the ice cream from the container. 

"We're going to my house, right?"

Vegeta frowned. "I suppose we can. It'll be easier to keep you occupied here rather than on my island." 

Goku glared at him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The prince almost dropped his spoon. "Uh… Nothing!"

A few days later.

Vegeta found himself sitting on the ground with a five year-old climbing on him and playing with his black spikes, heedless of his longsuffering expression. He did his best to ignore her while he stretched out his muscles, stiff from not training for half the day, until a seven year-old landed on him and clamped a choking hug on his neck. "Hey, uncle, look what I can do!" Suddenly a moderately good sized ki ball appeared before his nose and he reacted instantly. 

"Gha!"

Creating an energy shield he knocked it away and it flew off to impact a tree, enveloping it thoroughly. Fleaa stared at the tree, which was quickly converting to ash, and then at her uncle. "Cool! Grandpa wouldn't let me destroy anything yet!"

Vegeta frowned in annoyance. "Next time show me at a distance or it will be *you* instead of some plant. And *you*! Get off me! Go play or something!"

"Okay!" They both yelled at once and ran off together.

Someone chuckled behind him and he felt pressure on his shoulders again. "My turn?" Vegeta looked up into Goku's smiling face with exasperation. "I've already been smothered. I have no wish to be crushed as well."

"*hmph* Maybe I should. You would have to leave off training till you recovered." The prince had been avoiding him ever since a few days ago when he'd managed to really piss off the pregnant man. The fight had escalated shockingly fast and then he disappeared into the gravity chamber for about eighteen hours. When he emerged Goku had completely forgotten about the whole incident but Vegeta made a point of staying away for the most part after that, even though he never went far. Goku used Vegeta as a stabilizer as he sank down to sit beside him. "Everyone is here and it's almost time to eat."

"I take it that means you want me to socialize." Vegeta growled. Kakarott leaned into him, closing his eyes, and Vegeta's frown faded. "Tired already?"

The younger man roused himself and shook his head. "Nah, just a little worn out from playing with the kids." Straitening, he began to stand but started to lose his balance and Vegeta caught his arm, half lifting him up to his feet.

Trunks leaned to Gohan's ear. "Look at that. How can you still have misgivings about them?" Gohan just shook his head and moved off to find his wife.

The whole family was there excluding Vegeta's daughter, still abroad with that martial artist he assumed, and Tong. Even Piccolo made an appearance along with assorted human friends of the families. The noise was appalling. 'At least the brats are amusing themselves with the Namek.' They had not seen the green alien for quite a while and at the moment Piccolo had both little girls scaling him like a seven foot tree while the twins were tugging on his arms for some unknown reason. As Vegeta passed by he faintly heard their pleas for the Namek to show them how he regenerates and the prince nearly burst out laughing. The twins were attempting to rip off one of Piccolo's arms so they could see him grow it back. The Namek looked very irate. 

Despite the momentary glee at Piccolo's predicament he was ready for it to end. He'd had enough, food or no food. Enough people had tried to start polite conversation with him to last for the rest of his lifetime. Even Gohan had made a point of being overly polite. He moved off to one of the empty tables and reclined stiffly. He felt distinctly out of place. He did not belong here. This was not his place. He…felt wrong. Something was odd. He looked around unsure what this feeling could be from. Everything was as it should be. Spice sat on a table a ways away also by herself with her cd player by her side and a wine cooler in her hand. That was about all that you could find at one of these family get-togethers since most of the relations didn't drink. She was watching everyone mingle, silently mouthing along with her music. Everything seemed normal. He looked for Kakarott who was talking unconcerned with his granddaughter Pan. 'What is it?' He rescanned the crowd to see Spice had stopped singing and now wore a frown. She looked over at him and then around the party. Just as she stood up there was an explosion in the distance and everyone froze. Without waiting for the others Spice leapt into the air and sped off in the direction followed by the rest of the adult demi-Saiyans. Vegeta paused long enough to threaten Goku not to follow but the other Saiyajin had already taken it upon himself to catch the young ones and keep them from going along. He didn't have enough energy to be much help anyway, he was confident their sons could handle whatever it was.

The excursion turned out to be anti-climactic. 

Spice stood chagrined before a red faced Tong. Everyone looked on expectantly and Gohan was about to step forward to find out what happened when Spice took charge. "Alright people! Nothing to see here, break it up! False alarm. Break it up. Go on. It's all been taken care of."

Gohan was incredulous. "What? What was the explosion? What hap…"

Spice interrupted him. "Nothing happened. Don't worry about it. Go on back to the party." No one moved and her eyes narrowed. "All that food is sitting there with *grampa*." That got a reaction. Soon the only ones left were the two siblings, Gohan, and Vegeta. 

The father had grown annoyed by now. "Now, what happened here? What's going on?"

Tong hung his head and didn't say a word. Gohan grabbed his arm but the boy still wouldn't look at him. "Is this about…? It is, isn't it? I can't believe this! What are you thinking?!"

Spice caught Tong's other arm and started to pull him away. "Come on, bro."

The boy pulled away from them both. "No! What's the point? I don't care anymore!"

Vegeta finally spoke up. "Enough! What is this? There was an explosion and there is no sign of it beyond the scorched street. Did the boy kill someone?"

Tong looked horrified but his eyes filled with tears. "No! But I might as well have been killed!" 

Vegeta's eyebrows rose at the exclamation and Gohan made an angry, frustrated sound. "I can't believe you would do something like *this* over something like *that*! If you'd just listened to me none of this would have happened! What's wrong with you?!" The boy seemed to shrink as his father yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta turned to the boy. "What happened here?"

Tong gathered himself before hesitantly answering. "I…just got mad. That's all. I kind of blew up."

"About what? Speak, boy."

"I…just…broke up with someone."

"Good!" Gohan broke in.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta turned back to Tong. "Is that all? Go find another. They are replaceable. Don't be stupid just because you made the wrong choice."

Gohan was fuming by now and jumped in front of Vegeta. "Absolutely not! Is that what you have planned for my father?! I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

The prince's face turned venomous. "Are you a twenty-year-old and am I speaking to you?!! Shut up and get out of my face!!" He shoved Gohan out of the way and moved past to face the boy again.

"He broke my heart."

At this Vegeta turned to Gohan and a new smirk appeared on his lips. It was to Tong he spoke and he couldn't hide his amusement. "Did *he*? Really?" Suddenly he turned completely serious again. "Can you breathe, boy? Can you move? Can you cry? Can you fight? Nothing about you is broken. You haven't earned tears yet. Go with your sister, she'll either make you feel better or a hundred times worse but either way you'll get over it."

Spice grinned and grabbed his arm again to drag him away. "I totally agree."

Gohan found himself alone on the scorched street watching helplessly as three power trails faded in two different directions.

Vegeta landed back at the party by Goku.

"What happened?"

The prince waved his hand in unconcern. "Just your grandson venting some pent up bitterness. Seems the boy just lost a perspective mate that your son also didn't approve of. That boy of yours is beginning to remind me of the "harpy". Can I leave now?"

Goku blinked at the change of subject and looked at him with exasperation. "No!"

Hey! Look! Piccolo made an appearance! Hmmm… Now what can I do with that? Wicked ideas are beginning to float around in my head. Any one else?

I'm sure that didn't make Gohan happy just now. Not only has Vegeta taken off with his dad but now he's taking over parenting of his children. That would really tick me off if I were him. Spice and Tong may not be the best of buddies but she looks after her bro when he needs it. Nice little honor among siblings type of thing. 

And, yes, I tend to leave lots of room for things to be read between the lines, so have at it. You can make it a game. See how much you are right about. I still am considering suggestions if anyone has any.


	20. Fate and Despair

~GHA!! Apu From The Simpsons Is My Chemistry Teacher! And Mr. Roger's Wife Is My Math Teacher!~

I know I should wait but this chapter ended up so short that I decided to post it now. That way I get to see your reviews faster anyway. I have lots of time to write between classes right now and pumped out four more chapters yesterday. I will be finishing them up as well as I can between homework assignments. By the way…feel free to be frightened by the name of the chapter, it's true.

~One Refers To The Elements On The Periodic Table As "Peoples" And The Other Puts Me To Sleep~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The prince waved his hand in unconcern. "Just your grandson venting some pent up bitterness. Seems the boy just lost a perspective mate that your son also didn't approve of. That boy of yours is beginning to remind me of the "harpy". Can I leave now?"

Goku blinked and looked at him slightly exasperated. "No!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Fate and Despair*

Goku sighed happily with Vegeta's warm strong arms around him. The prince had stayed near almost the whole day. Now it was dark and the last visitors had gone home. It had been a long and taxing day and Goku was worn out. He gave the prince a squeeze and smiled. Just laying here together in Vegeta's room he felt that all was as perfect as could be, nothing could bother him at times like these. He grunted, grimaced, and swallowed hard. 'Almost nothing.'

Vegeta felt his mate shift uncomfortably but paid it no mind. If Goku felt it was serious then he would just throw him off and leave again. The prince let his eyes roam over the others frame to rest on his stomach. Lately he had been just beginning to sense that there might truly be something there, just on the edge of his consciousness. Goku relaxed again and Vegeta dismissed him, falling quickly asleep.

Blackness enveloped everything. A dark void in which nothing survived. Cold and hollow. He stood rebelliously in the center of it. The icy cold seeped through his boots and into his bones from the metal floor. He glanced around expectantly but nothing happened. 'What is this?' The dream had changed, but why? He waited knowing that it would pounce the moment he dropped his guard. 

Nothing.

He grew weary of this quickly. Vegeta began to stride purposefully into the endless dark. Ahead a light appeared. It was a familiar room and it was drenched in blood. 'Did I enter the dream at the wrong time?' He wondered wryly. 'Did I miss all the action?' He paused to take in the gore and something caught his eye. He stepped further into the room frowning, his boots making wet sounds as he trekked through thickened puddles. What he found made his veins run cold. 'What is that?' The ouji knelt before the source of all the blood. He turned numb.

'No. It can't be.'

He reached out to make sure what he was seeing was truly there. His hand touched cold clammy flesh. 'No.' It was barely recognizable as humanoid. Finally he steeled himself and rolled it over for a better look. He just knelt there breathing shallow breaths. 'This can't be. It's not possible.' His eyes traveled down the ruined figure. It had been torn to shreds, completely unrecognizable, and it's abdomen was slashed open. Intestines spilled out from the raged hollow wound. In it's ruined face the eyes were still intact and only half closed showing glossy, dry orbs beneath. The body had been there for a while. It's fluids had already had time to congeal turning dry and crusted in places. 'No.' Bile rose in his throat and he realized his hands were shaking but his thoughts were clear and steady. He was completely calm. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless. Too much time had gone by. The word repeated in his head, reverberating off his skull. 'Helpless.' He couldn't breathe.

'No!'

"You've missed all the fun, Geta, but don't worry, I saved the best for last."

Vegeta turned to look over his shoulder into the shadows. A dark figure stepped up and proffered something into the light. 

Frieza's white hands dripped with blood and other fluids as did the tiny creature he held in them. A dark matted tail hung lifelessly from the child. "All these years I could never quite ruin you, you were always so resilient, Geta. But now I have the means. I will see you destroyed."

Vegeta couldn't take his eyes from the child. His child. His mate. Gone. 'Gone.'

"I'm coming for you, Geta. You know it. You felt it. I will take all you hold dear and then I will take you. You are mine. You always were. You always will be."

The prince said nothing, instead he turned back to his mate, his Kakarotto, not acknowledging the depraved alien. 'Empty. It's all empty. All gone. Destroyed. Gone.' He lifted his Kakarotto and held him close. Cold blood spilled thickly down his chest and arms but he was at home with death, he belonged with it. He belonged with this. This was his torment. This was his fate. His fault. He had allowed it. He'd brought it on himself.

Vegeta opened his eyes to the gloom and watched the rhythmic breathing of his mate's chest. 'I've grown too soft. I've let him get too close. Weakness. I'm so weak.' He removed himself from the bed and stepped out onto the balcony. 'Frieza is dead. It was just a dream. Nothing to fear.' He stared up into the night sky before taking to it, flying aimlessly. 'Then what was it I felt this afternoon? Was it the boy? Or was it something else? A premonition?'

He perched upon the highest building in the C.C. 'I should not be here. I should leave. I should put as much distance between them and myself as possible. Nothing good can come of my presence here.' Misery had always followed him everywhere he went, much of the time it had come from his own hands and loathe as he was to admit it but he did not want that to happen here. 'Not now. Not again. No more.' Everything he'd ever found value in had always been taken away. Better that he give it up rather than let that happen again. The prince nodded to himself, making up his mind. Landing softly in his room he walked strait to the closet and removed a training outfit. 

What Oh what should I do with Piccolo? I am at a loss. I have a number of ideas but I am not sure which ones are acceptable and which ones would just be corny or which ones just aren't worth contemplating. He's also kind of hard to represent because he's so calm and quiet and separate. Not the same as Vegy at all but sometimes they seem to overlap no matter how hard you try not to. Piccolo just wants to be left alone. Kinda like my boyfriend…aggravating. Maybe that's it… I could just have him do what my boyfriend might do in any given situation. Grrrr… I don't like that idea…he'd be annoying.

Vegy may be suppressing his instincts and tendencies but they are still there. He's still not comfortable yet. Not at all as comfortable as everyone else. What happens when two tense dogs bump noses? Hehehe I guess we'll just have to find out.


	21. Contrast Conflict Clash

~Here I Come To Save The Day!!~

There's a flashback it this chapter. Not a great one but I had to add a few details to round things out a little. Just thinking ahead again. I thought I'd warn you that I misspelled things on purpose. Drunk people don't talk clearly so I didn't write it clearly, I'm going for realism people! Well, it might be hard for some of my avid readers who know English as a second language to understand so… If I need to clarify anything feel free to point it out and I'll do my best.

Do any of you know why Mighty Mouse was cancelled? I do! I saw the episode that got it taken off the air! My mom nearly had a conniption. Anybody else have a clue why? Ya wanna know? Hehehe It's a doozy. Sorry, that just came to mind when I was thinking of a line for my author's note. You know, I just write whatever pops into my head when I make one.

~Oh, Wait, That's Not Why I'm Here… Nevermind~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything he'd ever found value in had always been taken away. Better that he give it up rather than let that happen again. The prince nodded to himself, making up his mind. Landing softly in his room he walked strait to the closet and removed a training outfit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Contrast Conflict Clash*

"You're not going to go train so early are you?" Goku asked sleepily. The prince did not look at him.

"I lost a lot of time yesterday."

"Come back to bed, Vegeta. You have forever to train." Goku didn't believe he would but asked anyway. To his surprise, Vegeta stood still for a moment before putting away his clothes and nodding. It surprised him even more when the prince wrapped his arms around him tightly after climbing back into bed and he snuggled against his oujisama's chest blissfully.

Goku woke late, he'd been sleeping more and more lately. He seemed to run out of energy quickly and it took a long time to build it up again. He rolled and then nearly jumped out of bed. Vegeta was still there! His ouji still lay next to him, a small grimace on his face. Goku ran a thumb lightly over the frown causing Vegeta to open those endless black eyes of his. "Were you dreaming again?"

"No."

"Are you going to go train?"

"Yes." Vegeta seemed tense.

"Are you sure?"

The prince's hard eyes softened slightly. "What would you rather have me do?"

"I dunno."

"Then I guess I'll go train." He rolled off the bed to his feet but Goku caught his arm. "Maybe you could wait till I think of something?"

The prince paused, torn. He took another step but stopped again, turning his head just slightly but not looking at Goku. "For just a little while."

Vegeta was disgusted with himself. His "just a little while" had turned into an entire day. He rummaged through the fridge in search of food. Kakarott had fallen asleep and Vegeta was finally on his own again. He had wasted enough time. He needed to… He turned to the table to come face to face with Spice. She looked terrible.

"Hey, Vegy."

He glowered. "I *was* looking forward to some peace and quiet." He studied her for half a second. "What's wrong with you?"

~Flashback~

"Come on, bud. You're acting like such a loser. I met that Brian guy an' he was nothin' special. Nothin at all. I didn't really like him either. Ya gotta do somethin about yur tastes. Ya let yurself get too attached anyway."  Spice poured herself another hefty glass of liquor. 

"Oh! An' I should take advice from you since you've been around the block so many times, huh?" Tong snapped huffily with a slight slur to his words to match his sister's. 

She shrugged. "Hey, don' jump on me jus 'cause my standards match my ego. There aren't that many guys out there that spark my interest an' even less are my type." She paused and added. "An' with the few that are *my* type, usually I'm not *their* type." She downed the entire glass and poured them another. "Anyway, are ya sure ya don' like girls? I think I met one that ya might like. Don' get me wrong, I really don' care. It's none a my business an' none a dad's either. Fuck him! It's just… Guys…? None a my guy friends swing that way. They'd prolly try ta beat ya up. "

Tong snorted. "Yea right, beat me up. Sure. An' I don' think dad would like that very much. I'm sure he's too much of a tight ass anyway." He looked down guiltily. "Girls? Well… There's only ever been one." Suddenly he gave her a sultry eyeing. "You've always been my type, sis."

Spice choked and fell out of her chair then peeked over the seat with wide eyes only to see her brother cracking up and trying to stifle his giggles. "Gotcha! Man did I get ya good! Ya shoulda seen your face! Serves you right for buttin' into my romantic life!" He continued to laugh and she roared and leapt on him. They wrestled around until she froze with a gasp. Quickly she scrambled off of him and toward the couch. He sat up in confusion while she half crawled under it.

"Oooooo, look at this!" She sat up again with the bottle in hand that she found under the couch. She held up the bottle of butterscotch snapps with shining eyes like it was a prize. "It's unopened! I thought they were all gone!" Scrimmage forgotten, they cracked open the liquor and filled their glasses again. 

Tong took a swig of the sweet liquid and smiled. "An' what d'ya mean high standards? You dated that JD guy."

Spice grimaced. "Yeah well, I didn' like him...not really...not at first anyway. He was jus there an' he was interested an' I thought 'why not?'. We had similar personalities. At the first sign I wasn't the center of his world I dropped him like a rock. I wasn't happy about it but I wasn't about ta put up with the shit he thought he could do. That was in highschool anyway." Her face darkened as she remembered the only person outside her family who had ever dared to hit her. She might have killed him if she hadn't been so shocked at his audacity. Her shock had given them enough time to be separated and she finally decided that he wasn't worth her hurt feelings or her wasted effort, she *had* been extremely pissed for a long time though. Every time she saw him at school after that she got a queasy feeling and would see a vision of his bloody corpse a new gory pose. She almost made a caustic comment but snapped her mouth shut. She could never tell them. Nothing but her pride had really been hurt and it wasn't worth thinking about. First of all, it was too embarrassing to admit that someone could have gotten the better of her even for an instant, and second, any one of her family or extended family would probably just hunt the stupid fuck down and attempt to teach him a lesson. She didn't need the further embarrassment.

Tong turned sour. "Yea, well, ya did better in all that stuff than I ever did."

"Better?! Ya think I was better off?" She eyed him with disbelief. "You screwed me over! You and Pan both. I either had to be just like Pan or just not like you. I had to threaten my way into high school and then I had to threaten him just to stay in high school. He wasn't about to let me go otherwise, he prolly woulda homeschooled me till college if I let him. Dad was too afraid that I'd get out a control like you." She grinned evilly. "Boy did I show him." She took another swig. "How could ya possibly think I was better off than you? You were out a tha house by that time. I was all alone. Then mom was goin' on all those trips for the Martial Arts Federation business that grandpa left to her an' I was all alone stuck in tha house with dad a lot of tha time. When he wasn't working, at least. He works in a school! Ya'd think that he woulda trusted his own kid in one!"

"Yeah, well…"

They kept on like that into the wee hours of the morning. The roommates, when they headed out to their classes and jobs the next morning, found them both passed out surrounded by a pile of bottles on the living room floor. 

~End Flashback~

She swallowed hard and tried to force a smile, not succeeding. "I think I kind of overdid it with Tong last night. There's a first for everything right?" She wobbled a little. "I think we probably got alcohol poisoning. I don't know about him, he's still passed out." Vegeta just watched her with a disgusted expression as she blinked slowly. She was moving extremely slowly and carefully. "I just wanted to ask you about this." She reached behind her to grab something but missed a few times. Finally she just turned around, lifted her shirt, and stuck her boxer-clad ass out at him. "What exactly is this supposed to do, Oh All Knowing Uncle?" Vegeta looked down and saw a shiny deep-black tail hanging limply from beneath her baggy t-shirt.

The prince coughed on the bite of food he'd just taken and growled loudly. 'Why is it never easy for me?' It never seemed to fail, whenever he set his mind on something something else always barred his way. "How could you *possibly* make yourself *that* ill!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Fine, girl. Sleep. Come back in the morning and I will show you what it does. Just stay out of the moonlight until then, onna." He snapped crankily. 

She turned around and groaned holding her head as she almost fell over. "Morning? No. I'll let you know when I'm up to it." With a pathetic whimper she suddenly disappeared.

The ouji stared at the spot she had been occupying just a second before and then bellowed his rage to the kitchen ceiling. "Fucking subeta!! That wench!!" He angrily stomped off to the gravity chamber. His premonition was forgotten under the knowledge that yet another Son had outdone him yet again.

Battling demon shadows the Saiyajin no ouji found his calm center once again. He was allowing emotions to control him. He was stronger than that. He controlled his fate. Nothing changed that, certainly not some foolish dream. Perhaps he should distance himself but he would not leave his mate defenseless whether there was something to fear or not. 'I run from nothing. I fear nothing. Nothing can happen here anyway. There are enough protectors here and I am strong enough to stop anything.' Coming to that conclusion, Vegeta threw off all thought and immersed himself back into his training.

Vegeta felt about to collapse. He'd increased in strength. It was probably the most he'd ever accomplished in such a short amount of time. Through his exhaustion he tried to smirk but found it to be too much effort. Legs wobbling, he shut off the gravity and just about stumbled as he stepped down from the door. 'And to think, I owe it all to him again.' 

It was late afternoon and his mate could be seen across the property with some of the children. He moved slowly toward the house, partially from weakness and partially to avoid drawing attention to himself. He did not feel like dealing with anyone, he just wanted to fill his painfully hollow stomach and rest.

As he sat at the kitchen table eating he felt around his surroundings. There was just the two chibi girls and his mate present…and one other heading his way. Vegeta sighed in irritation. 'Great.'

Just as he was finishing up his meal Gohan stepped in to hover at the doorway. The prince did not acknowledge him, he merely continued eating. 'What now?' He thought in annoyance. Gohan fidgeted while the prince ignored him until Vegeta downed the last drop of water in his glass of water and stood to leave.

"Vegeta, we need to talk."

The prince eyed him skeptically as he brushed by and snorted. "We? Hn. I think not. Speak if you feel the need. If not then leave me alone."

Gohan moved to keep up as Vegeta walked away. "I want to talk about dad. What do you…?"

The prince cut him off. "That is none of your concern." He kept walking away.

"Wait, Vegeta. I… Hold on a sec… Vegeta, stop!" Vegeta had just opened the front door and stepped halfway outside when Gohan grasped his shoulder in an effort to stop him from walking away. 

Instantly he whirled, catching the demi-Saiyan's arm and twisting it painfully. "Do not presume to handle me like one of your own. What I do is no business of yours."

Gohan grimaced, anger mixing with the pain on his features. "It *is* my business whether you like it or not!"

Vegeta's cold, impassive eyes narrowed and he twisted harder making the elbow creak and drawing an angry whimper from the younger man who powered up in response and threw Vegeta off.

"I just wanted to talk but if you want to do it the hard way then fine!" Gohan slammed his palms squarely on the prince's chest, knocking him back before he could block.

Vegeta caught his balance in mid air and landed in a defensive crouch looking like a lineman getting ready for an assault. "I warned you, brat. You're going to regret that." He powered up and launched at Gohan. He impacted lightning fast, knocking the younger man back into the house. Smashing and breaking sounds could be heard from where Gohan must have crashed into a cabinet at the far end of the living room. He turned around and stalked away.

After only a dozen feet Gohan came flying at him again. He spun to knock Kakarott's spawn from the air but he was still exhausted from his long training and his reflexes were lagging. The younger man slammed into him and they grappled, rolling, punching and grasping. Vegeta broke away with a string of curses and powered up further. He was moving too slowly.

Goku heard a yell near the house and looked up from where he was teaching the finer arts of ki manipulation to his and Vegeta's grand daughters. 'What the…?' His son and mate were rolling around in the grass screaming profanities. He grunted as he levered himself to his feet. He was still not eating well and it was taking its toll, his energy was at an all time low. He told the girls to stay put and hurried across the large yard. 'I thought they were starting to get along. What could have happened?' Goku watched in horror while Vegeta surged into SSJ2 and attacked just as Gohan scrambled to his feet. The larger Saiyan slowed and finally stopped, though, when the prince was repelled quickly. Suddenly Vegeta was on the defense and Gohan beat him back. 'What? Is Vegeta letting him win?' The thought was absurd. Goku looked closer. 'He's been training too hard.' Once the realization hit him he started running again. 'Gohan's really going to hurt him!'

'Shit!' Vegeta knew he wouldn't be able to dodge even as he tried. Gohan was too fast. Vaguely he wondered how long he'd been in the gravity room this time as a punch to the stomach bent him double. Forcefully stifling the urge to retch, Vegeta rolled under a kick and backed off out of the younger man's reach. Croaking out a laugh he sneered from his half crouch. If the boy wanted to play hero, he was more than happy to play the villain. That was what he was, after all. "Good shot. But if you think this will *save* Kakarott from me, you have a lot to learn. No one can take what's mine." The sneer gained an aspect of genuine amusement, countering Gohan's wrath. "Go find your own playtoy, this one's been claimed." That did it. Gohan burst with power and leapt at the prince.

"My father is not a possession!"

Vegeta choked and spit out a mouthful of blood. He wasn't even sure exactly what happened. Shaking off the vertigo he lurched to his feet. "Is that it? You're pathetic." He taunted.

Gohan jumped back and roared in rage, throwing a blast of energy at the ruthless ouji. Vegeta crossed his arms and tried to power up to block but was enveloped and thrown clear away by the explosion.

He pushed painfully up on his hands, a large piece of ripped up turf sliding from his shoulders. Throbbing, searing heat flooded his arms and side and he could smell burnt cloth and meat. His breath caught chokingly in his throat when he opened his eyes. The image from his dream stared up at him eerily and he had to blink a few times before ridding himself of the fantasy to see what was really there.

"Gosh, Vegeta, you're really heavy, you know that?" Goku's voice was hoarse and his face was tinged with pain.

The blast had thrown Vegeta right into the other Saiyan. They both lay at the end of a deep furrow that had been created by the impact of their own bodies with Goku on the bottom. 

Vegeta heaved off of him, dirt and grass flying in every direction. Goku tried to sit up but let out a gasp and fell back down. "Kakarott!" Vegeta quickly cleared away more dirt and sod from the other man. Lithe fingers ran over the pregnant man's form searching him for injuries. After Vegeta was sure the other was in acceptable condition he helped Goku into a sitting position. 

"Oww, that hurt." Goku looked up at Vegeta's dirty, incensed face and paled. The ouji was trembling with black rage and turned back to where Gohan stood frozen, panic rooting him in place. A murky violence fairly glowed from the seething prince and Goku's stomach twisted.

A few more glimpses into Gohan's family life and I am managing to fit Tong in more and more though just in bits and pieces. Everyone seems to like Tong. I'm still working out the details regarding the kids. You'll see more of them soon. Vegeta didn't get a chance to leave. He was starting to drop that notion anyway. You didn't think I'd let him off the hook that easily, did you? Well… I might have but I got another idea. I hope it works out cause I would hate to have to back up and redo this. Don't worry, I have no intention of doing that but I have come to another impasse…but that's later. 

**Question:** Asexual or not asexual or…O_o something like that. That is the question. You know what I am talking about. *author points to where Piccolo is standing andlooking very uncomfortable for those who are just sitting there cluelessly* Give me your opinion. I can't make up my mind.

Ooooooo look at that! Gohan's up to his eyeballs in shit and there's a fan blowing. *evil grin* What now? hmmmmm… We'll see. I just couldn't make myself wait to post this so feel blessed. I'm having fun again. Beware.


	22. Foreboding Menace Dismay

~One Out Of Every Three Americans Suffer From A Mental Disorder~

Alright Ashes. I'll update. But don't expect me to ease up! 

So far I have 4 votes for Vegetasama to kill Gohan and 3 votes for Gohan's ass to be kicked back to the Namik saga. Votes on Piccolo are tied 4 to 4 with 2 undecided. Betting slips can be picked up in the lobby. All betting gates will be open indefinitely and all wagers are final. And no, Saiyan no Oujo Verali: 200th reviewer *!yay!* The shit has not quite passed his eyeballs…yet. Is that it? I think I covered everything between here and the end comments. ENJOY.

~One Of My Friends Has A Paranoid-Inferiority Complex And The Other Has A Severe Fear Of Confrontations. I Must Be Normal~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oww, that hurt." Goku looked up at Vegeta's dirty, enraged face and paled. The ouji was trembling with black rage and turned back to where Gohan stood frozen, panic rooting him in place. A murky violence fairly glowed from the seething prince and Goku's stomach twisted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Foreboding Menace Dismay*

Anger smoldered inside the demi-Saiyan. How dare Vegeta say such things about his dad! How dare he not take this seriously! Gohan put all his anger, all his frustration into the energy ball. He let it loose then squeaked at his error. "Dad!" The two Saiyajin disappeared in a cloud of dirt.

The dust settled quickly and he watched, helpless, as the prince held his father protectively. Vegeta's head turned his way, locking eyes with him When Gohan saw the look on his face he nearly squeaked again. 'He's going to kill me!' He cringed as if someone had just walked over his grave.

Kakarott latched onto Vegeta's arm tightly, not noticing the burns. "Vegeta." 

No response.

"Vegeta!" The Saiyajin slowly turned back to him. "I hurt. We should probably go find Trunks. Okay?" The prince cast a last frigid, vengeful look at Gohan then carefully lifted Kakarott from the ditch and flew toward the labs.

Goku relaxed as Vegeta held him close, listening to the Saiyajin's berserker heart rate. Deep down he could feel a vibration almost like a distant purr coming from the prince but he wasn't about to confuse it with something so harmless. The prince was too tense and angry for that to even be a possibility. He'd never seen the prince like this before. The door to the building ahead of them opened and Trunks ran out but when he saw them he stopped and held it open. "What happened?"

Vegeta didn't respond, he just continued in and Trunks followed quickly.

Goten was flying contentedly enjoying the feel of the wind buffeting him, on his way to pick up his daughter when he heard the explosion ahead. Wondering what could have caused it, he put on a burst of speed.

Spice walked alongside a couple of other students, discussing plans for the rest of the day, when she frowned and slowed. One of the guys stopped to eye her. "What's up, bud? You forget somethin'?" She shook her head yes. "Yeah, go on ahead, guys. I'll catch up later." With that she ducked around a corner.

Spice appeared a ways away just in time to see Vegeta lift Kakarott and take off with him. She took in the scene quickly and stared in incredulous disbelief. "What did you do!?!" Gohan jumped. "Holy shit, dad!! What the hell happened?!!"

He looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "I… I…"

Goten arrived just then. "Hey! What happened? Is everyone okay? Where are the kids?"

Fleaa and Naga ran up to them shouting loudly. Fleaa jumped into her father's arms and Naga grabbed his leg. Together they pointed tearfully at Gohan and yelled in unison. "He hurt my grandpa!!"

Spice ground her teeth silently and took off jogging in the direction of the two Saiyan kis, not missing the light trail of bloody grass leading the way.

Vegeta stalked around the room while Trunks quickly checked Goku over. "Well, you seem to be in one piece. Are you sure you feel okay? No pains? Nothing out of the ordinary? We should get you to the lab for a thorough exam."

Goku shrugged. "I guess I feel okay." Vegeta stopped stalking and nodded before                                                                   heading for the door. "Vegeta, wait! Stay." Goku stood up weakly. 

"If there is nothing wrong with you, why should I stay?"

"Because you're hurt and you need to calm down. You're too mad right now."

Vegeta glared with narrow, smoldering eyes. "I will not calm down. I will rip him in two!! I will crush him until he begs for mercy!!"

Goku gaped. "He's my son!!"

"He tried to kill my mate!!"

Goku drew up, angry now. "You know perfectly well that it was an accident! If anything, he was trying to kill you!"

"And I will deal with him just as I've dealt with everyone else in the universe who's wanted me dead!!"

The sound of a throat clearing brought the yelling to a stop.

Trunks stood next to Spice both of them looking extremely serious. "He may be a moron but no one is killing my dad. Obviously a mistake has been made and it *will* be dealt with. What happened?" Spice stood as if barring the door with her arms crossed and a flat angry expression very much like Trunks'.

"Yes." The lavender haired demi-Saiyan added. "What did happen? I only heard the explosion." 

Goku sat down heavily again. "I saw Vegeta and Gohan fighting and tried to stop them. Vegeta's been training really hard lately and he couldn't keep up. I sorta got bowled over in the middle of it."

Spice's lip curled on one side but she wiped her face clean again. "Vegeta. What happened?" The prince bared his teeth and did not answer. His tail lashed back and forth, hair brisling and standing on end.

"What happened?" She demanded in a firmer tone.

Vegeta let out a growl, his voice a sharp hiss. "That fucking kisama would not mind his own business. He felt he could order me around. I will not be threatened."

Spice raised an eyebrow. "I find it hard to believe that my dad threatened you but I can definitely see the two of you bashing your heads together. Continue." 

"He threw me at Kakarotto."

Spice shook her head, trying to keep it all in perspective. There were enough pissed off people around here and she was not about to add to the pandemonium. People like them were not allowed to get pissed off because bad things could happen from it. She had figured that out a long time ago. An angry Saiyan or demi-Saiyan on a rampage was not a good thing. "You two were just being careless. Are you okay, Kaky?"

"I think so. I'm just a little weak and sore."

She looked to Trunks who nodded his agreement. "Good. Now. You." She pointed at Goku. "Take it easy. Get your strength back. You." She pointed at Vegeta. "You will too. You look exhausted and you're bleeding." She pointed to his side where crimson was oozing through the dark torn and burnt material. "You need to take care of your wounds. Trunks and I will deal with this. No one is going to kill anyone's father. You." She pointed to Trunks. "Come." Without another word she turned on her heal and stalked away. As they walked Trunks was silent. Spice glanced over at him. "Firm and tactless?"

"Sounds good to me." Trunks was doing very well at concealing his anger at the fact that one of his long time friends had just seriously attacked his father. It was preposterous that something like this could have even happened in the first place.

They exited to see Goten, Gohan, and the girls slowly approaching. They continued out to meet them.

"How's grandpa?! Is he okay?!" Fleaa still had tears running down her cheeks and little Naga's wide-eyes were just as shiny. 

Trunks made his voice as neutral as possible. "You can try to see them but I can't promise they'll be up to it."

Goten nodded worriedly. "We'll see if they are." Naga ran up and hugged her dady and Trunks whispered something in her ear before sending her after Goten.

"You will not." Spice addressed her father. Trunks stepped in front of him, successfully blocking his path. Gohan was surprised but didn't object, he glanced self-consciously between the two of them and began toying with his torn and soiled clothes. He had a bloody nose and lip and one side of his jaw looked like it would bruise and swell but otherwise seemed unharmed. "Trunks, I'm sorry."

The lavender haired man spoke and there was nothing friendly about his voice. "Are you sorry about your father or mine?"

"I didn't… I wasn't… I didn't mean it. I really didn't."

The scientist wasn't about to accept that as an answer. "It feels very serious from where I am standing."

"I wasn't trying to hurt him. He wouldn't listen. He refused to even stop so I could speak to him. I just wanted him to hear me out…"

"So you thought you could force him?!!"

"No! I just…"

Spice stood back watching them start to argue. This would get them all nowhere new and her dad was just going to get into another fight. "Hold on a sec!"

They both looked at her.

"Intent means nothing when you can't control you actions, dad, isn't that what you always tell me? Now skip the excuses. You could have killed one or both of them. Did you even look at him? Vegeta can hardly walk strait. What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Or was that why you did this now? 'Cause you thought you'd be able to get him to stand still if he was about to collapse already?"

"He started the fight!" Gohan replied defensively.

That sounded so stupid that she almost lost it. Forcing her fists to unclench she shook her head at her father's ridiculousness. "He's Vegeta!! What did you expect?! You are over sixty years old!! That is *my* copout not yours! What does Vegeta usually do when people don't leave him alone? You should know better. You do know better. You are the one going around trying to warn everyone about him and then you pull a stunt like this. You know, your credibility just went strait down the drain."

Gohan tried to think of something to say to the two angry people confronting him. "I'm sorry."

Trunks squared his shoulders, fixed him with an icy stare, and clenched his fists. "You said that already. It's not good enough." He stepped up to look the older man in the eyes. "My father may be many things but he is my blood. You have no right… If anything happens to him then you will have me to deal with."

"No! No, I don't want anything like that. I would never do anything like that. Things just got out of hand, that's all. It was a mistake!"

"Some mistake." Trunks growled.

"Please, is dad alright? I need to know."

Spice cut in again. "You should have thought of that before you two decided to rough each other up. Think about the position you put Kaky in. Now he has to keep Vegeta from killing you while he knows that you could have and maybe *would* have killed Vegeta just now."

Gohan whimpered and wilted, his shoulders slumping helplessly. 'Dad thinks I wanted to kill Vegeta?' "I didn't mean to do that." He repeated quietly.

When his son and Spice walked out Vegeta spun with a snarl and began to stalk back and forth again. 

"Vegeta, stop."

The prince snarled at him and Goku sighed. "Vegeta." The prince stumbled in mid stride and Goku caught his arm bringing a hiss from him. "You're bleeding all over the floor, come on." He drew him by his injured arm to the table and proceeded to carefully tear the mostly destroyed shirt off of him, revealing blistered and cracked flesh. There were even parts where the material had been melted into and fused to his skin. A raw gaping wound that looked like it had been torn open somehow stretched across his ribs and side. Now Goku got a good look at Vegeta's arms. The undersides of them had been roasted. He didn't understand how the shorter man could stand the pain. He had even carried Goku to the lab with these injuries. The earth raised Saiyan tried to clean the wounds with a wet cloth but gasped as a piece of cooked flesh came away in his hand. Vegeta's throat constricted, the muscles of his neck were corded and flexed as if he were trying to keep any sounds from escaping his iron control. "Kami!!" Goku let go instantly. "You need a senzu!!"

"Dad? Vegeta? Are you okay?" Came Goten's worried voice from the hallway outside the door.

"Goten. Come in." Vegeta growled loudly at Goku's invitation while the others peeked in hesitantly. When Goten saw Vegeta leaning heavily on the table edge his jaw dropped. 

"My brother did that?!"

"Grandpa!!" Naga stared in horror at her beloved grandfather.

His pissed expression softened and faded. His voice sounded hoarse for a fraction of a second but regained it's normal tone immediately. "I'm fine. It's nothing. Go play."

She refused to budge. "Does it hurt, grandpa?"

Vegeta drew up regally. "Of course it doesn't hurt. This is merely a flesh wound, I'll be fine. You've gotten stronger over the last few lessons, haven't you?" He waited for Naga to nod her agreement. "Take the girl and go practice. I'll come soon and you can show me what you've learned."

Naga's fearful stare changed to happy excitement quickly. "Yeah! We'll practice and then you can see how great we are at ki! I've got a trick I can do, you wanna see?"

His lips made a tiny quirk and he nodded. "Later. Go practice. Make it perfect."

Goku smiled encouragingly to both girls and agreed with the prince. Naga quickly ran up and hugged her grandfather's leg like her dady had told her to. "I love you, grandpa. You get better and we'll go practice. We'll make you proud." Then, completely reassured, she grabbed Fleaa's hand and dragged her out.

Immediately after the girls left Vegeta's black expression reappeared and he rasped at Goten. "Get out!"

Goku ignored him and pulled Goten over to the prince. "He's been burned really bad. It won't heal."

Goten took in the extent of the damage and swallowed hard at the bile that rose in his throat. By now Vegeta's adrenaline was beginning to fade and he started to shake slightly. "We need a sensu."

Goku nodded. "I know. I don't have any."

Vegta looked up. "Baka! You have a whole bag of them!"

Goku shook his head unhappily. "I can't remember where I put it. I have to go look for it." 

Vegeta just stared for a second. "Temee!! Bakayaro!!" 

"Goten, make sure he's okay. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Then Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Goten looked back at Vegeta uncertainly. "Are you in pain? Do you want anything?" The ouji just glared from his position half propped up by the metal table, a pool of crimson was accumulating on the shiny surface and his breathing was beginning to speed up and turn shallow. The younger man looked around for something to staunch the flow.

"Please, just tell me if dad's okay."

Spice glanced up thoughtfully. "Kaky's… fine. He's not here anymore." She frowned. "I'll be right back." She winked out of existence.

Gohan blinked curiously. "He's gone? What…? What about Vegeta?" 

Trunks stared him down coldly and pointed to a red splattered patch of grass a few feet away. "He wouldn't let me examine him."

Gohan now noticed the sparse trail of bloodspots leading to the building. 'Oh no! What did I do?' He sucked in a breath and took an involuntary step forward but Trunks caught him by the front of his shirt. "You've done enough."

Suddenly the door to the building smashed open. "TRUNKS!!"

For the life of me I can't remember which movie it was but I saw a movie where a lot of people were badly burned. It could have been a war movie or something (maybe We Were Soldiers or something). When one of the rescue people tried to move one of the burn victims, he grabbed him by the legs and the entire outer layer of the shins came off in the guy's hands. Very graphic and the wounded person just lay there and screamed. It was one of those moments where you stare at the screen and think 'did I just see what I think I saw?' Just thought I'd share that. I'll wait while you all go puke now.

I partially agree with Hyperbole. The idea just seems off somehow but…he's so exotic that it's kinda…tantalizing? Is that a good word? *teehee* I've thought about this way too long, I'm probably going to start having dreams about whether he should be or not.

Bobbin. You got me. I haven't really thought that far yet. *puts on a pair of nerdy glasses and grabs a clipboard in the hopes of faking some much needed intelligence* Saiyan's have a stronger and therefore more dominant physiology than humans. That is why Saiyan characteristics have continued to pass down through several generations even with the dilution of the Saiyan blood. But… One Saiyan characteristic is black hair. Somehow, in Vegeta's family that characteristic has been continuously undermined. So, in closing, I would like to extend my theory that, for a human male/Saiyan male mating to produce children it would depend upon the human male. But then again I could be wrong and the fact that all the Sons have black hair is just because all their mates had black hair and Tong could be in deep shit with any random guy who walked by. There. You happy? I gave absolutely no answer at all. By the way… I don't like that word, it puts an itch between my shoulder blades. You will not call my creations that word. It just sounds wrong. You are right but it sounds soooo wrong.

Woah woah! Hold on now! Let's tone down the hostility. There's enough hostility in this fic already…well…there will be. *grin* I haven't decided yet how to "deal" with certain individuals.


	23. Alarm Paroxysm Horror

~Twisted Sister~

First and foremost. There have been lots of changes around ff.net. There's not tooooo much hentai stuff in my fic is there? Well, it'll work out somehow. Also, I have AIM now if anyone wants to know. My id is Rogue Raven 13 and on Yahoo messenger I am rogue_raven_13 and I am always logged in. I am usually around in the early mornings, 6 or 7am, and after 4pm, pacific time. Who knows if anyone will even look me up on this site. If you do then leave me a review and let me know who ya are and what ya think. Thanks guys.

**!Diane!** *eyes Diane sternly* Why you…you… *swoops her up in a hug then sets her back down and dusts her off* I like you. You're cool. Too bad your last review is gone. I had just broken 220 too! That's what I get for trying to safeguard and give a strong rating.

Everybody – remember the Cell saga when it took soooooooooooooooo long for Gohan to just suck up his little pitiful helpless "oh what can I do?" act and just do what had to be done? Well, once he got over that part he looked very Piccolo-ish or, dare I say it, Vegeta-ish. He turned completely serious and focused and totally uninterested in mercy. He even played with Cell a little. That was how Cell was able to get the upperhand and try to blow up the planet. Gohan does have the bloodlust in him. He just keeps it buried.

I think everyone suffers from some sort of mental disorder. They just don't show it as obviously as some people. I know I have many but I'm getting better. I'm getting better damn it!! Anyway… My cliffhangers are murder? Hmmmm… Maybe… hehehe But the whole point of the cliffhanger is to drive you all mad and get a reaction right? I'm actually getting more reviews from random people aside from my fantastic amazing thought provoking intelligent funny wonderful brilliant irreplaceable loyal readers. Again, too bad those reviews are gone. My new followers, loved though they are, will never replace my best buds though. You know who you are… I think… You should. You guys are all great. *^_^; wipes away a tear*

Again I list music to read by. This chapter and the next are represented by Nickelback: How You Remind Me, Staind: For You and Can't Believe, Creed: What If, and Puddle Of Mud: Blurry. This is for the soulless who always wanted to have a soul but somehow could never truly manage to find one. All those who know *the pain*. Those of you who have this intimate knowledge, I expect you will understand perfectly. 

~Come Out And Play~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan now noticed the sparse trail of bloodspots leading to the building. 'Oh no! What did I do?' He sucked in a breath and took an involuntary step forward but Trunks caught him by the front of his shirt. "You've done enough."

Suddenly the door to the building smashed open. "TRUNKS!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Alarm Paroxysm Horror*

"Father!!"

Trunks ran to where Vegeta knelt hunched over on the tile, arms carefully tucked close while his blood spread over the floor much too quickly. When he tried to help, though, his father barked him away. "Don't touch me!"

"My Kami!"

Vegeta lurched to his feet when he heard Gohan's exclamation and grated out. "What the fuck is *he* doing here?!"

Gohan backed up a few steps putting a hand over his mouth. He was horrified at what he'd done to the Saiyajin. What he'd done to Vegeta. The Saiyajin no ouji. His father's chosen. A man he'd known and fought beside since he first began to fight. "Kami! Vegeta, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" 

Goten showed Trunks a blood soaked towel. "He wouldn't stop bleeding and then he collapsed. I didn't know what to do."

The prince stumbled and Trunks caught him carefully by the shoulders, swooping him off his feet and gently laying him onto the table despite the multitude of angry objections. His father tried to push him away but his limbs had begun to stiffen. Trunks held him down easily. "I have to stop the bleeding or you're going to die before I can fix you. I can't believe you didn't tell me it was this bad!"

Spice appeared in her grampa's bedroom and had to duck a flying object. The place was torn apart. "Where is it?"

"Where's what? What the heck are you doing?"

Goku went to the closet and started tossing things out of it haphazardly. "I can't find it."

"Can't find what?" Goku started past her to look somewhere else and she had to catch him by the arm to get him to stop. "Kaky! Look at me. Look. Right here. See me? Right in front of you. Yes? Okay. Now. Think. What… Can't… You… Find?"

"I can't find the bag of senzu beans." He pulled away heading to the living room, still preoccupied.

'Okay.' She frowned and slowly followed him out to idly watch him tear through the room for a minute. "Kaky, where do the senzu beans usually go?"

"The kitchen, but I couldn't find them there either." 

She thought for a second while he tore off the cushions to the couch then her shoulders slumped and she chuckled. "What's the first place you usually go to in the kitchen?" She said pretty much to herself because Kaky wasn't listening. She left the room, returning with a small bag and the remote control to the tv. "They were in the fridge." She stopped short. 

Goku was kneeling on the ground clutching his stomach with a surprised look on his face. "Kaky? What?"

He looked up at her, still unsure, and stiffened in a spasm. "It hurts all of a sudden."

Spice didn't move immediately and Goku tensed again and groaned. She threw the remote and ran to kneel next to him. Fishing out a senzu she gave it to her grampa and he swallowed it quickly. After a second he stood up and smiled at her gratefully but then another spasm hit him and he fell. 

"Woah!" Wrapping her arms around him they both hit their knees but she did her best to take most of the impact. "Shit!" She'd never teleported with anyone before but Kaky could do it so it couldn't be that hard. She tucked under his arm and concentrated. They disappeared.

"Trunks!" Spice stood up, lifting Goku up with her, only to see the huge amount of blood spread around Vegeta on the table and floor. She cursed again. "What the fuck?!" 'I leave for five minutes and it's Armageddon!' Fishing in the bag she took another senzu out. "Here, I've got it. Take Kaky! There's something wrong with him." She let go of Goku and pushed past the scientist, getting a better look at Vegeta. "Bloody fucking hell!! Is he even conscious still?!"

"Shut up, onna. What's wrong with Kakarott?" Vegeta rasped out. She took that as an affirmative and held the bean up for him. He bit down, swallowing and sitting up even before the burns had completely melted away. "Kakarott!"

Trunks caught Goku as another spasm rocked him. "Damn it. You said you felt fine. Come on, Goku." He took him from the room and further into the lab. Vegeta lurched to his feet and followed unsteadily.

All was suddenly quiet. The panic slowly dimmed. The amount of blood puddled in the room was surreal. It looked like something out of one of her favorite horror movies.

Spice stood there and stared at the crimson with a mixture of fascination and revulsion before gingerly stepping out of the puddle she was standing in and examining her boots for unwanted stains. The burnt, coppery scent that filled the air made her want to sneeze. She looked over and saw Goten standing a few feet away, likewise unsure of what he should do. 

Then she saw her father standing hesitantly by the door and her calm façade exploded. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DONG HERE?!! GET OUT!! GET THE HELL OUT!! DID YOU COME TO FINISH THE JOB?! BOTCHED IT UP THE FIRST TIME, DIDN'T YOU?!" The jet-black tail, carefully hidden under her shirt around her waist, revealed itself with severe whipping lashes. It contrasted sharply with her light blue jeans. Both Goten and Gohan stepped back from her in shock. Her mouth kept working silently while she tried to think of how to express how furious she was. Nothing came to mind so she clenched her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs and stepped forward threateningly. "You… You… You…" She shook her head, still speechless. "I hate you."

Goten gasped in shock. "Spice! You don't mean that!"

She ignored him and her voice rose to a shriek. "I despise you! How could you do something like this?! Who do you think you are?! Get out! Leave! Now!"

Gohan just stared, slack jawed, making no move to obey. She screamed again, her hair bursting yellow except where it was streaked with bright green dye. In the blink of an eye she flashed across the room and took her father by the collar, hauling him down to face her. Her dulcet tone now quiet and cold and she glared into his bright wide eyes. "Are you not taking me seriously? I happen to be very serious. Believe me. Anything. *Anything* that happens to either of them! I will do to you." As she spoke she dragged him out of the building with Goten following open-mouthed. Outside she tossed him away and he was too surprised to even catch himself. He rolled in the dirt and groaned before pushing up onto his knees to see his daughter watching him with hate and loathing before she turned and reentered the lab building. The door slammed so hard that it's hinges bent and left it hanging askew. Goten walked over to him with a confused and unsure sympathetic look. Gohan just stared at the door. He could still feel his daughter's angry chi inside the building. Crashes and shouts could be faintly heard by his straining Saiyajin ears. 

"She's serious."

Goten put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Gohan. She's just upset. She'll get over it. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Gohan shook his head, still in shock. "She walked away."

"Just leave her alone, let her cool off." 

Gohan shook his head again and looked at his brother with horrified eyes. "She walked away… She said I don't know her but I know her well enough to know what it means for her to walk away."

Goten was confused. "What do you mean?"

Gohan just sat there shaking his head. "What have I done, Goten? How could I have let this happen?"

"Sorry, bro, you can't ask me that 'cause I still don't know what happened."

"I… I can't believe it. She's right. What was I thinking? How did I do this?"

After smashing the door Spice went back to the bloody room. She was so angry that she couldn't hear past the blood pounding in her ears but that only prompted her to shout louder so she could hear herself. 'Everything is suddenly so fucked up! Why the hell couldn't he just deal?! Why couldn't he accept what he couldn't change?! He just fucking had to find a way to change it! He just had to make it fit his fucked up little world!' She stepped into the room and stared at the thickening blood. Her mind was racing but her thoughts were clear. Everything seemed just as red as that lake of blood. She was a smart girl. She owed that to her father. It was a fact she couldn't escape. 'He just loved us so fucking much! We had to have the best! Kami! I hate him!' She was also a pessimist. She knew that if she hadn't found those senzus that Vegeta would have died. Her father would have killed him. She knew that nothing was wrong with her grampa. He'd eaten a senzu, he was fine. It was the child. Her father had killed the child. Her father had refused to accept this and had found a way to change it. She wanted to break something, anything. She wanted to hurt someone, anyone. She could still feel him out there. She wanted to go back out there and hurt him. He deserved it. She could show him what he'd done. She could kill him as easily as he destroyed this. No. She wouldn't go back out. Something awful would happen. She was not willing to trust herself. Not like this.

Deep down in the back of her mind she knew she needed to calm down. She knew she was being irrational. She knew she needed to regain control. She just didn't want to. This was why they weren't allowed to lose their tempers. This was why she was so carefree and easygoing. She'd realized a long long time ago that she had an extremely bad temper. That was one of the reasons she got along so well with Vegy, she understood him that way. She tried to push it down, bury it. Almost succeeding until she caught sight of her reflection in the bloody table and it all bubbled up again. They always said she looked just like him. She screamed it out. She had to let it out. She wanted to let it out. The metal warped under her fingers and she wrenched it up from it's place and embedded it in the wall, splattering red across everything in the room including herself. Then she did the same with every object she could get her hands on, lashing out at everything within reach until she finally slipped to land in the puddle on the floor. She sat there, chest heaving and palms pressed into the sticky substance. Feeling the cold wetness soaking through her clothes. Around her she could hear the drip drip of blood on the pristine white tiles. 

"You finished?"

She looked up to see Vegy in the doorway watching her. She still smoldered but it did not overwhelm her anymore. "No. But I guess I can take a break." She replied with quiet sarcasm. She crawled to her feet and faced him.

"He's still out there."

She nodded. "Sometimes I wonder how he's survived so long. He can be earth shatteringly stupid sometimes." They just stood there for a moment, regarding each other. She grimaced and shook her hands trying to fling off the blood that was dripping from them and then wiped them down her loose orange tanktop. "Kaky?"

Vegeta shook his head. 

They left the room and found a place to wait for Trunks to tell them what was happening in the lab. Spice kept watch silently while her uncle passed out from exhaustion and slept on one of the sterile counters.

"Goku?"

The large Saiyajin blinked groggily. He felt very weak and stiff and his abdomen hurt. He reached to hold his stomach but a hand restrained him. 

"It's alright. Here, Goku, it's a senzu."

He let Trunks feed it to him and took in his surroundings as the pain disappeared. "What happened?"

The look on the lavender haired man's face made him distinctly nervous. "I'm sorry, Goku. There was nothing I could do."

Spice sat in the same spot. It had been about two hours and Trunks had finally emerged to get a senzu from her and tell her what she already knew. She was surprised that Vegeta hadn't woken during the conversation, at least she didn't think he had. He must have been really beaten up to sleep so deeply. She knew Trunks meant well, that's why she didn't believe him when he said it wasn't her dad's fault. He said it would have happened anyway and had probably already happened. The shock to Goku's system had just brought it to their attention faster.

She glanced over to where the prince slept, considering waking him. 'No. He needs his rest. Nothing will have changed anyway.' She might as well give her father a head start, whether he deserved it or not. She supposed she owed him that much for being her gene-donor. Now that she was in control it was probably safe to confront him again. She stood and walked down the hallway. She was surprised at how much damage she'd done to the first room as she walked through it. She'd have to apologize to Trunks but he should understand. It was better than what could have happened. Unlike her father she could control herself somewhat.

Outside, Goten and Gohan sat together on the ground in the twilight where Spice had left them. Neither one speaking.

They both looked up when Spice carefully opened the broken door and Gohan paled slightly. She walked up slowly, with purpose, to stop a few feet away and regard them wordlessly. She looked frightening with her clothes, arms, and face smeared with blood and that pitiless unfeeling expression on her face.

Gohan tried to see some sign of his little girl but her eyes were the eyes of a cold, uncaring stranger. Finally she gave him her complete attention. She almost whispered when she spoke. "You want proof that Vegeta cares for Kaky? You want proof that Kaky is safe in his hands? Here's your proof. He's safer with Vegeta than he is with you. Did you mean well? Of course you did, you always do. You always meant well with us. Look at where your meaning well has gotten us. Look at me. Have you actually looked at any of us at all in all this time? I am not your little girl, I haven't been in years. Look around you, it's your last chance." She snorted. "I don't know why I bother, you won't listen. You never do. I guess I feel obligated to tell you that I won't fight for you. I refuse. You brought this on yourself, deal with it yourself. You better be ready when the prince wakes up. We'll see if Kaky stops him." She turned to walk away and Goten spoke up.

"Spice, is dad okay?"

She paused, turning just far enough to see her uncle over her shoulder. "Kaky is fine. He miscarried." She faced her father again. "I told you that anything that happened to them I would do to you. You may subtract me from your list of children. I disown you." Then she continued back into the building.

Goku nodded reservedly. "Yeah, I understand. It couldn't be helped." He looked up at Trunks hopefully. "It's nobodies fault? Right?"

Trunks shook his head. "I don't think it's anyone's fault."

Goku nodded again wiping away a few tears that escaped and taking a deep breath. "Does Vegeta know?"

Trunks shook his head. "He's asleep. I haven't woken him up yet." 

"Where's Gohan?"

"He's still outside."

Goku hesitated. "I think… He should go home and stay away for a little while. Vegeta…" 

Trunks nodded. "I know, I'll tell him you're okay and send him home."

"Thanks."

Spice stood up as Trunks and Kaky came out. Goku smiled weakly at her and went to where Vegeta sprawled out on one of the tables. At a touch, the prince was immediately wide awake and upright. He sent one glance to Trunks who nodded and then said something inaudible to Goku and they disappeared.

"I'm going to talk to Gohan."

"You're on your own. I have nothing to say to him anymore. Sorry about the room I trashed. I hope there wasn't anything too expensive in there 'cause I'm gonna have a hard time paying you back now." Without explaining further she transmitted out as well.

Gohan didn't go home. He flew high up in the atmosphere, as high as he could go without killing himself. He flew aimlessly with his head in his hands. He'd sunk himself in a mire and didn't know how to get out. He didn't know what to do.

At home Videl bustled about in the kitchen laughing as she listened to her son tell her about his day while he set the table. She was smiling happily as she took the heavy pan off the heat. The smile faltered suddenly and she set the pan down again. Her brow crinkled and she glanced down at her left hand, slowly clenching and unclenching a fist. In the background Tong still rambled away to the sound of clinking silverware.

Shaking out her arm she again turned her attention to the food and finished removing the heat from the other pots and pans. She picked up a pitcher of lemonade and carried it to the living room to set it on the table. "Dinner is just about ready, don't forget the glasses."

"Of course, mom, I've only been doing this for half my lifetime. Did I tell you what Charlotte said?"

"What did Charlotte say?" She asked dutifully from the kitchen again. Tong kept talking as he finished up and joined her to retrieve the cups. She paused again while he was stacking them, fisting her hand. She frowned and put her other hand to her chest. "Tong?" Her voice was soft and he didn't hear it over his one sided conversation. She swallowed and called his name in a stronger voice. "Tong?"

"Yeah, mom?" He finished stacking the last cup before turning to her. "Mom? Is something wrong?" 

She gasped in pain and started to fall. All the cups crashed to the floor as Tong caught her. "Mom?! Mom! Pan!!"

Spice sat at the very tip top of a rocky mountain, staring at the stars and wondering what she could do now. It hurt. It hurt so much but it was true and she would stick to her word. She hated him, she really did. Years of pent up, unexpressed resentment had come to a head and that was what it boiled down to. She almost hoped Vegeta would find him. 'Why?' No. That was a stupid question. Why didn't matter. It was "what" that mattered. "What" had always been. "What" had happened. "What" was going to happen. "Why" didn't make one ounce of difference. She'd thought things would change when gramma died. Gramma had certainly been a force to be reckoned with and Spice had thought even dad would have been relieved when she passed on but that hadn't happened. For some reason Gohan had decided to raise them just like he'd been raised…even without gramma to browbeat him. Well… Pan had spent a while in space so she hadn't gotten it like her and Tong. Spice was pretty sure Tong got it a little worse than she did but she was different than the others. Her and Flick. Vegeta could see it. He was the one who had made her see that it was okay. He taught her to be proud to be different. Flick, on the other hand, Vegeta hadn't been able to stand since the beginning. 

Why was she thinking about this? It didn't matter. It didn't change anything. She had struggled to be who she was and succeeded. Now everything was totally fucked up and she needed to move on. She stood up. Time to go see mom. She would have to explain it all to her. She searched for Videl's ki. It was surprisingly hard to trace but she found it.

And then it disappeared.

Tong paced back and forth in the emergency waiting room and slammed into Spice, a little blood from her stiff clothes rubbed off on his. She stumbled and whirled to look at her surroundings. "What the hell is going on?!! Where's mom!! Her ki's gone?!! Where is she?!!"

Tong tried to grab her shoulders but she pulled away. "Stop, Spice! What happened to you?! Stop! I don't know! She's in there. They said it was cardiac… Spice! Come back!!"

She forced her way into Critical Care, ignoring him. Knocking away anyone that tried to stop her. She searched through the maze of hallways and machines and rooms until she found the room her mother was in. She froze as the group of doctors stepped away from Videl's still form. It was obvious they had done all that they could.

Loud gasping breaths overtook her as she stared at Videl's pale face and blue lips. One of the nurses finally noticed her. "Hey! You can't be in here! …Are you alright?"

All at once Spice stopped. 

Turning on her heal she calmly walked out. She stepped out of the swinging doors and Tong ran up to her, his face flooded with anxiety. She looked him in the eyes and then at Pan who stood behind him. She opened her mouth but promptly closed it again. 'She's dead. She's dead. She was the only one I had left and she's dead.' She couldn't speak.

"Oh no." Tong knew from her silence. His eyes welled up with tears and he tried to enfold her in his arms but she pushed him off and walked away. "Spice. Spice, come back! Please come back!" 

Behind her she could hear her older sister sobbing loudly. She had to get out of there.

DO'H!! Yaoi Ashes? You gotta keep your big mouth shut! I think you ruined the surprise about Videl for some of the less clairvoyant readers! _ Good guess though. ^_^ Ah well. I'm sure I am the only one obsessed with knowing what all my reviewers write to me. (I'm so glad I had the presence of mind and the paper handy to print them all out) I think we may think alike at times. Your reviews are some that I really pay attention to and glean things from. Hope you don't mind.  I haven't decided what to do with Piccy yet. An idea is forming that might be acceptable to everyone though. (and very unacceptable to dear old uptight Piccolo) Ooops I said too much. And here I was reaming you for letting the Saiyan out of the bag. O.o


	24. Anguish Madness Folly

~Damned Be Your Morals And Goodwill!~

I KNOW I KNOW. You are all mad at me. No, this is not the stereotypical happy story. Not yet at least. I hope it doesn't become one either though it just might if I don't watch it. But keep reading, I'm not done yet!! I do not mean for this to seem to be more about Spice, she's just the flavor of the hour. Next will be Tong, probably. Um…The whole story seems to be running away with me and I am cycling through the characters. I won't go through them all. Mostly just Gohan's family and (of course) Vegy and Kaky, and maybe more of Trunks' family. It *is* going somewhere, I promise. I mean…… In the first place I never meant it to go past eight chapters and now…I'm not sure how many it will take. It will all come back together for a big finish…just not yet. I already know how I want to end it……the problem is getting there. I *AM* getting there. All of my characters have become exceedingly important to me even though I am systematically destroying their lives. You only hurt the ones you love. That sounds sick doesn't it? I am trying to make sure they are all different. The end *IS* in sight, the trail is just a little dark. In a crisis everyone seeks someone they can find solace in and even if they do not accept the solace provided, they will gain something from the contact. That is how many relationships are made. That is how Vegeta and Kaky got together in the first place. It would not have happened otherwise.

~And Damned Be My Lack Of Them!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh no." Tong knew from her silence, his eyes welled up with tears and he tried to enfold her in his arms but she pushed him off and walked away. "Spice. Spice, come back!" 

Behind her she could hear her older sister sobbing loudly. She had to get out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Anguish Madness Folly*

Dende placed his hand on Piccolo's shoulder, bringing the other Namik out of his meditation. "Piccolo. You know what's happening. Something has to be done." 

The older Namik grunted grumpily. "It's their lives. No concern of ours."

"Wrong. I may be blocked from interfering but you aren't. You are a part of them no matter how much time you spend up here meditating. You aren't Kami."

Piccolo stood up. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet. They make everything so chaotic." He muttered regretfully and took to the air.

"Gohan! What are you doing?"

The demi-Saiyan flipped in the frigid air, startled out of his unhappy thoughts. "I don't know." He admitted to his old mentor.

Piccolo regarded him coolly. "You better figure it out. Your children need you."

"Need me? What do you mean?" He felt out for them. He didn't exercise his senses anymore like the Namik and his daughter did so there wasn't all that much he could tell about them but something was definitely wrong. "Why can't I feel Videl?"

Piccolo didn't answer.

Spice stopped in the grass in front of the hospital. She could feel her hair stirring and rising up as energy crackled through her. She pushed it away though. She didn't want it. 'I still have the senzus. If I had gone home…' She pushed that thought away as well. Sinking down to sit she just stared blankly ahead for countless minutes. She could feel everything around her but paid it no mind. Her father followed by Piccolo arrived and she only glanced up when they stood right beside her. She looked up blandly into Gohan's eyes. 

"What happened? Where's Videl?"

She just watched him with no expression on her face.

"Spice?"

A loud barking laugh burst out of her before she could quench it. It felt good and the look on her father's face was priceless so she gave another longer, richer laugh. "You killed your own brother so Kami killed your wife! Isn't it great?" She laughed again, delightedly.

"Kami isn't part of this." Piccolo informed her humorlessly. Her amusement vanished and she stood. 

"I didn't think he was. I just find the circumstances to be ironic. Don't you?" The girl looked back to her father who wore such a stunned, emotionally pained expression that it made her laugh again. Quite the opposite of Piccolo's closed calm. 

"Gee. You look like someone died."

As soon as the words escaped her lips her calm shell shattered. Piccolo frowned at her and Gohan's pain took on an aspect of horror as well. Her lip quivered and the tears that wouldn't come before now started to pour down her cheeks.

"Oh! No, sweetheart!" Gohan hugged her but she pushed him away, trying hard to control her trembling voice.  "Don't waste your pity on me, I won't give it back. Go console the one's you still have." She giggled again. "Sweetheart? I don't think so. I'm not sweet. You should know that by now." Her chuckle started to sound desperate and forced. "I would have to have a heart before you could touch it." That disturbing grin and those intense eyes fell into a blank expression again and then she flew away without looking back.

Vegeta was once again passed out, his exhausted body demanding sleep. Goku lay beside him unable to close his eyes. What had happened? Everything had changed once again and he didn't know how much or what to do about it. He wasn't equipped to deal with all of this. He didn't even think he was smart enough to figure it all out. He wasn't pregnant anymore. He'd lost the child. His child. He loved all his children, even this one who he never got to meet. It hurt. Oh kami it hurt so much! There was nothing he could do, it was a natural death, no wish could reverse it. Already he was beginning to feel sort of like his old self again. What about Vegeta? Did he need to worry about losing him too? He hoped not. He didn't want to think about it. He'd begun to feel secure about the other's presence. And Gohan. What was he supposed to do about him? He had to do something or else things would get out of hand again when Vegeta woke up. He knew that what had happened had been a mistake. Gohan would never purposefully do something like that. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Was it his own fault? Did he mess up somewhere to cause this? He'd always done his best where everyone was concerned. Sighing he hugged Vegeta's waist, pausing to soak up the pleasant warmth, and stood up to stretch, his energy was already starting to come back to him. It was getting late. He wondered if Gohan had gone home yet. He concentrated and found his ki, transporting to it.

Goku blinked in confusion, wondering where he was. A shiver ran up his spine when he realized that the smell in the air was a distinct sign of needles and disinfectant. Why was Gohan at the hospital? He turned around to find Gohan and Pan huddled together and leaning on each other for support. "What happened?" 

Gohan started. "Dad? Oh dad!" He jumped up and grabbed him in a clinging hug. "Dad! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Goku reflexively hugged him back looking at Pan's tear streaked face questioningly. "What…? Shhh. It's okay, Gohan." He crooned soothingly trying to calm him down. "It's alright. Everything'll be alright. What happened? It's alright. Tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry… I…" He took a few gulping breaths and sobbed. "V… Videl had a heart attack. She… She's dead… She's… Spice hates me and… and Tong won't speak to m…me…'cause I wasn't there. I shou…should have been there… I'm so stupid! I… I'm so sorry! And wha…wha…what I did to you a…and Vegeta… I'm sorry!"

"Shhh." Goku hugged his son tighter trying to calm him. 'Oh no.' He remembered how hard it was to lose ChiChi and Gohan and Videl had had a stronger relationship than he and ChiChi did. He didn't know what to say. He had to say something. He desperately wanted to comfort his heartbroken child. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It'll be okay. I'm so sorry, Gohan. There was nothing you could do. It's not your fault. Everything will be okay." Pan came up and squeezed into the embrace as well and they both sobbed into his broad chest. Goku saw Tong's reddened face a little ways away and beckoned to him. The boy came up hesitantly and Gohan grasped him and pulled him into the tight huddle. Goku closed his eyes and rested his chin sadly on his son's hair. So many things had changed. He pushed down his own pain and loss and put on a heartening face. His child and grandchildren needed him to be strong. As always.

Vegeta rolled lazily and stretched out with a long groan. His mate was gone. He stretched out his senses and snarled. He was with his boy. After a second, though, he turned pensive. His mate's ki…was tense?…restrained? Something was wrong. Not dangerous just…not good. There were others that felt similar around him. Vegeta picked out and labeled each. His own son's ki was low and normal, probably asleep. He glanced at the clock, he'd only slept a few hours. He wanted to know what was going on but he'd be damned if he went anywhere near Gohan with his mate there. That slimewad had signed his own death warrant. Fury boiled up in him but he cut off all thoughts regarding it, this was not the time. Right now he was just curious. He felt out for his adopted niece. She was very far away and her chi felt odd. Dark. Something was definitely wrong. Forestalling his anger he dressed in a new pair of gi pants and a shirt and exited the complex on his island.

"Hi, Vegy." Spice grunted through gritted teeth as sweat poured down her face. "Out for an evening flight?"

He studied her with his head cocked to the side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm contemplating the universe. Can't you tell? What does it look like I'm doing?" Her hand slipped and she scrabbled for purchase.

"It looks like you are doing something stupid."

"Oh. Well. That too." She was clinging to a high cliff face in the middle of the night with nothing but stars to see by, there was no moon that night and, by the looks of it, she had been at it for a long time. She wore nothing but her boots, a light pair of boxers, and a flimsy blood-stained cotton tank. Her ki was at it's normal level and he could see dark smears where his blood had dried on the skin of her arms, legs, and face from earlier. "I think I've done pretty well with nothing but muscle."

"Why?" The prince sounded genuinely puzzled.

Spice grinned toothily at him in the dark. "Why not?" She let herself hang for a moment and groaned appreciatively. "Wow, I'm in some real pain." She straitened out again. "I hate fear. I'm afraid of falling, did you know that? I never told anyone. I worked so hard to be the best at flying so that I could always be sure that if I fell I could catch myself. What are you afraid of, Vegy? I know there's gotta be something." He just frowned at her in the dark. She was now nearing the top of the cliff and halted. The distance down to the ground was immense. "My dad may not have killed the child, but he did sin against you…against all of us." Vegeta's jaw tightened and Spice chuckled, not really paying attention to him. "Well…not all of us. Just you and Kaky and Tong and me. Sometimes I believe that there are no coincidences but you never know, do you?" She finally looked at him. "My mom is dead. She died maybe two hours after I told him I was no longer his daughter. So I have no parents but that's okay." Vegeta didn't say anything but she could tell he was surprised. "You know how sensitive he is. I'm sure he's in tortured misery right now." Suddenly she changed the subject again. "I think everyone should face their fears. Have you, Vegy? You probably have. I know you had a hard life." She took a breath and looked like she was about to say something else but then she let go of the cliff face and leapt off into the dark with her arms spread wide.

Vegeta watched her plummet into the blackness with a perplexed frown waiting for her to power up and catch herself but she didn't. After a number of seconds he uttered a curse and shot after her.

Far below him yellow energy flared and lit the crevasse but Spice didn't stop her decent, if anything the blast of energy from powering up sent her falling even faster. He watched her flip in mid air and brace for impact. He almost reached her but he had waited too long. He watched her stiffen in sudden panic as the earth loomed and rushed up at her but she closed her eyes and steadied her ki.

She hit and imbedded into the rocky ground and the yellow light died away. Vegeta landed, creating an energy ball to see by. "Idiot girl. That was barely enough ki to survive such a fall."

A cough sounded beneath the dusty air and she laughed with pain and elation. "That's not the point, Vegy! Fear and conquer! I always thought that I could do anything and I've just proved it to myself. *That* was the point." She dragged herself out of the crater she'd created and murmured something.

His brows drew low. "What?"

She looked down at the ground. "I said I can do anything." She turned up and her voice reverberated off the high walls. "I don't need anyone!" One single solitary tear appeared at the corner of her eye and her high pitched shriek echoed throughout the chasm making Vegeta cringe. 

"I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!"

She turned to the jagged cliff and, with another rage filled shriek, drew back and slammed an unprotected fist into the rock as hard as she could. Even with only her normal level of ki to enhance it, the granite cracked under the force of the blow but a much louder crunch echoed through the chasm.

"Bakana!!"

Vegeta caught her arm as she was about to do it again and looked at the bloody mess that was her fist. White jagged bone jutted out from her knuckles and he could see more of her bones were out of place as well.

"Let go of me!!" She screamed and fought his grip, powering up, but he blocked her clumsy attack and caught her other arm. 

"Baka onna!" He squeezed her injured hand and she shrieked in pain, falling against him, and stilling. A racking sob and shudder shook her as she pressed her face to his chest.

He just stood there for a moment, surprised by the sudden switch of emotions. Spice had gone instantly from wildly destructive to desperately seeking comfort. Slowly he released her arms to cradle her shoulders and her gasping breaths turned to outright sobs. He realized that he must have changed greatly in the last weeks to be willing to offer the solace she so wanted. Only a month before, he would have dropped her to the dust and told her to be strong and get over it.

He cared for this girl, she was the only one of the Kakarott's whelps that he claimed as part of his family, and what she'd done today was altogether too familiar to him. She hunched against his strong form and weakly pounded her unharmed fist on his sturdy chest, her cries increasing. He had always felt a connection with her and now she had disavowed her own father in favor of him. It was surprising how much Saiyajin had passed down to her when she was only one quarter in blood. Soon she calmed. 

"Girl." She didn't reply. He thought for a moment and then picked her up in his arms. Her velvety tail wrapped around his forearm as he flew. 'Ah, yes. I'd forgotten about that. That explains some of it.' She'd always seemed to have more attuned instincts than the others including Vegeta's own children. Now they would be even stronger with her full Saiyan abilities restored. 

He now knew what was wrong. While that kisama had been busy sticking his nose where it didn't belong his mate was dieing. Gohan should have paid more attention to his own mate and family than anyone else's. He'd lost not only his mate but, from the sounds of it, his daughter too. He glanced down at the girl in his arms. She looked so small and fragile huddled against him in her sleep. Blood from her hand pooled at her stomach like a fatal wound. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would not allow her life to be spoiled if he could help it.

Hi everybody!! It's good to be back!! Time to celebrate!! Break out the JackyD!! Shot's for everyone!! WOOHOO!! *blows on a noise maker and throws confetti* 

Ahem… Well? What do you think? How many did I piss off? Hehehe Well, I'm good at that even when I'm not trying. As always, Reviews and suggestions are gratefully accepted and betting slips are still available for the Gohan and Piccolo pools. Hope you had fun despite the overall atmosphere. I sure did. 


	25. Grief

~Ah. To Have The World At My Feet Just Like This Fic~

Thanks for the warm welcome everybody. Sorry it took so long. I'm working on it. I am not planning on doing the Saiyan "bond" thing in this story. What Gohan is going through is just grief for his lost love. It would be too complicated to work bonding into my already overly complex story. These are just plain old-fashioned relationships with normal problems. Well…normal is a relative term. Poor Kaky. He always has to be the strong one. What else can he do when his boy needs him? What any good and loving father would do, put his son first. (how many of us can actually imagine that?) Spice's little harsh and slightly unstable personality quirks are starting to surface. Ya think? Isn't she just…maybe kind of scary? I will try not to overdo her but she does have parts in the story as does Tong. Be patient. Are you starting to see the parallels in the story? It's filled with them.

I've been getting lazy lately. Sorry. I promise to put more of an effort into grammar and fixing those damn mistakes. I just looked over the last chapter again and I was dismayed. Yuck!! I'll do better!! When I get the chance I am going to redo chapter 24 too.

~O.o Hey! Why Are You All Running Away Screaming?~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He glanced down at the girl in his arms. She looked so small and fragile huddled against him in her sleep. Blood from her hand pooled at her stomach like a fatal wound. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would not allow her life to be spoiled if he could help it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Grief*

Gohan sat with some forms in his lap trying to concentrate but he just couldn't keep his attention on anything, he couldn't think anymore. He felt numb. Tong kept looking over at him with an exasperated expression. Finally the boy couldn't take it anymore and reached over to take the papers away from him. In a matter of minutes the Tong finished them and handed the forms over to the front desk. "Let's get out of here." He suggested quietly.

Goku woke Pan up. She had been tucked up under his arm and sleeping with her head pillowed on his chest. "I'm going to take you home, Pan. Okay?" 

She shook her head. "I want to go with dad."

Goku nodded. "Okay. Are the twins at home? You want me to go get them?"

Pan stood up. "No. They're spending the night at Goten's with Flick. I don't want to ruin it. I'll wait till tomorrow. It's too late now anyway." 

Tong looked around unhappily. "I thought Spice would be back by now. I shouldn't have let her take off like that." Gohan looked down at the ground and didn't say anything. 

The reply came from the back of the room where Piccolo leaned against the wall watching them. "You would have had to force her to keep her here. You were better off letting her go. Who knows what she would have done."

The young man was surprised. "You saw her?" He looked at his dad with disbelief. "You saw her and you let her go?"

Gohan sighed without looking up. "I tried. She just left."

Piccolo stepped away from the wall and turned away from them. "She's not going to come back, you should go home."

Gohan looked up hesitantly at his mentor's back. "Are you going, Piccolo?" 

The Namik turned and eyed him coolly. "This is none of my concern. Deal with your family." He walked away.

Gohan started to raise a hand. "But…"

Tong huffed in frustration. "Oh. You try to stop *him* but you don't stop your own daughter? What did he mean when he said "who knows what she would have done"? And why was she covered in blood when she showed up?! What happened to her?! Don't you care?!"

Gohan dropped his hand helplessly and looked to the floor again. "It wasn't her blood. She was fine."

Tong and Pan both blinked. The oldest daughter asked this time. "Who's blood was it?"

Goku stepped in hesitantly. "Um. It was Vegeta's. There was a little fight and she was there to help." 

Pan frowned at him. "A fight? But I thought you weren't allowed to spar with Vegeta."

Goku hedged. "Yeah, well, I wasn't."

Tong jumped in, staring with disbelief at his father. "Is that why you look all beat up? You took on Vegeta? The whole reason you weren't home with your family where you *should have been* was because you were out exercising some grudge?! What is wrong with you?!" He stopped again. "Wait a minute, that was *all* Vegeta's blood?! How did that happen?! What did you do?! My Kami!! I don't want to know! Is he okay?"

Goku nodded quickly. "Yes. He's fine. He's resting now."

"He's gonna kill you, isn't he? He's gonna hunt you down and wipe the floor with you. That much blood doesn't happen in just a spar." Tong turned away disgustedly then went to his grandfather and hugged him tightly, speaking quietly into Goku's ear. "Will you take them both home? Make sure they make it in one piece?" Goku nodded and Tong sighed and stepped away to rub his eyes tiredly. "You know…he should be comfortable until he gets ripped limb from limb. I… I'll be around" He walked quickly out the emergency room doors.

Outside he caught sight of Piccolo's tall form just taking to the air in the distance and jumped into the air to fly after him. "Piccolo! Sir?" The Namik stopped and waited silently for him to catch up.

Tong reached him and paused, hesitantly looking up at him. He wasn't used to looking up at anyone, having inherited his height from his grandpa. "Um, what did you mean about my sister? What did she say? I mean… She just walked out. She wouldn't talk to me. She… She saw mom. She forced her way in with the doctors and saw her." Tong stopped himself when he realized Piccolo was just watching him. 

The green giant was silent for another few seconds more. "She was fluctuating almost out of control. She won't be back for a while."

Tong closed his eyes and shook his head emotionally. "Aw jeez! I have to find her. What if something happens to her? She… She always does such weird things." The older brother's eyes widened when he thought about what his little sis was capable of. "You're right. There's no telling what's going through her mind. I can't believe this. I can't believe all that's happened…. Why did this have to happen?" His voice cracked at the end and he brushed at the few tears that leaked down his cheeks. 

Piccolo grew uncomfortable in the face of the boy's obvious misery. He spoke matter-of-factly. "Some things don't have a reason. They just are. You have to accept it and move on. Go home." 

Tong watched Piccolo fly off. He couldn't go home. He had just lost his mother. He loved his mother and she was gone. His heart felt as if it were being squeezed in a vise. How could there be no reason for him to feel this pain? He flew after the Namik. Not following him. Just flying aimlessly in the direction he happened to be facing.

She opened her eyes when Vegeta set her down. She hadn't expected him to put up with her but she was grateful he had. She was so tired and her arm throbbed. She couldn't move it anymore. Her whole body felt numb. 

He noticed her looking up at him with glazed eyes. "Mask your ki. Sleep, girl." He attached something to her face and she obediently closed her eyes. The world melted away while she drifted.

Tong slowed and halted after a short while. All he could think about was the way his mom had felt in his arms. She was so small and light and frail. He hadn't realized how old she really was. But she wasn't that old. She wasn't that frail. She was one of the strongest people he knew. How could she die so easily? How could she be gone so fast? How could this be? 'Why? Why?! Why!!' He cried freely as he floated in the sky, his sobs being taken away by the wind. 

Higher up and far away a shadow floated. The Namik watched the demi-Saiyan grieve. 'He's so much like his father. He just needs to realize he is on his own and that he will *have* to find a way to cope. He will be fine.' Piccolo shook his head. Why was he concerned? He was not their guardian. They didn't need him to watch over them. They should be able to get along on their own. It was none of his business anyway. Still... He remembered how helpless and naïve Gohan had once been. Tong had inherited that innocent delusional nature and yet it was veiled by a sarcastic cynical realism that Gohan had never possessed. The green alien watched the boy and then growled rolling his eyes. 'Stupid Ningens.'

'What am I doing? What am I doing out here in the middle of the night? Piccolo's right, I should go home.' But he didn't want to go home. He studied the land below. There was a lake surrounded by a lush swampy forest. Slowly he slipped down to the surface of the water and viewed how his shadow stretched over the blackness, touching his feet down as if he could walk on the water. The surface rippled with his presence and he watched the disturbance spread away from his feet. Sighing again he soaked back into melancholy thoughts.

Suddenly the water exploded in his face and through it all he could see was a huge set of jaws coming up at him. Tong shrieked and cringed closing his eyes tightly as he was jolted roughly. A moment later the young man opened his eyes and looked around curiously. Someone had hold of his waist and, in the water below, a large dark form floated motionlessly in the lake. He looked up inquisitively into Piccolo's disapproving face. 

"Hi… Thanks."

Spice walked into the house, her long spikes drooping a little. She was so tired. She wondered when the last time she slept was but couldn't remember. Her mind felt cloudy. "Hi, sweety. Could you set the table for me?"

"Sure, mom."

She grabbed a handful of silverware from the kitchen and some napkins and set the places. On her way back to put away the extra utensils she'd picked up she passed by her mom who gave her a hug and a smile. "Thanks, sweety. I'm just going to step out for a minute, okay?"

Spice smiled back. "Okay, mom. I'll be in my room." She headed up the stairs and entered her room. Shutting the door she turned around and frowned, squinting at the brightness reflecting off spotless walls. The room was bare and white. Where had all her things gone? She opened up the closet but the few odd things hanging in it weren't hers. Even her comforter on the bed was gone, there was only a plain white sheet. Everything she owned, all her belongings, her collections, even the stickers on the windows were gone. 'Shit! Am I in the right room?' She opened the door and looked out again. This was her room but everything was missing. 'Did dad finally have enough of me? Did he finally throw me out? No. Mom would have said something.' She glanced around one last time. 'I'll go ask her.' 

She stepped out onto the stairs. The air was different. It was musty and stale. The light seemed clouded and hazy and she squinted at the dust motes that floated lazily through the air. Downstairs the table had changed. All the place settings were gone and the room was gray and dark. 'What happened?' 

"Mom?"

Spice went into the kitchen and looked at the dirty pans on the cold stove uncomprehendingly. 'Where is she? She said she was only stepping out for a minute.' Spice walked back out to the dinning room and saw Tong coming toward her. "Where'd mom go?" She asked him.

He stopped and regarded her mournfully. "Mom's gone."

"What? But I just saw her. She's here."

Tong nodded sympathetically and spoke reassuringly, as if she were a little child. "She'll always be with us, in our hearts." He continued to walk by and Spice stared after him, stunned. 

'What?' She couldn't believe her brother had just said something so corny. 'What's going on? This can't be right.' She turned and looked into the next room. It was filled with people. There was her sister and her father and Goten and Trunks and his wife and a whole bunch of other people who she didn't know. They were all talking quietly in hushed tones. There was her grampa too but he was just standing there silently. He didn't look happy at all.

She turned around and behind her, far away from everyone else, Vegeta leaned with crossed arms against the wall. Watching her. "Well?" He asked with dry expectance. "Are you going to do something or are you just going to stand there?" She frowned. She didn't understand what he meant. What was going on? It didn't make sense. She looked back and saw a group of people wearing green scrubs and white masks.

One of them turned to her with concern. "Are you alright?"

'What?' Spice looked down at herself in confusion. Her jeans were soaked in blood and there were bloody handprints down her shirt. 'Where did this come from? It's not my blood. It's… It's… It's Vegeta's blood.' She looked back at the doctors and an image flashed before her eyes. Again she saw her mom's lifeless chalky face and blue lips. 'She's dead.' She looked back to Vegeta who raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"About time."

'But…she's here. No. I saw her. I saw her corpse with my own eyes. She's dead.' Spice stood there dazedly until finally turning and walking out the front door. It was cold and cloudy and gray outside, like winter at dusk beneath a rainstorm. She stepped out into the cold and saw her mother. 

Videl was standing at the bottom of the steps chatting happily with two women Spice didn't know. They all stopped to smile at her but she didn't smile back. Rage filled her. This wasn't her mother. How dare this person come into her house and make a mockery of them. "You aren't my mother."

Videl was shocked.

"You aren't her. My mother is dead." Spice glared unblinkingly at the woman as she spoke. "I saw her. You aren't her. Get out. Get out of my house. Get off my property!" Spice turned her back on the confused hurt that spread across Videl's face and walked back into the house, shutting the door firmly. She didn't know who or what that woman out there was but she wanted to be as far from the doppelganger as possible. The sight of her made Spice's insides feel twisted. Had she just made a mistake? Was that really her mother? Was she really alive? No. It wasn't true. She knew it wasn't true.

She stopped short when she saw the roon was now splattered with blood. Her father stood over Vegeta's gory body looking very pleased with himself. Spice almost screamed. "What are you doing?!"

He frowned self-righteously. "You spend too much time with that man. He won't corrupt my little girl anymore."

She did scream but it was a low guttural roar of incensed fury. "No!!!"

His disapproving features turned on her next and he stepped forward. "I guess I didn't deal with him in time. You're a lost cause." He wrapped his hands around her throat before she could react to his words and started to choke her mercilessly.

Spice craned her eyes around the room as she gagged and tried to pry his hands away but no one seemed to notice what was happening. They didn't care. Desperately she reached for something, anything. Her hand landed on one of the dinning chairs. She hefted the heavy, solid oak and lifted it over her head. There was a sickening crack as it smashed into her father's skull and he slumped to the ground, eyes staring with his neck at an odd angle. Gasping for air she turned and ran out the door again before anyone could see what she'd done.

Suddenly she found herself at the top of a cliff. The sky was still stormy above and grew even darker until she had to squint to see. She stepped up to the edge and looked down. The bottom was a long way away. Suddenly unnerved, she moved to step back but the edge gave way. She realized her hands were bloody as she hung by her fingertips from sharp rocks. The life substance dripping down onto her face and into her eyes, turning the world red as she struggled for a firmer grip. She couldn't hold on. She slipped. Her chest constricted and she gasped as she careened toward the distant ground. 

Then she hit and everything went black.

She lay there in pitch, numbly aware of the rocky earth beneath her. Cold and hard and sharp, jutting into her back but there was no pain. Only numbness. Her thoughts echoed back to her in the hollow emptiness. 

'Am I dead? Am I dying? I must be.' 

'I can't see. I don't hurt. I don't feel anything.' 

'I can't move.' 

'I want to be dead. If you're dead there's no fear.' 

'I'm not afraid.' 

'I want to rest. No more pain. No more hurt. No more anything. No more.' 

'If I'm dead why am I breathing? I don't need to breathe.'

She stopped.

Vaguely in the distance she could hear a sound but her attention wouldn't focus on anything but the peaceful dark. She just wanted to rest.

Vegeta frowned when he heard the alarm on the regeneration tank and made his way to the room. On the side of the tank the readings for occupant vital signs were dropping. One indicator flashed for respiratory failure. "Shit!" Out of all the complications the tank was equipped to handle it had to be something it couldn't deal with itself. 

Vegeta hit the emergency release button and caught Spice as the machine spilled it's contents into the room. She still had a faint pulse, she just wasn't breathing. Ironically he thought that perhaps it was a good thing that he'd had so much experience with regen tanks. At least he had a relatively good idea of what to do in a situation like this. He himself had nearly died this way a few times. He ripped the mask off of her face, tilted her chin up and growled impatiently. 

"Baka, girl! Wake up! If I put out this kind of effort for a worthless wench like you, you will fucking show some appreciation!" with that he unceremoniously began to slap her hard across her cheeks, snapping her head back and forth roughly.

It seemed to take forever before she suddenly stiffened and her eyes snapped open. Her chest rasped noisily as she struggled for control of her lungs again.

"About time."

She just stared up at him as his familiar words brought the dream racing back to her. Only vaguely did she feel the pain in her face while everything from the last evening came back to her. 

He leaned back and grimaced at the mess the flooding had caused even though most of the green liquid had seeped down a drain in the center of the room. He would have to recalibrate the machine to create more of the healing enzyme. His attention was drawn back to the girl who was now rolling weakly onto her hands and knees. "You are more trouble than you are worth, girl."

She eyed him dryly and rasped. "So are you, Vegy." She looked down at herself and froze. Her face turned bright red but the look she shot him was closed, un-amused, and deadly and her voice matched it. "Get me a towel. Now!"

He smirked royally at her, crossing his arms. "Get one yourself."

She forced down a snarl and scanned the room for what she sought. Spotting a shelf across the room she turned her back to him, stood, and stiffly made her way to it. Her tail winded self-consciously around her naked thigh. Vegeta just watched with amusement as she quickly covered herself with the fluffy white material. 

"There's nothing there that I haven't seen before. You look like timid prey."

She glared indignantly at him. "You hadn't seen *mine* before, you fucking jackass!"

Vegeta laughed. "And now that I have I can see that you haven't been training as hard as you could have been."

The slimy wet fur of her tail spiked out. If she had hackles they would have been raised. It was an unmistakably aggressive posture. "Just because I don't look like Vin Diesel doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

Vegeta stood up, unconcerned, his boots squishing wetly. "As much as I would enjoy your attempt, I don't think you will try it in that towel. If you want clothing you will behave yourself and show some respect."

"I can get my own clothes and I can take care of myself. *I* know instant transmission. I am not helpless!" 

Vegeta snorted. "Hn. Like you took care of yourself last night? You would have bled to death from the injuries you were about to inflict on yourself if I were not there to restrain you. You are just lucky that there is no moon out there. I could have left you there and my business with your father would have been that much closer to being finished.

She wasn't surprised at all by his words. She knew it was all true. It would have been fitting. "Why didn't you?"

Vegeta raised one eyebrow condescendingly. "You want to learn about your Saiyan nature and new abilities. I'm the only one who can teach you. In return, I want to learn that technique."

"Why don't you just have Kaky teach you?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Vegeta shook his head disgustedly. "I asked him once to explain it to me. I didn't understand a word he said. The baka barely understands it himself, he couldn't demonstrate it or explain it to me." Spice nodded with understanding. "If you agree then you will train with me from now on and you will keep up with me. If you prove yourself too weak then that will be the end of it." 

She studied him sternly. She could see what he was doing. She certainly hadn't expected it but her uncle always had a tendency of doing the unexpected. She was pretty sure he did it on purpose most of the time. He knew she had nowhere to go. She was not about to go home again and when the semester ended she would have no boarding house and no money. He was offering her a place to go and an excuse to stay. She shook her head and laughed to herself. 'Everything happens for a reason.' She thought wryly. 

"I will finish my classes. Finals are this coming week anyway. It's summer. I've got nothing better to do over the next months. Why not?" She answered quietly.

Vegeta nodded and walked away. She followed him and he led her down a hall to a room at the end of the building next to a door that looked like it led outside. "We are on an island. It is my private place. Only you, I, and Kakarotto know of it. It will stay that way." She nodded and looked into the room at the neatly folded spandex training clothes on the bed. "You may move freely between here and Capsule Corp. Do what you want."

She turned and gave a ghost of a smile but her eyes lacked the playful fire that they normally held. Her usual teasing tone was flat. "What if I want to kick your ass like I promised?"

"Then get dressed."

Of course I like you Bobbin! Why in the world wouldn't I? You're not…like…deformed or something right? No! I love all of you readers. I may not keep up with you guys and my email is acting screwy lately but that doesn't mean I don't go all squishy when I think of you guys……… Well……Actually I don't…… But that doesn't mean anything!! 

Here and there I have been getting a few impatient Vegy/Kaky purists. That's great. I plan to get back into them soon…… But I have storyline and concepts to put to paper first and *then* I will think about making you happy again. You'll just have to make do with an actual plot until then. ^_^ 

Is there a person out there who worships Piccolo? And would be willing to give me a little fan/author to fan/author perspective? If you know Piccolo like the back of your hand and would like to share, let me know. I got a question for ya.

Hehehe Hyperbole. You're right. Kinda complicated now isn't it? Oh where oh where will it go from here? Only I know……teehee.

Oh my……everyone seems to be praying for Gohan's demise. Don't you people have any compassion? O.o hmmm Nevermind.


	26. Tension

~Lady Macbeth: What Hath Made Them Drunk Hath Made Me Bold~

I just saw the episode where Kaky destroyed (kid, I think) Buu with a spirit bomb. It ended with Vegy and Kaky giving each other a thumbs up. Pretty cool. Too bad it was in Japanese with no subtitles. It was funny when Vegeta punched Satan in the gut while he was hanging on the doofus for support but I'm not sure why he did it. …Now I just have to see everything between Vegeta killing himself and that last episode. *sigh* Well… I've seen the episode where Gotenks took on Buu and the episodes where Vegy and Kaky fused to fight Buu until they got absorbed and now the end battle. Damn you funimation!!! DAMN YOUUUUUUUU!!! 

Anyway. *glances hesitantly at Anouk who seems to have been turned to a quivering puddle of twitching convulsing non-fan, and by only chapter 6* At least I assume so by that review. ^_^ hehehehehe I guess that lemon was better than I thought.

I'm really big on dreams. Just like irony. They can tell you so much about yourself or someone else. I could listen to people talk about their dreams all day. It's the easiest way to get to know someone. I have the most interesting dreams. Most of them are like the one Spice had. For some reason just about everyone I have ever known has tried to kill me in my dreams or either assisted or allowed someone else to try to kill me. I guess I have a complex of some sort. 

Yes, yes. Sad, so sad, so freaking sad. It's starting to bum even *me* out. I am in a pretty good mood right now so I don't know how long the melancholy will last. But don't rejoice just yet……I'll let ya know soon. Here's a nice long chapter in the meantime because I'm trying to get passed this part so I can get on with the rest of the story. Longest chapter to date.

I'm glad you guys like the story. I never thought that it would be very popular and it certainly surprised me that Spice would be so liked as well. A fic about Spice? Would you really like that? O.o I don't know what to say. I've had hate reviews and love reviews about her. Normally I would say no but…… I don't know. Let's see what you all think. If you are still interested as I get closer to the end of the fic then we'll see. It will depend on how many of you would be interested in a story like that. I can already envision it. Maybe I'll put some of it to paper in the interim. 

I've got another song for this chapter and some of the next ones. This one matches both Spice and Tong. At least for a little while. It's Limp Bizkit – Boiler. 

~What Hath Quenched Them Hath Given Me Fire~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You may move freely between here and Capsule Corp. Do what you want."

She turned and gave a ghost of a smile but her eyes lacked the playful fire that they normally held. Her usual teasing tone was flat. "What if I want to kick your ass like I promised?"

"Then get dressed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Tension*

Goten opened his eyes blearily and rubbed them with sleepy hands. "What, dad?" He sat up and yawned wide. "Something wrong?" When Goku didn't answer right away Goten sobered. "What is it?"

His father sat down on the bed in the dark and Goten switched on the lamp. "Videl passed away. She had a heart attack."

The younger man's face fell and his eyes grew watery. He looked off into the room dazedly. "Oh no." Tossing the covers back he set his feet on the floor and sighed. "Is Gohan okay?"

Goku looked resigned. "A lot happened today."

The younger man looked back to his dad sadly. "Are *you* okay?"

The father paused. "I'm okay. There's nothing that can be done about either of them. You can't change a natural death."

Goten nodded and stared at the floor. "I know but…you can't be sure…can you?"

"Trunks sounded pretty sure." Goku forced a smile and stuck one hand behind his head before looking away. "I'm not sure I want to try to find out."

His son stood up and grabbed the shirt from where it had been slung on the bedpost earlier. "Where's Vegeta?"

Goku stood up also. "He should still be asleep I think. That's why I'm here. I wanted to let you know so that I can make sure I'm back before he wakes up. Pan said she didn't want to tell the kids till tomorrow after they wake up."

Goten nodded. "I understand. Fleaa is at Trunks' house with Naga and the boys are all passed out. They won't wake up for a while. I'll go see Gohan. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all work out."

Goku hugged his son. "Thanks, Goten. I know this is hard on you but your brother really needs it. Only Pan is there. You know how it's been. Tong should be back sometime soon. He said he would be. Spice… We don't know where she is. She didn't take it very well."

Goten shook his head. "It's not hard on me. It's been a long time since Flora died and I know she keeps an eye on us every so often. Gohan just needs someone who knows how he feels right now. I'll go over as soon as I check on the kids."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Thanks." Goku pressed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. 

The first things he saw in the dark were the empty rumpled sheets on the bed. "Uh oh."

He searched but couldn't locate Vegeta's ki anywhere. Quickly he started to search the complex. 'Please! Please be here!'

Spice and Vegeta both flicked their eyes toward the hall where the sound of hurried footsteps could suddenly be heard, but neither of them turned their attention from their food. When Goku came skidding to a halt in the middle of the kitchen, neither of them acknowledged his presence. 

"Spice?" Goku's surprise was obvious but he recovered quickly. "Thank goodness you're okay. We were starting to worry."

Vegeta snorted. "Only just now? Hn. A little late." The girl glared daggers at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Spice spoke quickly before going back to picking at her meal. "Nothing. He's just being sarcastic. I made more if you want some. An early early morning repast?" She got up and grabbed a large plate piled high with waffles and set it in front of an empty seat. "This kitchen is stocked better than the C.C."

"That's because there are not fifteen Saiyans constantly raiding this one." Vegeta offered dryly.

Goku sat, still confused, glancing from one to the other until Spice stuck a fork in his hand and a bottle of maple syrup in front of him. 

"I'm done. I wasn't hungry anyway. I'm gonna go to sleep."

Vegeta nodded without looking at her and Goku watched her leave the room. He turned to the prince. "How did she get here?"

"I brought her." The ouji responded between bites. "How else would she be here?"

The taller man frowned. "Well, I know *that*. Why?"

"Must I have a reason for everything?"

Goku sounded frustrated. "Yes. You always have a reason for everything."

"Eat."

Goku sighed and hesitantly dug in. He ate ravenously while Vegeta watched him closely. When he finished the prince got up to leave and Goku stood up as well. "Where ya goin?"

The prince eyed him strangely before answering and continuing on. "To bed. It's still dark."

Relieved, Goku followed. By the time he reached the room Vegeta was already plopped on the bed with his back to him. The prince hadn't even bothered to change out of his training clothes or to use the blanket. Goku toed off his boots and pulled off his shirt before sitting on the edge on the bed. He just sat there watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the prince's shoulder. "Vegeta?"

He didn't respond.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry."

"Baka." Came the rough reply.

"Gohan's sorry too but it's not his fault."

Again the prince didn't respond.

"Vegeta, please forgive him. You have to forgive him!"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Vege…"

"Sleep!"

Goku sat in silence for a while and Vegeta made no move to face him. Finally he laid down with his own back to the prince. He pulled the blanket up and hugged his pillow, taking long deep breaths.

Vegeta could hear the tight labored breaths even though the other tried to hide them. He ignored the larger man and concentrated on the rhythm of his own lungs, choosing not to think at all. Time went by and silence soon reigned. The shorter man sat up and watched Goku sleep. Then he stood and left the room.

The prince walked through the complex to the back door and paused. Inside the room next to him he could feel tense energy. The girl had not gone to sleep but he had not expected her to. He had not expected her to stay either. She just needed time to herself in a place where she wouldn't be disturbed. He knew it all too well. She would leave soon. He continued past and out the door. 

Tong rocked back and forth where he sat on the ground. He couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Piccolo?" He desperately wanted some conversation. The Namik opened one eye, where he levitated calmly, to look down on the boy. "Um… How come you don't come to visit very much anymore? You don't train with grampa or dad like you used to."

"I've reached my potential power level. I have no need to train anymore. Goku has far surpassed me and your father doesn't train anymore either."

Tong frowned. "Don't you have to keep it up? I mean, won't you weaken if you don't train?"

Piccolo sighed and settled onto his feet to look down on the boy who just *wouldn't* leave him alone. "I can maintain my energy with little effort now even though I can't increase it anymore. I'm a Namik. Unlike you Saiyans who constantly have to exercise your abilities as if they were muscles, I will naturally regenerate to my physical peek until I grow old. Then I will weaken until my life force is exhausted."

Tong pondered that. "So you're saying that you don't train because it's pointless? Don't you get bored of just sitting around?"

Piccolo looked insulted and answered defensively. "I don't just *sit around*! I meditate! Just because my body has reached its limit doesn't mean my mind has."

Tong grinned at him cheekily. "So, you meditate because your mind wanders? Have you ever lost it before? How hard is it to find again? That reminds me of a shirt I saw. It said "Gone to find myself. If I get back before I return, keep me here"." 

Piccolo just regarded him, un-amused, and Tong giggled. He really needed a laugh. It helped take his mind off things and made him relax a little. He smiled and took a deep breath of the crisp early morning air but his spirit fell again quickly. "I really should go find my sister."

The Namik shook his head. "Don't bother. You won't find her."

The tall boy looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean? Why?" 

Piccolo answered matter-of-factly as if it didn't matter in the least. "She's been suppressing her ki for a while now. She obviously doesn't want to be disturbed. I have a feeling that she doesn't plan to come back anyway."

Now Tong was even more distressed. "She's hiding? Why? Why is she planning not to come back?" He demanded.

The green alien straitened calmly, irritated at finding himself so cornered and interrogated. Maybe he should have let the alligator have it's meal. "Why are you asking me? Go ask your father or wait until she chooses to show herself."

The boy began to grow frustrated and argumentative. "I'm *asking you* because you obviously know more than you're telling and it's like pulling teeth to get anything out of you! Ask dad? What do you mean ask dad? What did dad do? Tell me!"

Piccolo closed up and eyed him with annoyance. "Figure it out yourself. Deal with it."

"Ugh!" Tong threw his hands in the air and turned away. "You sound just like Vegeta! Or Spice!" Piccolo glared at him for that comment. Sighing, the boy gave in. "Alright. I'm sorry. I guess I'm… Stressed doesn't seem like a strong enough word but it's all I have. Thanks for saving me. Um... You'll come back right? I mean… Dad really looks up to you. You're presence will make him feel better."

The Namik didn't look extremely thrilled. "We'll see." He answered non-committally. 

Tong sipped his coffee with blurry drooping eyelids. He had stayed out all night and now he was having a hard time keeping his red rimmed eyes open while he sat in the little coffee shop. The early morning before-work rush was just starting and he had finally resolved to go back to see his father and Pan.

"Um… Hi."

The young man looked up from his cup and winced, forcing out an unenthusiastic greeting. "Hi, Brian."

An average looking man stood before him wearing a sharp business suit and a restrained smile. "You're up early, aren't you? What are you doing here?"  
Tong concentrated on his cup. "It's a public shop isn't it? I'm drinking coffee." He answered bitterly.

The ex-boyfriend sounded snobbishly amused. "Yes, it is, but you know perfectly well that this is the shop I always stop at on my way to work."

Tong rolled his eyes. "Yes, the important executive needs his caffeine. No, sorry, that thought never crossed my mind. This is just the only 24-hour coffee shop I know of."

Brian leaned over to get a better look at the beautiful younger man and his smug expression faltered somewhat. "What's the matter?"

The young Son humphed and brushed at his eyes trying to forestall the tears. He took a deep breath and sighed, deciding to answer honestly. "My mom had a heart attack last night."

Suddenly Brian was all sympathy and understanding. He pulled up a chair and laid a soothing hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tong. I really am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Tong tsked and looked away. "Nothing you haven't done already."

Brian exhaled loudly. "I know that some things were said that didn't need to be. You were upset and this has only made things worse. It doesn't have to be this way. Nothing's happened that can't be taken back."

Tong looked at him in disbelief. "Only made things worse? My mom just…and you think I've even given you a *thought*?! Do you really think that much of yourself?! You prick! Do you really think I'm that naïve?! You fucking cheated on me and you think something like that can be taken back?!"

The executive turned angry now. "You little bitch! You should be glad that I'm willing to give you a second chance! You should be grateful that I'll even give the time of day to a little tease like you!"

Tong's jaw dropped and his eyes turned even redder at his ex's words "Fuck you!!"

Fast as thought Brian stood up and slapped the young Son, sending his half empty coffee cup spilling to the floor.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but hear. I know it's none of my business but…" Came a voice with a strange accent.

Tong held his stinging cheek and looked up to see another man tap Brian on the shoulder. When the executive turned around the man belted him squarely in the stomach, dropping him to the ground in a gasping heap. The stranger held out his hand for Tong with a small smile. 

"No one as upset as you obviously are should be manhandled like that. Would you like me to walk you out?"

Tong blushed up at the man. The thought struck him that his rescuer looked kind of like Billy Idol with his creamy white skin, short white spikes, and black leather biker jacket, but he couldn't quite place the accent. Hesitantly he took the offered hand and let himself be led out. 

"Sorry if I overstepped myself but that guy was begging for it from what I heard. You alright?"

The tall black haired young man nodded and sighed. His voice trembled slightly. "Yes, I'm fine. You really didn't need to but thank you."

The stranger smiled more broadly. "It was nothing. I enjoyed it. My name is Taigar. Is your car parked somewhere around here?"

"My name's Tong and no, I didn't drive."

"Well then, do you need a ride? I can drop you off wherever you like."

Finally Tong smiled at the handsome man and noted the subtle strong wiry frame beneath the black clothes. Only now did he realize how tall Taigar was. He was at least three inches taller than the tall Son.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Spice sat on the floor in the bare room with her back to the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest, staring at nothing. She'd been that way for a while. She didn't want to go to sleep. She wasn't ready to face the dreams again. She just wanted to disappear. To sink into dark oblivion where nothing existed. She felt wired and tense but couldn't bring herself to move from her spot at the wall. A nervous twitch had developed at the corner of her right eye and it was really beginning to irritate her but she couldn't stop it. 'What am I going to do? What can I do? Nothing. It's all worthless.' For an instant the question "Why?" popped into her head but she discarded it instantly. 'There is no *why*. *Why* is a constant that might never be known. It doesn't matter. What *is* is what matters. Right now is what matters.' She sighed to herself and closed her eyes only to quickly open them again. Images from her dream and from the reality only hours past kept flashing beneath her closed eyelids.

'Everything has a reason. It's all cause and effect therefore it makes no difference whether I know or not. It changes nothing.' She told herself this and fully believed it. She refused to question *why* because she knew that there *was* a reason even if it was not an important one. It did not thrill her that it was likely that the reason might just be *because*. Anyway, if she were ever really meant to know the reason then she would learn it sometime. Until then she would not question it because it would just drive her mad. That was something that annoyed her so much about her brother. He was obsessed with knowing *why*. She much preferred *how* and *what*. 

She shook herself and gave a high pitched snarl of frustration. What was wrong with her? She was not some heartsick fretful child! She was Spice! She was her grandfather's child and one of the strongest of the Sons below him! She would not be fazed by a few hard knocks. Like hell! She would not wallow in self-pity like some sniveling helpless little girl. She had too much pride in herself to let that happen. Her mom was gone but she was still around. She was just in a different place. Her grampa had been to the afterlife lots of times. It was no big deal. Videl had just moved on and she would be waiting when they moved on too. That time would come eventually. Now Spice knew she needed to concentrate on the present. The girl stood and took a few steps only to stop and stare into nothingness again. 

She missed her already.

Snapping out of it once more she left the complex and took to the sky. She had to search for one of her roommate's kis to find out which direction to go. Finding one of them way off to the north-east, she flew on. Farther to the east she felt Vegeta powering up and hastily closed off her senses. She didn't want to know where he was or what he was doing. It was none of her business or concern she told herself as she flew through the early morning mist.

Gohan huddled sprawled on the couch. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in their bed. Not with her gone. He'd cried most of the night and couldn't recall whether he'd fallen asleep or not. Goten had spent some of that time with him but he had to go home incase the children woke up. They knew better than to leave the three boys unattended.

It was early morning and Gohan's eyelids just began to grow heavy when the loud purr of a motorcycle pulled up in front of the house. He got up and trudged to the window to watch his son untangle himself from another man and climb off the heavy machine. Gohan sighed and went back to curl up on the couch again.

Tong let himself in the house after thanking Taigar and walked over to kneel next to the couch and his father. "Hi, dad. You awake?"

Gohan pulled his son into a hug. "Where were you all night? We were getting worried."

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time. I'm here now."

"Who was that you were with?"

"Just someone I met this morning."

Gohan looked doubtful but nodded, not pressing the issue. "You look tired."

"So do you, dad."

"Go on, we should both get some sleep. Did you find your sister?"

Tong frowned. "No. What happened between you and her? Why did Piccolo say she doesn't plan to come back?"

The unhappy father laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes tiredly. "I tried to confront Vegeta yesterday. When he wouldn't listen I got upset. I pushed it and he pushed back and things got out of hand and… I messed up. Your grandfather and Vegeta both got hurt. Dad…isn't pregnant anymore. He had a miscarriage but Trunks said that it wasn't because of what happened." Gohan took a deep breath. "Spice showed up and she was really angry. Angrier than I've seen her in a long time. She was right to be. I should never have let it happen. I've handled everything very badly. She disowned me. She said she hates me."

Tong didn't say anything for a long moment but his eyebrows raised in contemplation. "Grampa isn't gong to have the baby?" The expression on Tong's face was unclear. It was impossible to tell what he felt about the news but it was obvious that it distressed him. "How's he dealing with it?"

Gohan shook his head, still ashamed of himself. "I don't know."

Tong sighed and his tone was humorless. "She always was the decisive one. Its just hard to believe she did it."

Gohan opened his eyes and watched as his son sat in thought. "What happened? Where did I mess up? How did the three of us get so far apart?"

Tong looked away from his dad. "I don't know. It's just…it's a lot of things but…I don't know." He stared down at the coffee table dejectedly. "Nothing ever seemed to be enough. You always knew we were capable of better things."

"You are."

Tong frowned at him. "Just like that. You always concentrate on what we *could* do rather than on what we *have* done. What good is it to look toward something that disappears once you reach it?" The young man shook his head in frustration. "I don't know…I couldn't give you an example or even a specific thing. If Spice were here I would say to ask her. She's the one who remembers everything and files it away but even if she were here she probably wouldn't be willing to talk about it. She only talks openly when she's had something to drink or when she's tired and comfortable and half asleep late at night." He smiled absently. "She would probably whisk up some insightful analogy that would make everything seem so obvious and clear that it would make you wonder why you never saw it before. Gosh, how would she say it?" He thought about it. 

Gohan propped himself up on the arm of the couch, his brow creasing in confusion. "Analogy?" 

Tong answered absently, still thinking. "She has analogies for everything. It can get really strange listening to her sometimes. She… She would probably say something like…like standing in a field of rainbows. You see one and you run for it because you know it's worth it and that there's something really great at the foot of the rainbow but it always disappears right before you reach it. Then you look around and there's another one but the same thing happens. After a while you get tired and you realize you'll never catch one no matter how hard you try, so why try?"

Gohan stared at his son sadly. "Is that really how you feel? Do I really make it seem that way?"

Tong started from his thoughts and blinked, blushing with embarrassment. "Kinda. Actually, I don't thing Spice would say anything like that at all."

Gohan took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "But that's how you feel. What would your sister say? How did she feel?"

Tong fidgeted a bit. "I don't know…"

Gohan slid on to the floor to sit with his boy. "Please, Tong. I need to know these things if I ever hope to set them right. I've been so stupid lately." A few tears slipped down his cheeks but he brushed them away and sniffed. "I'm sorry we've become so distant. I will do whatever it takes to change it." He watched as his son's lower lip began to wobble and reached out for him. Tong collapsed into the hug and wrapped his arms around his father tightly. "I love you, son. That will never change." He held Tong as the young man sobbed into his shoulder until finally stilling with a spent sigh.

Just then an itch oozed into Gohan's spine between his shoulder blades and the hair on the nape of his neck raised sending a shiver through him. Tong sat up with wide eyes. Even he felt the surge of energy as Vegeta powered up in the distance. 

"What is going to happen with you and Vegeta?"

"I… I don't know." Gohan tried to sound encouraging but he could clearly feel the dark quality in the prince's chi, far away. "I'm sure it will all work out."

Tong was silent, thinking again and drying his eyes. "You said Spice was mad at you. What did she do?"

"Honestly, I thought she was going to try to beat me up but she didn't. She said that…she hates me… She said she hasn't been my little girl in a long time and that it's all my fault. She said she's no longer my daughter. She was so calm. I haven't seen her like that since she was little. How did she feel before all this? You said she wouldn't use your analogy."

Tong slumped tiredly. " I don't know, dad. She changes so much. Things always depend on how she's feeling at that moment. When she gets mad is the only time things stay constant. You know how she is with grudges."

"Grudges?"

Tong stared. "Jeez, dad, how could you miss something like that? She remembers everyone and everything that has ever hurt or upset her ever since she first learned to walk. It's like she has a mental checklist full of names with plusses and minuses next to each of them."

They frowned at each other. "That was another analogy."

The younger man sweatdropped. "Yeah it was, I guess I picked it up from her. It sounds like there's a really huge minus next to your name right now. She usually doesn't stay mad that long unless it's really bad but the minus never goes away. At least not for a long long time. Gosh… There have only been a handful of people that she's done this sort of thing with before." 

"What do you mean "this sort of thing"?"

Tong frowned as he puzzled through what he knew of his little sister. "There have been a few people she has completely cut off from herself. You know… Like JD. She still won't talk about him for more than a few sentences and that's only if you ask. She takes most things really seriously even if she doesn't act like it. She's the only person I know who knows exactly what she's doing even when she's acting randomly." He shook his head, coming to a realization. "You can't fix this with her. You'll never get back her trust. She probably won't even give you the chance. She's even cut me off before and it took weeks to get her to even be willing to tell me the time of day." Here Tong eyed his father. "And *I* didn't try to kill one of her favorite people. There's no redemption for the damned, dad."

Gohan's hopeful expression melted. "Never?" He straitened sadly. "Well, she can't stop me from trying. If she really sees things the way you say, then I can at least *try* to make it up to her. To both of you. Come on, you're tired, son. You should get some sleep." 

Gohan walked his son to his room and then went back to sit at the dinning table. He glanced at the wall, still able to feel Vegeta in the distance. The Saiyajin was staying in one place so Gohan suspected he was training. It seemed the prince did not plan to come for him just yet.

Around mid morning Goku rolled and groaned, blinking at the bright room. Something wasn't quite right. What was it? Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he bolted from the bed, turning around to survey his surroundings. The room was empty.

"OH SHIT!!"

His fingers went to his forehead and he disappeared.

"GOHAN?!"

"AAH!!"

Startled, Gohan nearly fell out of the chair where he had fallen asleep at the dinning table. "What, dad?!"

Goku scooped him up in a hug, visibly relieved. "Sorry. Vegeta was gone when I woke up. I guess I panicked. He hasn't been here has he?"

Gohan rubbed his sleepy eyes. "No, I think he's training or something. Maybe he's happy to let me suffer in the hole I've dug for myself. He's definitely not trying to hide his presence."

Goku concentrated before giving an embarrassed laugh. "Oh. Gosh. I can't believe I missed that. He's almost at full power. I guess I'll go try to talk to him."

"Hey, dad?" Gohan stopped him. "Dad? … How are you? I…"

Goku didn't respond right away but when he did it was with his normal cheerful grin. "I'm fine."

"No, dad. I'm so sorry. Nothing I could ever do could show how sorry I am. Please, dad. It's not alright! Be mad. Be upset. Be…something! You're acting like everything's normal. It's not!"

Finally Goku's smile slipped a little. "Gohan…" The earth raised Saiyan's face clouded over. "What's done is done. It can't be changed. Why do you want me to dwell on it? We all have things in our lives that we have to move past and put behind us."

Gohan stared up at him mournfully. "But, dad, you were going to have a *baby*! How can you brush all this off so easily?"

Goku laid his hands on Gohan's shoulders and gave a small smile. "Because I have two wonderful sons who I would do anything for and one of them needs me. I love you, Gohan. I know better than to worry about something that wasn't meant to be when what I *do* have is so wonderful and important." He gave his son a strong embrace and smiled down at him again. "Now all I have to do is convince Vegeta of that too. I'll see you soon, Gohan. Get some rest."

Vegeta held himself calmly in the center of a whirlwind. The muscles of his jaw stood out, the pressure creating a crushing migrane in his skull and throwing off his concentration. All around him rocks and boulders spun almost faster than the eye in a deadly tornado. Every so often a chunk of deadly granite would spin away due to his lack of control to smash into the earth or nearly clip him. Suddenly Goku appeared next to him. "Vegeta!" The fool powered up quickly to protect himself from the hazardously random hail. 

"GO AWAY!" The prince snarled.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?"

The ouji took on even more power and raised one hand high, gathering a group of giant stones from the storm.

"LEAVE ME BE!!"

He thrust his hand in Goku's direction and the heavy rocks sped to slam into the baka, carrying him along with them. 

The younger Saiyan was stunned by the impact. By the time he recovered enough to catch himself and destroy the stones, he had been carried quite a ways away. He sighed, watching the strange typhoon in the distance.

"Alright, Vegeta." He whispered sadly.

The prince crushed down upon his mind locking everything away. With one last surge of ki he dove into the fray. Forgetting all else.

Gohan and Goku sat together at the table. Tong carried one last box to the garage and came to join them. All three of the Son men yawned at once. It seemed that none of them had been sleeping well over the last few days.

Pan walked in with her two boys following along behind her. She looked tired as well. "The dojo was total chaos today. Another trainer quit. I can't imagine what the students in that level could be doing. They're only grade-schoolers but I can't manage to keep *any* sensei's for that level. "She started to rummage through the cupboards. "You guys look hungry. What would you like?"

Gohan waved her away from the cabinets. "No, Pan. Don't worry about it, you've had a busy day. We've all been cooped up too long. Let's go out to eat tonight."

Tong shook his head. "Sorry, dad. I can't. I still have to finish up my thesis paper. I've been putting it off too long already. I *have* to work on it. You guys go."

"Are you sure? Do you need some help with it? I know just about everything there is to know about grading those things." Gohan grinned. 

Tong laughed and shook his head. "Maybe I'll have you take a look when I'm done. You guys go on without me. Have fun. I really have to get it done. The semester's almost over."

Goku smiled at his grandson. "Well. Why don't you tell us what you want and I'll transport it to you while you study? That way you can do both."

"Sounds good."

Half the evening and three-quarters of the menu later, Goku leaned back with a satisfied sigh. It had been a while since he'd been to a real restaurant. Gohan and Pan were likewise relaxed and the twins were fighting over who got the last piece of bread. 

"I'll be right back." Goku stood up to head for the restrooms at the back of the restaurant. On his way back, the way was blocked by a large group of customers so he went the long way round. As he skirted the bar he saw some familiar green-tinted spikes in the corner. A girl was perched on a stool at one of the tall single tables. He approached slowly just to be sure.

"Spice?"

Her eyes locked onto him showing only suspicion and surprise for an instant but a happy smile replaced it quickly. "Kaky." She pushed away the clutter on the table and offered her arms for a hug.

Goku smiled as he squeezed her tight. "Where've you been the last few days? You've been suppressing your ki for a long time now." He peered at her in the dim light. "Have you been sick?" Her cheekbones looked more pronounced than usual and her eyes were glassy. 

She snorted and smirked with an almost sly expression. "Nah, Kaky. I've jus been studyin my brains out. I got my teachers to gimme my finals early so I've been cramming." She patted her Bio notes, mathbook, and history papers as proof.

Goku looked over the schoolwork mixed in with a hoard of empty glasses, a trivia game console that worked with the televisions spread around the restaurant, and a walkman, from which his Saiyan ears could detect harsh sounds of heavy metal. "Doesn't look like the type of place where you get much studying done." He observed.

She shrugged and glanced around then frowned and rubbed her right eye in annoyance. "Been havin a hard time concentratin. I needed someplace with some noise. An I know the bartender here, he hooks me up." She patted the stool next to her for Goku to sit and waved to a man behind the bar who grinned and waved back. "I wan ya ta try somethin."

Her grandfather sat down uncertainly. "Um… Okay, but I don't drink alcohol. You know that."

She waved her hand dismissively, quick to reassure him. "Nah, nah, nah, it's jus some fruity thing, real sweet. If ya like it ya gotta promise me you'll come out and have some more with me ta celebrate after I pass my exams tomorrow. K?"

The guy from the bar appeared by her side with another glass that matched the collecton on the table, only this one was full. "Here you go, hun, and who's *this*? Doing real well for yourself, aren't you?" He teased.

Spice chuckled and wrapped an arm around Goku's waist snuggling close with a contented sigh. "This is my Kaky. Isn't he just perfect, Carl?" 

Carl grinned even wider. "*The* Kaky? I was starting to think he was a myth. Finally hooked him, huh? He's a definite catch. Especially from what I can see."

Spice looked up at Goku with a playfully sultry expression and twirled a finger in his hair. "Oh, he's always been wrapped around my finger. Carl? Whadya say one a those um…one of those sweet pineapple tropical thingies, the bright yellow one." She handed him a card. "Real quick an then I'm done. Make sure its nice an sweet."

He nodded with a smile. "Sure thing, hun." He looked at Kaky. "You treat her nice when you take her home, she's had a rough time." Goku blushed scarlet when the implications of the whole conversation finally sank in and Spice laughed happily at him from where she was still snuggled, that sly look reappearing for an instant.

He sounded distinctly nervous. "Um… I think you've had enough, Spice. Why don't you come home? Gohan wants to see you so much. He's really worried." Goku put a hand on her waist to support her as he slid off the stool. She tensed and lifted his hand away with a tiny hiss.

"Hey now. Careful what you're grabbin there. I'm not used to it yet. Damn thing is really sensitive."

Goku stared at her dumbfounded.

"My tail." She explained.

He blushed again when he realized what he'd grabbed had not been a belt. "Sorry. Wait. When did you get your tail back?" He sat down again.

Carl brought the drink and the bill, which she signed for and took her card back.

They were alone again and she pushed the drink toward him "A couple weeks ago. Damn nuisance, always getting stuck in things! And, no, I am *not* falling down drunk. I wouldn't do something that stupid when I have three finals the next day. I'm jus havin a little fun. Plus, if Carl thinks I have a big hunky boyfriend like you then he'll tell Gregg to leave me alone incase you're the jealous type and will beat him up for bothering me. He's a damn nuisance too."

Goku frowned. "But I wouldn't."

"He doesn know that. Two birds with one stone; I got to see ya blush and may have gotten rid of an annoying jerk at the same time. Drink up."

Goku studied the beverage while Spice downed hers. It smelled all right. He took a sip and his eyebrows rose. "Hey, that's really good!" He drank a lot more.

"I knew ya'd like it. Now you'll come out with me tomorrow for some more, right?"

Goku hesitated. "You know I don't drink, Spice. Why don't you come home and we can spend the evening together."

She rolled her eyes and stuffed her books into her backpack along with the walkman. "Ya jus did drink and your head didn fall off so I think it's okay and, no, I need ta sleep this off before tomorrow afternoon."

Goku caught her shoulder. "Won't you come talk to Gohan? He's just on the other side of the restaurant. He misses you." 

She sighed and gave an abrupt shake of her head again, this time it almost resembled a sharp twitch. "No, Kaky. I know you. You're you and ya can't help it. It's one of the reasons I like ya so much. But I'm not. It's jus not me. I take it Vegeta hasn't come back either? He seems to be winding down a little out there. He'll be back soon. Tomorrow evening this place has karaoke. I won't sing but we can watch everyone else make fools of themselves. Don even try ta bring Gohan. I won't have my evening ruined. Don bother telling him ta come find me cause I'll be gone before ya get ta him. It'll jus torture him. Okay? I'll be here about six tomorrow. Don stand me up, okay? They're prolly wonderin where ya went. Sleep well."

Goku watched her disappear around a corner and then went back to Gohan's table. 

"What happened, gramps? Did ya get stuck?"

Pan smacked Kale on the back of the head and Kane snickered. "Don't be so rude!"

Goku sat and hesitantly looked to Gohan.

"What, dad?"

"Spice was here."

"What?!" Gohad jumped up and began to look around the room. 

"She's gone now. She was studying in the bar. I tried to get her to come see you."

Gohan slumped back into his chair sadly. "That's okay. Let's go home."

On her way out Spice leaned on the pushbar to open the side door and jumped, squeaking, out the portal. She dropped her bag and rubbed her side vigorously whimpering through gritted teeth. She loosed her tail from her waist and examined it carefully before glancing up and noticing that people were staring at her from the patio seating. Quickly hiding it again she grabbed her bag and made her way to the other side of the tall fence bordering the patio. 

'Shit! I'm being so careless! Idiot!' Calming herself, she mentally tallied the faces that she'd just seen. None of them were familiar so she figured she should be safe. Looking around for witnesses this time, she drew out her tail again. It stung horribly from being pinched in the panic bar on the door but looked okay. She rubbed her neck. It still burned from that last twinge she'd had when Kaky had pressed the issue of Gohan. She was way too tense. She needed to calm down a little. Hopefully she'd drank enough to be able to finally sleep the whole night through. Quickly she dismissed the thought of food. It would just give her energy and make her even more tense. Food could wait until she passed her exams. She needed to be able to sit still and concentrate first. As she walked away she didn't notice when one of the customers from the patio appeared to watch her with a curious expression. When she suddenly disappeared into thin air the watcher's eyes grew large with shock.

Well… Guess what. 

I'm all caught up. I'm now writing as I go. Hopefully I won't take so long next time. I'll try to spin out lots more and quickly. I'm still thinking on Piccolo and now I am running along another train of thought too. Feel free to drop me a line if you have  question or suggestion. I'm doing my best to get past the melancholy and get on with things. There's still a lot to happen. 


	27. Relief, Burnout

~Profound Thoughts For The Day~

Gee, Nathaly, I think you must be my number one fan. You make my head swell every time you review and, sorry, but you'll just have to wait like everybody else. Nah, I'm just really a screwed up chick with a colorful background and a few psych classes under my belt. 

Life is a soap opera. (At least mine is) You just have to know when to laugh at the bad acting and corny lines and when to be bitingly sarcastic toward the pure unadulterated stupidity of the actors. It _is possible_ in this world for everything that happens around you to be viewed as cut-n-dry. It's when you allow pointless emotion and petty thought to get in the way that things get complicated. Which happens to be almost all the time.

~Okay, So *I* Think They Are Profound~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Food could wait until she passed her exams. She needed to be able to sit still and concentrate first. As she walked away she didn't notice when one of the customers from the patio appeared to watch her with a curious expression. When she suddenly disappeared into thin air the watcher's eyes grew large with shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Relief, Burnout*

Spice lounged in the corner. After having finished all her duties early she had spent the rest of the afternoon here. This part of the restaurant was surprisingly trendy and comfortable. It was a room isolated from the rest of the building, furnished with plush sofas, love seats and cocktail tables around a small stage. She sprawled across her chosen loveseat in a dimly lit corner as if daring anyone to try to share it with her. 

Someone dared.

Carl sidled up carrying two drinks and a smile. "Hiya, hun. Your date hasn't shown up yet?" He sat the drinks on a coffee table in front of the seat, caught her booted ankles and lifted her legs, sitting down with her feet on his lap.

One eyebrow rose from behind her dark sunglasses but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she picked up the glass he brought her. It wasn't Carl's fault she'd been irritable lately and she wasn't going to take it out on him. "Nah. Kaky's not supposed to show for at least another twenty minutes. I've just been soaking up the atmosphere. Some of this stuff really sucks but they did a few readings a little while ago that were pretty good."

At that moment there was a girl sitting on a stool on the stage reading some original poetry. Carl nodded. "Yeah, I usually take my breaks in here. That's Sara up there. She comes in a lot. She's pretty good."

Spice gave a demeaning snort. "I could come up with some much better stuff than her flowery little bittersweets. She's just here for the attention. You can hear it in her voice. She doesn't really believe what she's spouting off." 

They sat and listened in silence. Spice wasn't really in the mood to socialize. She wasn't even in the mood to get drunk but she wasn't about to let that stop her. A few minutes later she caught sight of Goku peeking into the room and looking around. "Kaky." She waved to him. "Over here." 

The girl on stage glared at being interrupted and sniffed huffily before continuing her epic poem of tragedy.

"I should get back to work." Carl stated, lifting her legs again, clearing the way for the big grinning muscular guy. "Just keeping it warm for you, Kaky."

Goku smiled good naturedly and sat down next to Spice, not fazed at all when Carl plopped her booted feet across his lap. The girl was beginning to grow annoyed at Carl's liberties but she wasn't about to risk losing her buddy-to-buddy discount. "Hey, Carl? Two-drunk-guys and that tropical-thingy, just like yesterday. Keep em coming."

He grinned. "Sure thing, hun."

He left and she turned her attention to her grampa. He didn't seem to notice or mind that her calves were draped across him, he was too busy looking around curiously. The girl yawned widely and roused herself enough to scoot over and give her grandfather some room. She curled up in the corner and yawned again making her jaw crack. "So how've you been, Kaky?"

He answered distractedly while he watched the employees set up the karaoke equipment. "Fine."

She downed her drink before eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't lie. I asked an honest question."

"Huh?" Goku glanced over at her curiously. 

She shook her head and winced, rubbing her neck distastefully. She changed the subject. "I ordered some food. It should be out soon." They watched the room begin to fill and the first group of clowns go up to make fools of themselves. 

She did her best to keep her face from showing how utterly dark and bleak her mood was but she knew she wasn't doing a very good job. She was fairly sure she'd passed all her exams so that was a weight off of her shoulders but in it's wake she was left with too much room to think. She didn't want to think. She wanted to sleep but that hadn't happened yet. She planned to change that tonight, dreams or no dreams.

Goku looked over to where his granddaughter had wedged herself into the far end of the loveseat, wondering how she could possibly squeeze herself into such a small space. "You okay, sweetheart?"

She closed her weary eyes then pinned him with a very serious look. "Don't call me that. It's not an apt description. You haven't answered my question yet, anyway."

"Huh?" He'd already forgotten. Or it seemed like it.

She forced a smile. "When I asked how you are."

"Oh. Fine."

She nodded. "Yes, you said that. If it were true then I would have accepted it but it's not."

Just then a waitress arrived with three trays of different dishes. "Is this right? All of this just for you two?" She asked.

"Yep. It's a special occasion, might as well go all out." Spice answered with fake friendliness.

"Oh, of course." The ditzy blond agreed cheerfully. "Well, enjoy. Your drinks will be out in just a minute."

"Wow!" Goku was already diving into the food and Spice smiled at him with mild amusement, continuing to drink her beverage.

Goku didn't notice when the first group sang or when the drinks arrived. He was too focused on the food. About halfway through he noticed that, despite a number of empty glasses in front of her, Spice hadn't eaten a thing. "Aren't you hungry?"

She glanced over the still full dishes and shrugged. "I guess." Dutifully she picked a little at the nearest meal but still didn't eat anything.

Goku inspected her again. "I think you should eat something. All those drinks can't be good on an empty stomach."

She sighed. "I'll eat if you drink yours. They're starting to pile up." She gestured to his left where four of the tropical drinks sat awaiting him. 

He looked back to her with an uncharacteristically calculating expression. "You promise?"

Finally a truly amused smile quirked her lips. "I promise." She loaded up a fork and held it poised. "As a show of faith you will drink down that whole first glass though."

Goku grinned. "Okay. As long as you eat, I'll do whatever you want."

The next few hours continued that way. Spice ate slowly and Kaky drank what she gave him and her mood lightened considerably. Soon they were carousing happily, hooting and cheering and booing along with everyone else at the people performing on the little stage. Suddenly Goku jumped up and grabbed Spice's hand. "I wanna sing too!"

She ripped her hand away looking spooked. "What? Hell no!"

He pouted and whined loudly. "Awwwwww, but it'll be fun!"

Spice crossed her arms stubbornly and struck a very Vegeta-like pose. "I will *not* make a fool out of myself. I *am* having fun."

"Awwwwww, come on, Spice, I wanna do it!"

She shook her head and laughed. "No one's stopping you."

"But I want you to do it toooooooooooo." He whined even louder. "It'll be fuuuuunnnn." By now everyone in the room was staring at them and cheering Goku on.

"You're making a scene!" She grated out through clenched teeth. 

"I am not. You are! Come on, just one little song? I've got the perfect one. Pleeeaaaassssseeeeeeeee???" He begged as he tugged on her arm.

She blushed brightly while everyone around whistled and goaded openly and glared at Kaky. "I'm going to kill you for this. You know that, right?" She chugged down her drink and clunked it on the table with a sense of finality. 

Goku just grinned ear to ear and dragged her up to the stage. "It's only embarrassing if you let it be. Loosen up a little. You look like Vegeta."

She eyed him, openly hostile. "Vegy would have blown up the place by now just to save face." She muttered and caught the blond waitress by her arm. "You get yourself to Carl and tell him Spice wants two doubled up three-wise-men. Get them back here in three seconds and you'll have a 50% tip when I leave."

The girl's eyes nearly bugged out and she trotted from the room. Goku scrolled through the selections until finding what he wanted. His grin grew even wider than before and he snickered at her as he selected the song. On the tv screen she managed to catch the song title. 

A squeaking gasp broke from her and she clapped a hand over her own mouth, starring at him in horror.

He just grinned. 

"Here you go, miss, just like you asked."

Spice spun around to see the blond carrying a tray with two glasses on it. "Oh thank goodness!!" She tossed back both drinks as fast as she could and cringed as the music started. She recognized it as Smashmouth instantly. Goku gave her a worried look when she approached him. Her head was down and her shoulders were shaking. Her high heeled boots allowed her to nearly meet his eyes when she looked up. It was obvious from the way she was biting her lip that she was trying to hold in the laughter. "You're lucky I have a sense of humor. Let's get this over with." The first lines of Padrino were about to start. "See if I ever let you listen to my old goofy stuff ever again."

Goku bounced happily, grin securely back in place.

Spice was already halfway off the stage by the last cord of the song. 

"No, no, no, wait a sec!" Goku caught her around the waist and hauled her back. "I picked a song, now it's your turn."

She gave a fake laugh. "Ha ha ha, yeah right! One song! You said one! I don't think so."

Goku crossed his arms and stared her down. "Your turn."

She took a deep breath and growled back.

He replied by sticking his nose up in the air snootily. "Your turn."

She raised an eyebrow. "Saiyajin or not, you have a really good buzz going right now, don't you?"

He grinned at her. "I feel really great all of a sudden!"

Sighing, Spice realized she was beginning to feel pretty good as well from all that whiskey she downed five minutes before. 'I'm already up here, what else can happen to my reputation? Might as well make him happy.' She admitted to herself in defeat. "Alright fine! As long as we're going through my old stuff we might as well do something I still *like*. You'll remember this one,…"

The crowd cheered. They had been hanging on the squabble since the beginning.

She looked up Cosmic Castaway and grabbed the mike from Kaky, giving him a not-quite-so-harsh glare.

Spice hunched over her drink in their dark corner. Now that all that unpleasantness was over…though she had to admit it wasn't *that* unpleasant…they sat and Goku drank another yellow drink without her even having to prompt him. She leaned back and smiled. Finally relaxed after such a long time of being so tense. Her eye was still twitching but her neck hadn't spasmed all evening and she was pleasantly drowsy from the alcohol. She might even be willing to say she'd had fun.

"You okay, Spice?" Goku asked looking slightly worried again.

She just lolled her head over on the back of the seat to look at him sleepily. "I'm good. Kinda tired." She gave a satisfied sigh. "You?"

He looked like a kid, his eyes were bright and playful, probably from the alcohol. He definitely didn't have the same constitution for it that Vegeta had or maybe it was just because he didn't exercise as much self control as the prince normally did. "I'm having lots of fun."

"Good." She looked around as the waitress brought them two more drinks. "It's all good." The girl scooped up her drink and clinked it with her grampa's. 

Goku drank the last of his and looked at her curiously. "You like that song a lot, huh?" 

"Hmm?" Only then did Spice realize she'd been humming Cosmic Castaway while they were sitting there. "Yeah. It's a good song. Real close to my heart." She chuckled. "And so true."

"What? That you are an alien or that you're a castaway?" Goku asked with a smile.

She waved her hand dismissively. "The whole song matches me pretty well. Especially now. But I don't want to talk about that. We're here to get away from all that." She scooted closer and whispered conspiratorially. "Do you know how many women have checked you out all night? I think there were even a few guys. If you *were* my date I would be extremely pissed by now. Even Carl has been eyeing you."

Goku glanced around in surprise. "Really? Ahm… hehe… No, I hadn't noticed." 

Spice snuggled up to him. "That's one of the reasons you're so great. You're so completely clueless."

He put his arm around her and leaned back comfortably. "That's what everyone says."

Spice thought about it. "Hmm, you're right. Sorry, I take it back. I try not to put stock into what everyone else says anyway." She yawned against his shoulder. "You're only clueless sometimes. The rest of the time you understand things *too* well. …I like this shirt, it's nice an soft… So glad you stopped wearing that orange thing all the time." 

Goku laughed, looking down at the green satiny shirt. A dragon wrapped around from front to back with melding green and silvery scales. "I would think so, you gave it to me."

"Really?" She looked a little closer. "Oh, yeah. I guess I'm a little more out of it than I thought. Let's go get some air, huh? It'll wake me up."

They went out to the bar where she settled her tab. Goku hadn't felt this energetic and silly in a long time. He wondered absently what was in those drinks. 

"You guys are really something. I haven't seen Spice smile like that in a long time." Carl was leaning on the bar next to them. 

"Um…yeah…thanks. Who would have guessed?" Goku grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're a lucky guy to be able to get her to warm up like that."

Spice eyed the bartender dryly. "Gee. Thanks, Carl."

Outside it was just beginning to sprinkle and the sky was overcast and dark. Spice smirked. "Idiot weatherman said it would be clear. Oh well, summer storms are the best." 

"That Carl guy is really friendly, isn't he?"

Goku's granddaughter smirked. "A little too friendly. He tends to keep himself limber so he can hop the fence at will. I've seen him do it. He can change gears almost instantly. Actually he's just never seen me with anyone so he felt he had to make a big deal of it."

Goku thought that over for a minute before giving up. "What?"

She shrugged and chuckled. "He's extremely bi and very energetic about it. I see him work over at least two different prospects every time I'm here. Male *or* female." She tilted her head back with a smile and let the misty wetness drift over her. "It's a nice night, ya wanna fly a bit, Kaky?"

"Sure. I love the rain!" He took a deep breath of the damp air and suddenly snatched her squealing off her feet. With a delighted hoot he jumped onto the roof and from there leapt into the sky doing a few summersaults with his granddaughter clinging to him. She was wide awake now. 

Over the glistening trees they floated, sliding through the increasing raindrops. Spice stretched out contentedly, flying on her back and looking up at the dark clouds. She loved the rain and Kaky just loved the outdoors. He was doing all sorts of loops and flips beside her. It seemed that Vodka made him a bit hyper. She laughed while watching him, wishing she had a little more energy to play, then a thought struck her. Vegeta wasn't powered up anymore though he was still off in the east. Vegeta hated being rained on. Grinning, she slid up and caught Goku's arm, giving it a squeeze. "Thanks for coming out with me. I feel a lot better now. I wanna fly you home, okay?"

"Are you sure *I* shouldn't be the one to fly *you* home? You do look really tired."

"Nah, I treated. You're my responsibility."

Standing on his front porch, Spice patted her grampa on the back. "'Night, Kaky. Make sure you take a nice hot shower. Don't wanna catch cold. I'll see you soon, huh?"

Goku seemed a little downcast that she was leaving so quickly but smiled and told her to fly safely. Spice took off from the little cottage with a sleepy smile.

Vegeta groaned and rolled into a sitting position. He was cold and wet and sore. Where was he? Out in the middle of nowhere. He eased onto his feet. He must have passed out from the strain. Damn it! He was stronger than that! He was…! His thoughts were cut off as cold droplets began to pelt his dusty skin and worn gi. He was being rained on. Automatically he located Goku's ki and headed for it, not paying attention to anything else.

His blood had been spilled. His life had been taken. A life that belonged to him and was under his protection. It was his and it had been taken. Something had to be done.

"Damn it all to hell!"

There had to be atonement… But he couldn't take it. What he craved. What he required. What was right before him and within reach of his fingertips… He couldn't take. He wanted to kill that craven weakling. Why did he ever let himself get so far with Kakarotto? Why didn't he leave when he knew he should have? His own fault. As always. It was all his fault. He'd allowed this. He'd allowed a weakling to seduce him and then he allowed a weakling to overcome him. An angry, frustrated exclamation of broke from his throat as the droplets grew into a downpour, soaking him through. 'Great. This is all I need.' Before too long he landed and stood before Goku's cottage. 'I'm such a fool' He berated himself and stepped through the front door. 

Spice landed at the doorstep to the huge capsule Corporation house. She was exhausted and soaked through by now and the C.C. had been closer than her boarding house. After landing on the doorstep it occurred to her that she could have just transported home but she wasn't sure if she could concentrate that well anymore. She was already here anyway.

Inside the lights were still on, it wasn't at all as late as she thought it was. The living room was empty but the tv was on and an action movie was playing so she sprawled out on the couch, settling in to watch and, hopefully, fall asleep.

Someone wasn't going to let her, though. "Hey! What the hell are *you* doing here? Get out!"

"Crashing." She didn't even open her eyes to acknowledge Nigel, opting instead to listen to the movie dialog. 

"Like hell! Get your Son trash ass out of my home."

"Make me." She still didn't look at him but could feel him approaching. Finally she deigned to look up in sleepy unconcern. "If it weren't for my *Son trash ass* your grandfather would be underground by now. I'm here by *his* invitation so *screw off*." 

Nigel scowled. "Well… Don't think you can bring anyone else here. They're not welcome."

She eyed him with dry annoyance. "Aww, really? I wanted to throw a party. Damn." She snapped her fingers for emphasis.

He nodded graciously as if asserting that he had taken control of the situation again. "Okay then." Rudely, he knocked her legs off the couch and sat down.

Spice growled and sat up, reclining her side of the couch. She was in a haze now. The mixture of exhaustion and massive amounts of liquor was beginning to knock her for a loop. After a little while she realized that Nigel had said something to her. "Hmmm?"

"You look toasted."

"Yup." She replied, vaguely noting that the teenager was now sitting right beside her. She zoned out again to the explosions on the tv, only half conscious of her surroundings. 

She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there. She blinked and it seemed to her that Nigel had said something funny but she wasn't sure what. Turning to look at him, all she saw was an open mouth coming at her. 

Where is diane? My beautiful diane! I miss her so! She used to leave the most wonderful reviews. I always waited until she left a review before I updated. Damn you ff.net!!! It's your fault my diane is missing!! *sniffle* I shall mourn your passing, my sweet sweet diane. Never shall I forsake my lemons in the face of adversity! I shall continue on and fight the good fight with my citricly acidic tales of woe and angst even if you aren't by my side! I shall devote my writing to your memory so that wherever you are…if you deign to glance in my direction you will not be disheartened but uplifted once again!!

Okay, enough with the mushy melodramatics! Been watching LEXX too much. I hate that robot head. Next chapter……Lemon!! Woohoo!! YAAY! It's starting to come back together now. More Vegy and Kaky saturation…well…eh…I'm still writing.


	28. Crushed and Soaring

~Dancing Around The Room To The Melody Of Can't Get Enough Of You Baby~

I warn you now…this lemon is around three pages long. Don't read if ya don't wanna.

!!DIANE!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! I've missed you!! *breathe…huff huff…* You're going to have to give me an email address or something so I don't lose you again. I've been struggling so without your insightful comments and opinions. Dissect away! I love reading your reviews just as much as I love writing. You give me focus. Okay… Here goes. *ear to ear grin* Chapter 23: Yes. A rather rude awakening for the oldest demiSaiyan. I worked hard to make sure that the emotions were strong and undiluted. Spice was the only one objective enough yet still a part of it to really create the impact. Someone had to confront Gohan and everyone else was occupied, otherwise she probably would not have reacted as strongly as she did. She felt something had to be done and did it. Chapter 24: The scales had been tipped by Gohan so something else had to happen before balance can even possibly be sought. Now the scales are rocking back and forth and slowly finding a new balance. We'll see if…once they do balance…they manage to stay balanced. Spice was in shock and denial and the only clear thing in her mind was to assert her independence and strength in the face of the chaotic tragedies that suddenly surrounded them all (mainly her, she *is* a rather selfish/self-righteous individual which you will see more of in the future, but then so is Tong in his own ways). Her instincts were to lash out to ward off more pain. Gohan fell into hopelessness. Tong and Pan and Goku grieved. Tong and Goku are/were the only ones keeping a modicum of responsibility. A bit of an insight into the differences of each individual's personality strengths and weaknesses. I also thought of the death issue. The only true deaths they have experienced so far have been ChiChi's, Bulma's and (as shown in ch 26) Goten's wife. What's happened now has affected *everyone* as a whole. Piccolo was the demon king…but he is also Nail and *Kami*. He's has changed a lot through time as well. I see it as Nail brought balance to his violent side and Kami brought a more patient, calm, understanding part to his personality. But keep in mind that he is still Piccolo. He is alone. He has no one, never did. Nail had Dende…but he is not Nail and Dende could always see that. Chapter 25: Piccolo stands in the background like he usually does. "Deal with your family." Those four words speak volumes. Inside them lies rebuke and rebuttal. They speak of all that has been neglected and now needs to be handled properly. They also include a cold and lonely knowledge that as always in the past, the speaker is separate and apart from them. Piccolo has no place with them. He is not part of their lives beyond a cosmetic appearance now and then during battle times. That is just the way it is. Tong does not see that. Chapter 26: You pretty much got everything and expressed it nicely. Chapter 27: I wanted to lighten things a bit without losing too much atmosphere. Things haven't been dealt with yet and I didn't want to lose sight of them. Yes, you can be a little sappy and I hope you enjoy this newest chap. I rewrote Nigel's part quite a few times before deciding exactly how I want him portrayed. He may still change bit by bit in the future. I'm still not sure. Suffice it to say that I mean him to be crass, insolent, and impertinent...at the moment.

To quote Kaky: "I missed you so much. I'm glad you're back."

!Songs! : 3 Doors Down – Loser, The Better Life. Hoobastank – Better. Linkin Park – One step closer. NIN – Hurt. Nickelback – How You Remind Me. American Hi-Fi – Safer On The Outside.

~I Don't Care If I Should Be Doing My Homework~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She wasn't sure how long she'd sat there, she blinked and it seemed to her that Nigel had said something funny but she wasn't sure what. Turning to look at him, all she saw was an open mouth coming at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Crushed and Soaring*

'Oh shit.'

There was no way she could move or stop him quickly enough in her condition so she did the next best thing. Her open hand swung up between them so that his lips met the back of it rather than her face and she looked at him through splayed fingers before slowly turning to stare forward again. She felt numb. 'Holy crap.' Not moving her hand, she gave a fake laugh. "Aha ha ha ha. No. I don't think so. I may be drunk but I'm not *that* drunk."

Nigel looked extremely put out. "That's cold. Come on. I know you like it. You said you wanted to throw a party. I know you like to party. Why don't you have one with me? It'll be fun. Huh, chick?" He smiled charmingly. 

Spice's senses sharpened slightly and she shook some of the haze away. 'Did he just call me *chick*? I party all the time? Since when?' The boy was starting to irritate her. She was so tired…she just wanted him to go away and leave her alone. "Chick… Chick? Huh uh. An if I party so much why would I settle for *you*?" She grumbled.

He leaned forward, looking over her hand. Numbly she realized his hand was sliding along her flat stomach. "Cause I'm a prince. Much better than anyone else you can think of. The best thing you could hope for. Girls are always waiting for their prince. Here I am."

Spice couldn't stop herself. Looking directly into Nigel's serious, prideful face she decided that that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard and broke into a fit of giggles. She laughed so hard that she couldn't breathe or even think about anything else for a minute. It shocked her out of her amusement when she felt Nigel move her a bit. Looking up she could see he was irritated by her giggling but seemed to have decided to ignore it. Instead, he had pulled her thighs toward himself and now loomed over her. She frowned up at him groggily. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Just lay back and enjoy the ride, babe. I'll take care of you."

"Excuse me?!" She still was having a hard time believing that Nigel would dare come on to her like this but feeling his hand starting to grope shot it home for her and her head cleared instantly.

"Aaaaaaaaoooooooowwwwwww……..!!!!!!!"

The boy's voice rose quite a few octaves.

Spice had him on his back on the couch with her knee pressed securely into his hardened crotch and a relentless grip on his nose ring. "Babe?! Did you not hear me the first time, *boy*?! You can take your horny little teenage self and those hormone soaked pants of yours and get the hell out of my sight! I won't put up with it! You think you can manipulate me?! You think you can jump me like some stupid meek little slut?! I guarantee you won't like what you get! If you *ever* touch me again I'll…!!"

She cut off when she saw Trunks standing frozen in the doorway.

Nigel's voice was high and squeaky. "Dad!! Get this crazy bitch off me!!"

Spice glared at Trunks. "Just where did this moron get his manners from?! You need to teach him how to treat girls when they say no!! I'm gonna teach him a lesson!! Will it bother you much if I rip his nose ring off? Please!! Let me rip it off!!" She grinned in evil anticipation and twisted the said jewelry ever so slightly, bringing forth a cry of pain from the boy under her.

Trunks moved forward quickly. "Uh… Spice, hold on a sec…don't do that…" He caught her hand and gently coaxed her off his son. He had to grip her arm to keep her from falling because she was so unsteady on her feet. "I've got you. Are you alright? Here, sit down. That's a girl. It's okay." He glared venomously at his son who scooted away holding his bleeding nose with one hand and his crotch with the other.

Standing up had made Spice suddenly dizzy and her head started to cloud up again as she flopped back onto the couch. "That jerk tried to make a move on me!! Twice!! I'll kill him!!" She growled with a slur, holding her head in her hands.

"But… It wasn't that way…honest dad!! Really!"

Trunks was livid. He turned back to the inebriated girl as if he wanted to ask her something but thought better of it. "Uh… I'll be back in a minute, Spice." He caught his eldest son by the throat and hauled him none too gently out of the room. 

Spice sat snarling, listening to the choking and scuffling sounds of Nigel being dragged away. A cold shiver racked her and she looked down at herself. 'Oh.' Plucking at her still wet, clingy clothes, one rational thought broke through the haze. 'Maybe I sort of asked for it.' Her half frozen state was pretty obvious. She shook her head in denial though. 'I just wanted to sleep! I wasn't asking for anything! Stupid asshole!' She groaned uncomfortably and glanced around. There was a throw-blanket draped on the back of the couch which she snatched up and snuggled into before scrambling to her feet and stalking unevenly around the room. 'I'll kill him! I'll rip his balls off! I'll… I'll…' She imagined one horrifyingly painful torture after another as she stomped back and forth until tripping over the coffee table. Slumped on the ground, she leaned against the couch and grinned at the evil thoughts floating through her head. Again she fell into a giggling fit, it escalated until hysterical laughter filled the room for several minutes.

"Spice? Spice. Spiiiiiice. Wake up." 

She shifted and snuggled deeper into her blanket, feeling a slight chill still. "Hmmm?"

Trunks knelt on the ground next to her and shook her shoulder until she opened her eyes. "Spice, what are you doing here? Do you want me to call your dad?"

"No." She muttered, still mostly asleep. "Vegy said I should stay so he can train me." Her voice tapered off a little but at another shake of her shoulder she spoke up again. "I don't have a dad. Nope…nope. Jus grampa…an Vegy… Stupid teenagers…gonna shove his head up his ass…" She murmured only half intelligibly. 

Trunks shook his head and patted her cheeks. "Spice, wake up. Wake up." Finally she jerked a little and rubbed her eyes. "Don't worry about Nigel, I'm dealing with him."

She blinked at him, rubbing her right eye and frowning in annoyance. "Who?"

The lavender haired scientist sighed. "Come on. Let's get you into a bed." He helped her upstairs and down the hall to one of the unused rooms where she sprawled and passed out instantly. Trunks frowned and draped another blanket over the girl. She was soaked to the bone and looked like she hadn't eaten well in a while. 'Poor girl.' She said she didn't want him to call her dad but he knew that she had been missing since Videl's death and that Gohan was worried sick about her. 

He decided to wait till she woke up the next day before choosing whether to honor her wishes or not. 'Well, as long as she's here she's not out getting herself into trouble…supposedly…' He grimaced angrily. That boy of his! He had had enough with his eldest son, but this! He left the room trying to figure out what to do with him.

The door to the cottage slammed shut with more force than necessary and the prince sighed, staring up at the white ceiling and listening to water drip to puddle around his feet.

"Vegeta? Where ya been? Woah! You're all wet."

"I hadn't noticed." The prince responded darkly.

Suddenly a warm fluffy towel enveloped him. He scowled as Goku patted him down like a child and then hugged him from behind. "You've been gone for a while. I missed you."

He started to retort in annoyance but had to stop to think. "I've been gone for…two days. Just one night. Not long at all."

"Long enough for me to miss you." Goku replied lightly. "And it's been longer than two days. You look cold. Ya want me to warm you up?"

Vegeta blinked at the strange tone and looked over his shoulder to see Goku's grinning face. 

The taller man actually smirked playfully at him. "Hi."

The prince's frown deepened then his eyes widened when he realized that Goku also was dripping wet and wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Stiffly he caught the hand that tried to snake under his wet shirt but another slid up into his hair while Goku started to nibble at his throat. This was the first time in a little while that Kakarott had been "friendly" and it took Vegeta completely by surprise. Half the time Vegeta had been in the gravity chamber training and, when he was not, Goku had only wanted to cuddle. He had been content to be left alone. After a few tense seconds, though, his eyelids drooped and he sighed. A small smirk developing from the feel of fingers tickling through his thick hair. 

"You like that?" Goku grinned at Vegeta's reaction and began to smooth the drooping locks back into place, threading his fingers through them and straining the water away. The prince's disturbing thoughts melted under the soothing touches and he leaned back against the other man's comforting presence. A happy sound from behind brought him back to himself and he reasserted a minuscule amount of tension. 

Goku sounded disappointed. "Awww, I like it when you purr. You must really like that." 

Vegeta growled in annoyance but made no move to pull away.

The taller man chuckled. "I'll have to remember that." He nuzzled the prince suggestively. "You haven't been around for a *few* nights. Why don't we get you out of these wet clothes?" Before Vegeta knew it, the towel was on the floor and Goku had already stripped off his damp shirt.

"I can undress myself!"

Goku laughed jovially. "But that wouldn't be as much fun." He dove for the prince's waistband but Vegeta slipped away from him. 

"Kakarott! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Awww, I just wanna have some fun."

Vegeta backed off, gaining a disbelieving smirk. "Is that so? Well, you should know by now that I'm not the fun type."

The larger Saiyan drew up short and fell into his favorite pose. With one hand behind his head he laughed and then bit his lip teasingly. "I think we've proved you *are* the *fun* type…oujisama." Then he advanced on the prince again. 

The ouji almost laughed as he backed away incredulously. That just sounded so odd coming from the other warrior. Strategically the prince placed the couch between them and watched in amused fascination as Goku circled it predatorily. "Baka. Have you been neglected for too long?" He saw the tail behind the younger man swish back and forth until it froze.

Vegeta smirked and dodged evasively, skidding around the furniture only to slip in the puddle he'd left on the floor. He landed clumsily with Kakarott pinning him down, snarling and bucking in an effort to free himself. Soon he relaxed again to stare up at his captor. Raising an eyebrow, he spoke with curt superiority. "Alright. You caught me. Now what are you going to do? Hn?"

Goku leaned up in surprise. "Um…" He hadn't thought that far ahead yet. He hadn't expected it to be so easy. "Well…" He smiled. "What are you going to let me do?" The prince frowned up at him and said nothing. "Really?" The man on top grinned at the lack of sarcastic comments and leered mischievously, licking his lips. "In that case…" He dipped his arm under Vegeta's shoulders and eased him onto his feet only to push the prince down on the couch and kneel before him. Goku went to his waistband again but frowned. "You're all wet and sticky."

Vegeta snorted. "No! Really? I wonder how that happened."

"How am I supposed to get these off? They're too tight."

Now the prince laughed outright. "You've never complained before."

Kakarott made a frustrated sound as he tugged at the clinging material. "Fine!"

Vegeta jerked violently as the rest of his clothes were ripped from his body. "Gha!! Hey! …HEY!" His hands were caught and pinned down before he could push off his attacker. "Kakarott! What the hell…?" The sentence cut off when his throat constricted around it. 

A velvety tongue circled him lovingly, pulling away to lap the tip of his arousal, already brought on by the other's playful teasing. The prince stiffened slightly as teeth grazed his skin but then Goku took in nearly the whole length and sucked firmly. He forced himself to stay still and layed his head on the back of the couch.

When Goku was sure he wouldn't be pushed away he let go of the prince's wrists. Wrapping one hand around the quickly hardening shaft, he continued to suck and lick, pumping in time. 

"Aaaah…"

Finally, a reaction. He could feel the prince struggling to keep still and relinquished his hold to slide up toward parted lips. 

Vegeta met him hungrily, sliding his hands up Goku's warm chest. He had begun to forget how randy Kakarott could be. After tugging at the towel that was securely synched around the other's waist, he was surprised when Goku ignored him. The larger Saiyan just pressed closer, his hands sliding back into the prince's hair. 

Soon Goku broke away for air and pressed his forehead against Vegeta's. "I missed you so much. I'm glad you're back." He looked up into Vegeta's midnight eyes. "You are back, aren't you?"

Vegeta frowned at him. "You smell like alcohol."

Goku shrugged, their foreheads still toughing. "I guess. Just a little bit. We got to eat and sing and had a great time!" The prince's frown deepened again. "I got to have a turn and everybody cheered. The next song was kind of sad, though. I think she picked it on purpose."

"She?" Vegeta murmured but Goku was still thinking about all the fun he'd had earlier.

"Then Carl said we were good together and that I'm a real catch and a lucky guy."

Vegeta's eyebrow raised and he pulled back slightly to better see Goku's face. "Carl?"

The tall man nodded. "Uh huh. I didn't meet Gregg but that's okay cause I didn't want to have to beat him up."

"Gregg?"

Goku nodded. "It's too bad you weren't there. It would have been even more fun and *you* could have beaten up Gregg…if Gregg were there."

That was the last straw. In an effort to stop the other from babbling on and ignoring him, Vegeta caught Goku's shoulders and lunged forward.

Goku found himself on his back with his naked and rather irate looking prince straddling and pinning him to the floor.

"How much did you drink and what the hell have you been doing behind my back!!"

Goku frowned up in confusion before it grew into a goofy smile. "I don't know and karaoke. Spice wouldn't eat unless I drank those pineapple drinks. They were really good."

Vegeta snarled at the strangely hyperactive Saiyan. "You will take me seriously!"

Goku reached his large hands up to grasp the prince's firm hips and humped against him enthusiastically before leaning up and nipping at his lips. Successfully forestalling any further argument.

"Of course I take you seriously." He replied and rocked beneath the shorter man again, lifting him up a little and making the prince stiffen. "Very seriously." His tail curled up to wind with Vegeta's.

The shorter man hunched forward, resting with his elbows on either side of Goku's head, putting them nose to nose and sighing with pleasure. The taller man had caught on quickly and had become very talented with the lithe member.

Goku leaned up to take advantage of his prince's parted lips again and rolled them over. Vegeta lost himself beneath battling tongues and his partner's insistent thrusts. Too soon Goku pulled his mouth away, his voice a seductive purr. "Vegeta… Oujisama… I want you. Will you let me?"

Suddenly the prince realized what a delicate position he was in with the other firmly situated between his thighs. He stiffened up anxiously, taking in his mate's lusty scent.

Feeling the prince turn rigid Goku sighed and nuzzled his cheek soothingly, sliding his lips down to nibble and lick one of his prince's ears. He let his breath lightly caress it, feeling the other man shiver beneath him. "I would never hurt you." He whispered. "Never. I won't do anything you don't want me to. I love you." Vegeta shivered again. 

Giving the ear one last caress he looked into the prince's eyes and saw distinct anxiety. He realized he probably should not have done what he had and ran one thumb down Vegeta's cheek reassuringly. "I'm sorry. It's okay."

All at once, the anxiety was gone, replaced with surly challenge. The expression surprised Goku and he started to pull away from the intensity of the glare but Vegeta's legs locked around his waist. Strong narrow eyes stared into his wide honest ones.

Vegeta glared in disbelief. 'He thinks I am afraid of him! He thinks he has to comfort and protect me like a child!' The prince would not…*could* not have that. 'Absolutely not!! I am not afraid!!' 

"Where's the bottle?"

Goku studied his prince in surprise then kissed him hungrily, moaning and pressing even closer. He wrapped his arms around him and they fazed into the bedroom where the larger man fumbled at the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed.

Vegeta gasped as the tail that was tangled with his became a little overzealous. "Baka, calm down." 

Goku found what he was searching for and nuzzled his mate, kissing down his throat. "Sorry." He fumbled a bit with the towel still around his waist but managed to fling it onto the headboard. Sliding downward he caressed and kissed the prince's washboard stomach and his hands cupped the prince's firm buttocks as he found his prize again, groaning at the taste of salt on his tongue and excitement when the ouji did buck this time.

Vegeta's fingers tangled in Goku's hair at the feel of something slick entering and stretching him. Holding his breath, he stared down at the slowly bobbing black spikes, afraid to close his eyes. An irrational fear grew inside him that, if he did, it wouldn't be Kakarott doing this to him but someone else. A second digit entered him and he held back a gasp as they pumped inside him. When a third finger pressed into him, though, he hissed and Goku grew gentler. Suddenly stars appeared before Vegeta's eyes and he stiffened again with clenched teeth, his back arching slightly. He wasn't used to this… Kakarott was being so careful… He didn't know how to react… Wasn't sure what to think… How did he let this happen?

Goku grinned and pulled away, sighing as he spread the lubricant over his raging hardon. It was so difficult to control himself with Vegeta so open and invitingly sprawled beneath him. He wanted him so badly but through his fuzzy, lust filled brain, he knew that it was a difficult thing for his prince. He slid up to kiss his love and slowly pressed against him.

Vegeta's breath hitched as a hardness pushed against his entrance. He did his best to relax as it squeezed into him but he was too wound up. Kakarott was kissing him so he couldn't clench his teeth. Instead he dug his fingers into the mattress and held still. It hurt but… 'Kami!' …he knew it would. It always did. It was all he could feel. 'Shit!' His throat locked down on the whimper that threatened to break free. 'No noise. Can't…'

Goku paused when Vegeta went limp. "You okay? I'm sorry, am I hurting you?"

The prince came back to himself and looked up into Goku's black eyes. Loving, concerned, patient eyes. So unlike his. So perfect. So beautiful. He'd always thought so. He used to wonder what it would be like to have them look at him the way they were right now. He… He could do this. He… *wanted* this. Pushing it all deep down he wrapped his legs around the other man's hips and impaled himself in one firm silent motion. 

Goku gasped. "ooo, you're so tight…" He held still then thrust slowly, not wanting to push his prince too hard.

A breath hissed between Vegeta's teeth as pain and pleasure shot through him again. Goku's tail writhing around his made him want to writhe as well but he pushed the feelings down. The taller man's breath was hot on his cheek. "I want to hear you. I want to give you pleasure, Oujisama."

They looked into each other's eyes as Goku thrust again. 'This is Kakarott. I… Yes, I……want this.' Slowly Vegeta tilted his head back and let the feelings surface, forcing his throat to unclench, forcing the fear away. There was no reason to be afraid. He was being irrational. Their breathing turned heavy together and the prince huffed throatily as pleasure shot through him again but Goku continued the slow pace. 

Finally reaching a resolution the ouji put away his indecision and grew impatient. "Kakarott. If you're going to fuck me…" He faltered in the middle of the sentence, accidentally letting out a small gasp. "aaah…then fucking do it already!"

"Mmmmm, Vegeta…" Goku happily complied. They both moaned when Kakarott slammed into him and Vegeta's hands gripped his back tightly as he thrust again. Goku gave a primal groan, nuzzling his flushed throat. 

"Ungh!" A sharp, abrupt cry broke from the prince and nails dug into the large Saiyan's skin. The loud exclamation surprised the larger man and he paused, wondering if he'd hurt his mate, but the prince bucked against him, spurring him on again.

Goku kissed Vegeta's gasping mouth and whispered to him. "What do you want?"

The prince hesitated to answer, he knew exactly what he wanted and it shamed him, but the feel of the other firmly driving into him made him put his pride away. "Ha… Haa… Harder…" 

With a lusty groan, Kakarott took hold of his ouji's waist and his instincts took over completely. Vegeta groaned loudly under him, his legs gripping him tighter despite the more violent movements. He'd never been able to do this before. Not with ChiChi. The prince might not be much larger than she had been but he was definitely made of stronger stuff. 

They strained against each other and Goku cried out, he couldn't resist the urge to clamp his teeth onto his mate's throat. ChiChi always had a fit when he did that, claiming she refused to be treated like a cat in heat. It occurred to him that the prince might not like it either but the surprise when Vegeta's hair flashed gold for a split second only encouraged him to ram harder into the ambrosial heat.

The feel of teeth digging into him caused a burst of energy to surge through the prince. At this point the reason couldn't be distinguished as to whether it was from fear or the thrill of the pain. Goku growled harshly against him and the ouji shouted his pleasure, tightening and tensing like a bowstring, bruising the larger mans strong back with his grip.

The big Saiyan's eyes rolled upward. Muscles contracted impossibly around him and stripped away his control. "Ohhhhh……" After one final thrust he stilled, panting heavily, sweat dripping down his chest. 

Vegeta lay gasping underneath him, the tension in his body slipping away and leaving him boneless. After resting a moment Goku unclamped his mouth from the prince's neck. He hadn't drawn blood but the indent of his teeth could be clearly seen. With a long groan he pulled away to collapse and cuddle up close to his mate. 

Vegeta was studying him with those obsidian eyes that were so hard to read. 

"What?" 

The prince just shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing Goku to wrap his warm arms around him.

All right. People have been begging for "nooky". There it was. ^_^ I hadn't forgotten all those pleas back around those early chapters for Kaky to get a chance at seme. I planned it all along but Vegy had to have a reason to allow it beyond me just abusing my godlike author powers. But…… Did Vegy mean it? Or was he just emotionally off balance enough to let Kaky have his way? What will he think the morning after when he is thinking more clearly? *evil grin*

Will Spice kill Nigel? Will she even remember what happened in the morning?


	29. Turmoil and Tranquility

~Sleep Is For The Weak~

Can't sleep! Can't sleep!! Why can't I sleep?! Dreamed about Jason X all night…and for once I wasn't being hunted down to be killed in my dreams. Weird. 

That's okay Dark Serapha. How about I make a deal with you… I'll forgive you when you update something I *can read*!! Nice pic. *grin* I feel so special! Nice to know we have so much in common. You've got good taste in music, hun. Well… I couldn't hold off posting any longer. I was trying to write ahead a little and I got *some* done but not as much as I would have liked. Its moving though. I've been in kind of a down and nasty mood lately so here are some more songs. They mostly match Spice's little funk right now. 

Songs : Staind – Home, Warm Safe Place, For You, Self Destruct, Me, Nameless, Can't Believe. NIN – Down In It, Hurt, Something I Can Never Have. Alice In Chains – Confusion, I Can't Remember. Default – Wasting My Time. Jimmy Eat World – Seventeen, Clair.

~Oh How I Wish I Could Be Weak~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was studying him with those obsidian eyes that were so hard to read. 

"What?" 

The prince just shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing Goku to wrap his warm arms around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Turmoil and Tranquility*

Spice stood in the C.C. house's den, examining herself in the large mirror on the wall. She looked like a wreck. Her eyes were shadowed and her hair tangled. Glaring at her reflection she reached up to smooth her hair back into place and froze. Her reflection never moved. It remained glaring at her. She stepped away but the image still floated on the glass. "What the hell?!" Turning, the girl came face to face with herself and stepped back reflexively. 

The other Spice was standing there unmoving, glaring harshly at the mirror. The real Spice cocked her head and slowly circled the other girl. "Who are you?" There came no answer. "Are you me?" Still no answer. She reached out but hesitated to touch the other girl. She stopped and looked into the mirror again. The reflection suddenly looked directly at her and grinned madly. Spice stiffened and turned around but the other girl was gone. She looked back to the mirror and it was empty. 'Shit! That was freaky!'

Spice walked around the large house peeking into the adjoining rooms but they were all empty. Turning back into the den she jumped, startled. The other Spice was standing behind her, watching with that insanely gleeful expression. "What do you want? Who are you?" Again, the girl didn't respond. She just started shaking and jerking her hands ineffectually in front of her chest, that blank look never leaving her face. Spice backed away carefully. This…this…person…was *her*. It was *her*! Right down to the green tinted spikes and the heeled black boots. It had *her* face, *her* eyes…but…it was clearly insane. A creepy hollow feeling crept up inside Spice at the thought that is who she would be if she lost her sanity. Then suddenly the specter disappeared before her eyes. "Crap!" Spice glanced around but she was alone again. 

Taking a deep breath and calming herself, she turned and went to the kitchen and fished through the fridge. Closing the door to the fridge she nearly shrieked and dropped the food in her hands. There was the girl again standing just a few feet away with that silently giggling leer. "Alright! That's it! Get the fuck awa…" She was gone again. 

Spice fled quickly into the living room and sat down, flicking on the television and breathing evenly. 'Okay. You are imagining things.' She told herself. 'Get a grip.'

To her relief Nigel walked in and sat down next to her. Good. If that girl appeared again Spice would know if she were imagining it or if it was real because Nigel would see it too. 'Wait a sec… What?' Nigel had scooted uncomfortably close. 

"You enjoying the movie?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." She answered stiffly. He reached out and for some reason she expected him to grab her but he just took her hand in his and smiled. After a second she smiled back though still raising an eyebrow. "O…kay." She relaxed a little but then he leaned close and she shrugged uncomfortably before turning to him again. "Hey now, look…" She cut off and screamed, leaping away. It wasn't Nigel, it was the insane Spice! 

"Hey! What's wrong with you?"

Spice stared from where she stood across the room. Nigel was sitting on the couch looking confused. 'Shit! I *am* going nuts!' She tried to catch her breath but the look on the teen's face made her freeze again.

He frowned in her direction and pointed. "Hey, what's that?" 

She looked over to her left and saw a strange pinkish…light… Almost as if she had looked into a bright light and it left a shadow on her vision. 'What the…?' 

"I know what that is." The teen exclaimed. "That's like what they show on those Fear shows when they record a light on the film at a haunted house."

Spice frowned and looked back at the boy. "Phht! Yeah, sure, you know that's all fake. There's no such thing." She turned back to the strange smudge of light and her eyes nearly bugged out. It was forming into the shape of a face.

She gasped and took a step back but it followed her. 'Holy shit!!' Suddenly the face of the insane *her* flashed, snarling and disembodied, before her eyes. She screamed and jumped away but it followed. She felt something invisible grab her and screamed again trying to bat it away. Nigel just stared in fascination, making no move to help her. 

She ran, screaming as the thing followed her. She ran outside where more people stared but made no move to help. "Aaaah! Get it off!! Get it off!! Help me!! Get it off!!" She tripped over her own feet in her haste to get away and fell. Weight descended on her and held her down, squeezing the air from her lungs. Now the presence was visible. It was her other self. The insane one. Leering and grinning down at her. She heard Nigel's voice a little ways away and gasped for air.

"You know… Maybe if you had made it worth my while I would consider helping you…but I think I'll just wait and see what happens."

She couldn't move. All she could do was wait to find out what her double was going to do to her. To her horror, the hands of the self on top of her began so ooze into her skin. Her insane counterpart was trying to merge with her! 

Spice gave a blood curdling shriek and began to struggle again as she felt the other sliding under her skin. She wrenched free and kicked the specter off of her with all her might but it latched onto her legs. She was not going to let herself be possessed by this insane distortion! 'It won't let go! Let go! Letgoletgoletgoletgolegolegolegolego!!!!!' She kicked hysterically, screaming all the while until she landed hard on the cold floor.

She sat up, gasping for air and looking around the empty room. 'Oh Kami!' Then she fell over again holding her throbbing head tightly and groaning.

The late morning sunlight poured in the open windows as Vegeta lay awake in Goku's bed. He watched the slow rise and fall of his mate's chest, studied the content smile gracing his lips. He felt… He wasn't sure what he felt. The prince lay quietly and watched but no enlightenment came to mind. He realized that he hadn't dreamed during the night. He had been wary of falling asleep, knowing the nightmares would pounce the moment he did...but they hadn't. The dreams rarely left him, they were such a normal part of his sleep that it was disturbing when they were not present. He sighed. He knew what he didn't feel. He didn't feel angry. It confused him. He didn't feel used. He didn't feel lost. He wasn't empty. There was something there where the emptiness usually resided…but he didn't know what it was. It was warm…and…just…content. He didn't want to move for fear that it would fade away and leave him empty again. Absolutely nothing else mattered as long as he could keep this feeling. Not Gohan…not… It was just him and Kakarotto. Kaky… Suddenly he liked the sound of the girl's nickname for his mate. His mate. 

'That's right. My mate. Mine. All that matters.' 

He shifted and winced, feeling stabbing pain throughout his body. Now *that* was familiar. After a moment he decided that it wasn't a bad sort of pain. He'd given the other the one thing he'd never *given* before and… He didn't regret it.

Goku rolled and snuggled close, breathing in Vegeta's scent before opening his eyes. "Good morning."

"Not anymore." The prince replied quietly.

Goku glanced at the windows. "You're right. It's lunchtime, huh? You hungry?"

Vegeta just nodded calmly. "Of course."

They ate quietly, Vegeta watching as Goku wolfed down the food with healthy Saiyajin vigor. "At least you're eating again."

At hearing that comment, Goku stopped and set his spoon down with a clink. The prince scowled at himself. 

"Uh, yeah…"

There was a tense silence, after which, Vegeta shoved his plate away and strode around the table to his suddenly morose mate. Grasping the chair he turned both it and Goku to face him. The prince seated himself straddling Goku's lap and took the taller man's head in his hands. They just stared at each other, searching each other's eyes for what might be hidden there. Then the prince leaned so close that their foreheads touched and whispered almost too low to be heard.

"I am sorry, Kakarotto."

The unshakable hero let out a shuddering breath and buried his face against the prince's neck. Racking sobs shook him. He'd held it in for so long. 

Vegeta let him cry, the warm wetness dripping down his bare chest. Kakarott was not built to carry such pain. It was one of the things the prince valued about him…and looked down upon in him. He took a moment to consider this hypocrisy but brushed it away as inconsequential. It didn't matter to anyone but him. He knew he was a hypocrite in just about every way. His existence was one long conflict. He didn't deny it. After a long time Kakarott stilled and gripped him tightly. After a moment more Vegeta tilted the other's chin up so he could see his red rimmed eyes.

"We should wash. You still smell like alcohol and now so do I."

"Okay, Vegeta." Goku stood up and started to clear the table but Vegeta stopped him.

"Leave it." He directed him out of the kitchen and went back to gather the dishes himself. He was just leaving the kitchen when there came an abrupt knock and the front door opened. 

"Hey, dad?" Gohan froze and the door clicked shut behind him.

He and Vegeta stared at one another.

A bellow of rage shook the cottage foundations and the front door exploded in a thousand tiny shards.

Vegeta roared as he and Gohan flew through the rain of splinters and rolled across the yard. They came to a stop and the enraged prince pinned down the terrified demi-Saiyan. With a toothy grimace Vegeta drew his fist back intent on crushing his victims skull in one fell blow.

"NO!!"

A blur smashed into the ouji from the side, tearing him away. 

Gohan gulped for air. He couldn't move, he almost couldn't breathe. It was beyond belief that he was still living and in one piece. Only fifteen feet away his father and Vegeta were struggling.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he tried to hold the prince down. "Vegeta! Stop! Stop it!"

The prince howled and tried to twist free. The rage felt like it would burst from him if he didn't let it out. Energy erupted in a bright yellow aura and Vegeta powered up farther than he ever had before. Goku was nearly thrown back by the sheer concentration of it and the prince reared, ready to strike him down…but he paused. Instead his fist smashed into the earth sending up a cascade of dirt and gravel. 

As if he only just realized Goku was yelling at him, Vegeta stopped struggling and panted from the adrenaline racing through his veins. Hesitantly letting go of the power that billowed around them.

"Vegeta…stop it… No more." The larger man pressed him down firmly on his back and the royal Saiyajin glared up into his worried face, the bloodlust slowly draining away. He was stiff and taught but just lay there considering the fear in his mate's eyes. One strong hand reached up and caressed Kakarott's flushed cheek. He could hear his prey scrambling to it's feet not far away but his thoughts were distracted as a whiff of his own scent met his nose, clearly coming from the man pressed against him. 'Mine. All that matters. This is all that matters. Nothing else.' He would not sacrifice this.

He let out a deep, slow breath. "Only for you, Kakarott."

He caught the other's lips in a passionate kiss, sending his adrenaline to take a less violent route.

Gohan tensed to flee when the two men rolled but froze again. He blushed scarlet and turned away, not sure what he should do. Vegeta was obviously not interested in his presence anymore. He hunched his shoulders in embarrassment, 'oh…boy!', and cringed putting a hand over his eyes when an anonymous moan floated over his ears 'Ah jeez!' What the hell was he supposed to do?! Should he stay? Should he leave?

With no small amount of effort, Goku pulled away to look Vegeta in the eye. "You promise?"

The prince's gaze was steady even though the anger was still clear in it. "He is safe from me. But if he gives me one more cause for it I will not hesitate to spill his blood, For your sake I will not spill all of it," Having said that, Vegeta let out an audible purr and pounced Goku, sliding his hand tightly down the other's silky tail. He smirked possessively down on the other's suddenly glazed eyes, ruffling the fur and reveling in how easy it was to get the better of his Kakarott. He leaned down to whisper in his ear as Goku arched mindlessly against him. "You……" He began to say but stopped. He nibbled lightly and then pulled back. "…are neglecting your spawn. I will collect later." 

Gohan heard the distinct sound of a growl and a thump and finally made up his mind. He quickly started to retreat. He was about to take to the air when his father called his name. He turned to see his father sit up into a cross legged position and Vegeta send him a chilling glare before striding away and taking off. 

"I will be in my gravity room."

"It's okay, Gohan. Vegeta has promised not to hurt you." The young man approached his father hesitantly, watching the ouji fly away. "Was there something that you wanted?"

"Uh…ahm… I just…" He tried to remember why he had come in the first place. "…wanted to know how Spice was. You said you were going to see her yesterday." 

"Trunks!!"

Yet again, the lavender haired scientist fumbled another delicate device safely to rest on the counter top. "Yes, father?"

"Why is there a redheaded delinquent about to expire in my gravity chamber?"

Trunks scowled. "Because another, rather pretty, delinquent passed out here last night and he couldn't keep his hands to himself."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Trunks smirked. "If I hadn't been up working late Spice would have done a lot more damage to him that 100xg. Even if she couldn't walk straight." 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and eyed him darkly. "Why didn't you let her? I haven't seen a boy that bent on getting his ass kicked since you were his age."

Trunks sighed. "He may be hard to deal with but that doesn't mean I want him to be mangled beyond recognition."

Vegeta humphed and snapped back. "If he's stupid enough to get mangled then let him learn from his mistakes." The prince stalked off in the direction of the house.

As he headed for his room and a shower, a sharp scent made him stop. Backing up a few steps he glared suspiciously at one of the doors lining the hallway. He could hear a low beat of music from behind it. Not bothering to knock, he walked right in.

The room smelled stale with an antiseptic tinge of alcohol and the dark tones of Marilyn Manson played from a stereo, which he recognized as the same one from Spice's college house. The arm that draped down from under a bundle of blankets in the middle of the bed looked distinctly familiar…as did the bottle in its hand.

He slammed the door and waited for a response. The pile only shifted slightly with a barely murmured "what?". 

"What is wrong with you?"

Spice leaned up and took a long draught before thinking it over. Glancing at Vegeta she seemed to come to a conclusion but just rolled over instead of answering his question.

The prince growled and walked over to snatch away the blanket she was hiding under. 

She whimpered in protest and planted a secure grip on the second blanket she was still wrapped in. "I'm not a slut and I'm not insane!" Came her weak voice.

"What does that have to do with my question?" Vegeta snapped irritably.

"Leave me alone! Fuck off!"

He growled and yanked the second blanket into the air. 

"No!" Spice held on tightly and was lifted along with it only to slip out and thud onto the floor. She flopped on the ground in her underwear and a tank top. "Fine! Take it! I don't care! Asshole! Enjoy the view! Again! That's all you get! I'm not a fucking slut!" Taking her thumb off the miraculously unspilled bottle mouth, she guzzled down some more of the liquid and then huddled around it protectively.

Vegeta sneered disgustedly and tore the bottle out of her hands. "You are here to train, not to poison yourself!"

Spice yelled indignantly as he opened the window and tossed the liquor to smash on the ground outside. When he turned back to her, her eyes widened. Fruitlessly she tried to scramble away from him but he caught her twitching tail and hauled her back with a painful yowl.

Gripping the girl tightly by her shoulders the prince slammed her hard against the wall. "You are here only because you are of use to me. I don't care about your problems. I don't care about what you want. If you have a problem then deal with it. I will not tolerate this. You are of no use to me in this condition. You smell like a wet dog."

Spice tried to recover some of her stubborn defiance but was rightly spooked. She could tell that Vegeta was pissed. Asserting her pride once again, she sniffed and wrinkled her nose. Glaring, she snapped back despite how her voice shook. "And you smell like sex, so what?"

The prince smacked her against the wall in rebuke and spoke in a dangerous tone. "You will not drink anymore if you wish to stay here. You will be at my beck and call, ready to fulfill my wishes and follow my every whim. Is that clear, girl? Now… If you are not ready to spar by the time I come out of my room then you better be gone." The prince dropped her and stalked out, slamming the door.

Spice sat stunned for a moment, staring after him, then she scrambled up and disappeared.

Spice is getting a nice kick in the butt. We all need one ever so often and she needs one right now. Vegy is still pissed about Gohan but he's not taking it out on Kaky. In fact he has promoted Kaky on his list of things to live for. I left you guys wondering didn't I? After all the crummy things that I've done before I thought a little moderate tranquility would be a nice change. Hope you enjoyed.


	30. Challenge and Avoidance

~Awaken You With A Little Evil Inside~

I will also be posting a Halloween fic. Just a little old fashioned horror. Nothing too origional. ^_^ Just violent. *evil grin*

Dark Serapha : Kriegsmond does sound very interesting. I'm going to have to learn German. Wait a sec… O.o Did you just say…sophisticated? Wow… Thanks… I think that what you wrote in your review must be the best compliment I have ever received. I must make sure you never meet me in person. I wouldn't want you to change your mind. ^_^ I wonder if that's why I don't have many friends. It's too much effort to get to know me. *laugh* Nah, I just write what I feel. Everything that comes out of me comes from somewhere very personal. All of it has at least two meanings. I drive people crazy a lot. I'm glad you are connecting. I'm glad you enjoy the *levels* that I cram into this. I always figured it would drive people crazy on paper just like it does in real life. Welcome to my world. *smirk* I love to share it. It makes me warm to know someone *wants* to share it. Was the nightmare really that powerful? I cut it down a lot from what I initially intended. I tried not to lose the core of it though. It definitely freaked *me* out. *sticks hands in pockets and examines the ceiling innocently*

Yup Diane. *squeeze* Review 60! And 59 and 58 and 50! You have no idea how much you've gotten the inspiration pumping through my veins again. After you reviewed I managed to produce *three* more chapters that night! Wow. A whole page of nothing but diane on my reviews! I definitely put a very domestic tone in there. Vegeta has always been on the outside. Even with Bulma he was always very cosmetic when it came to his "family". Trunks' training was the only interaction he truly took part in. Here, not only has he assessed what needed to be done but he put out the needed effort to deal with it as well and took it upon himself to make sure it got done. Gohan definitely has gotten a little scatterbrained but that shows how much he cares for his kids. They have taken up his thoughts and he has realized that he needs to do something. He just has to figure out what and be able to do it. And he has to do it to the point where they accept it, which will be a chore. I don't care for wimpy Trunks either. Vegy would never have let that happen. Bulma was not weak enough for him to end up all wussy even without Vegy around. Trunks is more rounded than Vegy but he is still a Vegeta.

~I Want To Play With Your Evil Inside~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you are not ready to spar by the time I come out of my room then you better be gone." The prince dropped her and stalked out, slamming the door.

Spice sat stunned for a moment, staring after him, then she scrambled up and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Challenge and Avoidance*

When Vegeta emerged from his room, clean and wearing his usual training outfit, he was pleased to see Spice get quickly to her feet from where she sat at the end of the hallway. She had on a pair of loose black gi pants, light tennis shoes, and an olive tank. She looked in much better condition than when he first found her. She also slightly looked nervous.

He stalked off, secure that she would follow.

Spice screamed and careened into the ground, leaving a ten foot furrow. Panting heavily, she dragged herself out and sat slumped over, trying to catch her breath. They had only been sparring for a short while and she already found herself lagging.

"Is that all you've got?" Vegeta taunted from the air.

"No." She muttered to herself and went back to engage him. Less than ten minutes later she smashed yelping into the ground again. Snarling and pushing up on her hands and knees, she pounded the ground in frustration. 

"Give it up brat."

"No! I just have to catch my second wind! I'm fine!"

"Liquor has dulled your senses and made you slow and clumsy. There will be no second wind. You might as well crawl back to your worthless father and beg him to take you back in." Spice stiffened where she crouched and was silent, breathing slow and even now. The prince's voice was cold and quiet. "You are weak, brat. Just a weakling Son with no control, and a crutch because you don't have the strength to stand on your own." Vegeta landed and leaned close and spat one word. "Pathetic."

Spice looked up into his pitiless face. She was shaking with anger and stared him in the eyes unblinkingly. "I am not weak. I am strong. I'm stronger than the rest of them. I'm stronger than you!" Her tone dripped with scorn. "What crutch do you carry? Vegeta no ouji. Sovereign prince of all Saiyajin. HA! And you pass that crutch down to all your kids. Princes of what? Me? Like hell! You princes have no rights over me. You call me weak?! I have everything to lose! What do you have? Who did you come to when you needed someone? Who did you come to to get drunk off your ass and forget your problems?! They don't go away that way, *I* know that! You wouldn't even have Kaky now if it weren't for me. You'd be exactly the same as you were before, an egotistical asshole who's afraid to let anyone get close. You'd be gone. I know you, Vegeta. I modeled myself after you…and I got it down very well! I always wanted to be strong just like you and now I'm a weakling?! What does that make you?" Standing, she faced off against the seething, scowling prince. "I am me! I don't need to prove it. I don't need anything to help me hold my head up high. I can stand on my own without help from anyone or anything! I'm not going back! I'll keep my word no matter what!" She powered up to SSJ2, blond and green spikes curving back over her shoulders. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, ouji, but there! Now you have a *reason* to take it out on me. So come on!"

Vegeta powered up as well, anger darkening his features, but now the disparaging disgust was absent. Challenge had been met by challenge and it had come back around to him. Good. That's what he wanted, a challenge. He nodded, his voice tense. She was pushing his already bad mood. "Strong words, girl, but there's no power to back them up. I'm going to make you eat them."

Spice scoffed and snorted. "You can try."

They met again. This time they both were focused and steady. The power of their blasts and hits shook the terrain.

Goku and Gohan sat at the kitchen table talking over a couple of cups of hot chocolate. "…I know, dad, it's just that she never seemed to be unhappy before. It's Tong that I always ended up butting heads with every time we talked. Whenever I talked to her she was always receptive and agreeable. We stopped having fights just after she started high school. Well…there was that phase she went through when she first started school and destroyed her record. That was pretty tough to get through but by the time she served her probation I thought she had settled down pretty well. I thought everything was fine. Um…that day…when I found out about you and Vegeta… That was our first fight in a long time and now she's just gone."

Goku listened attentively while his son talked. Finally Gohan finished and looked to him, pleading for answers. "I don't know what to say Gohan. Spice has grown some since she went to college but she really hasn't changed all that much. If you just talked to her you should be able to work things out."

"But I can't! I don't even know where she is! She just appears and disappears at will. I didn't even know you'd taught her instant transmission until she did it in front of me when we were arguing."

Goku laughed lightly. "That's cause I didn't teach her. She surprised me too. She just asked me to explain it to her a long time ago and figured it out on her own. She nearly gave me a heart attack when she just appeared out of thin air one day screaming and trying to rip my arm off because she was so happy. She worked on it for a really long time." Goku hesitated. "There she is…she's sparring with Vegeta…I think…"

The monitored the power fluctuations off in the distance in silence. When both kis skyrocketed Goku smiled proudly. "Ah, *now* they're sparring." He looked over to Gohan whose jaw was gaping open.

"Since when did Spice get that strong?!!"

Goku frowned. "You really *don't* use your senses much anymore, do you?"

Two exhausted and still slightly irritable individuals collapsed into their separate beds. One was immediately enveloped in his mate's embrace and fell into contented sleep almost instantly.

The other tossed and turned, groaning in helpless frustration before, at length, sliding from the warm mattress and shuffling tiredly out of her room.

Vegeta rolled out of bed with the dawn for the first time in far too long. He opened wide the windows and breathed in the cold misty air with an appreciative smirk. Behind him Goku grunted unhappily and burrowed deeper into the warm blankets. He walked over and tugged at the thick blanket but it barely budged. "Get up, Kakarott. I want to spar."

Goku groaned. "But it's still daaaaaaark n coooooold! I wanna sleeeeeeep. I'm still tiiiiiiired!!" Goku whined with his eyes clenched tightly shut.

"No." The prince asserted. "It is time to get up."

Goku whined piteously again and ignored him.

"Up!" The prince caught one corner of the bed and tilted it up but Goku clung to the mattress tenaciously. Vegeta dropped the bed in frustration and Goku bounced slightly but still refused to move. The prince noticed something dark and fuzzy sticking out from the blanket and reached for it thinking he had found a way to rouse the lazy bum.

*CRACK*

"Kisama!!"

Vegeta growled and shook out his stinging wrist while Goku hid his tail and snuggled further into the comforter with a satisfied smile.

The ouji examined the Saiyan, searching for a new line of attack. Nothing seemed to be working. He'd always had trouble getting the lazyass bakayaro up for spars in the mornings and usually it took him losing his temper and cussing the other out until the worthless excuse for a fighter dragged himself out of bed. But now the prince could employ other tactics… His scowl lit into a mischievous smirk and he poised to strike. "Hn." He pounced the unsuspecting sleeper.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" Goku broke down in writhing, giggling, laughter. "Hey!! No!! Stop!! Don't!! No…! AAAAAH Stop it!! Don't do…!! AAAAH!!! Okay!! OKAY!! I give!! I'm up!! I'M UP!!!"

Vegeta laughed richly as his prey squirmed and screamed helplessly under his onslaught of tickling. Goku fell out of bed to land hard on his ass. "Oh! I'm gonna get you for that, Vegeta!"

"Not today." The prince smirked down at him from where he perched on the rumpled bed.

Vegeta was in rare form today. He'd had his early morning spar, his shower, his lunch, and now he had his Kakarott laid out beneath him on the kitchen table. Life was unexpectedly good. He had just begun to explore his mate when there came an insistent pounding on the newly replaced front door. He snarled and decided that whoever it was could go to hell.

"Uh, Vegeta…"

"No."

The pounding came again and Goku pushed the prince away. "I have to answer the door." The taller man slipped from his grip and the prince slapped the table in frustration.

On the doorstep stood Tong with Fleaa sitting happily on his shoulders. Standing in front with a very no-nonsense look on her face was Naga. Tong had his tongue in his cheek, trying to hold back his laughter. "Hi, guys." Goku greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"I've been hijacked." Tong replied.

Naga interrupted before he could continue. "Where's my grandpa!" She glared up at Goku accusingly.

"What is it, brat?" Vegeta appeared, crossing his arms and expecting answers for the interruption of his pleasant afternoon.

"You!" She stomped right past Goku and up to her grandfather, jabbing his hard stomach with one tiny finger. "Said you would come see how good we've gotten. You never did!"

Vegeta stared down grumpily. "And just what are *you* going to do about it?"

"You are going to do what you promised!"

"And you are going to make me, are you?" Vegeta asked with partially amused annoyance.

"Yes!" She snapped. An aura of power flared up around her and a large ball of energy appeared in her hands.

Goku sweatdropped as the two royals eyed each other disdainfully then looked around his living room realizing that his house was once again in danger. He broke into nervous laughter then scooped up the little girl, breaking her concentration. The ki ball dissolved and Goku quickly linked arms with his prince before any fight could be put up. 

"You're right, sweetie. A promise is a promise. You guys have fun! Don't worry about us! It's a beautiful day, enjoy it!"

Before Vegeta knew what was happening he found himself outside with the two little girls thrust into his arms and the two Sons hidden from view by a closed door.

Twin high pitched "Yaaay"s rang out accompanied by a select few harsh yet unintelligible foreign words.

Tong couldn't hold back the chuckles. His grampa was braced against the door as if afraid it might be forced open at any second. He need not have worried. Naga had already taken full control of the situation outside and Vegeta didn't have a prayer.

Goku relaxed as the three outside moved away. "I told him I'd get him back." 

He grinned at his grandson. "So… How ya been?"

So, what do you think? A little sweetness after soooo long. ^_^ I thought it would be good to ease up on the other stuff for a little bit. So what do we have so far? Hmmmmm. Kaky is getting back to his normal self again. Vegy is a little more relaxed. Gohan isn't going to die and will be safe as long as he doesn't do anything too stupid. He and Tong are getting along a bit…as long as Gohan makes no forays into his personal life… Spice has pretty much just gone off. She's been trying to avoid everything and getting herself bogged down. Gohan and Kaky are okay with each other though Gohan still feels guilty. It's only been a month since Vegeta finally accepted Kaky as his mate.


	31. Ambitions and Evasions

~Hope You Are Happy~

Someone asked if Goten is going to have any real parts in this story. At the moment he's just on the sidelines. That might change later but for right now that's where he will stay. I am having a hard time keeping everything straight just now and am trying to get past some details so I can work my way back to where I was always trying to go in the first place. I am trying to concentrate on Vegy/Kaky, Gohan/Tong/Spice, and everyone that they are going to interact with in turn. I'm a bit stuck on a few things and trying to work them out. I can't think very well at the moment, sorry about my lack of notes. Gotta get up in less than 6 hours. Urk.

~I Am Doing This Instead Of Studying For Chemistry~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku relaxed as the three outside moved away. "I told him I'd get him back." 

He grinned at his grandson. "So… How ya been?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ambitions and Evasions*

Tong laughed. "Slaving over schoolwork. I even have an internship lined up for the end of summer so I'm going to see how much school I can cram in over the summer before that takes up the rest of my time. I might even graduate by the end of the year."

Goku patted him on the back encouragingly. "That's great! What is it you're getting again?" 

"I'm going to get my BA in liberal arts. My internship is at Satan Summit grade school. I'll be a teacher's aid, maybe even teaching. It depends on who I'll be aiding."

"I'm glad you found something you like to do Tong. I'm sure you'll be great at it."

They sat down on the couch. "Yeah." Tong hesitated. "There's something I wanted to ask you. Even before the girls kidnapped me to bring them here. Um… Well." He hedged. "I know I'm a little bit…flighty. I don't have the greatest control and…stuff. Like jumping into things without thinking about them first." He faltered, thinking about Brian. He felt so stupid that he could have walked into such a messed up situation. He had really thought that Brian was the one. Bitterness welled up inside him. How could he have been so wrong? "I think I…see what I want to see instead of what's really there…like in people. I thought…maybe…since I've got some time now…and… Well, I never did get into martial arts like Pan and Spice did and I know that it's a little late to think about it now but…"

Goku smiled reassuringly. "It's never too late to decide you want to do something. What is it you want to ask me?"

"Ah, well…" Tong bit his cheek. "Do you think Piccolo would teach me how to meditate?"

Goku blinked. That wasn't quite what he expected. "Well, I don't see why not. He would definitely be the best one to ask. I can only do it so long before I get bored and fall asleep but he does it all the time."

"Yeah, that's what I sorta thought." Tong smiled.

"I think he'd do it. He trained Gohan and he even helped with Goten and Trunks. I don't think he's doing anything else. You want me to ask him? We can go to the Lookout right now if you want."

Tong hesitated nervously. "Um…yeah. Why not?"

"What?" Piccolo stared down at the two Sons, unsure what to think of their entreaty.

"Sure, Piccolo. It'll give you something to do. It sure is boring up here. I don't know how you can sit around all day."

"I do *not* just *sit around* all day!"

Goku scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Then what do you do?"

"I meditate."

"Well then why don't you meditate with Tong? He can keep you company."

Piccolo stared as if Goku had gone insane. "I don't need company. That defeats the whole purpose of concentration and meditation!" 

Tong was standing, embarrassed, in the background. "That's alright, grampa. If Piccolo's busy and doesn't want to then that's fine." He said meekly.

Piccolo turned to study the boy sternly. "Why do you want to learn to meditate?"

Tong blushed and stared at the ground. "Cause… Cause… Cause I'm tired of making stupid choices. I've done a lot of stupid things because I never stop to think about what I was doing. I don't want to do that anymore."

The tall Namek observed him flatly for long seconds. Tong was about to give up when the green giant finally spoke. "It's not as easy to change as you think. Are you prepared to take these lessons seriously? If not then you can forget about them right now."

Tong nodded adamantly. "Yes, sir."

"You better."

Goku and his happy grandson left the Lookout and headed back to the little cottage. "So, grampa… How is it living with Vegeta? If you don't mind me asking. I mean… I'm not butting in it's just that… You know, I'm curious."

"It's nice. It's been a while since I've had anybody around. It was pretty lonely before. Vegeta and I have known each other for a long time but… There's lots of things we still don't know about each other." He laughed. "It's definitely been different lately."

"Yeah, I bet." Tong turned introspective. Almost bitter. "I know what it's like to be lonely. It really sucks!"

Goku glanced speculatively over at the young man and slowed in his flight. "You're young, Tong. You have lots of time and lots of things to experience. You'll find someone in time. Don't be in too much of a hurry. Take it from me. I married before I even knew what it meant. I grew to love ChiChi, I'm not saying that I regret it, but it was definitely a shock when I figured it out."

Tong fidgeted self-consciously. "I know. It's just…it's what I always wanted. I just want someone. I just feel like…I'll be complete when I can find him. I just want someone to be with me." He sighed helplessly. "Sometimes I wish I was like my sisters. They are just fine without anyone. Pan doesn't need anybody and I don't think Spice could care less."

Goku chuckled and flipped onto his side with his hands behind his head so that he faced Tong. "Now *that's* not true."

Tong frowned incredulously. "What do you mean? Of course it is. They are just fine. Pan has the dojo and Spice doesn't give a damn about dating or boyfriends…or much of anything else either. I think she likes to be alone."

Goku just smiled knowingly and shook his head. "Everyone wants someone to share their life with but you can't let that control your happiness. Your life is your own. Enjoy it while you have it, Tong. You don't want to look back someday and kick yourself because you didn't."

Tong still looked bitter. "Yeah. I don't. That's why I want to find that person. I'll have everything I want." A small, wistful smile tugged at the young man's lips. Goku frowned slightly but didn't say anything else. He had a feeling the boy hadn't heard a word he had said.

They got back to find Vegeta impatiently watching the girls toss a large ki ball back and forth. "About time you got back. Now you can take these brats back to wherever you got them."

The young man shook his head. "Sorry. I was only supposed to bring them." He glanced at his watch. "I've got a study group to get to." He hugged Goku. "Thanks, grampa. Sorry, Vegeta. Bye, girls." He flashed Vegeta a grin and took off. The prince scowled.

Goku caught and extinguished the ki ball, sweeping up little Fleaa in a bear hug. "How's my little angel? It's almost dinnertime. How about we get you home?" 

The little girl beamed happily at her grandpa. "Naga's staying at my house tonight. Daddy said you and uncle V could come have dinner with us if you want to?"

Goku laughed. "Uncle V?"

"That's what Flick calls uncle Vegeta. And he calls him Vegyhead too but I don't think that sounds very nice. He says uncle V looks like an artichoke." She made a sour face showing her dislike of the vegetable.

Goku laughed again then abruptly sobered when he caught sight of the prince's flushed, angry face. "Uh… Hey! Dinner sounds great! What do you say, Vegeta? Let's get some dinner."

Naga climbed into her grandfather's arms and the four of them flew off to visit Goten.

Two figures suddenly appeared in the living room of the dark cottage. "That boy annoys me to no end!" Vegeta grumbled over that child of Goten's. "Little bastard." He stripped off his now stained and wet shirt, a supposed *accident* on the boy's part.

Goku fumbled for the light switch. "He's just being a boy. You shouldn't let him get to you. Now that the girls can control their ki he's going to be in for it."

Vegeta caught his hand before he could turn the light on. "Kakarott." He pressed against him and slid his hands over Goku's muscular chest. The change in his mood seemed instantaneous and took Goku by surprise. "I want to go outside."

The taller man shivered at the prince's tone and his stomach fluttered. "You do?"

The prince bit at his jaw. "Hn. Yes. The moon is rising. Can't you feel it?"

Goku shivered again. "*Now* I can. But what if I…can't control it and change?" 

"Then I'll just have to teach you to control it. Won't I? There is a…custom…I wish to share with you. It is done under a full moon. On Vegetasai full moons were not so frequent…but I have no qualms with that." Vegeta smirked and opened the door, leading him outside. The prince was right. Goku felt the full moon's effects immediately as it edged up over the horizon. His blood warmed and the fur of his tail puffed out as if charged. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Vegeta studied his mate as the effects of the satellite began to muddle the other's thinking. "We can go into the forest under the trees if you like."

Goku nuzzled close, breathing in the clean smell of his prince's hair. "Mmmmm…yeah…that sounds good." Vegeta took his hand and led him on with a coy smirk. After guiding him under the concealing foliage for a number of minutes the prince stopped and pressed Goku securely up against the rough bark of a large tree. The taller man's tail looped securely around Vegeta's trim waist. He pulled the ouji up against him and reversed their positions, pressing the shorter man against the tree. 

Vegeta laughed and caught Goku's lower lip between sharp teeth, sucking hard before letting go. "I think not." He tapped the large Saiyan's muscular chest with two fingers teasingly. "Catch me if you can…unless I catch you first…" The prince smirked and suddenly fazed away leaving Goku frowning in confusion. 

The frown turned into an excited grin. "Sure, Oujisama." He murmured and began to stalk through the forest.

Spice nodded and jerked upright again only to stare dazedly down the alley as the new pins were set in place. 'It's just your imagination! Stop that!' She could have sworn that she had seen something come at her out of the corner of her eye. After a moment she realized the machine was stuck and hadn't moved for a long time. Sighing she took a gulp of the coke in her hand and grimaced, reaching over and pressing the reset button a few times. She had beaten her record now, she was sure. The problem was that she really didn't care. The exhausted girl just wanted to sleep. Her eyes wandered over her fingers as she attempted to recall how long it had been. '…3…4…6…aw forget it!' Instead, she tried to count how many times she had slept in all those days. 'It's been at least two days…I slept for an hour today…and maybe another hour or so two days ago…' Before that she had been drinking herself into a perpetual stupor and couldn't recall anything clearly…even then she couldn't sleep until she passed out. It was all jumbled. 

'It's been more than five days at least. I'm starting to hallucinate.' She glared strait ahead and then finally turned to her left where she kept imagining someone was standing. Of course there was no one there. If she didn't sleep soon she felt like she would go on a rampage but sleep didn't seem likely at the moment. Once again she was wired.

She'd managed to get the last open lane, which just happened to be the end lane. The neighboring bowlers were a family with three overactive kids. No drinkers thankfully. She was trying to keep her mind off drinking.

Over the entire restless night she had successfully moved her stuff to the C.C. and then spent part of the day idly going stir crazy at the mansion since Vegeta never showed up. She managed to doze off for an hour but that was it. Trunks had looked in on her while she was laid out on the couch but didn't bother her, thinking she was asleep. At least she hadn't had any dreams. 

She had another problem now. The last of her money was going into this evening. In just an hour or so she would be flat broke but she had to do *something*! She was also starting to feel strange and having trouble concentrating again. She was jittery and her tail kept tensing and loosening around her waist. 

'Ugh!' It was taking all her self-control just to sit still.

Finally the machine started working again and she picked up her ball. A number of clattering clunks announced yet another strike. Stepping down with a tired smirk she noticed a guy standing a respectful distance away. 'Damn it! Concentrate!' She rebuked herself, thinking he was another hallucination until he waved and smiled at her. 

"Hello."

She blinked and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Hi."

He ducked his head politely. She could tell he wasn't from around here. He held himself differently. The accent was pretty obvious too. "I was just wondering if I could share your lane. All the others are full."

When she hesitated to reply, the family next to her cheerfully consented that "the more the merrier". Spice took another swallow of her coke before conceding that what he said was true and not some cheep come-on line, at least not completely. It seemed to be a bowling-league night and the place was crowded. She shrugged. "Eh, grab a ball. I got plenty of room." She yawned and plopped down before the monitor to program another player into the game. 

The guy stepped up and looked down over her shoulder. She faltered when she turned to look up at him. "Name…wow, you're huge!"

He glanced over himself and laughed. "You really speak your mind, don't you?"

She smirked, recovering from how this guy seemed to tower over her. "I try." 

He leaned down and observed that there was just a simple S where Spice's name should be. "T." 

"T?" She repeated, waiting for him to expound but he just nodded. "Okay." She punched on the keypad and up popped S and Mr. T for the player names. "Have at it." She yawned again.

Only when he went up to bowl did she actually examine his features. He was *very* tall. Taller than her brother and Tong was *tall* by her standards. Of course, *she* was the shortest one in her family, taking after her mom. Spice frowned and pushed away that thought. His white hair reflected the artificial lighting brightly. 'Nice shoulders.' Abruptly Spice cut off that trail of thought as well. 'Bad form though.' Sure enough he only knocked down three pins on the right side. She got up to take her turn and bowled another strike. 

"Wow, you're good."

"Nah."

"You must practice a lot."

"Nah."

"You're just a wellspring of conversation, aren't you?"

"Yup."

He laughed a rich deep tenor as he stood to take his turn and bowled just as badly as the first time. Normally Spice would have enjoyed her superiority over the other's lowly skills but for some reason she was feeling abnormally relaxed and sympathetic. "Hold up. You're gripping it wrong. Here. You've got natural rhythm, I can tell. Use it." She proceeded to teach him the proper technique. He learned quickly and began to do much better under her supervision. "You've never bowled before, have you?"

"No. I only have tried it after coming here. I'm new to this region."

"I can tell."

He stood to take his turn again. "May I ask what your name is, Miss? Or maybe I should guess."

"I suppose you could." She made no more attempt to answer him so he proceeded to guess.

"Hmmm… It begins with an S, no? Aaan… Let me see…Sara…Selia…Sasha…Sagria…"

Spice eyed him. "Sagria? What is that accent? Russian…Austrian?"

"It is similar." He flashed her a handsome smile. "Where I'm from Sagria means *wild grace*."

Spice smirked, not impressed. "Nothing so exotic. The name's Spice."

"Miss Spice." He ducked his head respectfully. "My name is Taigar. I am honored to meet you."

"Sure you are. …An it's just Spice."

At the end of the game Spice was actually disappointed. She'd had fun but her playtime was all used up. "Well. The lane's all yours. I should be getting home anyway, It's late." She was gratified to see how dismayed Taigar was at her leaving.

"It is not that late. Stay a while longer. I've enjoyed our game." He pleaded.

She actually smiled at him. Boy, she *was* in a strange mood. "Sorry. I'm broke. I've got to *try* to get some sleep even if I can't."

"Do you have…how do you say…insomnia?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Spice snorted sardonically. "Just a bit." He sat down beside her and smiled charmingly. 'Aw jeez!' Her insides turned all warm and tingly just from his smile alone. 

"Then stay. Have fun. I'll pay. I owe you that much for letting me share your lane without repayment. You can help me improve the form you taught me. Da?"

She blushed and looked away, not understanding why. She was suddenly having disturbing thoughts about the handsome man begging for her company. "Oh what the hell? Better than tossing and turning all alon…*night*!" What had gotten into her?! She blushed again.

He grinned in triumph. "Good. I'll be right back. Would you like something to drink? A beer maybe?"

"Yes." As soon as the word came out of her mouth she ground her teeth in self–rebuke. "No. No, no, no. Um… A coke. Yes. A coke would be much better." He left. Oh! She ached for a beer! But she didn't need it. She didn't need it, damn it! But she wanted one so bad. Soon the foreigner returned with two drinks and began a new game. Spice continued to feel more and more strange. At one point she eyed the soda suspiciously but was sure it was fine. If there *were* something tainting it she should have been able to taste it. Finally she just gave in and decided to take advantage of this strangely good mood and stopped caring.

Whatever was wrong with her…she could certainly get used to it. They were going on their fourth game and she felt relaxed and loose and comfortably warm as if she'd had a nice long binge without drinking any alcohol at all. She was absolutely giddy. It was great. She turned and jumped with a surprised "Ack!" 'Damn, these hallucinations are getting old!' Spice blinked but it was still there. Frowning, she reached out and jabbed it in the chest.

Gohan backed up a step and rubbed his bruised collarbone. "Spice? Where have you been? I've been worried about you. It's been a week."

The dazed girl gasped and backed away when she realized she wasn't imagining the man in front of her. Reflexively she shook out her hand as if she'd touched something foul. 'When did I stop concealing my ki? Damn it.' She didn't know. An unconscious growl rose up from deep in her chest. 

Gohan took another step back from his feral progeny, shocked by her reaction to him. For a moment she seemed not to even recognize him and now she acted as if he were going to attack her. What was wrong with her? "Spice? It's me. Please, Spice, come home. We can work everything out. I promise. Just come home."

She continued to back away until she bumped into something solid. "Spice? Is this person bothering you?" Taigar faced the demi-Saiyan and spoke evenly. "The lady obviously does not want your company. You should leave. Now."

Gohan hesitated and looked up at the strange man who stepped protectively in front of his little girl. He did not miss the possessive glint in the man's eyes. "And just who are *you*?" He demanded as any overprotective parent would.

Taigar drew up to his full height. "What business is that of yours? You are upsetting my friend. Go away." 

Spice regained her wits again and patted the tall man on his arm before hopping over the ball-return. "Don't worry about it, bud. I'm leavin anyway." Before either of them could respond she fled. Taigar snorted haughtily and followed her, brushing passed Gohan and knocking him back a few steps. 

The demi-Saiyan groaned and sank into a seat helplessly. "That didn't go very well at all." The realized that her chi was unsuppressed he had flown here as fast as he could. He had finally found her and she was gone again. She didn't even take the effort to yell at him. She just poked him and growled. He didn't understand it. Now that he had seen her he was more worried than ever. His little girl was so pale and thin. How was he going to get passed this wall between them?

A little more in-depth look into Tong's personality. Still working on expanding him, he's not totally mapped out yet. He is very school oriented. Seems to take after daddy a bit in that respect, doesn't he? But does he seem a little needy? Needy or not, he has his life more in order than Spice, that's for sure. 

It's a full moon again. Time to have some fun. Taigar has made two appearances. He has popped up next to Tong *and* Spice now. I wonder what his agenda is. That's right, I haven't decided yet. *smirk*

He found her! And she blew him off. Poor guy.


	32. Diana Eros Eris

~The Fool Doth Think Himself Wise~

*shares a conspiratorial smile with diane* 

Thanks, usa-chan. You have no idea how much I love hearing this. I've had a few people tell me that I've converted them to yaoi or original characters and it makes me feel great. My ego blows up so much. I like to write and I love it when it reaches anyone strongly. I've been trying so hard to keep the kids in check. They were supposed to only be helpers to the storyline but they have really taken on a life of their own. Thanks again for your comments. I will try to continue to please. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was so stuck with writer's block. I owe this chapter to Goku Mum and especially to Dark Serapha. They helped me out so much and are the only reasons I was able to get it out now rather than taking even longer. And thanks to Fate. Fuck you too. ^_^ *pulls out a crowbar and attempts to pry crazed fan from her body* If you damage me I won't be able to write! *quickly flings out new chapter in a distraction attempt and bolts away*

*shouts from a distance* I'm working on the next chapter. I will try to make sure it is out sooner than this one was.

For those of you who are into Greek mythology, my chapter title will make much more sense. The rest of you can go look it up.

~But The Wise Man Knows Himself To Be A Fool~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He didn't understand it. Now that he had seen her he was more worried than ever. His little girl was so pale and thin. How was he going to get passed this wall between them?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Diana Eros Eris*

Leaves rustled, grass waved, shadows dappled over every surface under the blazing moon. Wind kissed teasingly across hot damp skin with loving tenderness. The summer scent of dew laden mist washed over every other smell. Every smell but one. That perfume laid heavy and sweet in Goku's mind. He could taste it. It was so close. Having long since stripped off his binding, snagging clothing, he crouched in the lighted darkness and reveled in the nature surrounding him. Like a predator he crept soundlessly, effortlessly scaling a tree to better hunt his prey. Free and wild as he had not been since he was a child, Goku felt alive. 

There! 

He leapt from his perch and snatched at…nothing. A growl of disappointment shot from his throat before he could stop it. A mistake. 

He was pounced from behind and pinned into the soft leafy turf. Hot flesh pressed against his back and he mewled helplessly as arms locked under his shoulders and behind his neck, immobilizing him. A fierce growl was carried on fiery breath down the back of his throat and sent chills through him. "I've caught you." The harsh voice panted into his ear. "Yield." 

Goku snarled and tried to buck his attacker off but sharp teeth clamped onto his flesh and the grip on his shoulders tightened painfully. The body on top ground against him and growled in possession. The vulnerable Saiyan wiggled in a continued attempt to free himself but when sharp canines began to pierce his skin he whimpered and went still. 

Vegeta relinquished his hold slightly and licked the wound in repentance, the tang of blood making him ache and causing his own blood to boil. His tail slid sensuously down to reward his prey's submission, gaining a groan of pleasure. The victor slowly loosed his hold and lifted his mate to kneel before him. Goku cried out as Vegeta quickly pressed slick fingers into him and stroked him from the inside. A moment later the prince took hold of his hips and sheathed inside the tight heat of his mate with a drawn out groan. Goku pressed his cheek to the cool grass, his mate stroking him from within and without. Vegeta angled and thrust roughly making the kneeling man tense and cry out again.  

Shouts and howls filled the countryside under the bright moon, carried on the summer breeze, tapering off into the peaceful night only to start up again after a short respite. Slick bodies met and wrestled and broke away again and again. The cycle, repeating as inexorably as the seasons, continued far into the night. Limbs tangled and thrashed as the two partners partook in each other mindlessly, driven by the cold blue orb high above that seemed to radiate an intangible heat.

She stepped out into the warm night air and took a deep, calming breath, looking up to see…

'Shit!!!'

She felt the effects of the moon instantly. She had looked right at it! Clamping a hand over her eyes she turned away in panic. 'Oh Kami!!' She could feel the energy roaring through her veins. 'No! NO! Not here! Not here!!' 

Hands felt electrically charged on her shoulders. Someone was asking if she was okay. She concentrated on the feel of those hands, not questioning whom they belonged to. Blocking everything else away she knew only those hands.

'Focus! Focus!! Damn it!! Shit!!'

It almost carried her away but the feeling slowly passed and her grip on herself strengthened again. She opened her eyes to see Taigar looking at her strangely. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Normally she would have been grievously embarrassed to be caught showing such weakness but she just couldn't manage it. She couldn't even imagine the hell her life would be if she turned Oozaru in the middle of town with her dad just yards away. All she could think about was the man holding onto her. Only then did she realize she was pressed against the wall with the tall man gently supporting her. "Uh…I…uh…" Some very vivid and naughty thoughts were suddenly spiraling through her head and she couldn't shake them away.

Taigar bent close, very close. He smelled familiar, safe somehow …but she couldn't place the scent. Her brain was too muddled. 

Then she was kissing him.

'AAH! Hold on a sec! No no no no no! Bad idea! You don't know him!'

'But I like him.'

'You like him too much!'

'Duly noted, now fuck off. I don't have to know him.'

'Where the fuck did that come from? No!' The fact that a thought like that could inhabit her mind shocked her. Shakily she broke away and slipped from between him and the wall. "Uh, heh, sorry!" She should have been panicked by now but she wasn't. Far from it. 'Vegy said… he said… Moonlight! I have to find Vegy. He'll tell me what the hell is wrong with me.' She searched for the Saiyan and…found him. 'Oh shit! …Oh SHIT!!' It all clicked into place. Tingling fear flooded deep in her chest. She felt cornered. 'Why the hell didn't he mention anything like this?!'

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I…need to go." She shivered at the feel of his hands on her again and pulled away. "I've got to go."

"Where's your car?"

"Don't worry about it."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm worried. Let me take you home. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

'Yeah! Neither do I!!' She groaned inwardly but leaned into his comforting embrace and let him lead her to his motorcycle. 'Kami!' She really liked him. 'mmmm…at least he's nice…he smells soooo good.'

He mounted the huge bike and patted the pad in front of him for her to sit. 'hmph, mount!' She giggled at the play on words and took a deep breath, still striving for control.

"Where to?" He smiled broadly and took her hand, pearly white teeth shining in the bright moonlight.

'Ah jeez!' "Capsule Corp. That way." She climbed onto the bike and squeaked when pulled her flush against him, gunning the engine. 'Ah man…' Electricity spread through her entire body from where he had one arm wrapped around her waist, squeezing her tail between them. She did her best not to move but was positive he could feel her trembling. To her relief he was a perfect gentleman all the way to the C.C.

"You live *here*?" He asked, parking the large machine and looking, impressed, at the mansion. She cold barely think straight. All she could feel was his warmth surrounding her after riding though the cold night wind. 

"At the moment." His hand slid to her waist again and she groaned from the light pressure on her tail. It was another moment before she became aware that she was kissing him again… 'ARG!' …She was wrapped around him! Pulling away she saw that he was looking at her with a strangely curious expression. She struggled for something to say but nothing came to mind. She didn't want to *say* anything.

"Spice? What is that? Is that a tail?" He glanced downward.

'Oh crap!' It had managed to wrap around his wrist. Finally her self-preservation kicked in and she fumbled, trying to tear herself away. "I gotta go."

Taigar's face fell and he reached for her. "Wait! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and fended off his hands. "No. No, no. In fact I really…*really* want to stay…but I have to go!" She was already halfway to the front door.

Taigar called after her, hope was clear in his voice. "Can I come see you again?"

Spice did her best to ignore him, afraid she would change her mind. "It's a free country." She called back as she wrenched the door open and closed it securely behind her. The panting girl leaned against the solid door in relief and thanked anyone who cared to hear that someone had left the door unlocked for her even this late.

"Tsk. Yeah. I thought about locking it since you were obviously having such a good time with your boyfriend out there but you came in before I had the chance."

Her head snapped up and eyes narrowed. An almost audible growl rattled her throat but then was gone. Calmly she walked right up and looked the other male in the eyes. "Awww, does that bother you?" She purred teasingly. "That I kissed him and not you?" She stood so close that they almost touched and the boy was put off balance because of it. Something caught her eye and she snatched it, holding it up for examination. "Why, Nigel, giving the boys a little fresh air?" She gave a cheeky smirk and held up the empty porno sleeve. "Tsk tsk tsk. Now what would daddy say?"

Spice absolutely tingled all over at how horribly uncomfortable the teen was. She smiled and looked him up and down. "You're bluuuuushiiiiiiing." She taunted quietly and slid a finger down his reddened cheek, staying there, just breathing on him. He was trying to figure out what to do when she whispered to him. "I've considered your…*offer*"

He froze. "You… You have?"

"Mmmm hmmm…" She slid her left hand into his short spikes and took a deep breath of his heavily aroused scent. "You really like that idea, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." He answered quickly and reached for her but she caught his hands and held them away. 

"But…" She regarded him with half lidded, sultry eyes. "You weren't very gentlemanly before. You were downright rude. I didn't like that at all. Made me very unhappy. A real turn off."

"Uh." Nigel thought for a second and then nodded hastily. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have…"

Suddenly Spice was pressed fully against him and he tensed. She whispered in his ear again. "You… thought I wouldn't know any better. That maybe I wouldn't even remember. Didn't you?"

The boy was having a hard time thinking but so was she. The bulge that pressed against her was a very potent distraction.

"…Yeah…"

"You know my dad would have killed you…"

Nigel froze again as her words hit home. "I… It was stupid." He admitted. "Sorry." Then he caught her lips in an enthusiastic kiss. "I like you much better this way."

She shuddered and pulled back again, taking another deep inhale of his strong musk. "Well…that's good, Nigel. Apology accepted. My answer is…" She eyed him speculatively through the lusty haze. "…still no."

Then she punched him in the head and he went down like a ton of bricks.

Giggling, she knelt down next to the still conscious but dazed youth. "Now we're even. Be grateful. If I were in my right mind you would be a pile of goo right now. Then again… If you hadn't pissed me off so bad last time you might have gotten lucky this time. Kami-knows this has been one hell of a night and I am definitely *not* myself." She leaned close again. "You are soooo not a threat to me. Goodnight, *sweet prince*." She mocked and then quickly retreated upstairs to her room to hopefully sleep, at least until the moon went down. This whole situation had been very hard on her senses and self control but in the end it had been extremely satisfying.

Vegeta woke slowly, breathing in the crisp cool air. Above through the trees the sky was overcast and gray. The forest was dark. He couldn't tell what time it was. Rolling over, his eyes came to rest on a bloody, ravaged figure and he froze, staring.

A long time went by before he heaved to his knees and moved closer to the bloody heap.

'No…'

The grass was stiff and black with dry blood, sharp blades splattered with sickening brown.

"Ka…K…Kakarott…"

Numbness spread through his insides like liquid nitrogen leaving him feeling frozen and brittle in its wake. He touched the curled figure's shoulder. Huddled on its side in a fetal position, it was cold and immobile, rigor mortis had long since set in.

"Oh Kami…no…"

A shuddering sob broke from his throat before he could stop it.

"No…"

"I'm impressed, little monkey. I didn't even have to lift a finger. You did it all yourself." Frieza lounged against a tree at the outskirts of the small clearing, watching with that coy little smile. "It was a feat worthy of me. I taught you well."

Breath caught in Vegeta's throat as a hazy memory fluttered to the surface of his mind. 

~Blood and adrenaline pounding through his veins. Hot skin pressed against his, struggling. Energy skyrocketing and clashing. Snarls. Growls. Flesh rending. …Screams… Oh Kami. …Kakarott's screams…~

'Oh Kami! I … I lost control! The… The moon!' He started to shake. 'I lost control! I lost control!' He stared at the broken body of his mate.

"Tsk tsk. Now, now, don't pout, little monkey. You had fun while it lasted and that's what counts. Just remember how sweet his blood tasted and how his scream was like music in the dark…and how you will never experience anything like him again because he was the last. There are no more. None but you." Suddenly Frieza was crouched by his side, speaking lustily into his ear. "And you are mine."

Vegeta hissed and jerked away.

"Come now, Geta. Is that any way to treat your sovereign master? Your lord? You miss our little sessions, don't you? You miss my caresses."

The ouji snarled like a cornered animal. "Get away from me! Don't touch me! I will destroy you where you stand!!" Thus said, Vegeta powered up. 

Just as he was about to ascend into super Saiyajin, his energy sputtered and fizzled out. He gasped and tried to call his ki once more but it wouldn't come.

"Foolish little princeling. You were never a match for me. You killed the only being that could save you from me and you did it just the way I taught you. You enjoyed every second of it." The ice-jin caught his arms and pinned him easily to the ground. 

Vegeta shook his head in adamant denial but the memory of those screams made him shiver. Oh Kami! He had! He had enjoyed it! He turned to stare at Kakarott again, his eyes locking onto the still form. He blocked out everything else but that still figure.

"Come now, Geta, it's been far too long, scream for me."

The prince ignored him, keeping his sights locked on Kakarott. He heard Frieza snarl from being ignored and then there was pain as black talons sank into his flesh and began to spill his blood.

Strange sounds broke the morning's calm stillness slowly pulling him from his peaceful slumber. The drowsy man blinked and glanced over at Vegeta sleepily. The noises were coming from the sleeping prince. Goku stretched and roused himself. 

'Another nightmare.'

He was learning that Vegeta experienced a lot of those and, though the prince would never tell him what they were about, he had his suspicions. Tensing stiff muscles he started to crawl to the unconscious man. He just reached him when the prince suddenly began to thrash and convulse causing Goku to draw up short. 

"Vegeta?" Suddenly the prince gave up a throat wrenching scream. "Vegeta! Vegeta, wake up!" He tried to hold him down but the prince gasped and struggled under his grip. "Vegeta! Stop! You need to wake up! Come on! Wake up!" Another scream broke from the ouji's throat, cutting off abruptly when his eyes snapped open.

Vegeta shuttered and panted as if he had been running for days. He found Goku's wide eyed face staring down at him. "K… Kakarott?" He choked out. 

"Its ok, Vegeta. It was just a nightmare. Everything's alright." Goku was shocked. Was that…relief in Vegeta's eyes? Were those…tears? Concern and compassion overwhelmed the big man and he reached out to draw his love into his embrace but Vegeta scrambled away from him. 

The prince tried to stand but groaned in pain and collapsed a few feet away. 'It was just a dream! It was just a dream!! Why does it hurt so much?!' Goku was beside him again reaching for him. "No! Don't touch me!"

"Vegeta, what's wrong?"

The prince just lay there and shivered, trying to catch his breath. His eyes searched the glade. Everything was calm. Everything was as it should… His sensitive nose caught a sharp tang in the air. The clearing reeked of the activities they had indulged in during the night. Sweat…sex……blood…oh Kami! The scent of blood was strong just like that first morning after Kakarott had pressed him… He could see Kakarott out of the corner of his eye. Red stood out distinctly on the other's pale skin. He glanced down at himself. Kakarott's was not the only blood shed this time. A grimace twisted his lip and he shuddered. 

Goku hovered close by and slowly moved to his side again. This was the worst nightmare Vegeta had had so far. Most of the time the prince would just open his eyes and act like nothing happened. Goku felt him flinch as he spooned against him and wrapped his arms around the disturbed prince. Placing butterfly kisses along an exposed throat and shoulder, her began to purr contentedly, hoping to calm his mate. Slowly the tension began to seep away and Vegeta relaxed, blocking out all his dark thoughts. 'Oh Kami… It was so vivid…so real…'

Kakarott moved so calmly against him. So warm…so alive… Not cold and dead. How did he ever get himself into this? The prince hurt all over, muscles clenched and sore from the night's strenuous activities…from Kakarott…from the nightmare.

The other caressed him lovingly and the purring grew deeper, richer. A hot breath tickled his ear followed by a hot tongue and light teeth. Hands explored him. A hardness pressed against his back that he couldn't ignore while those hands roamed. The prince's breath again began to come in gasps.

Goku shifted behind him and then his saliva slicked hardness pressed into him. Arms hugged the prince's waist again causing him to wheeze slightly as stiff muscles were compressed. Their heavy breathing filled the clearing as Goku moved easily inside him. The prince stiffened as pleasure flared through him then Goku rolled them until they both faced the sky and held his love's hips firmly with large hands.

Vegeta's abdominal muscles burned as his back arched sharply over Goku's stomach. He groaned and clutched at the waist below him while his back cracked from the odd angle.

The pain of over-stretched tense muscles mixed with Goku's deep thrusts and raised the prince to heights mere pleasure could not reach. He groaned aloud as Goku's movements and grip grew more demanding and less careful. 

Then they were back on their sides again and the larger man reaffirmed his grip, holding the prince tight against him as he pounded into him. Vegeta shifted but the grip tightened making his ribs creak and causing unnoticed bruises to flair to life. The prince gasped and bucked, griping the arms around him. 'Ah! …yes…' Goku had fully given in to his instincts. He wasn't about to let go, he probably didn't even realize how tight his grip was. Vegeta arched, forcing distance between them, testing, egging on the response he knew Kakarott would give. The large Saiyajin growled possessively and crushed the prince to himself, snapping his teeth onto the prince's bare neck to keep him still. Vegeta moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back, Goku still pounding deeply, brushing that spot. He couldn't think anymore, he could barely breathe. The dream came back to him, it was so real. A firm, fluffy tail slithered between his thighs, stroking him and nearly sending him over the edge. He gasped for air and, in the movement, suddenly one of his ribs cracked drawing out a cry, pain suffusing his body, and the dam broke. Ecstasy flooded him and Goku's grip tightened even more as he came violently.

Spurred on by the prince's yell, Goku changed their position again so that Vegeta was held securely underneath and slammed into him. Quickly the larger Saiyan bellowed his own release and calmed, collapsing on top of his mate.

Vegeta breathed heavily under the impressive weight that was Kakarott, effectively pinned with the other still sheathed inside him. He ached and every intake of air came with a stab of pain. It sent shivers down his spine and tremors all through his body. Kami! He was still aroused. He twitched with it.

After a few minutes he nudged his spent mate off and sat back on his haunches forcing air deep into his lungs despite the stabbing in his ribs. Goku mumbled sleepily and hugged his waist with contentment. Vegeta ran his fingers through the random spikes that rested on his thigh, letting his eyes wander over the other's sweat slicked body. The tired man's eyes opened and he saw Vegeta watching him intently. 

"Hmmm?"

The prince just grunted in reply.

Goku sat up and enfolded him in his arms. "Will you tell me what you dreamed about?"

The ouji kissed him passionately instead of answering the question. The larger man moaned but pulled away. "If you tell me about it maybe it won't be so bad. You have bad dreams a lot, don't you?"

Again he was ignored and the prince distracted him with a warm tongue and nimble fingers. Goku melted for a moment but then backed away once more only to find himself cornered between his mate and a large tree. "Vegeta, I think you should talk about it. I hate seeing you so upset. I want to help."

The prince's eyes were almost predatory. "Shut up, Kakarott." He pushed Goku against the tree and pressed fully against him. Vegeta lapped hungrily at his lips and reached down to stroke him firmly back to life. His own essence spread on his lower abs helped him slide easily as he ground against the bigger man.

"Ve…Vegeta…" Goku had a nagging feeling that the prince was just trying to distract him. It was working pretty well. "Wha… What did you dream about…?"

Without warning the prince sheathed within him and began to roughly thrust at just the right angle. He already had Goku gasping by the time he answered. "You." He thrust sharply between each word. "Don't." Thrust. "Really." Thrust. "Want." Thrust. "To." Thrust. "Know."

"Yes I …aaaah…" Goku could barely control himself as the prince's slick, slippery body slid against and inside him. The pace increased.

"You don't." Vegeta grated and suddenly rammed into him forcefully, making Goku cry out and buck. "You are loud, Kakarott." The smirk in his voice was obvious. "But I like to hear you scream… I like it too much… You scream beautifully." Again he slammed home hard and again Goku cried out, only partially aware of what Vegeta said.

The prince bit onto the gasping man's lip and they rocked together. Vegeta increased in force and speed and Goku's voice launched higher and all too soon he did scream, their bodies sliding even easier as he spasmed.

Then Vegeta was whispering in his ear again as he came down from the heights. "I made you scream. Such sweet screams… I loved every second of them… You have no idea how much it all affects me…" A deep guttural growl rose in his throat and grew almost into an animalistic howl as he sated himself in his mate. 

Gasping he stared into Goku's eyes. "I killed you for them…and then Frieza came and did the same to me."

Goku stared, shocked, and Vegeta kissed him again with still unused passion before pulling away and getting to his feet. "I'm leaving."

Was it as good for you as it was for me? *sigh* I bet it was. *cheeky grin* How'd ya like that? This is probably the longest lemon I have written. The whole chapter was just filled with lemony goodness…and a bit of sadomasochism…but it's all good. When Vegeta remembers "that first morning" he is referring to chapter 8 and the beginning of chapter 9. Remember when he washes the blood from Goku's skin and then wakes him in a rather *friendly* manner? There are a few references to past chapters here. Can you see them? Like chapter 1, different dream sequences, chapter 20, 27, etc… Eh, I'll leave you to it. 

You know what? I realized something depressing. I would have had 303 reviews now if ff.net didn't screw with me. *pout*


	33. Bitterness and Divulgence

~Is Throwing Away Her Education To Pursue Yaoi~

Yes, I know that Diana isn't Greek…but I like her better, she sounds like diane. *grin* What the heck to you do for a living woman??! Are you a psychology major or something?! You bring me to my knees and then send me to float on kinto-un to heaven every time you review. I swear! If I weren't so *not* into girls I would go yuri just for you!! You are the most awesome thing since Shadows of the Past and Chains of Affection!! *gives huge-glistening-love-struck-Kaky-has-just-realized-his-feelings-for-Vegy-look™ to diane* (stolen from Serapha but what's she gonna do?) And, no, I didn't know you were an author too but I searched through all the Artemis's until I found you. You will write more won't you? I'm sure you write beautifully!!

*looks over at Goku Mum* Uh…therapy? *laughs insanely for fifteen minutes* Uh, yeah! Therapy. hehehe Sorry. Just my little inner hentai coming out. *grins*

You know, Nathaly, that *is* a very bad habit. STOP THAT!! You will read my story properly!! None of this reading the last line first business!! No more!! You ruin the whole thing! I'm going to have to leave fake last sentences just to mess you up from now on!

I am soooo overflowing with happy yaoi images. I'm watching the Buu saga right now. I just saw the episode where Goku and Vegeta stand cheek to cheek, foot to foot, and arm to arm to blast Buu's mental image. That made me so happy. I wish I had recorded it. I could just watch that over and over again. I think I will have to sacrifice the money to go out and get the Buu saga on DVD. I would really rather get a boxset but funimation has only put out the child-friendly version as a boxset so far. *sighs happily* I looooooove Vegeto. He's such a smartass and soooo great!! But I really like seeing Vegy and Kaky interact. You never see them talk to each other that much. *floats away remembering all those great scenes with them together*

~I Enjoy It So Much More Than Studying~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gasping he stared into Goku's eyes. "I killed you for them…and then Frieza came and did the same to me."

Goku stared, shocked, and Vegeta kissed him again with still unused passion before pulling away and getting to his feet. "I'm leaving."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Bitterness and Divulgence*

Amazingly, Spice was actually unconscious when her bed suddenly rattled and shook. Whimpering mournfully, she whined at the disturbance. "I was *asleep*! Go away!"

"And now you're awake so get up." Came the overly cheerful reply and she was bounced again.

The girl seethed and then sobbed helplessly. "What do you waaaaaaaaaant?!!"

Tong tugged on her blanket making his sister have to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight pouring in the window. "I want you to go to breakfast with me."

She glared up maliciously and covered her eyes with her arm. "No! Go away!"

"Yes! Come on!" He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her off the bed but she held on tightly. 

She hadn't gotten to sleep until after daybreak and here was her own flesh and blood trying to prolong her torture. It was bad enough that her hormones were out of whack from the moon but now she had to deal with Tong's permanent hormonal imbalances as well. "What are you doing here?" She grouched. "Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?!"

"School is almost out for the summer. They don't need me at the office anymore. I just have my classes for the rest of the summer break. You don't seem all that surprised that I'm here." He tugged harder but she refused to give in. "Don't make me power up!"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out where I might be." She retorted. "And I could squish you like a bug without the slightest bit of effort no matter how high you powered up."

Tong laughed. "Maybe, but that mattress won't stand a chance against me."

The annoyed girl growled and let go causing them both to fall on the ground with twin thumps. "Why won't you leave me alone, you jerk?!" She moaned.

Tong stood up and started rifling through her dresser. "Already moved in, didn't you? That was fast."

"Had to do *something* all night." She growled sarcastically and rolled to see what he was doing. A pair of underwear and a bra smacked her in the face followed closely by some jean shorts and a bright green tank top. "Hey! Get out of my stuff!!"

The tall young man grinned and went back to searching through her underwear drawer. "Why? What could I possibly find in *your* unmentionables that would actually be unmentionable?" He cut off and his eyes grew wide. The grin turned twice as big and he dangled something red and lacy just out of Spice's reach. "And just *who* would my little sis wear *this* for?"

She snarled and snatched the thong out of his hand. The next thing he knew he was flying out the door to slam into the wall across the hall. "Hurry up." He laughed. "I'm hungry!"

"I have to take a shower!" She snapped and slammed the door. He could hear her cussing him out from inside the room and laughed even harder.

Tong peered at his sister over a menu. "You look like crap. You really should ease up on the drinking."

She glared at him and slammed down her own menu irritably. "I haven't had anything in two days."

"Huh? You quite drinking?" Spice ignored him and he feigned shock. "Oh. No wonder you look like crap. Good."

"So glad you approve." She snapped at him with a raised eyebrow. The waitress came and they ordered. 

When she walked away Tong turned his attention to his estranged sibling again. "Hasn't this gone on long enough?"

Spice stared at him with narrow eyes for a moment. "Yes. That's why I ended it. No more pretenses. No more smiles. I was tired of it. I despise him. I wasn't totally sure before but now I know it."

"Why are you doing this?" Tong asked incredulously. "Do you even know what it's doing to him? Do you care?" Tong tried to reason with her but she just stared at him coolly. He could still see their father as he had been that morning when Tong had stopped by. He had been sitting all by himself at the kitchen table and brooding over a cup of coffee.

The stone-faced girl sighed and leaned back in the booth, speaking calmly and emotionlessly. "Tong. You know that Gohan blames himself for you, don't you?" She put an emphasis on the name Gohan, asserting the distance she had placed between him and herself. "He believes he failed somewhere and caused you to stray." She took a sip of her water. "He doesn't do that with me…which is a good thing, I guess. He just blames everyone I've ever known for how I've ended up. Never mattered what I did. I was always *influenced* by someone, pressured, led on, it was never *my* fault. Someone else was always to blame. His *little sweetheart* couldn't possibly do anything like *that*. You know what it's like for no one to see you for what you are. You know how insulting that is, don't you? To never get credit for anything you do. It's one thing when someone is blind but when he just refuses…" She shook her head in frustration.

"Spice. He wants you to come back. He knows he's done some things wrong and he wants to make it up."

"Does he?" She snorted. "I take responsibility for everything I do. I *want* it. He never held me responsible. I stopped looking to him for satisfaction long ago. He always brushed everything off like it would go away as long as he put a good face on it. The more he brushed things off the harder I tried to do them but it never made any difference."

Tong cut her off dubiously. "That's not true. We all got punished when we deserved it."

"By who?" She snapped back. "Mom was the rule maker. She was the tough one. She was gone all the time while I was little. It was just me and Gohan for a long time." She lost herself in thought for a few seconds and then shook it away. "I hold him just as responsible as I hold myself. Grampa has already forgiven him and I'm sure he convinced Vegeta to leave him alone. Not me. I will not associate with someone so…so self-righteous that he thinks he can…that he can *force* the world to cater to his own…" She made an aggravated sound. "He did something that I can't even describe my feelings toward. He *will* know it. He *will* feel it. 'Oops, my bad' is not acceptable!"

The young man shook his head angrily. "Since when is it your place to punish people for their mistakes?"

"Since it needs to be done and no one else will do it. Call it a vendetta if you want. I don't care. It's just him, no one else. If I tried to deal with all the shit floating around here I'd be up to my eyeballs."

Tong stopped and eyed her. "What is that supposed to mean?" When Spice didn't answer he turned hostile. "Tell me what that's supposed to mean. Huh? Well?"

She fidgeted and glared at him as if it was his fault she had let that slip. "He's not the only one who can't see what's happening right in front of his face but at least he doesn't latch onto every slime ball that crosses his path."

Tong was stunned. "I can't believe you just said that." He opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he was able to continue, his voice rising in volume. "How can you say that to me? How dare you! You bitch!"

Spice let her head thump on the booth and rolled her eyes, thoroughly annoyed. Her brother sputtered and stood up to leave only to come back a second later. She knew he wouldn't walk away, he was incapable of walking away. He would always come back to yell, he would always try to explain himself. He could never leave anything hanging. "What right do you have to tell me what I've done wrong?! What do you know about dealing with relationships?! How many boyfriends have you had?! You have no place judging me! Maybe if you had at least *some* experience I wouldn't mind your opinion but you're an innocent who has no idea what you're talking about!" He sat down again, flushed and angry and not even close to finishing his rant. Spice just sat there watching him with a dry, non-plussed, put-upon, bored expression and sighed. Minutes went by and the young man was still going strong in his tirade. The food arrived and he only paused long enough for the waitress to leave before continuing. "I've put up with too much crap from everyone else to take it from you too so don't even go there! Don't fucking go there! Because, first of all, it's none of your business and, second, you don't know anything about it so you have no basis for your little opinion!"

Finally there was silence.

Spice raised an eyebrow while she finished off half of her sandwich. "You finished yet?" Tong made a face and testily started on his cooling food. "Can I say something now?" Spice waited until Tong nodded, still perturbed. "You lie."

Her brother stopped eating again. "What?! *What* did I lie about?! Tell me what the hell I fucking lied about!!" He challenged.

She picked up the ketchup bottle and tried to shake out the condiment without much success. "It wouldn't matter how many boyfriends I had. You still wouldn't listen to me. I may not have had seventeen boyfriends but I at least *learned* from the experiences I *did* have."

"It's different! You've never gone through the kind of things I have. You don't know…"

Spice slammed the ketchup down on the table hard enough to make the plates jump. "Will you SHUT UP!! You got to talk for fifteen minutes straight and I didn't interrupt *you*!" She took her knife and tried again to get the ketchup out. "Must have been really building up for you to go off on it for so long. Guess I haven't been around that much lately have I?" She said sarcastically. "What do you mean 'I don't know'? *You* are the one who tells me all about your problems and I *do* have eyes. I've seen some of your boyfriends and talked to them."

"It's different when you are involved…"

She glared and cut him off. "Do you mind? I'm still talking!"

"Yes, I mind! It's different! You see things differently and make different decisions when you're emotionally involved. *Don't you?*"

Spice paused when she realized he had directed that last sentiment at her and her attitude positively dripped with sarcasm. "Yeah! It blinds you! Obviously! But that goes both ways, dude!" 

Tong grimaced and finally stopped talking.

She glowered. "As long as we're being *honest* here, I will say this now and I will never say it again. All your boyfriends have been blatant jerk-offs. I only met one that I didn't hate and he still wasn't boyfriend material. Then there was the one who went to jail and rehab…" Tong blanched and fidgeted while she spoke. "He still isn't leaving you alone, is he? Sheesh! How much *experience* do you have to have before you should be able to spot a loser from a mile away? I've started to wonder if you do it on purpose! What a pair we are! I drink myself blind and you get fucked blind. We're an inspiration to demi-Saiyans everywhere! Hmph. So where do I get off telling you how you fucked up? I don't. Never have, never tried. Where do *you* get off chewing me out for something I'm not doing?! I never said anything like that. I just made an intelligent observation. *You* are the one getting all defensive over nothing. *You*! Of course, the fact that you got all defensive in the first place…" She left that sentence hanging. Finally the ketchup came pouring out in a messy glob. She dunked one french-fry in the puddle and jabbed it in his direction. "Who are *you* to tell me what I have or haven't gone through? You're doing the exact same thing to me that you don't want me to do to you."

Tong frowned, simmering over everything she had said. "What do you mean? What have you ever gone through? What could you possibly compare to me? You're a baby." Spice eyed him for the baby comment and then ignored him, going back to her food while he looked at her suspiciously. "What? You mean JD or something?"

"That's my business."

"What did he do? He was a little twerp." Tong said disbelievingly but then he thought about it. "You lost all interest in boys after him, didn't you? It was him, wasn't it?"

She studied her sandwich intently. "I never was very interested. They are the ones obsessed with sex. *You* know that."

Tong set down his fork. "I said boys. I didn't say anything about sex. Tell me what happened."

She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "No."

The young man blinked. "So something did happen."

"No."

"Damn it, Spice! Just tell me!"

"No." Spice was almost ready to walk out. Tong would never stop pestering her now.

"What could have been so bad that you won't talk about it after all this time? It's been years. What difference could it possibly make?" He refused to back down. 

The girl growled angrily at him. "All you care about is sex. You don't care about consequences. You don't think past the moment and what you want right now. I see it everywhere. My buds at school, you, dad, Vegeta, Nigel, even grampa. Grampa knows there are consequences for actions but he always assumes it will all work out in the end." She shook her head. "I refuse to suffer other people's consequences!"

"That's not true, Spice. You're just changing the subject."

"Isn't it? Am I? No, I haven't changed the subject. Suffice it to say that JD undermined my faith in the strength, intelligence, and trustworthiness of mankind and leave it alone. Just. Leave. It. *Alone*."

Tong rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "Just give me a straight answer. Can't you give a straight answer for once?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

He growled. "Jeez! You make is sound like he raped you or something! What happened?!"

Spice got up and walked out leaving Tong staring at the empty seat across from him. 

After a second of confusion his jaw dropped. Fumbling a wad of cash onto the table he almost knocked the whole thing over in his haste to chase after her.

He caught up to her outside and grabbed her arm before she could transmit away. He held onto her shoulders and leaned to look into her hard unblinking eyes. The older sibling shook his head, his voice holding a distinct tone of warning. "You better answer my question right now! Did… Did he…"

A severe sneer twisted her face and she rumbled angrily. "Do you really think I'm so weak that I would let that happen? I would have crushed him with my own hands! I'm not Mira!" Tong still wouldn't let go so she looked away, sighed, and wilted. She stared at the ground but he wouldn't loosen his grip or let her go. The urge to lash out at him was so strong but she held it down, clenching her fists until her knuckles cracked. She knew she could fling him off easily but he would fight back and she didn't want to hurt him, it was too easy to lose control when her temper flared up. She just wanted to get away but she knew he wouldn't give up. He would never leave her alone. "He surprised me, that's all. I didn't expect it. He thought he could make me. He actually thought he could force me! Pissed him off real well. Gave me a nice wake up call about my self worth, that's for sure. All he saw was an easy fuck. Nothing else. Nothing. Just like those guys you take home. They all think you're an easy fuck. You just don't notice. Or maybe you don't care. Just like Mira. She was an easy fuck. I am not an easy fuck! I refuse to put up with narrow minded stupidity! Not JD's, not Nigel's, not dad's, not…not anyone's!"

"What does Mira have to do with this?" Tong asked blankly. Come to think of it, Marron's daughter hadn't come around in a long time. It had to have been at least a few years since he'd seen her. She and Spice used to do everything together. 

Spice took a deep breath and explained in a light, even voice. "When fuckface found out I wasn't a weak little girl ready to fall all over herself to please him and after he found out he couldn't scare me into submission he went after her instead. He was my comrade and he took my best friend and ruined her life. There was nothing I could do. You want to know why Mira's hiding? She was weak. She's afraid to face anyone and I don't give a damn anymore anyway! Fuck it all! I know what it is like to be used and thrown away like trash. I know what it's like to lose what's most important to you. You take a knife in the ribs and realize that your best friend is gripping the hilt. See what you get for sticking our nose where it's not wanted? You always lose. I lose. You lose. Dad brought it on himself by being stupid. I refuse to be involved again. Not with you, not with Gohan, not with Kaky or Vegeta. Deal with your problems on your own! I don't want them! Thanks for breakfast, bro." She managed to pull out of his slackened grasp and disappeared.

Tong slumped against the wall and rubbed his face. He was shocked. He couldn't believe it. His sister? Someone had tried to rape his sister? Why didn't she ever tell any of them? Why…? And what she said about him. Was she right? Was it true? How old had she been? The young man counted back to when she had been in high school and gasped. Thirteen! Some asshole had dared to try to hurt his sister that way when she was only thirteen and she had never told any of them! His hands shook. He couldn't believe it. Where had she gone now? He was pretty sure she had probably gone back to Capsule Corp. He needed to go and talk to her. He felt so guilty all of a sudden. Where had he been when his little sister had needed him? Is that why she didn't date? Is that why she was so harsh and cold? What had he said to her today? All the things he had ever said to her. Every time he had ever told her about the rotten things various boyfriends had done to him. She'd listened to it all and never said a thing to him. She always listened. Now that he thought about it he realized she had never told him anything about her private life. Not really. He knew almost none of it. 

Spice walked into the living room, lost in thought. 'Great. Just great!' This was all she needed. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?

As if in answer to the question something cracked against the side of her skull. She barely flinched. A bruised apple landed on her foot and she looked blandly to the source of the flying fruit.

Nigel was smugly gleeful at her lack of reflexes. "There's someone at the door for you."

Spice just held his gaze with calm composure. "Thanks. Hey, Nigel? What happened to your face?" She asked snidely. He grimaced and held the cold-compress back on his black eye. Without any warning, she sent a blast of ki that knocked him flying to bounce off the wall and then walked past him to the front door.

Surprise was a very weak term for her reaction when she saw who it was. "Yes?" 

"Hello, Spice. I hope I am not overstepping my boundaries by showing up so soon but I was wondering if I might have the pleasure of your company again." As he spoke he glanced curiously over her shoulder at the teenager who was recovering and calling her names.

"Um…" She searched her fuzzy memory for his name. "Taigar, right?"

He shot her a charming grin and nodded. He was just as handsome in daylight as he'd been last night. She sighed. At least now she had control of her body. "Look. I know I was pretty forward last night and I'm telling you now that it was a one-time thing. I don't normally do things like that…at all. So I'm sorry if I led you on. If you're looking to score then go look somewhere else 'cause it's not gonna happen."

The white haired man frowned like he was trying to fathom what she was saying and then his brows rose as comprehension dawned. "Oh, no. You misunderstand me. I want only your company. I would do nothing so graceless." 

Spice didn't believe a word and made no attempt to hide it. "Really. You certainly didn't have any complaints last night." 

He held up his hands innocently and shook his head. "I am a man. It is hard to resist when a beautiful woman is thrust into your arms. I know that that man who spoke to you last night distressed you. May I add that you were the one who kissed me?"

Spice stood chagrined. "Yes." She conceded. 

"I admit that I like you very much even though I have known you for only a few hours. You are honest and strong willed. That is looked well upon in my culture. I merely wish to get to know you before I am forced to return home." He continued.

The girl considered him. It was true that he hadn't made any real moves on her. He *had* used some charming pick up lines but that was all. The main thing that rose to mind was that he had stood up to her father when he didn't know anything about her or Gohan at all. He had seen her get upset and tried to protect her. That impressed her a lot. She felt out with her senses. Her brother had just started heading this way and she could feel Vegeta up-and-around off in the distance. The prince might stay with Kaky today, considering what they were doing last night, but who knew? If she were to escape, she had to do it soon.

"I thought that, since I am still new to the city, you might be willing to show me the sights." Taigar added hopefully.

Spice relaxed a little and put on a small smile. "Why not? I could use a little fresh air. Be right back." She reappeared with a pair of sunglasses on and a green flannel tied around her waist. "What do you want to see first?"

^_^  Can you tell I'm buying time? I mean…No…I know exactly what's going to happen…really… *ahem*  ^_^;  Ok. Kind of a tense brother/sister moment. There's always a reason for everything you know. Spice would be really shallow if she just *was* the way she was. Of course…she *is* pretty shallow but *shrug*. Here you get a little bit more of a glimpse of their relationship and one very crucial detail of Spice's personality. I'm working on it! I will get more up soon! Be patient with me!

Thanks to Serapha for her tips and comments. Helped me remember a few things I have been neglecting.


	34. Distortion

~Split All Ends Up They Shan't Crack~

It has been a long time. I would like to apologize. I will try not to take sooooo long! I am sorry everyone!! Please forgive me!! My dear dear Dark Serapha has kept me very busy lately and I know that is not a good excuse but… It will be worth it when you all see what we have been working on. Thank you all for your patience. I am sorely grateful and I will strive to keep up my work this time.

Also.

A tragedy has befallen us here in the DBZ fan fiction world.

As one who is normally unmoved by death, I still feel something should be said. As an author and as a reader I feel a connection with all of you even if it is small and unspoken. I respect and hold you all in my regards.

Shadows of the Past was and still is my inspiration in writing and is the beginning and basis for my presence now. The author of that powerful and brilliant story is gone. Taken before her time should have come. There is no good reason for it. But that means little in the face of reality. All one must do to know what kind of person Alithiel was is to read her story. She was talented and strong-willed. She was bold and passionate. She had a beautiful and wealthy soul. I feel diminished by her absence. 

May eternal rest hold her in it's embrace. 

Her memory will live on in my heart.

And her story in my mind.

May she never be forgotten.

And may we meet her again someday.

A Psalm of Life

Tell me not, in mournful numbers, 

Life is but an empty dream! – 

For the soul is dead that slumbers,

And things are not what they seem.

Life is real! Life is earnest! 

And the grave is not its goal;

Dust thou art, to dust returnest, 

Was not spoken of the soul.

Not enjoyment, and not sorrow,

Is our destined end or way;

But to act, that each tomorrow

Finds us better than today.

Art is long, and Time is fleeting,

And our hearts, though stout and brave,

Still, like muffled drums, are beating

Funeral marches to the grave.

In the world's broad field of battle,

In the bivouac of Life,

Be not like dumb, driven cattle! 

Be a hero in the strife!

Trust no future, howe'er pleasant!

Let the dead Past bury its dead!

Act, -act in the living Present!

Heart within, and God o'erhead!

Lives of great men all remind us

We can make our lives sublime,

And, departing, leave behind us

Footprints on the sands of time;

Footprints, that perhaps another, 

Sailing o'er life's solemn main, 

A forlorn and shipwerecked brother,

Seeing, shall take heart again.

Let us, then, be up and doing,

With a heart for any fate;

Still achieving, still pursuing, 

Learn to labor and to wait.

- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

~And Death Shall Have No Dominion~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The prince might stay with Kaky today, considering what they were doing last night, but who knew? If she were to escape, she had to do it soon.

"I thought that, since I am still new to the city, you might be willing to show me the sights." Taigar added hopefully.

Spice relaxed a little and put on a small smile. "Why not? I could use a little fresh air. Be right back." She reappeared with a pair of sunglasses on and a green flannel tied around her waist. "What do you want to see first?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Distortion*

Tong arrived at the waterfall with a dark expression still covering his face. He had gone to Capsule Corp and only found that annoying little freak. He had been hard pressed not to give that twerp another black eye after how tense he already was. But, then again, he probably couldn't have. Nigel might not be a seasoned fighter like everyone else around here but he had been taught more than Tong had before he had blown off Trunks' and Vegeta's training for less strenuous forms of entertainment. All Nigel could possibly ever care about was making everyone else's life miserable, especially Tong's. The young man stood and seethed silently before finally turning to search for the elusive Namik. He was nowhere to be seen. 

A deep voice rose up behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"You have successfully destroyed the harmonic balance here. I don't think I could concentrate even if my life were dependant on it now."

Tong jumped and spun around in surprise. "Jeez! Don't do that!! What?!"

"There is nothing but your nervous energy filling this glade. You cannot learn to meditate if you cannot control your emotions. You must be calm."

Tong grimaced. "I don't know if I *can* be calm now."

Piccolo just gave him his usual flat look and turned, walking away. "Fine."

Tong ran to catch up. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

Piccolo kept walking. "If you cannot concentrate for lessons then I have no reason to be here. I will go somewhere where the air is clearer."

"Hey!" Tong followed, annoyed now. "You said you would teach me!"

"You said you would take the lessons seriously." Piccolo shot back.

"I am!" Tong was still trying to keep up when the green giant suddenly stopped and faced him.

"Then we will start, but you will calm yourself."

Tong glared in irritation. "Yes! Jeez! I'm calm!!"

Piccolo just shook his head as he thought about what he was going to have to deal with.

Goku's glazed eyes blinked in sudden confusion as Vegeta climbed unsteadily to his feet and turned his back on him. "W…what?"

Vegeta did not reply. His eyes were dark and haunted, not focusing on anything and his hand swept lightly over his pained side absently before he turned to stride away, his gait unsteady and almost sporting a limp.

Goku pushed up from the tree with unsure alarm and a groan. "Vegeta!" The prince still did not acknowledge him. He had almost reached the tree line surrounding the clearing, his ki dropping away, concealed perfectly. As soon as he was out of sight he would be gone. Goku was moving before he had even consciously realized it.

The prince was lost in a whirlwind of dark thoughts. Wnwanted and unclear they circled him mercilessly even as he locked them away. He needed to get away. He needed to distance himself. It would all fade again if he moved away from it. It would stop if he was away. It would stop…

He snarled when hands on his shoulders suddenly halted his progress. His mind was too preoccupied for clear thought but even if it wasn't, his reaction would probably have been the same. He whirled, his face falling into an angry twisted sneer. "Don't touch me!!"

Goku caught the fist that flew at him with a practiced move despite his surprise. 

The prince was never one to give in after being thwarted.

Goku desperately tried to capture the other fist but their scuffle quickly escalated. 

The taller Saiyan kept a firm hold on the wrist in his hand throughout it all. When a sharp *crack* finally came, sending his head up and back from a sharp punch to his chin, he managed to grab hold of the prince's other fist and held tight. "Damn it, Vegetaaaah!" The tail end of his yell morphed into a yelp as his feet were swept from under him and they both fell to the ground continuing the struggle. Vegeta fought against him viciously and it was all Goku could do to keep his grip. "Vegeta! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Get the fuck off me!!!" Was the only reply he got.

"No!" Goku yelled right back at the enraged ouji and his temper broke free. This had gone too far! Why was Vegeta acting like this? Anger at being treated this way flooded Goku. He was worried! Was that so wrong?! Was it so wrong that he wanted to help?! Was it so wrong that he cared?! Because he *cared*! He cared, damn it! And he did not want Vegeta to hurt like he was and now he was leaving?! What did he mean?! Why? For how long? Would he come back? What did he mean about that dream? That dream… Vegeta had dreamed he had killed him? …and now he was leaving… Like hell!!

Goku suddenly turned serious. Up till now he had taken everything Vegeta had thrown and the smaller Saiyan showed no sign of slowing. He would not take any more.

Vegeta fought and writhed trying to force his opponents grip to break. His ki rose as he used every tactic at his disposal and was rewarded by grunts of pain and effort from the man trying to hold him.

Then he was free.

It was so unexpected that it threw off his strategy completely.

Then the breath was forced from his lungs and he realized that he was now on the receiving end. He shifted instantly to block but his eyes finally met Kakarott's and he was that brilliant, unshakable look of determination. He found himself locked to it. Damn you! Just let me go! Rage pushed away the darkness and Vegeta found his will again. Rage at his own inability to control the situation. Rage at these weak emotions that he had allowed to control him. Rage at the universe for doing this to him yet again. Rage at the cause of it all who railed against him right now and would not stop! Would not leave him be! His body was weakened and stiff and pained but his rage was fresh and strong. It brought with it a flood of ki that shot up and rose around them…but another's ki clashed against it.

They wrestled and rolled and Vegeta's energy shot up suddenly. Goku realized that he had to stop this now or it would get completely out of control and he wouldn't be able to. He seized his own power and searched desperately for an opening. 'I won't let you do this again!!'

Fury and ki rose up and a baleful glare met a fiercely resolute stare for just an instant.

"Get awa…!!" 

Vegeta's snarl was cut off by the sickeningly loud impact of Goku's charged bare knuckles. The larger opponent quickly flung the smaller beneath him and pinned him, his ki glowing golden around them both. He stayed that way, staring down grimly and trying to regain his breath. It took a moment to realize his ki was not clashing with the other's anymore. "I'm sorry, Vegeta." There was no response. The prince's eyes were closed where he laid sprawled limply beneath him.

He sat in darkness. The gloom pressing in on him relentlessly. It was a void of nothingness in which he was the sole occupant. It was a place he would have normally felt at ease in. He would have felt content in the solitary quiet. Free from everything. Everyone.

But he wasn't.

The dark felt cold and desolate.

But it had always been that way.

Hadn't it?

It had never changed.

He had always been more comfortable here.

Hadn't he?

Just him.

Alone.

Always.

A slithering hiss emanated from the echoing inky depths. "Not alone, my princeling. I've always been here with you."

He shivered at the slinking voice that seemed to caress the very air. "You are not real." His voice sounded hoarse and shallow.

"Oh?" The reverberating hiss turned amused. Pale white talons rested on his shoulders from out of the darkness and that silky voice whispered into his ear. "How many years have you been saying that? If it were true wouldn't I have faded away after all this time?"

He could feel the poisonous smile that hovered at his ear but he did not flinch away from it. His face reflected the bleak despondence of his icy surroundings unblinkingly. He just stared unseeing into the dark.

While hands slid further forward on his shoulders and down over white and gold armor. Pink carapace arms taking him in their light embrace, purple claws clicking over the hard chest plate. "I am very real here, I assure you, my precious princeling."

His head lowered, his face isolated and remote. Weary despair rang clear in his words. "Leave me be."

"I can't." One clawed hand glided up along his throat and turned his unresisting chin to the side. Nothing materialized before his eyes from the darkness but the press of cold dead reptilian lips was unmistakable. He did not fight it this time. He did not even blink his still vacant eyes. Why fight anymore? It made no difference. The touch pushed him back and he fell. Fell through the shadows. His body dropping weightlessly through the infinite black. Falling away from that shill clammy grasp. "Oh, my little prince." The voice whispered sympathetically, still at his ear. ""It has been ages since I've seen you like this. Has life forsaken you again?" The hiss echoed as if off of cavern walls, it's soothing tone mockingly clear. "Has the world made you weak? Made you feel?" 

He finally closed his eyes against the voice. "Leave me be."

"I will never forsake you, Geta. I will always be here. When everything else is gone I will still be here. I will be here to watch when you reach the bottom. I will see you weep in agony and scream in despair. I will hold you in my arms and rip you apart. …Just as it was always meant to be…" It whispered with surety that was chilling. Then the voice was gone and the void was truly empty as he plummeted though it.

Obsidian eyes opened to he light of day. White glowed all around bright and blinding. They closed again against it's alien presence after such a long time in the dark. Squinting open again to ward off the brilliance. He still felt as if he were falling. His head spun and he blinked until the white faded into clean solid walls. He rolled and his stiff neck cracked painfully. His whole body seemed to come to life with rebuke. He hurt all over. He wondered absently if he'd spent another night with that girl but the past events came back to him. Shit.

With a numb movement he threw back the blankets and rolled to sit up. He found he was clean and dressed in a pair of his navy blue gi pants. His lip curled disparagingly as he looked down at himself. 'Great! Just how long was I out? Baka! He couldn't just leave me be!' He closed his eyes. 

'What did you expect? Did you think he would just let you walk off?' 

He growled at himself. 'Yes! Just leave me alone!' But he knew that was foolish. 

That inner controversial voice snorted disgustedly. 'Listen to yourself. Pathetic. Weak and pathetic. You deserve this.' 

Now Vegeta snarled and scowled. 'Fuck off! I don't need to take this shit from anyone and not from you either so fuck off!!'

Goku padded along on bare feet walking down the hallway from the bathroom in a pair of cotton boxers with a damp towel tossed over his shoulder, intent upon seeking out his kitchen and stilling his shifting, grumbling stomach. A sound made him stop. It was unmistakably Vegeta. He continued forward and peeked into his open bedroom door. 

"Oh, you're up."

The prince was scowling angrily and staring off into space but as soon as Goku spoke his eyes snapped to him, his voice clipped. "And fuck you too!!"

Goku blinked. "Um…yeah… Do you feel ok? I didn't mean to hit you so hard before." He wasn't sure what else to say. 

Vegeta just glared at him as if he could erase his existence if he willed it hard enough. The taller man stepped further into the room. "We need to talk."

"Do we?" There was nothing in his expression beyond dark anger.

"Yes." Goku stopped a few feet from him. "Vegeta… Tell me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong!" He snapped.

"Then what was this all about?! It's not nothing. I want to know. We… I'm not going to let you just walk away from me. You made me a promise. I won't let you break it unless there is a good reason."

The prince just stood and pushed past him heading for the door.

"Vegeta!" All he got was a growl. "Vegeta! Don't walk away from me!"

Goku chased him into the hall. "Vegeta! What do you mean you are leaving?!"

The prince continued to ignore him. Goku moved along with him and came up to his side. He reached out to grasp the other's shoulder but Vegeta pulled away. 

"Don't touch me!"

Goku flinched and then his face hardened. "No! You are not doing this to me again! Don't turn away! You always turn away!" He grasped the prince's shoulders and spun him around to face him.

"Kakarotto! Let go of me NOW!!" Vegeta stiffened and rage bloomed on his face.

"No! You are not going to do this! What's the matter?!"

Vegeta glared. "I will do as I please! There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Suddenly something inside Goku that had been pulled tight after all this time, after all the things that had happened, after all the emotional turmoil he had been through…something snapped. His grip tightened on the prince's shoulders and he growled low. "Like hell there isn't!" 

Vegeta stared into the taller man's harsh features and hesitated before hardening again. "Let go of me! I'm warning you!"

"No, Vegeta! I will not put up with this! You will not walk away! You will explain this to me! I am not letting go until you do!"

Vegeta roared with fury. "I do not have to explain anything to the likes of *you*!!!"

Goku froze. Did Vegeta just say that? Did his prince just say that? His oujisama? His lover? His love? Did he…? Did he still see him that way? Was he nothing more than a low-class, idiot, brain-damaged, moron to him? Still? After all this time? After all that they had done and gone through? After Vegeta had…had promised? 

The prince snarled again, realizing what he had just said, and wrenched out of his grip, stretching painful muscles and aching ribs to begin walking away from him.

Goku just stared with his jaw hanging open. He stared after the Saiyajin no ouji. A horrible pain flared up in his chest. He felt like he had been cleaved in two. How? How could he do this to him? How could he…? 'No!' It hurt! It hurt worse than anything he had ever felt in his entire lifetime! More than anything in this world or the next! Anger blossomed deep inside of him. It bubbled up and overwhelmed him. How could Vegeta use him like this and then just walk away? How could… Vegeta saw him as nothing! He was nothing! Not even worthy of an explanation! Not even worthy of the prince's disgust anymore. He would not stand for that! He would not take this! Not from *him*!!

Suddenly Goku's aura burst from him in golden light. A huge power radiated from him. His eyes fazed to aqua and his hair bled to gold. With a sharp yell he launched after the retreating Saiyajin. 

Vegeta felt the eruption of energy behind him. He closed his eyes for a split second as he continued to retreat. 'No.' He did not want to turn and face the other…but he could feel him coming. There was no other choice. He had to leave. He needed to… He just barely took hold of his own energy and turned to look over his shoulder when the golden form of his mate slammed into him. The impact slammed them both crashing to the ground. Vegeta grunted but managed to control himself as Kakarott carried him downwards to impact wooden flooring. Fucking bastard! Just leave me alone! Just get away! He didn't want to deal with this. Damn it all to hell!! Vegeta was jolted from his inner cussing by the very real impact of Kakarott's fist. He called his energy to himself and threw the other off. "Kakarott! Leave me alone! This is my last warning!"

Goku pulled up to face off against the prince. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were hard and unblinking. "Or what, Vegeta? You've already done all you could possibly do to me. What else is there? Again! You are doing this to me again? I'm glad I was able to amuse you all this time." He gave a bitter laugh. "You really had me fooled. I actually thought that I meant something to you now. Go ahead and laugh, Vegeta. You always enjoyed laughing at me so much." 

Vegeta gripped his fists at his sides, his anger rising. There was no way to cut things cleanly. There was nothing… Nothing… He had to leave. He had to go. Things had already gone so horribly too far. How could he have let his weakness rule him so long? He would not let it go any farther. He would not allow… He would not… So be it. He raised dark cold eyes to his onetime foe, his onetime ally, his sparring partner, his comrade, his lover, his weakness. So be it. "Took you long enough. I had begun to think you were more intelligent than that but you proved me wrong. Just a poor fool. A sad excuse for a brainless warrior. You did amuse me…for a little while. But I've grown tired of this." He drew up and raised his chin in prideful disdain, speaking calmly and clearly.

Goku clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight as the words flowed over his ears. It hurt so much. He said it so easily. "Why, Vegeta?! Why are you doing this to me?! I don't understand!! You promised! You swore!!" 

"Hn. You have no one to blame but yourself. You believed me." The prince spat snidely.

"Why?! Why would you swear to me?!" Tears brimmed in Goku's eyes. Something was wrong here. It didn't feel right. Why was Vegeta doing this? Vegeta had lied to him. He had tricked him, ridiculed him, looked down on him, but he had never done anything remotely like this before. He had led him on for weeks, months… No. There was something not right here. If this were all just a plot, just a way to torture him, then Vegeta had gone too far out of his way to do it. "If all you wanted was to hurt me, to crush me like this then why do it this way? You could have just fucked me when you first found out how I felt and walked away. It would have been the same! Why now?! Why put so much effort into it?! You've lied to me since the beginning…but…you don't lie, Vegeta. You have always been nothing but blatantly truthful no matter how it hurt anyone. Why would you lie now?" 

The prince just stared coolly, only disgust on his face. "Because it was so easy."

Goku stared. It had been so long since he had seen that expression. The prince had not been like this in years. It felt so wrong! He hardened and grimaced. "I don't believe you. Why don't I believe you, Vegeta? Tell me what is really happening. Tell me I am wrong. What are you doing, Vegeta?" Goku squared himself as if readying for a battle. He looked almost thoughtful. "This isn't you. I've seen the real you. I know I have."

Vegeta growled and then chuckled with a nasty smirk, seemingly not phased. "You are a fool, Kakarotto."

"I probably am." Goku admitted. "But I still don't believe you." Then, quicker than Vegeta could react, the taller Saiyan placed his fingers to his forehead, appeared before him, and slammed into the prince, carrying him down the hall and through the open front door, into the pleasantly warm midday air. Outside the ouji grunted and snarled, catching himself and throwing Goku off again. He powered up and braced to attack but the larger man took the offense and came at him again.


	35. Confusion

~The Queen Of The Fic Is Back~

After much, much, MUCH waiting and torturous excursions, I'm back! I'm going to do my best to update regularly again but I can't promise. Got a full plate with school and a job that I'll find out next week if I get or not. I plan to finish this time. 

I've been going over the reviews and flames here and I must say, it's interesting how many people hate Spice with a passion while others love her. *shakes head* I just thought that I would point out to all who actually read the author's notes that I have a specific purpose for all of my characters and I write them all differently. I gave them all distinct personalities and, yes, I made Spice a bit obnoxious on purpose. None of them are perfect and most of them have huge character flaws which play large roles in the story. Things would be very different if those flaws didn't exist.

Gee, Amadeo has been quite busy with me lately. *laughs*  I know that everyone wants Vegy/Kaky action. I truly do. But too bad. This story has plenty of distance to travel and it has spread out a bit. You'll just have to deal with the other characters as well. I have a plotline to dust off, you know. *smirks evilly* Oh what plot bunnies I have raised! In my absence they have done what all bunnies do and multiplied tenfold. 

I'd like to think that my writing skills have improved as well. I found so many mistakes while rereading this!! Anyway. My side characters shall continue to thrive and produce angst and my main characters will continue to flounder without direction and there's nothing you can do about it but read and hope!!! *grins* Because, as much as some wish it weren't so, I write this for myself, not you. But I'm glad that some of you enjoy it as much as I do. Those of you who actually took the time to stop and flame me… *chuckles and shrugs* Cool.

~Long Live The Queen~

Music for this chapter:

Die Trying – So Long, Words That Kill   
Nothingface – Sleeper, Beneath   
Linkin Park – Part Of Me, Crawling   
Smile Empty Soul - Bottom Of A Bottle 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are a fool, Kakarotto."

"I probably am." Goku admitted. "But I still don't believe you." Then, quicker than Vegeta could react, the taller Saiyan placed his fingers to his forehead, appeared before him, and slammed into the prince, carrying him down the hall and through the open front door, into the pleasantly warm midday air. Outside the ouji grunted and snarled, catching himself and throwing Goku off again. He powered up and braced to attack but the larger man took the offense and came at him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Confusion*

No.

Pain. Anger. Hate. Hopeless. Meaningless. Powerless.

Vegeta fought back.

'Kami!' 

There it was again. There was that pain again. That horrible, unbearable, all encompassing agony. That terrible empty hopeless worthlessness. He'd been free of it for so long. He'd been occupied by all this shit for so long that it had been pushed away. But now…now it all came crashing down upon him. It twisted inside like a knife. He had been free of it but now it was just as heavy and crushing as it had ever been.

Here, in the center of yet another fight. Facing the one who caused him such anger and pain and grief and…and…and took it all away at the same time…but it never truly went. It could never truly be erased. It was always there and now his anger pushed to the front again.

'And I had been almost free! Almost! And *he* had to stop me! *He* had to do this to me! *He* had to cause so much more when I already couldn't stand it anymore.' 

Vegeta was tired. He was so very tired of it all. He wanted it to just disappear again. Just end. But it wouldn't end!! It just grew worse!! It wouldn't stop!! He just wanted to make it stop!!! 

In his anguish, in the middle of the fight, just as Kakarott came at him yet again, it all came to the front. It all came crashing down and his energy exploded, thrusting Goku back by the sheer weight of it.

"I would have been better off if I never net you!" He screamed. 

"I was better off before you ever did this to me! Why wouldn't you just let me die?! It would have ended! It would have finally stopped! I wish I'd never met you! I wish you'd let that monk fucking kill me all those years ago! It would have been preferable to what I've become! Your mercy is the cruelest of anything I have survived in this life!"

His emotions exploded in the form of the power he'd gained so recently, desperately searching for outlet. Any outlet. His eyes fell on Kakarott, glowing golden and faced off against him with a stunned expression on his face but still challenging and ready to take him on. Just begging for Vegeta to unleash all this pain. He could do it. He could finally put an end to all of this. 

Right now. 

With an agonized bellow of rage, white hot ki gathered at the lost prince's fingertips. It was searing in it's intensity as furious, wild eyes locked onto Goku, ruthless and unmerciful.

But at the last instant he caught himself. 

He caught himself and he turned to the forest.

And Vegeta ran.

He just ran.

He ran from the pain. He ran from the agony. He ran from the rage. He ran from what he had been about to do. Because if he stayed…he would have to fight…and he had no control left. He'd destroyed enough in his lifetime. Enough to know just what he could and would do when it came right down to it. What, deep down inside, he *wanted* to do. 

He ran blindly, his energy consuming him and everything in his path, and Kakarott followed right behind him.

Goku took a moment to shift gears. One moment it seemed that there would be an all out battle, that Vegeta was really really mad and about to come at him with everything he had. If that were the case, then Goku knew that it would be a true fight and he couldn't truly be sure of the outcome. Not anymore. But then suddenly the prince was gone, crashing through the forest and leaving a blackened, smoking trail behind him. It didn't take more than that to make Goku give chase. Still…he had to power up just to stay within sight of the other Saiyan. 

What was going on? Why was Vegeta acting this way? Why…was he so unstable? Suddenly a huge section of forest ahead blasted into dust by an explosion of wild energy. It seemed to mirror his thoughts of chaos and unpredictibility, then all was suddenly quiet. Goku ran into the still smoldering disaster and slowly came to a lumbering halt, staring around in shock.

A huge circle of forest was…gone. Just gone. A blackened and smoking crater, devoid of all life.

Vegeta was gone. 

There was no sign of his ki anymore. The first thought that leapt to Goku's mind was that he'd destroyed himself once again like he did for Buu, but he swatted the thought away immediately. Vegeta couldn't have done that. Couldn't have! And the destruction was not so terrible. No, Vegeta was still alive. He was just…gone. Unstable. The word came back to Goku along with a feeling of dread that wasn't at all new. The prince had been exploding with rage and emotion and his energy had been saturated with the intensity of it. The earth-raised Saiyan could still feel its signature vibrating like static in the air. Vegeta had almost let it consume him here, he'd let it out recklessly and uncontrolled until he could control it again…and then he bottled it up so tightly that he just disappeared. Goku had felt him seize it and drag it under control again just before he crushed it so that Goku couldn't sense him anymore.

He was just gone.

"…Vegeta…don't do this…you don't have to do this…"

Goku sank down and just sat among the ashes in this once green section of his lush forest. He really didn't understand what was happening. First, Vegeta would say one thing and then do something else…and then do what he always did…but it was different now. There was a quality of tense…what? Tense... He could feel the tension. There was always tension around Vegeta but it was worse now. Why? And Vegeta had lied. Plain out lied through his teeth to Goku's face. Nothing seemed to make sense. Only now did he let Vegeta's last words get through. 

Vegeta still wanted to die. He…what did he say? He said…that Krillin should have killed him way back when he came to earth. He said…

~"Your mercy is the cruelest of anything I have survived in this life!"~ ~"I wish I'd never met you!"~ ~"It would have been preferable to what I've become!"~ ~"It would have ended! It would have finally stopped!"~ 

'What did you mean? What did I do to you, Vegeta? What would have finally stopped?' 

He just didn't understand.

~~~~~~~

"Sit still."

The growl sounded impatient and longsuffering. 

"I've been sitting for three hours! I'm starting to cramp up! Maybe if you gave me a little more direction than just 'sit still and find your center'!" 

"If you want can't even learn the patience to sit still then you have no hope of moving on in the lesson." Piccolo grumbled, beginning to feel tense himself. It had been a long time since he had been around anyone except Dende for such a prolonged period and even longer since he'd had to train another. His experience with Gotenks all those years ago still managed to leave a sour taste in his mouth.

"…Piccolo?"

The Namek sighed and relaxed his position. It seemed that nothing would be accomplished today.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tense, I guess. I mean… with all that's happened, how could I not be? I'll try to do better but I just can't right now." Tong paused but Piccolo made no response. "It's just… So much has happened. Why'd it all have to happen now? Why now? Why us?" The young man's distraught upset was obvious. 

Piccolo's brow lowered. 

"It's life, boy. Life forms and life ceases. It has nothing to do with who you are or your peace of mind."

"But why?! That's all I want to know. Why does it have to be the way it is?!"

"Because that is the way it is." The answer was flat and emotionless.

"That's not good enough!"

Now Piccolo had had enough. The young man's dissatisfied whining was beginning to grate on him. 

"Kid, it doesn't matter what you think. Your opinion has no bearing on how the world works. Your complaining changes nothing. Get over it." He growled and glared at the boy who glared right back at him.

"I don't care! It doesn't make sense! It's not fair! It shouldn't be this way!"

"Kid..."

"It's not right! Things shouldn't be this way." He stared down at his hands. Long, thin fingers sat on his denim clad thighs. Fingers that had threaded through dark hair and once loving faces. Fingers that had brushed tears from his eyes too many times when those faces turned cold and uncaring. Fingers that had caressed his mother's pale cheeks while he struggled in vain to keep her conscious. "It's not fair."

"Tong."

The young man looked up, his eyes glistening brightly, to see the Namek towering over him. Piccolo wore a grimly calm mask. 

"Go home, Tong."

The demi stared up at him with hurt filled eyes but Piccolo didn't falter. The young man needed to come to terms with himself. Until then, there was little that Piccolo could do with him. He didn't know how to deal with the complexities of these beings. He was completely different in species and nature. They acted emotionally, rarely using logic, and they seemed to put out extra effort to complicate their lives. It annoyed him to no end.

Suddenly Tong's emotional face turned hard and waspish. 

"Fine! I don't care if you don't care. You couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through or what I'm dealing with!" 

Angrily, the demi stood up, facing Piccolo with stiff defiance, and then he spun around and stalked off to take to the air and disappear. Piccolo just shook his head in aggravation and calmly sat once more in a lotus position to meditate.

Tong was halfway to his dad's house when he finally decided that he had acted too rashly. He'd completely embarrassed himself by being so juvenile. He was supposed to be an adult and here he was acting like a little kid. But it hurt! He felt so empty. So alone. And it would always be this way. He would always be alone. That belief made his eyes sting and his throat constrict and he flew just that much faster. He would have to apologize to Piccolo later. Just because the Namek was there didn't mean that he had to care. He didn't. These were Tong's problems and none of Piccolo's concern. It was wrong of him to try and push them onto the Namek. Piccolo was right to send him away. It still stung but Tong affirmed that he wouldn't blame him. It was his own fault. 

When he arrived at his father's house, where he'd been staying since his mother's death, he found Gohan in the kitchen, rummaging around and attempting to make a late lunch. Tong smiled sadly at his father's back and entered. Gohan's shoulders drooped the barest fraction, but it was plain for the son to see. 

"Here, dad, let me help out." 

He knew he was much more acquainted with the stock, store, and workings of the kitchen than his father was. He'd spent a lot more time here with Videl than any of the others in his family. It had been their time together, talking, cooking, and providing for their loved ones. 

~~~~~~~~

Spice yawned up at the darkening sky. It had been a surprisingly fun day despite the awfully constricted feeling in her frame and the headache that constantly beat at her temples. She felt jittery and nervous but managed to keep it to herself other than the fact that she'd maintained a less-than-discreet distance from the man with her, but he hadn't seemed to mind. She had also been able to keep from being grouchy too, which was a true feat for her at this point. She had attempted to avoid his hospitality as well, but he'd insisted. Since she had no money of her own, she ended up finally accepting when he'd paid for food and a sparse few other things as they wandered the city together. 

It's not like she had eaten very much, not much at all due to the awful physical state she was in. Kami! She wanted a drink so badly! She *craved* it. Just the fact that she was going through this withdrawal was an unpleasant awakening. It was almost a physical pain, but there was nothing that she could do to numb it short of drinking it away…and she *wasn't* that weak!! It had helped to distract her a bit when they had sat at a small open air deli, eating slowly and talking of all sorts of unimportant things. When she'd finished eating, she'd looked off to the side and her eyes had locked mercilessly upon a stranger a few tables away. Not so much on the stranger as on the bear bottle in his hand. She'd been shocked when the almost uncontrollable urge came upon her to leap over the table and wrench the alcohol from his hand…and she wouldn't have been the least bit sympathetic if she'd broken his fingers in the attempt. It had also shocked her when she felt Taigar take hold of her white knuckled fist. Twitching her attention back to him and immediately forcing her hand limp and open. She tensed, realizing how awkward she'd been acting. 

"Is there something wrong?" He'd asked, looking concerned. She found herself staring into his eyes which were such a pale, diamond blue. She hadn't noticed them before. Not really. And there was a tingling, almost electric feeling in her fingertips where he held them in his hand. A tingling that seemed to creep up her hand, up her arm, flowing strangely right up to her shoulder, making her feel…certainly not unpleasant…quite the opposite really…but…it was rather disconcerting all the same. She'd reclaimed herself shakily and began to draw her hand back. His eyes seemed to want to hold her there but she determined that that wasn't going to happen. "No, I was just thinking, sorry." As her fingers slid from his gentle hold there really was an electric shock which made her twitch slightly. Quickly she'd tucked her hand safely below the table and into her lap, the tingling slowly fading. She'd wished the flush on her cheeks would fade as well. His pale eyes still watched her closely for a moment more but he smiled again and nodded understandingly. "I see." She looked away again, thinking that it was quite a cool windy day and glad that her hair tended to be so spiky and controlled. At least it wasn't going to friz with the static in the air. Half mindedly, she noted that she felt just a little better. See? She wasn't *so* dependant. She could kick this habit. She glanced back at Taigar who was looking around the street. Especially if she had some welcome distractions…

Now they sat on an overlook on a hilltop in the center of the city. Spice reclined on the rock wall that was set as a safety barrier to keep overzealous view seekers from falling over the edge. Taigar was looking over the city and bay through the coin operated binoculars. He glanced up when he heard her yawn.

"I should take you home. You deserve some rest after such a long day, da?" He smiled that dazzling smile and she shrugged in non-committal disinterest, looking away. 

"I'm good. Hasn't been that long. I had fun."

The tall blond cocked his head to the side as he eyed her thoughtfully. 

"I hope that you do not mind me asking. I will not if you do…" 

He left the question hanging and Spice smirked in amusement, wondering just what was coming.

"Ask away. I'll let you know if it's the wrong question."

He considered her speculatively before proceeding, as if trying to decide something. "You have a tail. I mean no disrespect, I'm just curious. I know that the animal races left the cities a long time ago. Where I come from, there are still some, but they all have the ears and some have the fur to match. You do not. I just wondered…" 

"Ah…" Spice thought about that for a moment, trying to decide whether she should attempt to answer or if it was none of his business and that she should tell him so. 

"It's a family thing. Not something that we broadcast. You know… It *has* been a long time since anyone has seen half-breeds or other species so…it's just easier that way. People aren't all that tolerant when it comes to stuff they don't see every day." 

She made a point of not saying anything more specific. She may like this guy so far but she still didn't know him. It was none of his business, but she'd respect his curiosity at least. Taigar nodded his acceptance and offered her his hand when she moved to dismount the wall, but she waved it away with a dry smirk. Careful not to touch him in remembrance of what that had felt like earlier. It may not have been bad…but…it was unknown and Spice liked to stay in the known.

"A wise philosophy. I understand completely. Shall we?" He gestured to his bike and she nodded. She really was tired. She still needed sleep badly. Maybe she would get it tonight.

 "So, how long are you going to be around?" She asked, trailing off with another yawn.

He climbed onto the large bike and she sat behind him, as she had insisted on doing all day. 

"I had just been passing through, traveling around, seeing the sights, but I think that I shall stay a bit longer. There are such interesting things around here. I want to learn about them all. So it just depends on how long that takes." He cast a small smile that was almost as captivating as his roguish grin over his shoulder at her and gunned the engine, speeding back down the steep road.

At C.C. Spice hopped off the machine and resolved that she would have to get a motorcycle like it for herself someday. It was a thrill to ride. She refused to acknowledge that the machine might not have been the only thing giving her that thrill. "It was fun. Thanks. I needed to get out for a bit."

"Maybe we could do so again somewhen soon." Taigar suggested evenly. 

Spice smiled at his pronounced accent. It still baffled her as to exactly what language it was from and he hadn't really answered her before. It didn't matter though. 

"Maybe. Let me know if you want another tour. If I have the time, I wouldn't mind... I've got some stuff to deal with so…" 

She shrugged casually instead of finishing the sentences, leaving them open for interpretation. Then she headed into the mansion. Plopping onto the couch, she just smiled, thinking over the events of the day. There was a small fluttering in her stomach that somehow overpowered that nasty tense feeling and there was still a tingle under her skin which she dismissed and pressed down, choosing to label it as "effects of the moon" which was slowly shrinking from its full state. She took a deep breath and let it go, forcing all uncertainties away, turning to another train of thought.

She needed money.

Today's outing had driven that home to her. Not that she needed to spend it on anything in particular, but for her own peace of mind and security. Where do you go when you need money?

Why, to family of course.

She sighed and felt out with her senses. She found Gohan and Tong together at home. Trunks and some of the kids were nearby. Her grampa was by himself at his home. She didn't feel Vegy anywhere nearby. 'Ah. There's someone. Pan must be working late 'cause she's still at the dojo. I'll just go see what she's up to…'

~~~~~~~~~~

Pan sighed and hoped that Goten wasn't having too much trouble with the kids. She hated to dump them on him like this but there wasn't much she could do about it. She had resigned herself to being here for at least another three hours. She was also beginning to see why she couldn't keep anyone in this timeslot. 

"Hey, sis. Long day?"

Pan looked up to see Spice leaning on the doorjamb of her office. She was surprised to see her but couldn't muster either the enthusiasm or the concern. 

"Hey, Spice. It has been a long day and it's just getting longer. Haven't seen you in a while. You don't look drunk…are you looking to reminisce over old times or did you come to find out when the funeral is? If you care, that is." She continued to leaf through papers.

Spice seemed to falter a bit but she gathered herself and asked anyway, ignoring her sister's harsh comments. "So you wouldn't happen to have a minute to talk, would you?"

"No, I don't, Spice. I've got a class waiting for me." 

Then Pan sighed and put down the paperwork that she had been rifling through. "I'm sorry, Spice. I didn't mean all that. I'm just a bit overwhelmed and overworked."

Spice just shrugged and looked away, restrained and slightly guilty.  "Ah. Well, okay then. I understand. No biggy. I know what it's like. I think we've all been a little pissed lately. It wasn't really important. I just wanted to ask somethin, that's all." She hedged for a few seconds and then looked up at her big sister. 

"There's gonna be a funeral?"

"Of course there is, what did you think? It's tomorrow, actually. The Martial Arts Federation is footing the bill, of course. It's going to be a real media event. Was even in the paper but you wouldn't have noticed that. I know you don't read the newspaper. Wish I didn't either." She sounded disgusted. class=MsoNormalOf course Hercule Satan's daughter, owner of and strongest female fighter in the Federation, would get all the fanfare that she never wanted. Pan gathered up her supplies and then paused. 

"What did you want to ask?"

Spice hesitated. This wasn't the most opportune conversation to bring this up in but she was here, she might as well. She made it a plain statement rather than a question. 

"I'm broke."

Pan stopped and frowned at her. "You're broke."

Spice nodded.

"You're broke so you came to me?" Pan raised her eyebrows in condescending disbelief then shook her head. "I don't have time for this, Spice, I have too…" She drew up short suddenly. "Wait a minute. You're broke. You need money?"

"That's the general idea." Spice sighed sarcastically.

Pan's annoyed features brightened and she shoved her equipment bag into Spice's arms. "Alright then. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Four o'clock to eight and you close up the dojo."

Spice blinked. "What?"

Pan snatched up a set of keys from her desk and began ticking off each key's designation. 

"Front door, back door, equipment room, lockers, office 1 and 2, filing cabinets, and safe. You'll be dealing with junior high age levels. Mostly white and yellow belts with one green. I expect this place to be organized and spotless when I open up in the morning. I've raised the rate over the last few weeks so count yourself blessed. Fifteen dollars an hour plus however long it takes you to clean up and close. Benefits after three months."

Spice found herself standing at the door to the dojo with Pan's equipment in her arms and a set of keys on top of it, watching while her sister got into her car and drove away.

Spice just stared and then turned around slowly. She could now hear the commotion of a large group of children in one of the closed back rooms and realized for the first time that a number of parents were sitting in the lobby watching her with doubtful expectance.

'Oh no…'

"Hello." A bright eyed soccer mom greeted her with a wide, unsure smile. "Are you taking over the class for Miss Son tonight?"

Spice looked around at the people who watched her so intently. 'I'm such a sucker…'

"Uh… Yeah. I'll be dealing with the class from now on…I guess…" Inwardly she cringed at the statement but didn't dare show it. "You're all here 'cause your kids are in the class, right?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good... One problem at a time..." Spice commented dryly and headed for the training room with heavy steps. 

The door opened and she stepped into pandemonium.

'I am such a sucker…'

*************

Rogue: Alright!!!  Here! I've updated! I have!!! See?? And….I'm working on it. I want so much to finish this story. I've been thinking about it almost every day. I'm gonna do my very best this time. Even with school 6 days a week and a full time job. I promise. I'm gonna try extra hard this time. This has been eating at me for weeks now.


	36. And The World Spins Onward

~Overworked And Tired~

Hey all! Look! Another chapter! Isn't that amazing? Whooooooo! Heh. *shrugs* I'm trying. And I'm thinking about this story all the time again. Gonna finish it. Definitely. Definitely gonna finish. So……….get on and read it!

~And After Only One Week~

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh… Yeah. I'll be dealing with the class from now on…I guess…" Inwardly she cringed at the statement but didn't dare show it. "You're all here 'cause your kids are in the class, right?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good... One problem at a time..." Spice commented dryly and headed for the training room with heavy steps. 

The door opened and she stepped into pandemonium.

'I am such a sucker…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

*And The World Spins Onward*

Risen high above the city and gleaming in the light of the setting sun, the suite was still bright with orange light, only lightly tempered by tinted full length windows. One window stood open, letting the evening breeze ruffle long, exquisite, expensive drapes. They made a raspy snapping sound that the suite's occupant found most unpleasant and rather frightening. The occupant was a short man, bald, and severe looking in his stiff three piece suit. He tossed back the dark contents of his glass and walked over to hastily close the window, his feet scuffing across tile and rug as he went. 

He had just set the latch in place when the door to the expansive condo opened abruptly. The balding man took a deep breath before turning around, a wide and hideously out of place smile blossoming on his face.

"Sir! Back so soon? Surely you haven't finished touring the district already. I'm sure that there are tons of things to occupy you still. Here…" He almost skipped over to a mahogany desk in his haste. "I took the liberty of drawing up a list of the *many* things that you might enjoy during your stay."

His toothy grin weakened in intensity when he turned back to see his visitor's flat gaze, but he reasserted it valiantly, holding up the paper hopefully.

"Relax, Rabin." The tall visitor rumbled in a low, almost amused voice. "There are still things to distract me from my duties here. Though…I do not know just how long I can put them off, you understand." He smiled charmingly, but the short man didn't respond at all to it. "Eventually I *will* have to perform my audit and you *will* have to deal with the consequences."

The businessman's face screwed up even more painfully. "But sir… Sir… Surely… I have done everything ever asked. I've gone above and beyond just to please the organization. I have! I… I…"

The taller man interrupted him, sounding bored. "Rabin, we've gone over this. Disloyalty is not tolerated in this line of work. The reason you were sent to this insignificant area in the first place was because you were too much trouble elsewhere. You are the one who chose this path. You are the one who put yourself in this position. Don't blame me for your mistakes. I'm *am* the one who will…rectify the mistake you embody though. In my own good time."

Rabin seemed to shrink even more and weakly held out the neatly printed paper to the tall man. "Sir… If you would, please… I'm sure that there is any number of enjoyable distractions here. I know that one such as you has little chance for recreation. The cards that I gave you have no limit, none at all, as you already know. You deserve the very best, sir. And you have it."

The tall man nodded, his smile widening toothily. "Yes. I know. I've been very much enjoying my vacation. In fact, I think I will stay for a while, Rabin. Do stop worrying. You've started to develop a twitch. I think I *have* found a few very nice distractions. So you're safe for a while yet. You should count yourself lucky that I make my own schedule."

Suddenly there was a ringing and the tall man drew a cell phone from his leather jacket. Rabin's eyes snapped to the phone which used to be his private line until this man had come calling on him and his records. The tall man answered and his face lit up handsomely with surprised pleasure, his deep voice nearly musical and matching his pearly smile beautifully. Just then the sun gave its last desperate flash before relinquishing the day to night and the visitor's white hair lit a sparkling deep red in salutation to the coming evening. Rabin thought that it was a nauseating sight. He wiped the expression away from his face with a shudder, not wanting the other to see it. Then suddenly, the tall blond's attention was on him again. 

"Rabin. Do send the maid up to my rooms, I want them clean and respectable incase I have a visitor. I will see you…later. I'll let you know when." Then he was back on the phone and striding with long steps for the door again, pausing at the threshold. "Oh, and Rabin… Do remember that, even distracted…I've got an eye on you. Don't make things any harder than they already have to be." 

Halting once again, he turned back from the door, handsome face looking thoughtful. "Oh yes… One more thing, Rabin. What do you know about any half-lings residing in this district?"

The shorter man frowned, thrown off balance by the abrupt question. "…Er…" He took a moment to respond and shook his head slowly. "There are no…half-lings..." He replied, slightly confused.

The tall blond grinned, his teeth sparkling, undisturbed by the older man's uncertainty. "I didn't think there were."

With that bright grin, he was gone and Rabin was alone once more. The short man shuffled to a little wet bar poured himself a double helping of dark liquid and went to the window again, still quite unhappy at the whole business, but happy to know that his "benefactor" was otherwise indisposed. 

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

Tong almost stuttered when that deep resonating accent answered, sending a chill down his neck. Taigar had such a lovely voice. Tong took a deep breath and held the phone tighter. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't do this anymore, but… But… But he'd been thinking. Granted, he had been thinking too much. He always did. But ever since this morning, with Piccolo… He'd felt so alone. So helpless and alone. He just needed…just needed someone to be there. That's all. Just to be there. What was the harm in that? Of course there wasn't any. So, he had taken out the number that the handsome blond had given him days ago and he had stared at it for a while. But what the hell? Why not? Why shouldn't he have a nice evening with someone? It didn't have to be more than that. Of course it didn't. Just a companionable evening, with someone nice, away from family and problems and pain. That's all. He just needed to unwind a little and then he'd be able to handle things again. He'd apologize to Piccolo and be able to concentrate…and…and…and he wouldn't have to think about the funeral tomorrow either. 

"Uh… Hey, Taigar? It's Tong. You remember me?" He smiled when his name created an eager response. "You doing anything tonight?"

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

Pan arrived at Goten's house just in time to catch him loading the twins and his son into his car. He smiled and hugged her warmly. 

"I thought you said you'd be working for at least two more hours. We were just about to go have dinner with Gohan."

"Great." Pan grinned. 

"I'm absolutely starving. Let's go. I've been working way too much lately. I've barely had any time to spend with dad." 

She climbed into the car with the rest of the guys and they all headed off to the eldest Son's home.

"So, how'd you manage to tear away from the dojo so early?" Goten asked amiably. 

"I had a sudden reprieve by my newest employee. We'll see how long this one lasts." Pan said with a small, tired laugh.

Her uncle looked impressed.

"He must be pretty good for you to leave the dojo to him on such short notice."

Pan's brow furrowed and her eyebrows rose in slight consternation. "No…not really. But I *had* to get out of there! Spice won't have *too* much trouble…"

"What?" Goten turned to look at her sharply, almost swerving out of his lane. His driving skills may have been a marked improvement on a certain earth raised Saiyan's, but they were still less than satisfactory at times.

Pan chuckled, not especially fazed by the errant car. 

"Spice came by. She said she needed money so I gave her a class to teach. I know it was a bit mean, but it's just one night. I mean…she just disappeared, upset dad so much, and suddenly she reappears looking for sympathy." Pan shook her head uncomprehendingly. 

"This way she's not borrowing from me, at least. I'm sure neither of us wants to deal with that. I know that she'll do whatever it takes to keep the dojo in one piece for one day. I'm not too worried about it."

Goten rubbed a hand through his hair and laughed as he drove. "This is the class you've had such problems with, isn't it?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah. She's gonna hate me in the morning but she'll be fine once I pay up."

Goten seemed to think about it. "I bet she'll do better than you think."

Pan shook her head and snorted. "She doesn't stand a chance. She'll give up really quick. It's too much responsibility for her. She'll never come to me for money ever again."

From the back seat of the car came Flick's laugh as the kids took up the controversial subject in a conversation of their own. "Did you see what Spice did to Nigel?"

The twins started giggling. "Yeah! His eye was swollen shut for a whole day, mom!" 

They snickered amongst themselves and Flick spoke up with a nasty smirk. "You won't have a class to go back to tomorrow. Those poor human suckers'll all be dead."

Goten growled and Pan turned around with a warning frown. "Hush! All of you." She reprimanded threateningly. "Keep your comments to yourselves unless you want to have to stand up throughout dinner because you *won't* be able to sit! It'll be just fine." 

But now Pan was starting to wonder whether taking the evening off was a good idea.

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

Trunks leaned against the large round building that housed the gravity chamber along with his son Nalen. He smirked over at the boy whose lean, bare chest still heaved from their workout. 

"You've really improved. I bet you'll break a new level soon." 

Nalen smirked back, equally pleased. "I'm gonna be stronger than Nigel soon, aren't I, dad?" He glared at the building behind him from which shouts and cries could be heard. 

Said brother was locked inside with a dozen shielded bots. Trunks had stated that Nigel would be allowed out when and *only* when he defeated and destroyed each and every bot. 

Considering the teen's power level and the force fields that the robots were equipped with, that should take a while.

Twin squeals rose from the direction of the mansion and Naga and Fleaa appeared, racing one another toward the resting demis.

"Daddy! Mommy says to come clean up for dinner!"

Trunks smiled and swept his daughter up in a hug. 

"Ewwwww! Lego!" She quickly squirmed away. "You smell, daddy! Go take a shower!"

Trunks was mildly insulted but deferred to his princess, rolling his eyes.

"Alright! Alright!"

They all headed back to the house, but after ten yards Fleaa tugged on Trunk's pant leg, looking back at the gravity chamber with concern. "What about Nigel?"

Trunks patted her head as they continued on toward the house. "Nigel stays where he is until he decides to change his attitude and learn to coexist with the rest of the world." He replied sternly

~

~~~~~~~~~~~

~

Tong had been abnormally quiet all evening. No one else seemed to notice in the crowded room, but Gohan had been making an effort to pay more attention to things like that. Now that he had admitted that there was a problem between his family and himself, he was desperate to figure out how to fix it. All that impressive intellect of his was now applied to figuring out the problem, but he wasn't sure yet whether he should ask his son what was wrong or not.

It was getting on in the evening now and he was in the kitchen with his daughter, cleaning up after dinner. He resolved to see if Tong was willing to talk afterwards.

"Dad?"

He looked over at Pan who was clearing up the ingredients left out on the kitchen counter. "What, Pan?" 

"I saw Spice today." She said, still preoccupied with putting things away. "I told her about the funeral, so you don't have to worry about whether she knows or not." 

She didn't say anything about Spice being at the dojo. She knew her sister wouldn't want that even though she didn't agree with Spice's motives. Pan was the oldest of the three of them and had near-teenage kids of her own already. She had dealt with enough problems to have gained a slight amount of wisdom in her near-middle age, being a single parent of feisty twins and a responsible manager in the family business, namely the Satan City branch Martial Arts Federation Dojo. She understood that there were things that had to be dealt with on your own. She would leave her sister to it. They all made their own choices. They all had to live with them too.

Gohan paused for a moment, frozen as if caught in an awkward thought, and then nodded to himself. 

"Did she look alright to you?" He asked, concentrating on removing an imaginary spot from a clean dish. The last time he had seen her she hadn't looked all that well. He hadn't liked the looks of that man with her either. He had been far too possessive for Gohan's peace of mind.

"Heh. She looked about normal for her." Pan said lightly. "Maybe a little tired. She's fine, dad. She can take care of herself. She's been trying to prove it for years, she's got the idea down pretty well by now."

In the living room, Goten, Tong, and the three boys were roughhousing around a board game, laughing and calling each other names, depending on who was winning.

When there came a knock at the door, Tong was the one who answered, still laughing jovially. He was taken aback for a moment by the handsome smile that instantly warmed the air and his own smile flourished brighter than ever. 

Tong opened the door wide and invited the tall blond in, grinning as he introduced him to the others in the living room.

"Uncle Goten, this is Taigar. I met him a few days ago." He turned to Taigar once again. "These two are my nephews, Kale and Kane, and this is my cousin Flick. Everyone, meet Taigar."

Goten gave a friendly greeting while the twins snickered but managed not to make any embarrassing comments. Flick just rolled his eyes disgustedly at his cousin and the other, knowing as all adolescents do, just exactly what was going on and how dumb and annoying and scorn worthy it was.

Taigar flashed his prize smile at them all. "I see that you're having a family gathering. Are you sure I am not intruding?"

Tong hurried to reassure the tall man. "Oh, no. It's no problem, we just finished dinner. Nothing big." 

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened and Pan came out to gather up the rest of the dishes from the table.

Tong grinned at her and started to introduce Taigar to her as well, but he faltered slightly. The kitchen door swung inward so that he could catch a glimpse of his father's back, still in the kitchen washing dishes. With a valiant save, he finished introductions and Pan smiled good naturedly at the new comer before gathering up the rest of the dishes from the table and excusing herself again. She knew what thoughts had passed through Tong's head when he had stuttered and, though that was another thing in her family that saddened her a bit, it was something that their father and Tong had to work out themselves as well. When she headed back to the kitchen, laden with plates and trays, she bid Tong goodnight too because she knew that he would leave with his friend before their father came out of the kitchen. 

Tong smiled back at his older sister and caught her before she got to the kitchen to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and a squeeze that almost upset her whole load of dishes along with a "Thanks, sis" before she shrugged him off with a laugh and stepped through the door.

Goten waved happily and the kids all but ignored them, fixated on the game once more, as Tong snatched up his jacket and left with the tall, platinum blond.

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

Goku felt his muscles stretch and strain as he performed an intricate kata, the chill of the darkening evening clinging to his perspiring form. Over the last few weeks he'd had very little energy and exercise due to the weakness his pregnancy had caused him. 

Now, he let his ki drop as far as it would go, depending solely on his own body. He had discovered what a weakness it was to depend so much on his ki and he was determined to overcome it.

It also kept him occupied so that his mate's absence was not so pronounced.

Goku felt out for the familiar kis all around and smiled. Almost all his family was together, the same with Vegeta's. The only kis he couldn't feel were those of his mate and his granddaughter Spice. He wondered if they were together again but dismissed the thought. 

Vegeta was gone.

***

***********************************

***

So! A little more of everyone. *smirks* See if you can see where this is going. I'm still working it out.


	37. Peace In Dismal Night

~The Queen of the fic…is taking some responsibility…~

It has been requested that I give a better description of just how many characters there are and with which family they belong and such. So….I shall do that right here. To clear things up... We all know the original characters. Here are their families.

Trunks + Nalia – Nigel teenager and cocky little shit…say, about 16 – Nalen preteen and better behaved than his elder brother…say about 10 – Naga cute little princess with daddy and grandpa in her pocket…5 

Trunks met a fire haired woman who's personality matched that striking color and even Vegeta approves of her, though he rarely speaks anything of the sort. She has little trouble keeping up with her demi-Saiyan children and can be a fearsome for any a true Saiyan when "mommy mode" kicks in, especially with a certain teenager. Nigel, as most boys do, has an ego the size of the C.C. He's what you would expect of a teenage boy who has everything he could ever want and anything that anyone else wants too. He isn't one to work for anything but he'd be more than happy to try and take it if you let him get away with it. Don't let that make up your minds, though. I haven't quite rounded his personality yet. He's cocky and has a chip on his shoulder, but he has yet to do anything more destructive than bully the lesser kids at school. His parents would never let him get away with anything like that. Like most his age, the most important thing to him is a reputation and looking good.

Gohan + Videl-deceased – Pan single mother of twins, no sign of father…she is about 28 – Kale & Kane mischievous twin boys…age 12 (Pan was 16 when she had them) – Tong studious, high scoring grad student just like his dad yet at completes odds, gay…about age 24 – Spice rebellious, cynical, alcoholic with little respect for anything she sees or has seen…age 18 As you can see, Pan had children rather early and she's certainly not married. That's one thing that Gohan has had to deal with which helped lead to his family's disposition and the health of his own relationship with all his kids. Still, his relationship with Pan seems to have survived quite well. She had to grow up fast and seems to have come out very well in the end and Gohan gives her a lot of credit for that which he doesn't seem to share with his other two children, probably in the hopes that they won't fuck up in the first place. Tong is doing really well. He's still in college, writing his Thesis no less. He wants to be a teacher and he already has his own apartment. He's been out of the house since he first went away to college. Perhaps, part of the reason that he moved out so quickly was to get away from daddy. His father has a *very* big problem with his lifestyle and how dear Tong seems to bring home a new *male* loser seemingly every month. At least, that's how both Gohan and Spice see it. But, even if Tong had made good choices with his boyfriends, Gohan would still never have approved. Their relationship has become confrontational, bitter, acerbic, and cutting in that area over the years. Spice has grown up watching all this go on in her family. Seeing how her father has dealt with his problems and his children and seeing what sorts of things her siblings did that led to good and bad ends. She's grown up to be rather angry and confrontational because of how she's seen her brother and father come to near blows over differences of opinions. She's also had her mother and sister's influences to help her gain a calm composure when it comes to problems and solutions and everyday existence. She tends to try and leave home as much as possible, which led her to spend a *lot* of time around her grampa and uncle "Vegy" and the C.C., leading even more to how she was influenced while growing up. With her parents always occupied…she had plenty of time to get into a *lot* of trouble and she even spent some time on court appointed probation for it. (which I mentioned in passing some chapters ago) Now…being a bit of a "veteran" of childhood vandalism and ill motives, she's quite content to sit back and just drink herself happy while she has no true direction or want for one. 

Videl was away much of the time handling the expansive family business of the Martial Arts Federation left to her by her father Hercule which left a workaholic Gohan in charge of the household much of the time. Though Videl was away so much, she and Spice and Tong had a much better relationship than Gohan and Spice and Tong. Perhaps *because* she was away so much and didn't truly see what her children were doing or going through.

Goten + Flora-deceased – Felix brat and bully, likes to have control, maybe rather Radditz like…about age 14 – Fleaa shy and quiet, best friends with Naga…age 7 

Goten met a beautiful and quiet girl, very shy and loving and purposeful. She was a good balance for his more excitable, random, and energetic personality. He loved her so much that he took to her immediately and settled down with enthusiasm to start a family. She was a very good and grounding influence on Goten. She died giving birth to their daughter, something that might have been avoided…but the doctors refused to let Goten in to see her after the complications set in. Once he found out that she was in dire need, it was too late. He loves his children more than anything and sees his wife in their daughter very much. He may not be the most strict and harsh dad, but he gets along well enough. Perhaps one of the reasons Felix tends so much toward being a little jerk and hooligan is because of his mother's too early death. He was 7 years old when his new little sis came home…without his mommy. Gohan seems to have settled down a bit after his wife's passing. He's more controlled and calm, less reckless.

Goku + Vegeta – unborn child-deceased 

Still a very complicated relationship. Vegeta is haunted by his past. A past he cannot let go of. He is mired in it still, even after so much time has gone by and he seems to be feeling it more and more every day. His way of fighting the past is to separate himself from anything that could ever mean anything to him, because nothing that is pure and precious could ever be his. It would just be tainted and destroyed. This is a truth that Vegeta feels has been proven time and time again. But…there is something deeper as well. Something dark that just can't be fathomed yet. Goku just wants to be happy and the happiness he seeks is in those around him. Vegeta is only a part of that, but he is a very integral part.

Chichi-deceased Bulma-deceased Hercule Satan-deceased 

The rest of the earthling characters don't really apply except for…..one couple which hasn't been mentioned yet. *smirks*

~It's about damn time!!!~

*************************************

Goku felt out for the familiar kis all around and smiled. Almost all his family was together, the same with Vegeta's. The only kis he couldn't feel were those of his mate and his granddaughter Spice. He wondered if they were together again but dismissed the thought. 

Vegeta was gone.

*************************************

*

*Peace In Dismal Night*

Spice opened the training room door and stepped inside, her bare feet sinking into the semi-soft padding. She looked around slowly, her expression dark. The room was large with mirrors all along one wall so that students could see their progress and the sensei could monitor them all while teaching. Around the perimeter of the room, over half a dozen chairs had been brought in and were set up so that a number of parents could sit and watch their children perform. Spice frowned. That was different, certainly not routine. She dismissed the inconsistency, though, concentrating on the task at hand.

The children were all grouped tightly in clumps and clicks. It was evident to see just which groups contained which children too. Some of the larger boys were in one group while there were a number of very pretty girls in another. Then there were the younger students scattered around, seeming to stay away from the larger boys. And there were quite a few children off by themselves away from everyone, just sitting on the mat. Most all of them were talking, including the adults scattered around the room as well. The noise was monumental.

Spice walked purposefully to the front of the room and dropped her sister's heavy equipment bag. No one even twitched at the loud thud, they just continued doing their own things. Looking around, Spice could feel her headache coming back with a vengeance.

"Class, line up."

There was no response to Spice's command. She could barely hear it herself. She raised her voice a little and tried again.

"Class is beginning, line up!"

Still there was no response. A few heads turned and eyes glanced at her but then they turned back and no one complied with her call. Now she was beginning to get annoyed. She raised her voice yet again.

"Attention, class! It's time to begin! Take your places!"

Again she was ignored, but this time she noticed some of the parents looking at her and smirking or frowning and talking to one another. She could just imagine what they were saying, especially one parent that caught her eye. He was a tall and very muscular man who reminded her, rather unpleasantly, of her grandfather Hercule. Not that grampa Hercule was unpleasant, he was actually rather silly, but because this man had a definite annoying quality to him that she could see right off. It made her blood start to simmer when she heard him clearly over the crowd, belittling her and how a "little girl like her couldn't possibly think she could control any class, much less this one".

Spice walked away from the front of the class decisively. She *wasn't* going to lose her voice *or* her temper trying to gain attention that wasn't going to be given to her. She walked over to a large equipment locker in the corner and unlocked it, looking inside for a moment before finding something and giving a satisfied smirk. 

She walked back slowly and stood once again at the head of the classroom, raising up a medium sized, round, flat, brass object above her head. Then, with her other hand, she raised what looked like a small brass hammer and struck the flat brass hard enough to dent the gong. The ensuing metallic ringing was extremely loud and echoed through the enclosed room, catching everyone's attention and placing it squarely where it should be.

Spice glared around the room before lowering her hands and snorting. "Now that that is out of the way… Take your places!"

She grimaced when the children merely spread out a little in their immediate groups and half of the parents didn't even leave the mat, but stayed standing near their children. Taking a deep breath and forcing down a growl, Spice stepped over to one end of the mirrored room. Already the brief pause in noise was over. The murmur of voices was growing again, but Spice wasn't worried about that just yet. This class needed a lesson in manners and order, obviously. What was her sister doing in this dojo?! This was a disgrace!

Spice caught the shoulders of a younger boy, a yellow belt even though he was a good 5 years younger than most of the children in the room, and propelled him forward to a particular spot. "What's your name?" She asked him, but he merely stared at her wide eyed and silent. She shook her head and then turned to the class, raising her voice.

"You stand here. I want four students to stand in line behind him!" 

She waited but none of them moved. This time she did growl and then chose four random children herself and also bodily moved them to stand where she wanted. Then she grabbed a sixth student and stood him a few feet to the side of the first boy. 

"Here! I want four more students behind him too!" There was no reaction but there were plenty of horrified glares directed at her by children who were now separated from their friends or knew they would be. Spice glared harder at the nearest students. "NOW!"

Finally, *slowly*, the class began to right itself. Though the children still talked to one another over her. Spice found herself having to shoo most of the parents away and they glared at her too, moving only grudgingly. That tall, muscular dude, crossed his arms and looked down at her superiorly before turning and striding slowly away. As if to show her that he was *choosing* to obey, not obeying.

Spice stood up at the front of the class again, a sour look on her face. This sucked! This was horrible! This was *not* the way you taught martial arts! There was no order here, there was no direction and there was no respect or organization whatsoever for the craft or for the sensei. How the hell did anyone get taught around here? This was shameful…and, Spice thought ruefully, this assertion coming from *her* was pretty bad. She herself had certainly never been the most respectful or obedient or even orderly student, but this was ridiculous.

"Look around you." She called sharply over the class. "Remember your places. This will be your assigned line up every class. When the sensei calls class to order, you *will* take this formation!"

Some of the girls were still talking and Spice walked slowly over to them. She didn't even give a warning, she just took one of the girls by the arm and moved her to the opposite end of the room. "You take his spot. You, boy, you go and take her old spot. These are your new spots for the rest of the year."

Then she raised her voice again. "There will be NO talking in my classroom! I *will* deal with it when it happens!" She glared around the room and was met by wide eyes and glaring ones. It really didn't matter. These kids would just have to learn to deal. Spice sighed and put her hands behind her back. She still had the shakes and, now that she was mad, it was worse. She wasn't going to let these kids see it, they'd mistake it for nervousness or something and with a class this wild, she was going to have to really stomp each and every one of them into submission. She almost groaned. A thought came to mind that her sister had done this on purpose.

"Now! How far have you progressed in this class?"

This query was met by only silence and Spice looked around in annoyance. "Have you learned the Seven Forms?" 

Still there was only silence and a few of the kids began to look bored and annoyed and began to talk. Two boys walked away from their places to go and stand next to their friends. Spice snarled.

"BACK TO YOUR PLACES! NO TALKING!" The kids only slowly complied. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Will somebody come up and show me how far you've progressed?" Still nothing. 

Spice stood there a moment, trying to decide how to proceed and finally rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "Fine! Alright then… All of you! Take the First Position!" Only a handful of the students moved and they were very clumsy.

Spice stared at the class in dismay and then her shoulders slumped slightly. She really was in no condition for this kind of aggravation. She could barely keep her temper in check under *normal* circumstances and now… She did her best to push down her frustration, breathe normally, and will away the nervous twitch that was trying to come back again. She'd been so relaxed after spending time with Taigar. Even with the withdrawal she was going through. Thinking of him still left her with a strange tingling sensation. Now she could feel that relaxation draining away to be replaced by nasty tension again.

"Alright then…" She turned to the mirror. "Since no one seems to know why they are here, where they are, or even what their names are…" She eyed them dryly through the mirror. "We're going to start from the beginning. This is the First Form…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These kids were driving her nuts. Every two minutes she had to stop the class to deal with one thing or another and they hardly listened to her at all and didn't take any of her threats seriously. It was a pain and a headache and she just wanted to pound some of them, but finally she managed to get things under a *semblance* of control. 

Then a decidedly male voice broke through her lecture and demonstration.

"What is this?! Have you *ever* taught a class before? My boy is much too advanced for this weak, baby crap! I pay for this class so he can learn something. I might as well teach him myself!"

Spice stopped in her lesson and turned to the muscular man who was now striding toward her, a mean sneer on his face. She leveled a flat eye on him, non-plussed but doing her best to keep a handle on her already stretched temper. 

"No. This happens to be my first class. Why *don't* you teach him yourself if you're so sure you can do better?" She stated flatly, barely managing to keep the snap from her voice.

He crossed his arms, looking haughty and self important. "I don't have the time. That's what this dojo is for. But for a Federation Dojo, I think it sucks. Obviously none of you know what you are doing. *I* could teach this better."

That burned. Spice took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, looking away over her class. "Is that so…" Her voice sounded distracted, but inside she seethed at the impudence of this fucking idiot. How dare he say that about her mom's dojo! Her sister's dojo! Never mind that she had been thinking the same thing earlier. How dare he!! She turned back to him and a sudden, wide, sweet smile appeared on her lips. 

"You don't have time to teach your son but you can sit here and watch me do it?" She asked innocently, but continued on before he could respond to the question. "Well…I *am* new here. I guess I don't know how things normally go. Gosh. It *is* kinda hard. The kids won't even listen to me. What do *you* think? Maybe *you* could help me give them a demonstration that'll help get their attention. It could show them just how wonderful and worthy martial arts really are. I'm sure that's all they *really* need." She looked up at him with wide, naive eyes while he thought about it, taking in his smirk as he looked down at her with rank superiority. 

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, little girl. No offense, but you couldn't handle me even if I went easy on you." His ugly smile showed that he really didn't care if he hurt her and he really believed that he could. "Why don't you just go sit down and watch. I can handle it from here for you."

Spice shook her head and shrugged, looking insecure and stuttering, but still unmoving. "I…I don't know…I don't think I should. You know, it's *my* class. Why don't we just try it and see? If you're as good as you say, then you would never hurt me, right?" She looked up, face tender with trust and gullibility. 

The guy puffed and preened and smirked smugly. "Yeah. Sure. Why not. I'll *try* and hold back. But I warned you."

Spice smirked crookedly, one long canine glinting under the florescent lights. "Oh, I'll be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out in the Federation Dojo's waiting room, about five parents suddenly jumped in their seats and stared at the wall where a number of trophies had fallen from a shelf. They all watched the wall in curious surprise before querying one another as to what that loud bang might have been. An elderly grandmother blinked at the trophies on the ground and said, "Oh dear…I hope no one is hurt…"

Then the door banged open and Spice stepped through lugging something bulky and heavy out of the room. She dragged the cocky father over and dropped him onto an empty sofa, grumbling and cussing under her breath, not even acknowledging any of the parents who stared at her. The asshole hadn't been even half as good as her grampa Hercule had been and he dared to mock her family?! She'd enjoyed teaching the jerk a lesson. The shock on his face as she beat him down had been quite satisfying but now, with some fresh adrenaline in her system, it was much harder to keep from letting her anger get the better of her. It was always that way. Get a little worked up…and then you usually got a *lot* worked up.

Now, that she *was* worked up, she didn't really care anymore and that was dangerous too. She stomped back into the classroom, eyes flashing and impaling the parents who were still sitting inside with her gaze. Voice low and dangerous, she all but hissed at them. "I will have *no more* interruptions in my class! All of you! OUT!! You will wait outside with all the rest! Just like you are *supposed* to!"

To her slight satisfaction, they all complied quickly. As the last parent stepped over the threshold, Spice slammed the door shut with a final bang. Turning and eyeing the wide eyed and silent class resolutely, she proceeded to fucking teach her class whether it liked it or not!!

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

Gohan stepped through the kitchen door, wiping his hands on a dishtowel and silently contemplating a many many things at once. Too many things to keep straight. He walked over to where his grandkids and nephew and brother were playing and smiled as he watched them squabble like children. It had been a while since there had been any heartfelt laughter in this house. It sounded good. Only after a few moments did Gohan realize that someone was missing. He looked around, but still didn't see Tong anywhere. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his eldest daughters clear, honest blue eyes. She smiled slightly as if to say 'It's alright, dad.'

"Tong went out a few minutes ago. A friend of his came to pick him up."

Thoughts flitted across Gohan's face with an obviousness that made Pan's smile flicker and wink out of existence, replaced by carefully blanked irritation. She watched as Gohan's brow started to crease angrily. "He should know better…he…tomorrow…he did this when tomorrow is…"

Pan squeezed her father's shoulder to get his attention again, speaking with a calm, flat voice. "Dad. Tomorrow is going to be a stressful day for all of us. We all need to relax tonight if we're going to be able to handle the funeral. Him…and you. Let it be tonight, dad. Let's just have a nice evening tonight, dad."

Gohan stayed stiff for a moment, then softened and finally slumped with a sigh. "Yeah. You're right, sweetheart. I'm sorry." He put his arm around her shoulders and turned to where the rest of their family were happily teasing one another. "Let's go play for a while."

Pan smiled again. "Yeah, dad. It's been way too long."

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

Tong laughed happily as they walked side by side through the empty mall, glancing at the darkened storefronts, on their way from the movie theatre. "I'm kinda surprised actually. I didn't think it would be that good but it was really funny!"

Taigar smiled down at him with softly amused curiosity, his deep, accented voice like smooth velvet on the air. "But you chose the movie, Tong. Did you not want to see it?"

Tong shrugged, looking over at another storefront to avoid the taller man's gaze. "I just…wanted to get out and this was the easiest excuse I could think of. I did want to see it… I dunno…I'm just in a mood, I guess. Don't' mind me. I'm sorry."

He could see Taigar's reflection in the glass, but even so, it surprised him when he felt the other put an arm around his shoulders and draw him close. Tong looked up into the blond's kind smile and blushed.

"No, U'char. You never need apologize to me. I enjoy seeing you. You worry too much. Allow me to worry for you." Taigar squeezed his shoulders warmly before guiding them to walk once more.

Tong chuckled softly and shook his head, allowing himself to be led. "I've been out with you three times and, from what I've seen, you don't worry about anything."

Taigar nodded and laughed musically. "That is the point. Leave the worrying to me and we shall both be content. Das, U'char?"

Tong's brows dipped and he glanced up curiously. "What is that? That…oooshar…thing you keep saying?" 

Taigar looked wistfully down, his diamond blue eyes twinkling. "It is a…term of endearment…in the tongue of the old-country. If you don't like it, I will stop. It is hard to translate. It means many things…like…special…like being dear to one…irreplaceable and singular." The last was said with just a hint of that radiant smile. He leaned to look at Tong questioningly. "Am I too forward? I do not wish you to think I am too familiar. Forgive me if I do be. But I tell the truth when I say that I like you very much, dear Tong."

The young Son looked dubious at first but as Taigar continued talking, he turned shy. His smile crept back onto his delicate lips and he blushed deeper. "No, Taigar. I kind of like it. I don't mind. I like you too." He leaned into the larger man's embrace and slipped his own arm around Taigar's impressively slim waist. "I don't think I mind at all."

They walked on in silence for a short while before the blond spoke up again and Tong smiled at the strong, slick accent. "It is becoming late. Shall I take you home now, U'char?"

Tong, still leaning into his strong, warm embrace, paused, suddenly torn. He looked downcast. A well known internal struggle was making its way through him. He'd promised himself… He had promised himself that things would change. But…Taigar was unlike anyone he'd ever known up till know. He was polite and strong and chivalrous. He was noble and kind. He was sexy and powerful in a way Tong hadn't encountered before. He was soft spoken and fun and made Tong's spirits soar just by being around him. And his smile…his smile had a way of melting one's very soul. And anyway…it *was* different. Tong had never *thought* about it before. Never actually pondered what might happen or what he wanted. He'd always just jumped, never looking to see how far down the drop was. This was different. It was. He hadn't jumped in. He'd waited and all he'd found was that Taigar really was so wonderful. So…there was no problem, right? He had known what Taigar was like from the first moment he met him, when the tall blond had stopped Brian in the coffee shop. He'd even taken his time to play it safe. Nothing had changed. Taigar was even better now than before and Tong was drawn to him inexorably. This was good. Tong wanted this. It would be different. He knew it would.

Tong looked up with half lidded, unsure eyes and a light blush on his cheeks. "Would you…stay for a little while?"

Taigar smiled and his warmth seemed to grow thicker as he placed a soft, chaste kiss on Tong's brow. "I would like that, zai U'char."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two figures stumbled in the dark, chuckling because, in their fumbling, that last step seemed to rise just a little higher while they were distracted. 

Tong gasped when Taigar veritably lifted him clear of falling, then the young Son was leaning with a thump against the front door of his apartment. He laughed, just resting against the painted wood, staring up at his taller companion and the silver halo the moon cast in his striking white hair. Taigar's hands rested at the base of Tong's ribs, gently stroking lazy circles that made the demi shiver, ticklish but incredibly arousing.

There was a click as he turned his key in the door and then Tong paused again. Should he really…really do this again? Was his sister really right? Those hurtful things she said came back to him. ~_"…at least he doesn't latch onto every slime ball that crosses his path."_~ No. Taigar was definitely no slime ball. Definitely not. No, this was right. It was soooo right. He turned the knob and they nearly fell across the threshold.

Taigar caught Tong's slim waist and drew him close, straightening slowly with the young Son pressed against him. Tong realized that he was staring up at the blond's handsome face only inches from his own, his hands tense but lightly resting on Taigar's broad, strong shoulders. Tong realized that he had no fear of falling. Taigar's arms were firm and steady. He wouldn't let him fall. What held Tong hypnotized was the intensity of those crystalline blue eyes that stared right back at him. He could drown in those eyes. He wanted to. They were so perfect. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but just as Tong had gained the nerve to reach up for those perfect lips only inches away… He was suddenly on his feet once again. He blushed a deep pink and stepped away slowly. 

"Um…I'll… Would you like some coffee? I can make some…" He turned and entered his small kitchen which branched off of the fair sized living room. It wasn't a large apartment, only one bedroom, but it was a high quality residence in a quant gated community. Tong always prided himself on having been able to find such a nice place that wasn't too expensive for his meager school office wages.

In the kitchen, he'd just opened the cupboard when the tap of Taigar's large, black boots approached behind him and large hands slid down his back and around his sides to settle at the hollows of his hips. It was a firm grip that made the smaller man's breath catch. Taigar's heat settled against him and Tong closed his eyes, leaning back into it with a smile. When he opened his eyes, he saw Taigar watching him with those smoldering eyes, reflected in the far wall that was mirrored with reflective tiles made to mock a stylish marble surface. Then the reflection smiled and, Kami!, it set Tong's insides burning. Then that smile slipped downwards and disappeared against his throat where teeth and tongue began to tease him. 

Taigar's deep murmur rumbled the base of Tong's neck making him shudder and a shiver sped down his spine, weakening his knees. "I require nothing else, U'char. Just you."

The young Son sighed breathily as the restraining elastic was pulled free of his long, silky, ebon hair, allowing it to spill around his shoulders. "Yes." 

Then hot lips caught his own with firm demand and Tong couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure. 

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

All was dark and silent except for one line of florescent tubing that streaked the ceiling of a hallway toward the back of the dojo and the raspy, lone sound of straw on tile. In the darkness, Spice moved slowly and erratically, pulling a broom lazily across the floor over and over again. She wasn't doing much good. The tiles seemed just as littered and dirty as before she'd picked up the tool, but she continued all the same until, at extreme length, she'd gathered a small pile of debris. Scooping the leavings into a dustpan, she dumped it into a nearby trashcan, nearly upending the container in the process. She stood there dumbly, dustpan hanging limply in her right hand, broom in the other, and just watched the trashcan lean and wobble until if finally stilled, still upright. With half lidded eyes, she looked down at the dustpan in her hands and seemed to think a moment…then dropped that in the trash too and turned to shuffle away, dragging the broom with her. 

Empty and hollow and numb. 

That's how she felt. 

A headache throbbed between her temples, shattering her thoughts into nonsensical shards. She didn't put a hand to her brow, though. If she did that, she might be too tempted to crush her own skull. All was quiet at least. It was like a breath of fresh relief after the horror of that evening. Evil, nasty children! She absolutely hated children. If she'd ever doubted that before, she was positive of it now. All the little bastards deserved to die and she swore to never have one of her own. If she had the presence of mind at that very instant, she would thank Kami and all the lucky stars in the sky that she hadn't been a "normal" child with a "normal" life. She might have ended up like some of *these* little monsters. But all she could truly concentrate on was how terrible she felt and how much she hated *everything*. 

Silently, she stalked room to room through the dojo, her bare feet padding softly on tile and whispering over carpet. After a few minutes she finished her circuit and returned to the main waiting room, her face still frozen in a hard scowl, and just stood there for a few seconds. As if just realizing she still held the broom, she glared down at it and flung away crankily before sinking heavily into a padded chair. Tucking her legs up under her, she curled up on the large chair, easing into a tight, protected ball with a sigh. Grudgingly she admitted to herself that it hadn't been *THAT* bad. She'd handled it. That meant something. But at the moment, she was so unreasonably angry that it didn't make much of a difference and it felt good to rant and rave about something, anything, even if it was in the quiet of her pounding, headache ridden mind. On top of it all, she knew, she *knew* that it would all go away if she could just get some sleep. Just some *sleeeeeeeeeeeeeppp*!!! 

She moaned against the cushion of the chair she huddled in and squeezed further into the corner of it, her tail wrapped tightly around her thigh and twitching unhappily. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind in order to will away the terrible migraine attacking her brain. After many long minutes, that jet black tail and tense scowl both slowly loosened and fell slack, before slipping away.

Time ticked by like a cripple, hobbling on two rounded, wooden legs. That is to say, its march was slow and clumsy with no regard to whatever sat in its path. Not twenty minutes passed when the broomstick the grouchy girl had tossed finally slipped from its precarious perch on the very tip of one far sofa. In the resounding crash, Spice's long due respite exploded like so much powdered glass. Before she even realized she had been asleep, she was braced against the wall next to her overturned chair. It seemed like forever before she managed to regain her breath enough to give a pained, dry sob and then limp away. She blinked out of existence after four steps.

In the C.C. living room, she sprawled across the sofa, but respite refused to return again. It seemed to her that hours passed while she lay there and stared at the threads of material beneath her fingers. Finally she stood, uttering a high, frustrated whine, and disappeared again. She never even noticed young Nigel leaning on the doorframe to the hallway with a very sour and snarky expression on his face. He seemed to be about to move from the doorway into the room, but then she was gone and his expression grew even darker before he too disappeared back down the hallway. Moving gingerly as if he were rather sore and beat up.

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~

He lay in the cold dark, staring up at a bright starry sky. The moon had not risen yet, leaving the landscape around him riddled with pitch shadow that challenged even his sight. But he wasn't looking at anything, not even the sky that filled his vision. He was thinking. Thinking long and hard. 

He couldn't go back. Not when…when… Kami! He was so confused! He hated confusion!! He never allowed confusion to impair his senses, yet here he was now. He had caused something… Something had changed… Something… Something was wrong… And the most disturbing thing was that…he didn't know what. Something was wrong. Something new and old all at once. He'd been so in control. He refused to think back on certain suicidal depressions of late that would refute that assertion. He was in complete control. Complete control! 

But…

Something was wrong…with him. He could feel it at the farthest edge of his consciousness. Just out of reach and sight. Right where he could lose it if he stopped concentrating…and right where he could not, for the life of him, identify it whatsoever. 

He couldn't go back. Not now.

He lay there, staring up at the heavens and searching for the elusive answer that he *knew* was right there! It was right in front of him…he just couldn't see it. He tried to count backwards to try and pinpoint just when it had surfaced. He couldn't. It had been too subtle as it infiltrated his mind, his thoughts, his dreams. But now…it had made itself known to him. Just a tiny spark… A tiny spark that, during his race to get away from Kakarott, had nearly spurred him over the edge. But he'd regained control at the last moment and had crushed his energy to nonexistence and stopped. Just stopped. His harsh breath slowly coming to a raspy stop as he realized… Even now, he didn't know just what he realized…but he knew that it was something dangerous. Something terrible hunched at the edge of his mind and soul, just waiting for him to weaken to the point where it could pounce and devour him. 

That spark…even now his grasp of it was slipping away from him, leaving only a tickling memory of strangeness. He struggled to hold onto it, to keep it somewhere safe where he could ponder it, but inexorably, it faded into vapor and drifted away. He knew that there had been *something*… Something wrong… Something…strange… Wasn't there? Yes. There was! Finally he gave up, allowing exhaustion to steal away his consciousness into blessed darkness. 

But the dark wasn't empty.


	38. Regrets

**Queen Of The Fic**  
Alright. After yet another long break, here's another chapter. I had planned to do more work on this when I wrote it, but in rereading it after all this time, I think it's good the way it is.  
**Is So Tired  
  
**---------------------------------  
He knew that there had been something… Something wrong… Something…strange… Wasn't there? Yes. There was! Finally he gave up, allowing exhaustion to steal away his consciousness into blessed darkness.

But the dark wasn't empty.  
---------------------------------

-

**Regrets**

-

Gohan sat with his daughter Pan on one side of him and his son Tong on the other. Next to Tong sat Goku, unnaturally quiet today, but then again, it was just one of those days. The rest of their family spread down the aisle. All but Spice…and Vegeta. Gohan couldn't keep a lump from his throat at his youngest girl's absence. What if…what if she hated him so much that she wouldn't come? What if…what if… There were so many what ifs that it was driving him mad. Most of which were impossible delusions of his imagination, but that didn't make him feel any better or surer. The second and less notable absence of Vegeta was a thorn to Gohan as well, but it produced a different reaction than his daughter's. It burned him. Burned that Vegeta would be so callused to not even attempt to make an appearance. Goku was here. If Vegeta couldn't be bothered to indulge in something like _this_, something that was so obviously important to his "mate" and his "mate's" family then what the hell kind of asshole was he to dare to pretend to care about Goku?! It made Gohan mad and this was not a time for that. Not when emotions were running so high and out of control. That was a bad bad thing in their families. That's when mistakes got made. Gohan knew this personally. Not just from what had…what had…happened only days ago…but because it had been shown throughout their lives. Gohan had always been especially susceptible to his emotions. That is how he had won and lost so many battles in his youth…and how he had frozen up and been unable to even compete at times.

But understanding this didn't mean that it helped any.

Tong, seemed to sense his father's turmoil and put an arm around Gohan's slumped shoulders. They sat quietly together. Neither had spoken much at all today. Gohan had not drilled Tong on where he had disappeared to until ten am this morning and Tong hadn't supplied any information other than an oddly bright smile when he arrived to take part in this somber day. Tong had, after all, his own home and his own life and Gohan intellectually understood, with some help from Pan, that it was no longer his place to butt in just because of unfounded and prejudiced suspicions. For all their sakes, Gohan had also put away his emotional opinions in favor of the much needed closeness that would get the lonely and heart broken father through this day.

There was one other absence that went unnoted by all but the widowed demi. Gohan made no mention of it. That would be foolish. But he noticed and the absence was surprisingly upsetting. It shouldn't be. Gohan knew that. He shouldn't be fazed at all by the lack of appearance by his mentor. Piccolo didn't come to many social occasions anymore. He'd stopped a long long time ago. With everyone moving on with their lives and new families, no one noticed Piccolo's discreet fading, least of all Gohan. But now, after seeing the Namek in the center of his own little familial catastrophe, Gohan missed him enough to make up for all those decades gone past. Guiltily he realized that he hadn't spared his green mentor even a thought for a very long time while busy with his education, his family, his career, his life. There had been a time when he couldn't picture his life without his childhood guardian in it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the subtle arrival of his daughter, sliding silently into the farthest end of the pew from where the rest of her family sat. He looked down the seating at her sadly, she never even glanced his way. Her face looked drawn and severe with shadows darkening the pale skin below her dull eyes. She was dressed in dark green khakis that bagged over her big black boots and a tight fitting, black shirt with mesh sleeves that ran the length of her arms and then some. A leather choker flashed with silver studs and a skull hanging from a chrome loop at the hollow of her throat. Her hair was as spiked as ever, pointing toward the roof and sloping backwards ever so slightly, its green highlights shining under the false lighting. The only one of his children that inherited that Saiyan-style trait…and he supposed she inherited more than that…both Pan and Tong had perfectly straight, human hair.

A stray thought came to mind as he looked longingly at his little girl. It was a memory of his mother. How she had taken him aside one day when he had come to his parents' home to pick up his children, she used to baby-sit them for him until she'd passed on to the next world. She had taken him off under a tree where they could watch his three little ones. Sure they weren't _that_ little, but they would always be his little ones. Pan had been thirteen that year and Tong nine and Spice had turned three. ChiChi had stood there beside him and gestured to the triplet out in the sunny grass. "What do you see, Gohan?"

He had looked on and smiled proudly at how well the three got along with one another though their ages were so different. "I see the kids playing. What am I supposed to see, mom?" She clucked impatiently and pointed at the three year old whose spiky hair stood proudly windblown even then. "Her." ChiChi had uttered severely. "Look at Spice, Gohan. Actually look at her." Gohan looked curiously with a slight frown, unsure what his mom was getting at. He could just barely make out the voices of his two youngest talking to one another. Pan wasn't talking, in fact, she seemed to have backed away a bit.

"Ha! A little kid like you couldn't even dream of it. Give up now before you embarrass yourself, Spice." The boy laughed snidely. The girl merely looked him square in the eyes, absolutely self assure and slightly challenging. When she spoke back, it wasn't with the expected whining tone of a toddler trying to convince her elders, it was with calm declaration. "Yes I can. Grampa can do it, so I can too. You better shut up right now." Tong shook his head mockingly and rocked back on his heals, grinning contemptuously. "Nope. You can't and you're just a girl anyway. You can't do anything _really_ important. Just give it up now before you get too disappointed." Gohan's frown deepened when he heard this, but before he could even think of stepping in and correcting his massively incorrect son, the boy suddenly flipped backwards in a warped summersault. When Tong righted himself and looked up, his bruised face was a smear of hard packed mud and tearful wrath. "You take that back!!!" Spice shouted, standing up to her impressive height of almost three feet, remnants of the mud ball she'd thrown dripping from her fingers. "You take that back or else!!!" Tong stood up angrily, his hair a mess of muddy tangles and shouted back. "Or else what?! You'll tell? Yeah right. Mommy's little tattle tail, right?" Spice growled a very un-toddler-like growl, it was actually very predatory sounding, and hunched down on her little thighs. "Or I'll show you just what a "girl" can do!" Then she began to glow. By that time, Gohan and ChiChi had reached them and Gohan snatched his snarling little girl out of the air as she leapt at her brother with oddly sharp fangs bared. She had been very hard to hold onto and had nearly turned on him too before she realized who he was. Her tiny little mouth had clamped down on his hand and he felt her needle teeth begin to bite down when suddenly she jerked back with a gasp and stared up at him with tear filled, shining eyes. "Daddy! I'm sorry, daddy! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I really am…I'm sorry…don't be mad, daddy...please…I didn't mean to…I didn't…" Gohan had held his baby girl tight as she degenerated into a bawling, huddled ball. Gohan hadn't the slightest clue just what to say or do besides run his fingers soothingly through her soft black spikes. Goku came out to see what the ruckus was and seemed to understand the situation instantly. He came up slowly and calmly and coaxed little Spice out of her wailing ball, she immediately crawled off Gohan's lap and into her grandpa's arms and began to quiet. Gohan looked up helplessly and was then tackled by a tearful and paranoid looking Tong. Goku smiled down at them soothingly and assured Gohan that everything was just fine and that he would take Spice "somewhere quiet to cool down". Once Goku walked away, ChiChi caught Gohan's chin and turned him to look at her. "You watch that one, Gohan. Take my advice and deal with her as quick as you can before she's out of control. She's got far too much alien in her for her own good. It needs to be dealt with soon or you'll never be able to break her of it. You don't want an animal in your family, Gohan. You..." She paused as if hesitant to continue but with a look of determination she did. "You might…want to keep her from spending too much time with your father. Goku is Goku and that's the way he is, but Spice doesn't have to be that way. She's human too. I just think that Goku might not be the best role model for one like her. You remember those animals that your father made you fight when you were young…"

Maybe it was a parental sense of protectiveness, or maybe it was just that her words held so much insult toward his baby, or maybe it was because deep down he knew that that was just what his mother felt toward himself and Goten. She used to swear that she made a mistake with his little brother by teaching him to fight. She'd called Goten a monster to his own face the first time he went super. But whatever the reason, that was the first time that Gohan had ever flat out disagreed with his mother on the issue of parenting. He felt the urge rise up in himself to growl and quickly squashed it. Instead he calmly and coldly looked up at his mother and proceeded to refute her advice without hesitation. "Thank you, mother, but there is _nothing_ wrong with my Spice and I will _not_ deprive her of her favorite person in the world. I'm sorry, mom, but my dad is a great man and he could never lead any of us wrong. Please, mom, please don't ever talk about my children and those monsters in the same conversation ever again."

Thinking back on this memory, Gohan realized a number of things. He had blocked that entire conversation with his mother away and never thought about it again. He had made the right decision. There was no doubt there. He would never cut his father out of his life or family like that. If he were to lay that sort of blame, it would be on Vegeta. And that was one of his realizations. He had done exactly that. Exactly what his mother had done with their father. He had done that where Vegeta was concerned. There was nothing wrong with his Spice. He had said that. He still believed it. But…he had lied to himself. He had completely dismissed what had happened in that clearing as a normal sibling fight. And now understanding washed over him like icy water. Spice had always been who she was right now. When she was a baby she was still Spice. She had always sought to prove herself, to be more than what anyone thought she could be, to openly fight for it. He'd never made an effort to understand that. His dad understood it, though, he always had. Gohan looked at Tong as well. Tong was the same, wasn't he? Tong was always himself, he had his own personality too. Always smart and even a little bit pompous. Always affectionate, ready to climb into Gohan's or Videl's lap and cuddle, even when he was becoming too big for it. Tong was never interested in fighting, but never able to walk away from an argument...just like him. And Tong had always been the most mellow dramatic of them all. Gohan smiled with wry amusement even as his eyes teared up. Pan had always been the same as well. Curious and strong willed, yet you could make her cry so easily. She was responsible and always tended to keep a low profile among her siblings. It had shocked Gohan so much when she had suddenly come to him that fateful day ten years ago and told him in a shamed, tear filled whisper that she was pregnant.

Gohan put his arm around his eldest daughter who was crying once again and the tears began to slip down his own cheeks. Why did it take something so monumental to open your eyes? Why did he wait so long to realize how blind he truly was? Had his father known how blind he was? He remembered how Goku had always been able to quiet his wild little Spice with a few hushed words or even just his mere presence. Videl had always known the right thing to say to Tong that would cheer him up and make his doubts and fears go away. Pan had always come to him whenever she ever had a problem, always looking to her daddy to help her or give her advice. Another question came to his mind. Had he…had he felt…upset that Tong and Spice hadn't done the same? Had he created some invisible grudge because they never came to daddy for help but went to someone else instead? He wondered if that might have been exactly the case. That it perturbed him that they sought out someone else for guidance and love rather than him. That they didn't want what he had to give. That was utter idiocy, though, and he knew it. But is that what things boiled down to? If that was the case, then he didn't deserve this family. He didn't deserve these children that he loved more than his own life.

He remembered all the times that all it took was a hug from him, a word from Videl, a smile from Goku, an understanding or a loving gesture to make it all okay. What would it take to make things okay again? Could anything ever be enough? As he looked upon the casket on the stage and listened to the eulogy, he again thought on all the time that had gone by so fast, all the years that could never be recaptured, and all the good things that he had blocked from his mind and his life. All the great things that he chose not to take part in or keep as a part of himself. All the things that he was too busy going to school or working or trying to control everything to actually enjoy. His wife, his children, his parents, Piccolo. Things that he had completely overlooked while trying to mould life to his likings. Look how it turned out. None of the things he'd done really meant anything or held up under true scrutiny. None of it.

How could he ever recover all that had slipped away from him?

--------------------------------------

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to herald the life of one who has departed this earthly plane, Videl Son. Daughter of the champion of all earth, Hercule Satan. Loving wife and mother of three. A strong woman worthy of her father's legacy handed down to her through the World Martial Arts Federation. We gather today, not to morn her loss, but to rejoice in all that she was in life and what she meant to not only those who she was close to, but to men and women all over the…"

Spice blocked out the rest of the swill dribbling from the priest's mouth and gazed around the huge auditorium filled with spectators, all gathered as if expecting some great season fight to suddenly appear upon the stage, misplacing the shiny mahogany casket and the sea of flowers that surrounded it. She sneered as she examined all those vacant stares. All those faces that weren't in the least familiar. All those wretches that were, just like her, ignoring the words of the pastor in favor of whispering to one another. She even saw smiles, carefully hushed laughing lips, only half hidden behind polite hands. All of these people… No. Not people. None of them were people. They were scavengers. They were vultures. Gathered around the decomposing corpse of her mother for the sole purpose of being a part of this "monumental occurrence". For the sole purpose of being able to say at home or some buffoon's cocktail party that "I was there. It was a beautiful ceremony and such a tragedy."

She glared around at all these disgusting strangers and felt a new, helpless sort of rage. A rage that was so useless and impotent that all it did was make her want to hang her head and disappear. 'They all deserve to die.' She thought to herself but the assertion lacked passion. It was just an observation. She was too numb to attach any true emotion to it.

She turned her attention forward again, but looked away from the stage in disgust once more. On the far left end of the pew she sat on, the "mourners lane", sat Gohan with her sister on one side of the grieving husband and Tong on the other. Beside Tong sat their grampa Kaky and beside him was Trunks and his family and beside them sat Goten and his two children. She'd gotten there pretty late and had squeezed into a seat near the far right end between Trunks youngest son and her uncle Goten. She could hear Gohan distinctly over the other sounds in the room. Could distinguish between his and her brother's breathing. Gohan made a more composed, quiet, ragged sound compared to Tong's hiccupping, choked sobs. Pan was a silent breath of misery beside them. She cried freely, but kept it down so that only a near neighbor might notice…or, in Spice's case, someone with heightened hearing and an interest. Beyond that, the sounds of mourning all ran together and she really wasn't interested in picking out anyone in particular's mood. She didn't have to look to know that her grampa sat silent and still with not a tear on his cheeks, but with a somber, restrained, and sad expression fixed upon his usually cheerful face. Vegeta was not there, she noted with what might have passed for hurt or possibly anger if she'd been bothered to actually feel it. No. Why would she ever expect him to come to something like this? Certainly not for her. No. It was no surprise to her that Vegeta had not come, she couldn't feel him anywhere near either. That didn't mean that it did not make a notable impact on her, whether she admitted it or not.

Still trying her best to ignore the foolishness being spouted by the black clad eulogist, Spice glanced to her right. Goten sat staring straight ahead, his expression much like what she imagined on her grampa's face. It struck her hard to see this look. She remembered when aunt Flora died, she had been eleven. She remembered seeing her uncle and her father hugging in her living room. Remembered the shaking of her uncle's shoulders as he cried on his brother's shoulder. She remembered holding the tiny form of her new cousin while everyone rushed around her, too busy to take notice of her or the innocent in her arms. She remembered looking down at the little girl and sighing irritably. "Ya better get used to it, brat. It doesn't get any better. 'Specially when mom's away…and your mom's gonna be away for a long time." She had told the infant quietly.

That same little girl that Spice had held now sat holding her daddy's arm with hatefully comforting love. As Spice's eyes returned to her uncle's face, she saw a single tear suddenly spill down one of his cheeks as he listened to the priest speak. Up to that point, Spice had done well enough pretending she wasn't here. Pretending that this was just another stupid gathering that her family had been host to for the Federation since she could first remember. She had put up such high, sound, sturdy walls that nothing could possibly push through. She had separated herself from the whole thing. Sure, her mom was dead. Sure, she'd never see her again, not on earth. Sure, the only reason she was here now was out of respect and love for her mother, not for her father's sake. She had no father. She was here for her mother and her sister and her brother and the rest of her family. Gohan didn't exist no matter how locked her ears were on his harsh breathing down the pew line. None of this mattered to her. None of this mattered to any of those vultures perched all around both in the best seats in the house and the nosebleed sections. Absently the question fluttered by of just how much they paid for tickets to this event. Up till now, her pretense had worked out pretty well.

But seeing her uncle's face, stricken with grief, made her walls begin to crack. It made her barriers bleed and her eyes begin to tear and her face begin to burn. She turned forward once again, locking her eyes upon the man on stage and the casket behind him, her breathing hitching into a fast, shallow pace. No. She couldn't lose control. She couldn't let these scavengers win. She wouldn't give them the show that they so obviously came to see. She grieved for her mother in her own way, in her own time. She didn't do it on someone else's watch or for anyone else's benefit. No. She wouldn't cry. If she cried for her mother, it would be in the privacy of her own space. And she wouldn't cry for her father. Never. Not for him, not for his benefit, and not for the loss of him. She swore that to herself. She refused to give way to the pain and hurt that flooded her soul when she couldn't push it away anymore.

With white knuckled fists clamped tight in her lap, she forced it all deep down. So deep down that finally, when the battle subsided and her eyes were once again dry, she felt nothing. Nothing at all, but a dry and sarcastic emptiness. She glanced up at her uncle again, but he never looked toward her. Then, stolid and in control, she looked frontwards and did not move her gaze again.

Finally the ceremony came to an end and she looked around as the throng began to exit. Everyone else in the pew stayed sitting where they were, supposedly too overcome to stand just yet. Well, they could do as they pleased, but she refused to spend another instant in this claustrophobic place. She stood and slid out of the row into the isle and turned to retreat before any of her family managed to regain the presence of mind to stop her. Then a very familiar voice called her name, bringing her up short as she turned apprehensive eyes to search for the source.

She knew who it was before she ever picked out the flash of bright golden locks coming hurriedly toward her. All she could do was stand there stiffly in the isle as her uncle Goten stood with his two children and began to slide out of the pew beside her. Goten looked up at her curiously when he heard her voice clearly over the noise of people leaving the auditorium. "Oh no."

Spice didn't say anything else as the girl approached her and never moved a muscle when the blond threw her arms around her, squeezing her tight despite the lack of response. "I'm sorry, Spice. Are you ok, bud?" The girl finally let go and stepped back to arms length, looking at Spice sympathetically.

Spice didn't know what to say. She just stared flatly at the girl in front of her. "…Uh…yeah." Then she heard her family rouse, beginning to speak softly to one another, and finally found herself again. "Uh…I'm…" She looked around at the rest of her "loved" ones. "I hate these things. I'm going to go outside."

The girl fell into step with her as she made her way through the crowd and outside, but Spice was more concerned about getting away than about her new shadow. Once the battle to the door was won and they stood outside, then Spice turned her attention on her new companion. They stood there silently, the blond girl at first smiling brightly, but her smile wilted before Spice's dark, hard eyes. Finally, Spice looked away again, glancing around at the people milling about them and…and looking at her. She scowled angrily when she realized that some were heading in her direction. They stepped up almost politely and extended their semi-courteous, semi-thirsty condolences and asked how she was holding up after such a monumental tragedy.

Spice growled.

But her growl cut short and she stared in shock at the blond head that suddenly moved in front of her, barring the vultures' way.

"Don't you people have anything better to do than bother the Sons? Don't you have any sense? The last thing any of them want is for some stranger to walk up and stick his nose where it doesn't have any business being!" The blond girl snapped at them.

The men paused, surprised just as much as Spice was, but then they glared at this girl who, for all they knew, had no celebrity status at all and was telling them that this famous family was none of their business. How dare she. They began to argue their good intensions and worthiness right there, picking a fight right in front of the thing that they were hoping so much to gain favor from. In the meantime, Spice was quickly losing her already foul temper. She had been through hell lately, she hadn't slept in Kami knows how long, she hadn't had a drop of liquor in almost as long, she had been dealing with things that she felt had no business putting themselves on her like children and hateful, idiotic morons like her father and these imbeciles, she'd just sat through a eulogy for fuck's sake! And here more stress just had to pile up on her in the form of this blond and these idiots!!!

Spice stepped forward as the men began to gang up on the girl and fairly shoved her to the side. The guys stopped in mid sentence as if just remembering that she was there. They looked down at her, part challenging, part curious, part sheepish. Her voice was a grating rasp as she glared death at them all.

"How dare you. I don't know you. I don't give a damn that you exist. I don't have to take your condolences or your presence. I don't want your fake sympathy. I am not some sideshow for you to come and stare at now that you've paid the fare. My family is not here for your amusement or to give you a show. You didn't care about my mother. You never gave a shit about anything that's gone on here today. You're just here to see what you can get out of it. Well here's what you will get out of it if you don't get your asses out of my sight right now!! If you don't give me and my family and my friends some respect and some room then I'm gonna go psycho bitch on all your asses and I'll tear this whole fuckin place apart stone by stone and MY GRAMPA IS HURCULE SATAN SO DON'T YOU THINK I CAN'T!!!!"

Throughout this rant Spice's voice grew louder and louder and the guys slowly retreated before her step by step until finally they turned and hurriedly shuffled away, some even ducking their heads fearfully at her. Further away, more people watched slack-jawed from a safe distance and a number of cameras flashed like curiously blinking eyes.

Spice stood there, fists clenched and teeth gritted in a snarl for a few more seconds before she noticed all this. Then she turned to the blond, the corners of her mouth seemingly unsure whether to tilt further downwards or pull back and show even more fang. "I feel like taking a walk."

She began to stalk away again and the other girl, wide eyed, followed once more. When they came to a grassy, quiet spot that was devoid of human life, Spice finally slowed down enough for her partner to not struggle to keep up anymore. "Why are you here, Mira?"

"Uh…" The girl hesitated, nervously brushing her yellow hair behind her ear. "Well, I heard…you know…and I thought…well…it's been a long time and I thought… I wanted to see how you were."

"Ah." Spice accepted sarcastically. "Sure. Well." She raised her arms up as if to show 'here I am'. "And as you can see all is well, the world swims in puppies and rainbows and I'm the goddess of it all. Pretty sweet, huh?"

Mira looked down at the ground sadly. "Spice, don't do that. I hate it when you do that. It's not you." Her voice broke, though, when suddenly Spice's steely eyes and sharp teeth were right in her face.

"Not me? Not me? You're right. It _has_ been a long time. Long enough that you have no right to pop up and decide what is or isn't anymore. You have no idea. You didn't then and you certainly don't now." Then Spice pulled away and turned her back. "Anyway… How's life been, bud? A rollercoaster of adventure and suspense, I'm sure. Or is it the same ol' same ol'?"

Mira began to worry her hands, examining them for…anything that kept her from looking at Spice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… Sorry. Things have been…different. Um… What about you? How _have_ you been? I've thought about you."

Spice didn't look at her, instead, she stared at the furrow she was digging into the dirt with her heavy, black boot. "Have you? That's nice. Hm… Let's see. I've been off to college, you know. Gotta amuse the old man. But… No. I don't think I'll do that anymore. I dunno. My life has changed drastically just lately. It's all fucked up and I think I like it that way. I think I'll keep it that way. At least it's predictable." She said dryly.

"Ah. Well…good. At least you've found something you like." Mira said insecurely. She wasn't being sarcastic, she just couldn't think of anything else to say. "Um…I… I just wanted to say…that I'm around if you need me. I know that probably doesn't mean much after so long, but…uh…" She suddenly sighed and looked around, seeking escape. "Here. You know…if you're ever board or something. I'll see you around, Spice." She handed a tiny scrap of paper to Spice and then quickly made her own retreat.

Spice watched her go, not saying a word. Then when Mira was gone, she looked down at the paper. The only thing on its pristine white surface was a hastily scribbled phone number. "Hn." She looked at that paper for a little while, then took out her wallet and carefully inserted it into one of the pockets before turning and taking off in her own direction.

----------------------------------------

The rest of the reception was a long and tedious experience for the Son Family. Accepting condolences from colleagues, from officials in the Federation, personal friends, and business partners of Videl's. The list seemed to go on and on, never stopping. Finally, Trunks pulled Gohan aside. "You don't _have_ to deal with this, Gohan. That's what the Federation Media Relations is for. Let them do their job. It's been a long day already. You are all welcome to come to the C.C. if you want, for a little peace and quiet and food."

Gohan hesitated and then nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Trunks. I think I'm ready to go now."

-

-


	39. Contemplation and Reflection

**-An Update From The Deadbeat Writer-  
**Alright…..it has been forever. Almost a year. Far far too long. I've missed this. But I do have so little time anymore. I've been working on this chapter and the next for this whole year. It's so very depressing seeing just how little I've written. I have another fic that I'm working on as well named Young Man's Heart. As I continue, I will be updating both FOTM and YMH. It will probably be some time between postings, since I am working, coaching, and going to classes. BUT! I am diligent! I will finish both of these fics! I WILL! It's just taking time. This story is probably about 60 finished. We've passed the halfway mark! I can't believe that it has been 4 years in the making. Enjoy the newest chapter.  
**-Finally Doing Some Work-**

* * *

The rest of the reception was a long and tedious experience for the Son Family. Accepting condolences from colleagues, from officials in the Federation, personal friends, and business partners of Videl's. The list seemed to go on and on, never stopping. Finally, Trunks pulled Gohan aside. "You don't have to deal with this, Gohan. That's what the Federation Media Relations is for. Let them do their job. It's been a long day already. You are all welcome to come to the C.C. if you want, for a little peace and quiet and food." 

Gohan hesitated and then nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Trunks. I think I'm ready to go now.

* * *

****

**_>Contemplation and Reflection >_**

The adults sat in relative silence, spread out through the large C.C. living room while the children talked and played and wandered quietly in the background. They made small talk, catching up on family issues and what had been happening with children and grandchildren and work. After everyone had eaten their fill and the robots had cleaned up the remnants, they all slipped into this distraction or that, conversing or watching tv or playing with the kids. Gohan caught his father's arm and drew him away. They went outside under the setting sun and walked slowly along the sprawling yard.

"Dad…" Gohan wasn't sure how to breach the subject. He'd only just come to believe that it was a real possibility that things had gone so very wrong as they seemed to have, much less actually accept it. "Dad...have you seen what I've been doing wrong? Did you see it when I couldn't?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked softly.

"I screwed up with them, dad. It's so obvious. I didn't give them what they needed; I didn't even notice what they needed. I didn't see so much. What was I doing, dad? What the heck was going through my mind? What did I accomplish? I must have done ok with Pan, but somewhere I really fucked up and lost it and I don't know where or how!"

By the end of the explanation, Gohan's voice was rough with frustration and he stared up at the purple sky, regret plain in his face. Goku stopped walking suddenly and Gohan looked over at his father, red eyes watering dully. "Dad?"

Goku wasn't looking at him, though. He was staring off across the lush and green C.C property, thinking over what his son was asking. As he thought about it there suddenly sparked a rare flame of realization and he wondered just where this wisdom had come from. Like most times, it seemed to sneak up on him when he least expected it and needed it most. When Goku did speak it was in a quiet, sad tone that floated softly over them both.

"Gohan. You love your kids and they love you. There're always mistakes and misunderstandings. There're always regrets, and the past can never be changed. We…are what we make of ourselves…and we have to learn to live with that and get along anyway. We are together. That's what's most important. That we are all together and we support one another."

Gohan turned his eyes to the ground. It wasn't that simple. It couldn't be. He wished it was, but it wasn't that simple. "Spice isn't here. She hates me now."

"No."

Goku was still staring off into the distance but he spoke softly to his son and he knew that he spoke the truth as the words flowed from his lips. And he realized a few more truths as he said it. "Spice loves you. That's why she's not here."

"No, dad. I saw her. I saw it in her eyes. I know…" Gohan tried to protest, tried to explain why it hurt so much. Why Spice had abandoned him. How he'd done something terrible and it had all fallen apart and he didn't know how to put it back together again.

"Gohan!"

The younger Son's attention snapped to his father when Goku cut him off so gruffly. He wasn't used to hearing this rough tone from his father and it seemed that he'd heard it so much recently. Goku had changed. He'd changed so much over the last few months, but he was as much the same as he ever was. It was such a contradiction, but it was true. Goku's face softened again and he spoke calmly once more and smiled wistfully, looking off over the large green yard. His eyes came to rest on the gravity chamber that sat unused at the far end.

"Your mother could be so blind sometimes. She always thought that things could be made to be different. It took her a long time to realize that I wasn't one of those things. She did understand a lot of things. More than I ever could figure out on my own. But she was still wrong sometimes and I never said anything about it. I've made mistakes too."

"Dad." Gohan placed a hand on his father's arm. "You were always a good father. Things…things just happened. They…weren't your fault." Gohan remembered all too well the hard things that they had gone through. They seemed to come one after another after another with no breaks between except to prepare for the next battle. Radditz, Vegeta, Frieza, Cooler, the androids, Cell… and then Goku had been gone. Dead for so long. Then Buu and the Majin. Majin Vegeta. The aliens that came to the tournaments. Pan's time in space. It was half a lifetime filled with nightmares. But Gohan could never blame any of it on his dad. Goku had always tried to stop it, to fix it. Even if it meant having to do hard things. The peace they had survived to see was a blissful release from all that horror. It had been good these last decades.

Goku smiled suddenly and glanced at Gohan. "You know. Your mother could see some things. Do you remember when she would keep the kids? She was the one who started Tong cooking in the kitchen with her. And she would have Pan help her around the house. She was right about Spice too. She and Spice could never see eye to eye. And I have to admit that I didn't mind. I had fun playing with her in the woods while everyone else stayed home and did…other stuff. It was strange because sometimes she was so very human and other times she was so very wild. Sometimes it was like when I was little again, before I met Bulma. She was the easiest for me to understand of all the kids." Goku laughed suddenly. "I know that ChiChi thought that she shouldn't have spent so much time with me or Vegeta. But I don't think it would have made a difference. She was always wild and she had so much pride in her that one little spark could set her off. That's why they got along so well, I think. Spice and Vegeta. I think Vegeta thought it was funny for such a little thing to be so…arrogant. And you know what?"

Gohan had merely listened to his father ramble thus far, not sure why he was talking about all this, amazed to learn that his dad had even thought about these things. "What, dad?"

"I think that watching Spice grow up around Vegeta and knowing her and who she is helps us to know who they both are. Because they both have sides that they won't show, but if you look closely enough at one, you can sometimes start to see what's missing in the other." Goku shook his head suddenly and looked down at the grass around his boots.

"Spice isn't here because she's angry. She's angry and she doesn't want to let that go. She's afraid to."

Gohan stared at his father, not understanding what he was saying. Not understanding how he knew this. He seemed so sure. "What is she afraid of?"

"She's afraid because she still loves you and she doesn't know what will happen if she admits it. She… She's afraid of losing."

Gohan still didn't understand. "Afraid of losing what?"

Goku sighed again and his shoulders slumped tiredly. "I don't know. Anything? Everything? You? That's the question. What is there to lose? Maybe she thinks she's already lost it and she just doesn't want to be proven right."

They stood in silence for a few minutes as night took the light from the sky and changed it to a dusky navy. Gohan thought for a long time and then looked at his father who was now staring up at the stars, his random spikes pointing off to the west.

"Vegeta left, didn't he?" The younger Son asked softly, afraid to break the silence.

"They'll both come back." Goku answered with quiet surety.

* * *

Vegeta twisted and turned, spun and kicked, leapt away and twirled back, throwing out a deadly elbow and crossing over it with a hand that was hard and flat as a knife blade. 

It was too easy.

He threw himself into the air, flipping sideways and falling into a roll and rising once more with a spinning roundhouse. He froze in mid kick, his leg held perfectly still in the air. It was all too easy even without using his ki. Sparring just was not the same outside his gravity room and with no one to fight against. Still, he would not stop. He was determined to clear his head and this was the best way he knew how, the only way, really.

Purposefully the long lost prince changed his approach and slowed his movements to a crawl, beginning a concentrated, precise kata. His arms flowed around him losing the jerkiness that was necessary for full power in battle. His bare feet touched down silently as he turned in slow motion. The material of his loose gi pants whispered softly as one leg rose into the air and then twisted gracefully behind him. The sound was a distraction, an annoyance, but he ruthlessly ignored it. It could not be helped. He had other things to worry about than his attire.

He had things to sort out.

Minutes slipped by as he flowed from one form to another. The concentration alone from each drawn out movement served to help calm and cleanse. Soon even a hint of a sheen of sweat began to show on his brow. This is what he needed right now. One hand reached slowly for the ground, palm and fingers spreading wide as muscles bulged and writhed and both feet rose to the sky, his other arm extending out to the side. Vegeta held this pose for a moment, breathing deeply and concentrating on balance. A new perspective. Isn't that what these pathetic humans used as an answer for everything? Find a new perspective. Fuck if he ever understood what that meant.

But if you faced a foe from a different angle, there were always weaknesses that were not accessible from other positions. So perhaps he should meet this foe on a new front, from a different angle. Only…the enemy was himself. How do you find your own weaknesses when you already know how to protect them? Idiocy. He was thinking circles around himself and not getting anywhere.

Something was wrong. That was all he knew. Something was wrong. He had known what it was too! But that knowledge was lost to him now. He had known! For an instant it had been so clear but then it was gone and he was left in frustrated impotence. But if he really were to ask himself who was the cause, who was the enemy he had to face, who was doing this…he would have an answer.

Frieza.

But that was not true. Frieza was dead and gone and had nothing to do with the present circumstances no matter how clearly Vegeta could see him and hear him. Frieza was not real and he knew it. Vegeta was not so far gone as to question that.

So what was wrong? What was so very wrong? The Ice-jin was nothing new. His ghost had plagued Vegeta's nightmares since before he had been killed by Trunks. His voice had resided in the prince's head for as long as Vegeta could remember, voicing his fears and his failures, taunting and belittling him. It was purely understandable. Frieza had been his greatest weakness and his strongest hatred. Something like that leaves an imprint upon you that is not easily escaped. But now…now it was different.

Lately…it was stronger. So much worse. And it was new. Not the same old nightmares and the same old memories and the same old verses. The ghost was fucking adlibbing! As if he was really there. Wasn't just some shade. As if he was real.

And that was impossible.

This was all Kakarotto's fault! Kakarott had made him lose control after so many decades. Kakarott had made him weak. But…if this was here, inside him, it would have surfaced eventually, wouldn't it? Was he losing his mind? He felt like it. But he could not dwell on that. It would not fix anything. He had to go to the beginning and figure out what had changed and when.

Vegeta thought he remembered when that was. That day when he had that dream. The first dream that had changed. The dream where Frieza had held his dead child in those cold white hands. His fear given life. That premonition.

And then it had truly happened.

It was then. Everything changed. Since then, everything had begun to fall apart. His fears began to come to life.

And he was afraid.

Vegeta was not so foolish that he couldn't admit it to himself. He was afraid because his mind had begun to drift away from the safety that it had resided in for so long here on this peaceful little planet. Old things began to surface in his thoughts. Old wishes, old desires, old cravings. But Vegeta was not the same person that he used to be. He didn't know if he could control those urges anymore. He knew so well just what he was capable of. He'd done so many vile things in his lifetime and he'd enjoyed doing them. But things were different now. The past was dead and gone… It couldn't come back. He didn't want it to come back. He was afraid…that if it did come back…he would like it. He was afraid of what he might do then. He had been Majin once and it had been so hard to return from that. The Majin…was exhilarating and enticing and so very free. He had it in him still. If it came out he didn't know if he could come back from it again. And he was afraid of what he might do…now that he'd had his wish, now that he was the stronger.

And the ghostly white fingers that trailed over his skin, his mind, his soul made it all seem even more real. That teasing voice spoke to him even while he was awake now. It had not left him since he had fled from Kakarott. Since he had nearly lost control in those woods. That voice had been the reason he had nearly lost control. Frieza's voice had hissed in his ear and he had felt cold fingers touch his mind and his power nearly tore free, but he'd caught himself and crushed it inside and had shut it down and disappeared.

Kakarott did not search for him. He had known he would not be able to find Vegeta. And Vegeta had fled from that cold touch he hated and the warm one that he craved.

Now, Vegeta wondered at what had happened. What had he really felt? What had it been that he had felt? It was not Frieza. The Ice-jin was a specter in his own mind. It could not touch him like that. But ever since that…happened…the Ice-jin had become more…more real. And Vegeta felt he might truly be coming unhinged.

Whatever had happened… Vegeta couldn't go back. He couldn't go…because he felt in his bones, in his blood, in the core of his very being…that something bad would happen. If he went back. Enough bad had happened already. There was no need for more. He wouldn't be the cause of more. No more. He couldn't take any more.

He would stay away until this ended…one way or another. Until he understood what was happening and why.

He glanced to his left as his kata took him in that direction and his eyes landed upon the white and pink form that crouched at the tree lined edge of the clearing. Frieza merely watched him, returning Vegeta's cold stare with an effeminate smile.

"You really do dance beautifully."

The lost prince did not deign to reply, but turned away without missing a beat in his form. He continued on as if there was no one there.

Because, of course, there wasn't.

* * *

Tong smiled in a restrained but happy manner as he leaned on the large rock that seemed to overlook the waterfall. The sun was setting, turning the crystalline water below to a dark purple. 

"…I know I was kind of a brat before. But I really am serious. I am. I promise, I really mean it. I want this." Tong laughed in embarrassment. "But…I bet you're used to Son's being brats, huh? After all the stories dad's told us. And grampa. I bet that dad missed you, today…"

Piccolo took a deep breath and dropped to the ground from where he had been meditating in the air and glowered sourly down at the young man. "Gohan has his own family to think about. He has for a long time. Why are you here, rather than with the rest of your family?"

Tong blushed slightly and began to pick at the rock, not looking at the tall Namek. "I just wanted to apologize. I've been stressed and stuff. It wasn't your fault. So…yeah. I feel a lot better now. And you know why I'm here."

Piccolo snorted and shook his head in annoyance. "Are you willing to learn now? Nothing has changed. If you couldn't do it before, what makes you think you can now? I'm not going to waste my time if you can't."

Tong looked up with a frown and a slight tightening of his lips. Piccolo didn't think he could do it. That was obvious. Well, he'd show the Namek just how wrong he was. Tong was a Son. They could do anything if they really wanted to. Tong just…never wanted to before. "I'm ready now."

Piccolo glared at him for a few more seconds before finally nodding. He then stepped away, moving about ten feet from the cliff and seating himself on the thick grass. "Then sit." He commanded. "And don't fidget this time."

"Yes, sir." Tong smiled and came to sit four feet in front of the Namek, making himself comfortable. At first, the younger Son watched his new mentor in silence, taking in how Piccolo never twitched a muscle and the calm peace on his face as he meditated. From what Tong had seen of him, Piccolo had always looked tense and ill at ease. But like this, the frown was gone from his face and his features were more…approachable. Even if he was still green and pink.

Tong continued to watch him for a few minutes, the way his shoulders rose and fell with every even breath, the loose way his clawed fingers rested on his knees…even his antennae were still! It was amazing to the youth, that he could do this for so long. Question after question popped into Tong's head as he looked at the Namek, but he wisely kept them to himself for another time. Who was Piccolo? What sort of person was he? Why did everyone hold him in such high esteem? Everyone knew Piccolo…but how come no one ever saw him anymore? Even before Tong had been born, this green stranger had been a rare catch. Why was that so if everyone liked and respected him so much?

Anyway, time for him to do what he was supposed to be doing, right? He closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts, which was really difficult to do. Surprisingly difficult. It seemed so easy when Piccolo said it. The more he tried to clear, the more they seemed to cluster in his brain. But he was thinking! That was what was important. He was thinking about things. Though, it was kind of pathetic that he had to take a "class" on thinking before he could actually attempt to really do it.

He thought about his newest friend Taigar. He had been so wanting of company and it just seemed to land in his lap. Taigar was wonderful. Considerate and thoughtful, kind and strong, sure and honest, handsome and loving. And he had appeared right when Tong had convinced himself that no such person could ever ever exist. Not for him. When Tong had been so alone.

It annoyed the young demi that he had been so disgustingly desperate and needy before Taigar showed up. How could he have convinced himself of such foolish, depression? His sister would have called him a dumbass and rolled her eyes at how childish and idiotic he was being.

But he was happy now.

He was very happy and that terrible loneliness was gone. He wasn't alone anymore. And…that's…really all he needed. To not be alone.

Tong opened his eyes to find the Namek just as he had been before. Chest rising and falling with hypnotic slowness. He could hear the soft whisper of breath as it escaped from his lungs. The thought struck him that Piccolo was rather handsome…in a very exotic and different sort of way. His skin was a very fetching shade of green, though the pink was a bit distracting. He let his gaze roam over the tall Namek's large frame as he took it all in. Piccolo was very muscular and lean, almost bordering on too thin for those broad shoulders of his. Tong wondered if that meant that he didn't eat very much or if all Nameks were that way. And his textured skin... The young Son had to push down the desire to reach out and touch it to see if it was rough or soft, coarse or smooth, warm or cool. Piccolo almost resembled some sort of reptile made humanoid.

He wondered again why it was that Piccolo didn't come to visit his dad very much anymore. Supposedly he used to. A long long time ago. But Tong remembered that his dad used to go and visit Piccolo…..for a while. Then he just didn't anymore. Tong never knew enough to wonder why, he was just a tiny child, nor did he ever think about it to be curious. Piccolo wasn't anything familiar, just a story his father told a lot really. He wasn't part of any of their lives.

Now Tong wondered why. Why, when Piccolo was supposedly such an important part of his father's life?

Sitting here, looking at the strange, Tong resolved to learn about this mysterious hero of his father's life. His father's mentor. He had a new goal this summer. He would finish his classes and get his degree, work his internship and hopefully get a job from it, he had a companion to share it with and who wanted to share it, and he had this time…when he could be away from it all. This time where he didn't have to do anything but be, but think, but reflect. While he was here, away from everything else, he would get to know the baffling puzzle that he remembered from his early childhood. Gohan felt so strongly about Piccolo. Tong decided he would see for himself why.

Suddenly unreadable black eyes met his and Tong realized he had been caught staring. He blushed and looked down at the grass hurriedly. How long had he been thinking? Glancing up again, Tong noticed that the shadows all around had grown long and dark. The sun was setting already, casting the world in purple and gray. Had it really been that long?

Hesitantly, Tong looked back at Piccolo, but instead of the disapproval he expected, there was only neutral acknowledgement. Piccolo nodded slowly.  
"Good."

Tong blinked in surprise. Good? He hadn't been meditating…or even trying to. He'd been staring with his mind off in lala land just like usual.

"At least now I know you are capable of sitting still and quiet for a while."

Then Piccolo smiled. A soft, small, calm smile. Barely a quirk of his lips, but there nonetheless. Tong couldn't help but grin back timidly.

"Maybe now we can get somewhere." Piccolo stated dryly and began Tong's first lesson.

* * *


End file.
